Serpens armarum par Evandar
by mava-chan
Summary: Harry réagit bizarrement au venin du Basilic...il subira des changements qui vont ébranler le Monde Sorcier jusque dans ses fondations. UA. Harry en créature magique. Dumbledor manipulateur. Préslash. Traduction de l'anglais. COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**Serpens armarum, par la merveilleuse et la charmante Evandar !!! **(que je remercie chameureusement pour m'avoir autorisé à traduire sa fic, j'adore cette fille, franchement !!)

**T****raductrice :** moi, mava-chan !!

**Genre :** Supernaturel / Genenral

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'apartiens (enfin, si au moins la traduction...), l'histoire appartient à Evandar, et les personnages et l'univers à J. !(enfin, sauf les nouveaux persos qu'Evandar a créé !!)

**Rating : **T

Maintenant, appréciez !!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le commencement**

* * *

Le Basilic bascula sur le côté, son imposante tête glissant de la lame de l'épée qu'Harry avait sorti du Choixpeau magique, tandis que le crochet qui avait percé son bras se fendit avant de se briser en petits morceaux. Harry était abasourdi, laissant tomber l'épée dans un fracas sonore. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient aussi consistantes que de la gelée et elles finirent par céder sous son poids. Harry luttait pour respirer ; se sentant incapable de faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons. Sa vision était obscurcie par des points noirs, dansant de-ci de-là, alors que les seules couleurs qu'il arrivait à distinguer lui apparaissaient aussi floues que s'il avait été dans une piscine. Il put à peine discerner la silhouette de Tom Jedusor, un air triomphant au visage, et quelque chose de rouge planer autour de lui.

**« C'est fini, Harry Potter. »** Dit-il. Sa voix était sincère et douce. Comme s'il s'inquiétait presque de ce qui était en train d'arriver à Harry. **« Le poison du Basilic est le venin le plus mortel connu de l'homme. D'abord il te paralyse, puis te rend aveugle avant de commencer à te dissoudre de l'intérieur. »** La forme spectrale de Jedusor s'approcha petit à petit d'Harry et une main froide pourvue de longs doigts atteignit son visage pour le faire se retourner. Jedusor souriait. **« Il est en train de se diffuser dans ton corps, utilisant les battements de ton propre cœur pour te tuer plus vite. »**

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien dire. Ce n'était plus du sang qui courait dans ses veines, mais de la lave en fusion. Il réussit à rassembler juste assez de forces pour retirer le crochet du Basilic de son bras. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le sauver.

**« C'est la fin. »** Murmura Jedusor. Il était si près et parlait d'une voix si douce alors que ses mots étaient si cruels. **« Tu vas mourir ici Harry Potter. Et avec toi la dernière chance de survie de Ginny Weasley. »**

Harry sentit quelque chose s'agiter violemment dans son bide et un hurlement déchira sa gorge. Jedusor rigola avant de s'éloigner, laissant Harry se rouler sur le côté, affalé sur le sol pierreux de la Chambre. Harry mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne voulait pas faire le plaisir à Jedusor d'entendre encore d'autres de ses cris. La douleur était atroce ; comme une brûlure incandescente qui le prenait depuis les yeux, passant par tout son corps et même jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

Puis l'enfer cessa, soudainement. Harry était étendu, pantelant, les yeux plissés alors que la douleur s'évanouissait. Harry grinça des dents, le rire aigu de Jedusor résonnant toujours, lui tapant sur les nerfs.

Doucement, très prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait flou, d'inhabituelles couleurs venant se superposer aux autres. Cependant, il réussit à distinguer le journal, grand ouvert, non loin de son visage.

Il rampa lentement, ignorant les cris de confusion de Tom. Il ne savait pas comment il était parvenu à survivre, mais il savait qu'il devait en finir. Se débarrasser de Tom, détruire le journal. Le temps de Ginny était compté.

Il s'empara d'un fragment de crochet de Basilic et d'un mouvement rapide, l'enfonça fortement au beau milieu du journal.

**« NON ! »** Cria Tom. Mais c'était trop tard. Du sang, du venin et de l'encre jaillirent des pages et se répandit sur le sol. La silhouette de Tom se convulsa une fois avant d'imploser dans un halo de lumière blanche. Harry laissa tomber le crochet et s'affala sur le sol de pierres froides, relaxé.

Fumseck se posa près de lui, le dardant de ses yeux noirs scarabée. Les étranges couleurs qu'Harry avait remarquées un peu plus tôt rendaient Fumseck rouge et blanc. **« Merci. »** Marmonna-t-il. Sa voix était rauque comme un croassement de corbeau. **« Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi. »**

Le phénix fit une joyeuse roulade qui calma ses muscles encore lancinants. Harry lui retourna un faible sourire avant de se diriger vers Ginny. Il s'écroula à ses côtés, ignorant les piteux restes du journal.

Lorsqu'il posa son regard sur elle, les étranges couleurs se mirent à faire des siennes, changeant du bleu au mauve en passant pas le vert, le jaune, le rouge - et juste à l'emplacement de son cœur - blanc. Il la secoua délicatement, se rendant compte avec plaisir qu'elle dégageait encore un peu de chaleur.

**« Ginny ? Ginny ? »**

Elle grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir rapidement ses yeux. Il l'aida lentement tandis qu'elle le regardait, confuse. Soudain la situation lui revint et elle fondit en larmes.

**« Je suis désolée. »** Sanglota-t-elle. **« Je…J'ai essayé de t-te dire m-m-mais je ne p-pouvais pas devant P-Percy ! Je ne v-v-v-voulais pas l-le faire ! J-Jedusor me l'a o-ordonné. Jedusor ! Où est-il ? J-je m-me souviens qu'il était sorti du j-j-journal et…et…je suis s-si désolée ! »**

Il tapota maladroitement son épaule. Ses pleurs le mettaient incroyablement mal à l'aise, mais il ne trouvait rien à dire. Il s'éloigna à petits pas d'elle et commença à rassembler des choses dans la Chambre. Il prit sa baguette, le journal, le crochet, le Choixpeau magique et l'épée qu'il en avait sorti.

Il lui tendit le Choixpeau et sourit à sa confusion. **« C'est fini maintenant. »** Lui dit-il calmement. **« Viens. »**

Elle renifla légèrement avant de se laisser gagner par une autre vague de pleurs hystériques. **« Ils vont m'expulser ! »**

Harry soupira et se demanda un instant depuis quand la petite Ginny Weasley était capable de faire un tel vacarme.

Il la conduisit hors de la chambre, dépassa l'éboulis et la laissa dans les bras de son frère ainé qui attendait de l'autre côté. Ron la serra étroitement alors qu'elle pleurait contre son épaule. Le rouquin montra un visage inquiet à son ami qui se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules.

**« Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? »** Demanda Ron en ignorant les commentaires inutiles de Lockhart.

Harry regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une autre sortie, voyant Fumseck voler de l'entrée jusqu'à un conduit. Les longues plumes de la queue du phénix semblaient lui faire signe, et Harry se souvint de ce que Dumbledor lui avait une fois dit à propos de l'oiseau. **« Je pense qu'il veut nous porter. »** Dit-il à Ron en montrant l'oiseau de sa main.

**« Tu penses qu'il est capable de nous soulever ? »** Demanda Ron.

Harry sourit. **« Fumseck est un oiseau très spécial. Il y arrivera. »**

Le vol fur court et tous les quatre marchaient déjà vers le bureau de Dumbledor. Alors qu'ils approchaient, les longs sanglots de Ginny se raréfièrent - pour le bonheur de tous - et lorsqu'ils atteignirent la gargouille, elle était devenue silencieuse.

Le bureau de Dumbledor était occupé lorsqu'Harry ouvrit la porte. Le directeur était assis en face de son bureau, Snape et McGonagall devant lui. Tous les Weasley étaient également dans la pièce. Madame Weasley pleurait abondamment dans les robes de son mari alors que ce dernier faisait tout pour la soutenir. Les garçons quant à eux avaient l'air pâles et fatigués.

Mais tout cela changea lorsqu'ils comprirent qui était entré.

**« Monsieur Potter ! »** Cria McGonagall, son expression habituellement sévère s'étant changée en un choc absolu. Snape parut lui aussi étonné un moment avant que son fameux sourire méprisant ne revienne. Dumbledor rayonnait simplement depuis son siège, ses yeux bleus scintillants joyeusement. Fumseck plana dans la pièce et se posa sur les genoux du vieil homme.

Au même moment, alors que McGonagall pleurait, Madame Weasley brailla. **« Ginny ! Ron ! »** Et elle fondit sur eux pour serrer ses deux plus jeunes enfants contre elle. Harry les regardait de loin, se sentant de trop une fois de plus .

Il s'avança et plaça le Choixpeau - qu'il avait repris à Ginny après avoir quitté les toilettes de Mimi - l'épée, le journal et le crochet sur le bureau de Dumbledor.

Curieux, Snape se pencha pour étudier le crochet. Le regard qu'il donna à Harry lorsqu'il se redressa était indéchiffrable.

**« Je pense qu'il y a une explication à tout ça, Monsieur Potter. »** Dit calmement Dumbledor. Lui aussi regardait le crochet, ainsi que la façon dont les résidus de venin brûlaient la surface de son bureau.

Harry se lança donc dans les explications. Pendant qu'il racontait, l'audience était devenue silencieuse, si on exceptait bien sûr quelques occasionnels halètements ou cris de surprise et les sanglots de Madame Weasley. Lorsqu'il en arriva au moment où ils avaient trouvé où était située l'entrée de la chambre, il ne put se retenir de jeter un regard noir à Dumbledor. **« Mimi est morte lorsque vous étiez professeur de Métamorphoses, Professeur. »** Dit-il. **« Quand son fantôme est apparu au château, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé comment elle était morte ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir demandé si elle savait quelque chose ? Vous auriez été capable d'empêcher Ginny d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre avant que les choses ne s'enveniment si vous l'aviez fait. »**

Dumbledor n'offrit aucune réponse. Il fit juste un signe de main et murmura. **« Continue Harry, s'il te plaît. »** Ses yeux avaient arrêté de scintiller.

Frustré, il continua son récit. Mais au moment où il allait dire comment il avait tué le basilic, en se faisant simultanément mordre, il fut interrompu.

**« Puis-je te demander comment tu as fait pour survivre Potter ? »** Demanda froidement Snape.

Harry haussa les épaules. **« Les larmes du phénix, Professeur. »** Mentit-il. **« Elles ont d'étonnantes vertus curatives. »**

Snape le regarda méchamment. **« Je suis au courant ! »** Claqua-t-il.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Fumseck le coupa en entamant une joyeuse mélodie. Harry regarda l'oiseau. D'ailleurs ce dernier le regardait également. Il pouvait voir la vérité dans ses yeux - Fumseck savait très bien qu'il avait menti - mais il pouvait également voir que l'oiseau ne le trahirait pas.

La fin de l'histoire fut beaucoup plus facile à raconter et prit beaucoup moins de temps que le début. A la fin du récit, Dumbledor avait un air pensif. Puis, étonnement, il changea complètement de sujet.

**« Vous serez contente d'apprendre que je ne vais pas vous expulser Mademoiselle Weasley. »** Ginny releva la tête des genoux de sa mère, là où elle l'avait enfoncée depuis le début, .

**« Vraiment ? »** Ses grands yeux marrons étaient ouverts et reflétaient l'espoir tandis que sa voix était tremblante.

**« Oui. »** La rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. **« Bien que j'espère que vous serez plus prudente à l'avenir et que vous reportiez immédiatement à un adulte le moindre fait étrange. »**

Elle rougit furieusement. **« Oui, Professeur. »**

Dumbledor continua. **« Maintenant, je pense qu'une petite célébration est nécessaire. Severus, s'il vous plaît, avertissez les cuisines, qu'on nous prépare un festin. Mais avant cela, il serait peut-être préférable que vous escortiez Gilderoy à l'infirmerie. Minerva, s'il vous plaît, conduisez les Weasley à une de nos chambres d'amis près de la tour Griffondor. Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de passer un peu de temps avec les enfants. Après cela, prévenez les professeurs et rassemblez les élèves dans le Grand Hall. Harry, mon garçon, reste un instant s'il te plaît. »**

Tous les occupants de la pièce sortirent un à un, s'attelant à leurs tâches respectives. McGonagall conduisant toute la famille Weasley, Snape avec Lockhart qui était plus que nerveux de rester à ses côtés.

Harry prit place sur la chaise que Dumbledor avait invoquée et se laissa tomber sur les accoudoirs. Il était fatigué, physiquement exténué. Il avait prit conscience, pendant qu'il parlait, que le venin du Basilic agissait toujours sur lui. Tous les muscles de sa poitrine et de son ventre le lançaient. Quelque part, il savait que ce n'était qu'un évènement parmi tant d'autres de sa vie bien chargée, mais ça continuait à l'inquiéter. De toute façon, il n'allait pas le dire à Dumbledor. Et il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont ce dernier était en train de le détailler.

**« Tout d'abord, je voudrais te remercier Harry. Tu as dû faire preuve de beaucoup de loyauté dans la Chambre, pour pouvoir appeler Fumseck. »**

Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas raconté tous les détails de sa conversation avec Tom - était-ce important - et Dumbledor cherchait clairement les éléments manquants.

Dumbledor soupira face à son manque de réponse. **« Je dois te demander une fois de plus, Harry, s'il y a quelque chose dont tu veux me parler. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que tu ne veux pas dire en public, je suis là. »**

**« Non, Monsieur. »** Répondit-il doucement. **« Il n'y a rien. »**

Dumbledor fronça les sourcils. **« J'avais pensé que tu aurais au moins quelques questions sur ta rencontre avec Tom Jedusor. »**

La voix d'Harry se fit ferme. **« Aucunes. »**

Dumbledor acquiesça. **« Tu peux disposer alors. »** Dit-il en se rasseyant sur sa chaise. Ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés et il semblait très déçu, mais Harry l'ignora. Il se releva lentement et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant la voix du directeur le stoppa. **« Tu seras récompensé d'une mention pour Service Spécial rendu à l'Ecole. Monsieur Weasley et toi-même obtenez tous les deux 200 points pour la maison Griffondor. »**

**« Merci Monsieur. »** Dit Harry poliment en regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il espérait que Dumbledor ne le rappellerait pas ; tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'aller prendre une douche puis d'aller au lit prendre un peu de repos.** « Monsieur, y-a-t-il autre chose que vous voudriez me demander ? »**

C'était la dernière chance qu'avait Dumbledor pour poser une question cruciale au lieu de charroyer des informations un peu partout. Harry vit le vieil homme hésiter. Il le vit ouvrir la bouche, pour la refermer l'instant d'après en lui faisant signe de partir. Alors il passa la porte sans se retourner et alla directement vers son dortoir.

Il n'assisterait pas à la fête ce soir. Il était trop fatigué et avait trop mal pour s'en préoccuper.

* * *

Traductrice : Voilà, c'est fini...pour la chapitre 1 seulement !! Je crois que je vais faire comme pour mes autres fics, je vais udapter à chaque fois que j'aurai fini de traduire un chapitre...pour l'instant je suis en vacance alors je pense que ça va aller vite ^^

Je transmettrai toutes vos reviews à Evandar, ça lui fera très plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas...

**laissez-en ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voir premier chapitre pour la description.**

**Je rappelle juste que c'est la magnifique **Evandar** qui a écrit l'histoire ! ^^ !**

**Place au chapitre !!**

* * *

Serpens armarum

Chapitre 2 : Le marché

* * *

Le reste de l'année passa rapidement et calmement. L'incident de la Chambre s'étant déroulé une semaine avant l'arrêt de l'école pour l'été, Harry était déterminé à profiter de ses amis avant de devoir repartir chez les Dursley.

Mais ses amis - ainsi que des gens qu'il ne pensait pas avoir rencontré auparavant - semblaient avoir d'autres projets. Ils voulaient savoir ce qui c'était passé dans la Chambre, comment il avait tué le Basilic, comment il s'en était tiré sans une égratignure…Certains, Hermione en particulier, voulaient même qu'il leur montre la Chambre. Ils pensaient que se serait « génial » d'avoir la chance d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets maintenant que le Basilic était mort. A chaque fois Harry refusait. Il ne voulait partager ce qui c'était passé là-bas avec personne d'autre, maintenant qu'il l'avait dit au directeur. Il ne savait pourquoi mais il se sentait très proche de lui. Ron, de son côté, était plus qu'heureux de partager le - très exagéré - récit avec la foule. Les autres élèves buvaient ses mots bien qu'ils regardaient toujours Harry pour qu'il confirme ses propos.

La seule chose dont Harry était capable de parler était à propos de comment Fumseck « l'avait soigné ». Il cachait toujours la blessure que la dent du Basilic lui avait faite en perçant son bras. Il avait déchiré l'un des vieux T-shirt de Dudley pour en faire des bandages et faisait attention à toujours porter de longues manches. Il était impossible d'avoir survécu à la morsure tout seul, sans même une petite larme de phénix, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'annoncer qu'Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, avait encore survécu à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Alors il n'avait rien dit sur sa blessure, ni sur les étranges couleurs qu'il voyait, ni sur les douleurs qui le prenaient parfois au corps.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que représentaient ces symptômes. Il faut dire qu'ils ne l'ennuyaient pas vraiment ; il pouvait stopper la douleur et les étranges couleurs qui flottaient devant ses yeux étaient faciles à ignorer- il pouvait toujours voir à travers elles de toute façon. Mais bien que ce ne soit pas gênant, il voulait quand même savoir pourquoi elles étaient là.

Malheureusement, les recherches qu'il effectua à la bibliothèque ne révélèrent rien. D'après les rares livres qui parlaient du Basilic, personne n'avait survécu à sa morsure à moins d'avoir un phénix sous la main. Et encore plus malheureux, à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait des recherches, il devait supporter Hermione qui mettait son nez partout. Il respectait son intelligence et sa capacité à trouver des informations ; il savait qu'elle était plus intelligente que lui et qu'elle aurait été d'une grande aide pour trouver ce qu'il voulait savoir, mais ça l'agaçait. Pour la même raison qu'il ne voulait pas l'emmener, elle ou n'importe qui d'autre, dans la Chambre, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans ses recherches. C'était trop privé, trop personnel ; et son méthodisme et sa manie de fourrer son nez partout lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Il savait qu'elle voulait juste l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire.

Harry passa donc la majorité des derniers jours de sa Seconde Année à Poudlard, allongé sur la pelouse avec ses camarades Griffondor. Il savourait la rare occasion qu'il avait de se dorer au soleil en paix. Même les Serpentard semblaient satisfaits de les laisser seuls.

L'heure d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express et de retourner dans le monde moldu vint trop rapidement au goût d'Harry. Il appréhendait l'idée de retourner au 4 Privet Drive et son petit-déjeuner avait du mal à rester dans son estomac. Le traiteraient-ils de la même façon que l'été dernier ? L'enfermeraient-il loin de sa malle et Hedwige dans sa cage ? Ca ne l'étonnerait pas d'eux.

Sa morosité ne passa pas inaperçu devant ses amis. Aussi Hermione passa un bras par-dessus la table pour le toucher gentiment. **« Tout ira bien Harry. Je sais que l'été dernier a été dur pour toi. Tu n'auras qu'à te calmer et maîtriser ton tempérament. »**

Harry grinça des dents. **« Ce n'était pas ma faute tu sais. »** Marmonna-t-il. **« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais demandé à Dobby de venir et de gâcher le dîner. »**

**« Ouais. »** Fit Ron. **« Et ce n'est pas comme si enfermer quelqu'un et l'affamer était une punition normale non plus Hermione. »**

Hermione mordit sa lèvre.** « Je sais. Mais Dumbledor ne l'aurait pas laissé repartir s'ils le haïssaient vraiment. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient le blesser ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, non ? »**

Harry décida de ne pas mentionner le fait qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de son enfance dans un placard, ainsi que les coups qu'il recevait après avoir fait de la magie accidentellement. La confiance d'Hermione en l'autorité, particulièrement celle de Dumbledor, était inébranlable.

**« Ouais, tu as raison Hermione. »** Se contenta-t-il de dire tout doucement.

Elle renifla. **« En tout cas, tu devrais faire de ton mieux pour éviter la confrontation. Je ne dis pas que tout est de ta faute mais si tu te calmais et décidais de suivre le courant, tes parents adoptifs devraient te laisser tranquille. »**

**« Je sais Hermione. »** Grinça-t-il. **« J'ai grandi avec eux, tu t'en souviens ? »**

Hermione lui sourit. **« Je sais Harry, mais parfois, tu es un peu têtu. »**

Il l'ignora et retourna à ses œufs brouillés qu'il avait passé vingt minutes à disposer autour de son assiette sans y toucher. Une autre chose qui avait changé depuis la Chambre était l'appétit d'Harry. Il n'avait plus très faim. Chose que les Dursley apprécieraient sûrement.

Le voyage en train lui-même fut plutôt silencieux. Ils jouèrent à la bataille explosive tandis qu'Hermione lisait. Malfoy fit son habituelle apparition dans leur compartiment, histoire d'avoir leur lot de sourires narquois et de piques avant les vacances puis repartit.

Harry tira Ron sur son siège juste après le départ de Malfoy et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement. Le visage et les oreilles de Ron étaient devenus aussi rouges que ses cheveux et Hermione semblait avoir du mal à retourner en mode lecture.

**« Je jure qu'il le payera l'année prochaine. »** Grogna le rouquin. **« Je vais avoir une nouvelle baguette et la prochaine fois que je verrai Malfoy, je lui jetterai un sort si puissant que ses ancêtres le sentiront. »**

**« Ron ! »** Commença Hermione. **« Je ne pense pas que - »**

**« Je ne sais pas, camarade. »** La coupa Harry. **« C'est ce qu'il veut, non ? Que tu perdes ton sang-froid je veux dire. »**

**« Probablement. »** Admit Ron. **« Mais ce serait tellement cool ! »**

Harry se mit à rire. **« Mais réfléchis, peut-être que si pour une fois tu l'ignorais, se serait lui qui serait agacé. Je veux dire, les idiots comme Malfoy aiment attirer l'attention, donc ne pas lui en donner le ferait vraiment chier. »**

Ron sembla peser la chose, aussi le brun continua. **« Si tu essayes de te contrôler tout l'été, alors en Septembre, se sera plus facile de faire comme s'il n'existait pas. »**

Le visage de Ron se fit souriant. **« C'est vrai. Mais…je peux toujours encourager les jumeaux à créer quelques farces pour me venger de lui, non ? »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Bien sûr, tu peux même te joindre à eux. Mais ne te fais pas prendre. »**

Ron se rassit sur son siège avec un air pensif. Hermione jeta à Harry un méchant regard auquel ce dernier haussa les épaules. Ron réagissait mieux aux encouragements qu'aux sermons, et cette fois au moins, il resterait hors des problèmes.

Hermione ne le voyait apparemment pas de cet œil. Mais Harry trouvait que ne pas parler avec Hermione était limite mieux que Ron se batte avec Malfoy.

L'oncle Vernon était tel qu'il avait toujours été : le visage coloré, gros et hargneux ; son épaisse moustache se hérissant de colère. Il se tenait à une distance évidente des Weasley, qu'il avait reconnu, et ses yeux se mirent à lancer des éclairs dès qu'il vit Harry.

Harry, de son côté, l'ignora complètement et alla saluer la famille de Ron et la remercier pour son cadeau de Noël. Puis il se détourna, redressa les épaules et marcha vers son oncle.

**« Tu as pris ton temps, garçon. »** Grogna Vernon dès qu'Harry fut assez proche pour l'entendre.

**« Désolé oncle Vernon. »** Dit-il immédiatement.

Vernon grogna à nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie. **« Ne traîne pas des pieds, garçon. »** Lança-t-il hargneusement. **« Nous sommes pressés. Il faut préparer la maison pour la venue de Marge. »**

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Sa tante Marge - pas sa vraie tante, vu que c'était la sœur de Vernon Dursley - était toute aussi étroite d'esprit que son frère. C'était une large femme rondelette avec une moustache presqu'aussi grande que celle de Vernon. Elle passait son temps à élever des bulldogs et avait un penchant pour les tweeds hideux. Elle aussi, comme la plupart des Dursley, idolâtrait la démarche bouffie de Dudley et traitait Harry comme de la merde.

**« T-tante Marge vient ? »** Demanda-t-il après avoir couru pour rattraper son oncle. **« Pour rester avec nous ? »**

**« Bien sûr stupide gamin. »** Renifla Vernon. **« Elle n'a pas vu notre Dudley depuis qu'il a huit ans et le garçon lui manquait. »** Sa face ronde se contorsionna en une grimace. **« Bien sûr, elle emmène aussi son maudit chien avec elle. »**

Harry frissonna. Ripper - le chien préféré de tante Marge - lui avait laissé de mauvais souvenirs. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, il avait accidentellement marché sur sa patte et avait fini en haut d'un arbre. Tante Marge n'avait rappelé son chien qu'après le coucher du soleil.

Et Hermione pensait qu'il était provocateur…

**« Um, oncle Vernon, j'étais en train de penser. Tante Marge ne m'aime pas vraiment, et je ne ferais que la gêner, alors…si je fais mes corvées et tout le bazar avant qu'elle n'arrive, peut-être que je pourrai partir et rester ailleurs pendant son séjour. Il y a un pub à Londres qui loue des chambres - à mon compte - peut-être que je pourrai rester là-bas et ne plus vous traîner dans les pattes. »**

Vernon fronça les sourcils et émit une sorte de bourdonnement pensif. Harry savait qu'il avait proposé à son oncle une bonne affaire : la plus grande partie des vacances sans la présence répugnante d'Harry et toutes les corvées difficiles et ennuyeuses faites à temps. Et personne, pas même Vernon, ne pouvait nier combien Marge serait contente de l'absence d'Harry durant son séjour.

**« Très bien garçon. »** Dit Vernon alors qu'il regardait Harry se débattre pour mettre sa malle dans le coffre de la voiture. **« Marché conclu. Tu fais tes corvées et te tiens correctement les dix jours précédents l'arrivée de Marge et je te conduis à ton fichu pub. C'est où d'ailleurs ? »**

**« Charing Cross Road, oncle Vernon. »** Répondit-il.** « Merci Monsieur. »**

Vernon renifla et déclara d'une voix désagréable. **« Ne me remercie pas garçon. Je ne te fais pas une faveur. Nous serons tous plus joyeux si tu n'es pas dans les parages, et une fois à la maison tu travailleras plus dur, compris ? Et je ne paye pas pour ta petite excursion. Tu n'auras qu'à trouver la monnaie ailleurs. »**

**« Oui oncle Vernon. »**

Il avait une bonne situation financière de toute façon. Il venait simplement de s'assurer un été de liberté. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, c'était de tenir jusqu'à la fin du marché.

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ J'espère qu'il sera autant apprécié que le premier. Comme je l'ai dis dans les reviews signées, ceci est le chapitre intermédiaire, pour mettre en place les prochains évènements...Le prochain sera des plus croustillants.

En tout cas, pour les reviews anonymes, merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir ^^

Et pour tous les autres merci beaucoup beaucoup, j'ai transmis à Evandar, ça lui fait hyper plaisir à elle aussi.

Si jamais il y a encore un passage de pas clair dans le chapitre, une petite review et je corrige ^^

Sinon, on peut toujours envoyer une review pour rien dire, ça dérange pas ^^ !!

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bien, je l'avais promis dans l'une des réponses aux reviews qui je posterai au plus tard ce soir. Donc même si ma mère m'a encore collée un imprévu, je le poste ^^ **

**Pour les renseignements habituels, tout est dans le chapitre premier. Rien n'est à moi, même pas le scénario, juste la traduction et je suis payée en reviews...faute de compte en banque ^^**

**En plus, je vous l'avais dit que ce chapitre serait du lourd (plus de 6,000 mots quand même), donc je vous laisse ^^ !!**

* * *

Serpens armarum

Chapitre 3 : Corvées et changements

* * *

La tante Pétunia avait laissée une grosse tranche de fromage, un morceau de pain et une banane sur la paillasse de la cuisine en guise de souper pour Harry. Ainsi qu'une petite note, l'informant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il mangerait autant vu que Dudley avait été mis au régime. Apparemment, malgré que la tante Pétunia plaide le contraire, l'infirmière scolaire de Smeltings avait remarqué que Dudley était affreusement obèse. Et pour ne pas avoir affaire au tempérament de Dudley, elle avait insisté pour que toute la famille suive le même régime. C'était le soutient familial ou quelque chose comme ça.

Le régime était une bonne chose pour les membres de la famille qui prenaient d'énormes portions à chaque repas ; surtout pour Dudley et Vernon qui ferraient mieux de perdre une pierre ou deux (environ 12 kg). Harry de son côté, avait été abonné aux repas frugaux - même s'ils préféraient ne pas le nourrir du tout - et il était certain que sa portion (salade, légume, poulet grillé ou poisson) était en dessous du recommandable. Bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim ces derniers jours.

Ignorant l'appel à la viande de son estomac - la seule chose dont il ait envie en ce moment - Harry fit passer son maigre repas avec un verre d'eau et se rendit dans le salon. Vernon était en train d'expliquer le marché à sa femme et son fils - les deux semblant ravis - avec un air mauvais sur le visage. Aucun doute qu'il pensait à différentes façons de punir Harry pour pimenter son été.

La tante Pétunia le remarqua dès qu'il entra dans la pièce et son nez remonta comme s'il sentait mauvais. Harry l'ignora.

**« Alors Pet ? »** Demanda Vernon. **« Qu'en penses-tu ? »**

Pétunia rumina ses pensées avant d'acquiescer. **« Je pense que c'est parfait. Il y aura beaucoup moins de dépenses si on ne le nourrit pas, et s'il n'est pas là, nous pouvons faire toutes sortes de sortie durant le séjour de Marge. Pourras-tu le déposer dans Londres avant de récupérer Marge à la gare ? »**

Vernon acquiesça. **« Ce ne sera qu'un détour Pet. Du moment qu'on s'en débarrasse. »**

**« Le morveux ne reste pas avec nous ? »** Piailla Dudley sans détourner les yeux de la télévision.

**« Pas très longtemps, mon poulet. »** Minauda Pétunia. **« Il partira avant l'arrivée de tante Marge. »**

Dudley grogna, ce qui allait très bien avec son apparence de cochon, et Harry soupira. Il décida de se mettre au lit très tôt. Aucun doute qu'il aurait à se lever aux premières lueurs du jour pour effectuer ses corvées. Les Dursley allaient sûrement passer leur soirée à penser à toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient lui donner à faire, et même en fabriquer quelques unes pour satisfaire leur plaisir sadique. Vernon avait prévenu Harry qu'il allait travailler plus dur après tout.

**« Bonne nuit. »** Lança-t-il en sortant de la pièce. Il saisit sa malle et la cage d'Hedwige - heureux que ses affaires n'aient pas été enfermés ailleurs cette année - et commença à les monter dans sa chambre. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Premier jour

Effectivement, Harry fut réveillé à l'aube par les tambourinements de sa tante sur sa porte. Il bâilla et s'étira, sentant sa mâchoire craquer, puis sauta hors du lit pour s'habiller. Il défit prudemment son bandage improvisé et regarda attentivement la blessure, guettant un éventuel début d'infection. Il ne trouva rien, et il lui semblait que ça cicatrisait bien, alors il la recouvrit et enfila un des vieux hauts que Dudley lui avait transmit. Le T-shirt à manches courtes - qui ressemblait plus à une robe sur Harry - révélait certes le bandage, mais il doutait que ses parents adoptifs ne s'inquiètent qu'il soit blessé.

Dans la cuisine, Harry ne trouva pour repas qu'une autre banane, tandis que sa tante remuait une casserole pleine de porridge sur la gazinière. Elle le regarda méchamment par-dessus son épaule, comme si c'était sa faute si elle ne s'était pas réveillée à l'heure pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de la famille.

Derrière la banane se trouvait la liste de choses à faire. Il la lut, mâchant d'un air monotone son fruit, et grimaça. Les Dursley n'espéraient quand même pas qu'il fasse tout ça en une journée ?

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la tante Pétunia parla. **« Ce sont toutes les principales corvées que tu dois faire »** lui dit-elle. **« Si tu les finis avant la venue de Marge, tu peux partir. Tu auras en plus d'autres petites tâches. »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia. »** Répondit-il plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Ranger et nettoyer le grenier et le garage, laver la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, nettoyer la gouttière, repeindre le devant du toit, la porte du garage et de la cabane, tondre la pelouse, tailler la haie, désherber, construire un vélo d'exercice…

**« Un vélo d'exercice ? »** Demanda-t-il avant même d'avoir pu réfléchir.

**« L'infirmière scolaire de Smeltings l'a recommandé pour Duddy. »** Répondit-elle en faisant un petit snif. Le dédain dans sa voix ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle pensait de l'infirmière scolaire. **« Elle dit qu'il ne fait pas assez d'exercice. De la pacotille, bien sûr. Il va déjà avec ses amis jouer au foot aujourd'hui. Mais elle a insisté, alors voilà le résultat. Tu le mettras dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse regarder la télévision tout en travaillant. C'est ce qu'ils font dans les clubs de gym de nos jours après tout. »**

Harry n'osa pas lui dire que lorsque Dudley et ses amis allaient jouer au foot, la balle était en réalité un des gamins de la cité, et que le vélo d'exercice n'y ferait rien, et qu'au contraire, il prendrait la poussière.

**« Tu l'assembleras correctement surtout » **continua-t-elle. **« Ca coûte cher et nous n'avons pas besoin de casquer encore une fois à cause de ta stupidité. »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia. Dois-je commencer par quelque chose en particulier ? »**

Elle acquiesça. **« Va trier et plier le linge. »** ordonna-t-elle. **« Puis dès que Vernon partira au travail, tu pourras commencer le garage. Tu monteras le vélo de Dudley lorsqu'il sortira avec ses amis. Je ne veux pas que tu lui traînes dans les pattes cet été, et pas de trucs bizarres. »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia. »**

Il laissa sa tante seule et alla à la buanderie trier le linge propre.

Deuxième jour

Ce matin-là, Harry se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Il grogna doucement et leva une main pour se frotter le front. Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux pendant un moment ; la douleur se concentrant juste derrière eux, il savait par expérience que la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre les blesserait. Même ses paupières lui faisaient mal.

Sans surprises, la tante Pétunia n'étant pas le moins du monde sympathique, l'obligea à repeindre la porte du garage dès qu'il fut remit. Et bien que les mouvements répétitifs du pinceau le calmaient, la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur la peinture mouillée était une vraie agonie à regarder. Malheureusement, il était impossible de s'en sortir en essayant de peindre les yeux fermés. S'il y avait la moindre bavure dans la nouvelle couche de peinture, il savait qu'il devrait tout refaire et c'était là la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait.

Grand bien lui fasse, il finit pour l'heure du déjeuner et - après avoir rangé l'extra de peinture, les pinceaux et tout nettoyé - il put se retirer dans la fraîcheur ombragée de la maison. A son entrée, tante Pétunia se renfrogna et indiqua d'un brusque mouvement de tête un petit plat qu'elle avait concocté pour lui. De la salade brunie et des petites tomates ridées. Dudley, assit à table, avait les yeux rivés sur la télé et piochait dans une énorme salade composée avec une sauce en assaisonnement et des morceaux de poulet grillé.

Harry saliva à l'odeur de la viande, mais s'en détourna bien vite. Il ne voulait pas que les Dursley pensent qu'il était ingrat en regardant d'un air affamé le plat de Dudley au lieu du sien. Ca ne lui apporterait que plus de corvées à faire.

**« Merci tante Pétunia. »** Dit-il en prenant son assiette.

Elle acquiesça sévèrement et ne rajouta rien.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il réussit à s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Il en était venu à la conclusion, environ au milieu de la deuxième couche de peinture, que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ses yeux. Ils lui avaient fait mal toute la matinée, ses paupières lui faisait mal, et sa vue - sans compter les couleurs flottantes qui n'avaient pas changées - était devenue plus floue. Il avait décidé d'aller vérifier dans le miroir de la salle de bain dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Il fut tout d'abord légèrement déçu. Son reflet n'avait pas changé du tout, excepté des rougeurs sur ses joues à cause du soleil matinal. Il enleva ses lunettes et les posa sur le rebord de l'évier. Puis il écarta délicatement ses paupières avec ses doigts.

Ses yeux semblaient légèrement injectés de sang, mais à part ça, il ne voyait rien d'anormal. Il soupira et abaissa ses mains, se mettant à ciller pour humidifier ses yeux. Ce fut lorsqu'il les rouvrit qu'il vit le problème.

Harry se figea, puis se rapprocha encore une fois du miroir et cilla doucement. Là ! Il ne l'avait pas imaginé finalement. Il y avait un film blanc laiteux qui montait et descendait lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et qui recouvrait tout son globe.

Il remonta encore une fois ses paupières du bout des doigts et cligna. D'abord, un film transparent se mit en place de l'extérieur de l'œil jusqu'au coin intérieur, rapidement suivi par le film laiteux, qui agissait comme une seconde paupière.

Surpris, Harry s'éloigna brusquement du miroir, mais les films restèrent en place. Il nota qu'il pouvait voir à travers mais qu'ils obscurcissaient la couleur de ses yeux.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** Souffla-t-il.

Il cligna encore une fois les yeux et ils partirent. Il supposa qu'ils étaient repartis dans leur cachette derrière ses paupières normales.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui frappait sur la porte. C'était sa tante Pétunia. **« Dépêches-toi garçon ! Tu dois encore repeindre la porte d'entrée et polir les cuivres. »**

Harry soupira. Il n'était pas pressé de sortir pour passer son après-midi à polir la boîte aux lettres et à repeindre la porte, simplement pour que ça aille avec la porte du garage. **« J'arrive tante Pétunia. »** Lança-t-il en retour.

Il se retourna vers le miroir et le fixa. Il pouvait voir parfaitement. Tout était net au lieu d'être flou. Mais ce n'était pas tout. A travers la porte, il pouvait voir les couleurs flottantes former vaguement le corps de sa tante. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa tante visuellement mais les couleurs qui étaient habituellement superposées sur elle, bien qu'elles soient moins vives, attestaient de sa présence.

Il haussa les épaules. Ca lui donnait la chair de poule.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il fourra ses lunettes dans sa poche. Il n'en avait désormais plus besoin.

Troisième jour

Harry se réveilla avec la même migraine que la veille et souhaita de tout cœur être encore dans son rêve. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il y aurait de nouveau cette fois-ci. Encore d'autres paupières ?

Il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il avait devant lui une autre journée de corvées, et comme on était Samedi, il devra certainement laver la voiture de l'oncle Vernon. Harry grogna. La seule pensée du reflet du soleil éclatant dans l'eau et de la peinture vive de la voiture de son oncle lui faisait encore plus mal aux yeux. La réalité, il le savait, sera pire.

Et comble du malheur, l'oncle Vernon ne laisserait jamais Harry à côté de sa précieuse voiture sans surveillance, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry allait être coincé, son oncle le regardant par-dessus son épaule en faisant des commentaires sournois sur sa façon de travailler toute l'après-midi.

Il repensa aux mots d'Hermione durant le petit-déjeuner avant d'embarquer dans le Poudlard Express et renifla. Il aimerait bien voir comment elle se débrouillerait tout un été chez les Dursley.

Prudemment, il ferma sa deuxième et sa troisième paupière, laissant la normale ouverte. Heureusement que le film blanc laiteux le protégeait face à sa récente sensibilité aux rayons du soleil.

Il était évident que la tante Pétunia avait parlé à l'oncle Vernon de la pause prolongée dans la salle de bain qu'il avait prise la veille. On ne lui laissa aucun moment pour se reposer et il eut encore moins de nourriture que le midi précédent. Vernon Dursley passa son temps à suivre Harry partout dans la maison en faisant des remarques désobligeantes, simplement pour s'assurer qu'il ne se « relâcherai » pas une nouvelle fois. Ce fut donc harassé et en sueur qu'Harry put retourner dans sa chambre. Heureusement, il n'avait pas très faim, car en punition pour son « relâchement » d'hier, son oncle avait décidé de l'envoyer au lit sans souper.

Harry se souvint, avec peine, d'aller vérifier ses yeux avant de rentrer dans son lit. Sa migraine avait diminué au fur et à mesure, et lorsque son oncle avait décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de dégager, il ne souffrait plus du tout.

Ce qu'il vit en se regardant dans le miroir imbriqué à l'arrière de la porte de son armoire, après s'être souvenu d'ouvrir sa seconde et sa troisième paupière, le fit grogner d'exaspération. Ses pupilles avaient changé de forme. Elles étaient parties rondes pour finir ovales comme celles des chats.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui était en train de lui arriver ?

Quatrième jour

Au réveil, Harry fut ridiculement joyeux de ne ressentir aucune douleur. Il s'étira paresseusement, bâilla et fit craquer sa mâchoire, sans se rendre compte que sa bouche s'était ouverte dans des proportions presqu'impossibles. Il se glissa hors du lit et s'avança silencieusement vers l'armoire, prêt à entamer sa journée.

Il savait que malgré la montagne de travail, il aurait une journée assez calme aujourd'hui. L'oncle Vernon avait toujours aimé emmener Dudley sur les parcours de golf le Dimanche pour « créer des liens ». Au moins, ça voulait dire qu'il n'aurait pas à supporter les commentaires de Vernon et Dudley.

Il venait juste d'enfiler son T-shirt, et allait prendre dans sa malle de quoi se faire un autre bandage pour son bras, lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet. Il se figea, horrifié. Là, pile au milieu de sa tête, une rayure chauve.

Harry toucha sa tête désespérément. Ce n'était définitivement pas son imagination. La rayure faisait deux pouces de large (environ 4 cm) et partait depuis son front jusqu'à sa nuque. Avec de grands yeux il se retourna et vit des mèches de cheveux noirs éparpillés sur son oreiller.

Un frisson le parcourut. Tante Pétunia allait le tuer. Elle avait toujours détesté ses cheveux. Mais maintenant, au lieu de paraître simplement désordonnés, il paraissait ridicule. Il remercia sa bonne étoile d'avoir éloigné Vernon et Dudley de la maison aujourd'hui.

Il réussit cependant à recouvrir partiellement sa rayure du reste de ses cheveux. Vernon et Dudley étaient partis et tante Pétunia était assise dans la cuisine à siroter une tasse de thé à travers ses lèvres pincées. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsqu'elle le vit.

**« Par tous les saints, qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux ? »** Brailla-t-elle en reposant sa tasse dans un grand fracas.

**« Je n'ai rien fait ! »** protesta-t-il. **« J'ai juste…ça…je me suis réveillé avec ! »**

La tante Pétunia semblait sceptique mais acquiesça. **« Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. »** dit-elle après un moment. **« Prend ton petit-déjeuner, je vais chercher quelque chose pour cacher ça. »**

Harry se mordit la lèvre. **« Merci tante Pétunia. »**

Elle se leva et partit. Harry se dirigea vers la paillasse et saisit sa banane et sa liste de corvée. Apparemment, il allait être dans le jardin aujourd'hui. Repeindre la cabane et les clôtures. Ca allait lui prendre des heures, parmi les plus chaudes de la journée en plus.

Il se surprit à se demander encore une fois si Hermione aurait été capable de tenir sa devise « éviter la confrontation ».

Heureusement, la tante Pétunia ne prit pas longtemps et revint avec une vieille casquette de Dudley.

**« Merci tante Pétunia. »** Se répéta Harry.

Elle renifla et retourna à sa tasse de thé. **« Quand tu auras fini ton petit-déjeuner, tu pourras aller travailler. »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia. »**

Après tout, sa journée fut tranquille. Le travail était ennuyant mais physiquement éreintant, et la maigre salade qu'il eut pour déjeuner ne lui avait pas fournit assez d'énergie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la Chambre des Secrets, il avait faim, et il savait que ce n'était pas la misérable salade que lui donnaient les Dursley qui assouvirait ses besoins. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait faim de viande, quelque chose que les Dursley considéraient comme trop cher pour qu'il la « gaspille ».

Lorsque Vernon et Dudley rentrèrent, Harry était affamé, son estomac ronflant sourdement. Vernon le regarda suspicieusement avant de partir dans le jardin vérifier le travail qu'Harry était supposé faire. De son côté, Dudley le fixa de ses petits yeux porcins avant de se ruer sur la tante Pétunia.

**« Maman ! Le morveux a prit ma casquette ! Dis-lui de me la rendre ! »** râla-t-il.

La tante Pétunia regarda méchamment Harry tout en finissant de servir le dîner. **« Rend-lui sa casquette. »** ordonna-t-elle.

Harry soupira, n'ayant pas regardé ses cheveux depuis ce matin, et enleva la casquette. Il tendit à Dudley sa casquette sans un mot, et se dernier se mit immédiatement à l'inspecter. Vernon choisit ce moment précis pour rentrer.

Pendant un moment, Vernon Dursley se tint droit en le fixant, avant que son visage déjà rouge ne vire couleur tomate sous l'effet de la colère. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?! »** Gueula-t-il.

**« Je - »** commença Harry, avant de se faire immédiatement interrompre par Vernon.

**« Monte dans ta chambre. »** cria-t-il. **« Et n'espère même pas dîner ce soir. Encore une de ses absurdités et le marché est fini. »**

Harry se tendit et acquiesça. **« Oui oncle Vernon. »** dit-il par automatisme.

Dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il ouvrit son armoire et regarda ses cheveux. Sa mâchoire s'en décrocha. Il n'avait plus de rayure chauve, ça c'était sûr. A la place il y avait une bande aussi large d'un rouge vif presqu'écarlate. La bande était de la même longueur que le reste de ses cheveux, et tout aussi désordonnée, à la seule différence qu'elle était très, très rouge.

Il ferma rapidement la porte de l'armoire et s'appuya dessus. Il n'avait jamais souhaité aussi fort comprendre ce qui se passait, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il n'avait aucun livre sur les Basilics ou la Chambre des Secrets, et n'avait aucune idée de si c'était des symptômes normaux chez les sorciers. Il refusait catégoriquement d'écrire à Hermione ou même à Dumbledor à ce sujet. Ils pensaient que Fumseck l'avait soigné ; ils ne devaient absolument pas découvrir qu'Harry avait menti.

Il traversa la chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Alors que le cliquetis des couverts et l'odeur de thon grillé montaient dans la pièce, Harry grimaça et enfonça son visage dans son oreiller, résigné à garder le ventre vide et à supporter son étrange vie.

Cinquième jour

Harry avait toujours faim, et sa banane matinale ne l'aida pas. La tante Pétunia l'avait étudié attentivement lorsqu'il avait descendu les escaliers, mais n'avait rien dit, se contentant de jeter une œillade désapprobatrice à la rayure rouge dans ses cheveux.

D'autre part Harry appréciait assez cette rayure. Il l'avait regardé à nouveau dans le miroir ce matin et avait finit par admettre qu'elle était plutôt sympathique. Ca le démarquait un peu.

Il finit sa journée perché sur une échelle, à repeindre l'avant du toit, après avoir nettoyé le grenier. Il n'avait même pas eu de pause pour le déjeuner, la tante Pétunia l'ayant averti qu'elle voulait que ce soit fini avant le retour de Dudley à 3 heures. Harry était d'accord avec elle, n'ayant aucune confiance en Dudley. Il serait parfaitement capable de taper dans l'échelle exprès.

Souffrant et désespérant d'avoir une boisson froide, il déblaya tout de même les déchets et rangea les pinceaux, la peinture et l'échelle. Son dos avait eu un coup de soleil, vu qu'il avait fait beaucoup trop chaud pour garder un T-shirt en travaillant. Pétunia fit la grimace à son entrée et le chassa vers les escaliers.

**« Tu pues, monte prendre une douche. Une fois fait, tu pourras faire ta lessive. »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia. »** murmura-t-il. Il n'osait pas lui rappeler que la vrai raison pour laquelle il sentait si mauvais était qu'il faisait des travaux manuels depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école et qu'on ne lui avait jamais permis de prendre une douche.

**« Et fait vite. »** ajouta-t-elle en montant les escaliers derrière lui. **« Ais fini dans dix minutes ! »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia. »** lui cria-t-il.

La douche, même courte était un vrai paradis. Elle détendait ses muscles douloureux et son dos brûlant, bien qu'elle ne fasse que très peu pour les cris de son ventre. Il savait que Dudley pouvait avoir un goûter lorsqu'il avait faim, mais lui, il était obligé d'attendre jusqu'au souper pour pouvoir manger - si encore on l'y autorisait.

Harry finit de se laver et sortit, saisissant une des douces et moelleuses serviettes sur la tringle. Il essuya le miroir et se contorsionna pour voir quelle ampleur avait prit son coup de soleil, mais à peine eut-il regardé qu'il pâlit considérablement. Quelque chose d'étrange était encore arrivé.

S'étendant sur toute sa colonne vertébrale, depuis l'arrière de son cou jusqu'au pli de ses fesses, se trouvaient des écailles vertes claires, ternes, de la même couleur que celles du Basilic. Il tordit son bras et les toucha doucement. Elles étaient dures, avec de fines stries sur toute la longueur, mais elles étaient chaudes et naturellement incrustées dans sa peau.

Harry les étudia de plus près. Elles étaient très similaires - peut-être même exactement pareilles - que celles qu'il avait vu sur le Basilic dans la Chambre, et il lui sembla tout à coup que sa raie rouge écarlate ressemblait beaucoup à la crête des mâles Basilic. Ses pupilles fendues ne seraient alors qu'une autre caractéristique des serpents qu'il aurait développé.

**« Pitié, ne me dîtes pas que je me transforme en Basilic. »** chuchota-t-il.

L'oncle Vernon fit une assez bonne imitation du regard inquisiteur de la tante Pétunia à son retour à la maison. Heureusement, il ne demanda pas à voir le dos d'Harry, et ce dernier eut ainsi droit au souper. Il est vrai que regarder les Dursley piocher dans des côtelettes de porc grillées - dont le gras avait été retiré, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Dudley - et des légumes rôtis pendant que lui écopait de pathétiques mini tomates et d'une seule feuille de laitue totalement brunie était une vrai torture. Mais Harry faisait attention à ne pas les laisser le voir lorgner sur leurs plats.

Il décida que la première chose qu'il ferait une fois arrivé au Chemin de Traverse, serait de s'envoyer un steak ou deux au Chaudron Baveur.

Sixième jour

Harry se réveilla ce matin-là un peu nerveux. Bien sûr, compte tenu des nombreux changements qu'avait subi son corps ces derniers jours, c'était compréhensible. Aussi lorsqu'il émergea complètement, il fit un examen mental de toutes les parties de son corps pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient à la bonne place.

Il eut un soubresaut lorsque sa main passa sur quelque chose de tranchant, si bien qu'il se releva et sortit du lit. Il hésita un moment avant de baisser la tête, priant pour que ce ne soit pas quelque chose d'important.

C'était une dent. Une de ses dents, pour être exact, le reste étant éparpillé sur son lit et son oreiller. Il s'éloigna encore plus du lit, ouvrit en grand la porte de l'armoire et ouvrit la bouche.

Il avait encore des dents, mais elles étaient longues, pointues, et paraissaient vraiment redoutables. Ses canines en particulier semblaient mortelles. Il tressaillit. Ce n'était pas les dents dont il avait l'habitude mais elles étaient là, ce qui représentait un avantage. Elles avaient du pousser durant la nuit.

**« Cool. »** marmonna-t-il. **« Aussi longtemps que je ne souris pas aux Dursley, ils ne remarqueront probablement pas. »**

C'était une bonne chose qu'Harry n'ait jamais souris à ses parents adoptifs. Il ne leur avait jamais donné un seul sourire. En plus, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, puisqu'il allait passer la journée à nettoyer le grenier. Il pourra être tout seul.

Autre avantage à ce qu'Harry soit hors de vue ce jour-là fut qu'aux alentours de l'après-midi, il ressentit une espèce de brûlure assez douloureuse à sa langue et à sa gorge. Choqué, il en laissa tomber son plumeau, amenant immédiatement ses mains autour de sa gorge alors qu'il tombait à genou. C'était une douleur atroce, une brûlure au fer blanc.

Il tressaillit de douleur, ce qui ne lui fit que plus mal, et serra très fort ses yeux. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage mais il ne les remarqua pas. La douleur était trop forte. C'était comme si sa langue se coupait au milieu !

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue, elle repartit, laissant Harry sur le sol du grenier, recroquevillé et haletant.

Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, il se remit debout et tira la langue, essayant de la regarder dans l'obscurité. Cependant, même la faible lumière émanant du seul néon au-dessus de sa tête fut assez forte pour lui dire que cacher sa langue aux Dursley sera un plus difficile que ses dents et son dos. Elle était très, très longue, très sombre et fourchue.

Harry la rentra et grogna, cachant son visage de ses mains. Il _était_ en train de devenir un serpent.

Septième jour

Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas au moment même où il se réveilla. La douleur dans ses mains et ses pieds était incroyable. C'était comme si ses doigts et ses orteils étaient en feu. Redoutant le moment de la confrontation, il leva une de ses mains lancinantes devant lui pour l'inspecter. Il lui en fallut beaucoup pour ne pas hurler d'effroi. Les ongles de ses doigts avaient disparus !

Maudissant sa chance et sa vie - le travail manuel allant être encore plus dur sans ses ongles de doigts et de pieds - il sortit du lit et retira entièrement les couvertures. Il grimaça à la vue de ses ongles éparpillés sur le matelas, comme l'avaient été ses dents la veille.

Inconsciemment, sa langue vacilla hors de ses lèvres. Il avait découvert hier, qu'elle agissait un peu comme un second nez, excepté qu'elle était plus sensible à à peu près tout. Sa langue - comme celle des serpents - pouvait détecter la plus minime des vibrations et les changements de l'air. Elle pouvait lui donner l'humeur de quelqu'un juste en goûtant ses phéromones. Et la nuit dernière, elle lui avait confirmé que sa salade était…périmée.

Harry se demanda brièvement si la salade ne l'avait pas rendu malade. Sa langue lui disait que ce n'était pas un humain qui avait dormi dans son lit la nuit dernière, mais plutôt un serpent.

Il l'ignora. Et malgré la douleur dans ses mains et ses pieds, il réussit à changer son bandage, à s'habiller et à se débarrasser des ongles avant que la tante Pétunia ne l'appelle une seconde fois.

La note qui accompagnait sa banane matinale indiquait qu'il allait passer la journée dans le jardin.

Les travaux du jardin demandant l'aide des deux mains, Harry décida de porter des gants de jardinage. Il ne voulait pas risquer une infection en mettant de l'huile et du fertilisant sur ses doigts nus. Et bien que ça n'allait pas l'aider, il se demandait pourquoi une nouvelle couche d'ongle n'avait pas repoussé durant la nuit. C'était arrivé avec ses dents après tout. Ca n'allait certainement pas prendre longtemps à se développer.

Au déjeuner, il avait réussi à surmonter la douleur. Il le devait. La tante Pétunia ne le laisserait jamais négliger ses rosiers juste parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose « d'étrange » à ses ongles.

Il venait juste de finir l'arrière du jardin et commençait à attaquer les mauvaises herbes avec rancune, lorsqu'il vit quelque chose du coin de l'œil. C'était encore une de ces couleurs flottantes qui lui disait que quelque chose de petit était caché tout près. Lorsque sa langue fourchue alla goûter l'air - il le faisait automatiquement depuis qu'elle avait changée - elle lui rapporta que c'était de la nourriture.

De la bonne et comestible nourriture.

Il balaya le terrain et attrapa une forme rouge. Puis il y eut de grands couinements de terreur et Harry se figea. La nourriture n'était pas supposée crier…

Il regarda dans sa main. A moitié cachée par les replis de ses gants de jardin, se trouvait une petite souris brune. Ses yeux noirs exorbités étaient partagés entre la colère et la peur, et elle se tortillait, essayant désespérément de s'échapper à sa prise. Il la laissa brusquement tomber dans le parterre de fleur, et elle se mit aussitôt à courir vers les buissons.

Il avait pensé que c'était de la nourriture. Sa langue lui avait _dit _que c'était de la nourriture. Mais pourquoi ? Il était humain, non ? Les humains ne mangeaient pas de souris…

**« Garçon ! »** cria sa tante depuis la porte. **« Dépêche-toi ! »**

**« Oui tante Pétunia ! »**

Il se redressa à nouveau, attrapa le déplantoir et se remit au travail. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la souris.

Huitième jour

Au réveil, les nouveaux ongles d'Harry avaient poussés, et il passa un petit moment à les étudier. Ils étaient très, très voyants, malheureusement. Ils étaient longs et pointus, très épais et dur, d'un noir assez mat. Ca sa rapprochait plus des griffes que des ongles.

Cependant, son dur labeur de la semaine précédente avait du bon. Il avait fini toutes les tâches que les Dursley lui avaient assignées. Son oncle Vernon le lui avait dit au dîner la veille. Il s'était renfrogné en le disant mais ne lui en avait pas donné d'autres. Au contraire, Harry pouvait passer les jours restant chez les Dursley caché dans sa chambre.

Bien sûr, cela l'aidait beaucoup à cacher ses nouveaux…changements. Plus il se cacherait des Dursley, moins ils prendront de…morsures de serpent.

Neuvième jour

Harry passa son neuvième jour chez les Dursley à paresser dans sa chambre, tassé dans le carré de lumière traversant sa fenêtre. Il ne descendait que pour allez prendre les repas et aller dans la salle de bain, et heureusement, à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la pièce, il réussissait à cacher ses griffes et toutes autres choses compromettantes des yeux de sa tante.

La monotonie ne fut brisée que lorsqu'après un souper particulièrement insuffisant, son oncle lui envoya un regard noir - qui était sûrement dû à son petit cerveau qui cherchait activement de nouvelles tâches à faire avant le départ d'Harry. Ce dernier retourna dans sa chambre et trouva une souris morte sur son oreiller. Hedwige, perchée au-dessus de sa cage le hulula doucement. Elle semblait contente d'elle-même.

Harry, de son côté, n'était pas aussi ravi. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié l'incident de la souris dans le jardin et l'idée d'en manger une lui hérissait le poil. (Il avait décidé d'ignorer le fait que la pensée d'une souris fraîche à dévorer le rendait particulièrement affamé, parce que c'était dégoûtant, et qu'il ne voulait _pas_ manger de souris, malgré ce que son corps lui disait.)

Mais maintenant qu'il devait faire front. Il y avait une souris morte sur son oreiller et il devait s'en débarrasser avant que la tante Pétunia ne la remarque. Il savait qu'il aurait bien pu la jeter à travers la fenêtre, mais ça aurait blessé Hedwige, elle qui ne voulait que l'aider. S'il la mettait dans la poubelle, elle allait commencer à pourrir et à puer, et la tante Pétunia finirait par la trouver.

Il ne lui restait donc qu'à la manger. Il saliva à cette idée. Une souris. Une souris fraîchement morte.

Il la chopa sur l'oreiller et s'arrêta. Comment était-il supposé la manger ? Il ne voulait pas mordre dedans ; il allait y avoir des tripes et du sang partout. Il essaya de chercher la réponse en regardant Hedwige, mais il se souvint que les chouettes ouvraient leurs proies avec leurs becs et leurs serres, ce qui était très salissant.

Puis il se rappela. Les serpents mangeaient leurs proies entières ! Ca ne fit que le faire hésiter encore plus. Et s'il s'étouffait avec ? Ca serait pour le moins…déplaisant.

Mais il avait si faim…

Fermant les yeux, il ramena sa tête en arrière et ouvrit la bouche. Lentement, il fit passer la souris à travers ses dents, puis la fit descendre dans sa bouche.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir des instincts qu'en cet instant, surtout qu'ils étaient arrivés immédiatement. Un instant, il se balançait avec une souris morte dans la bouche, le suivant, la souris était au milieu de sa gorge. Elle était toujours entière, mais il avait réussi à l'avaler. Et oh, c'était merveilleux.

Il ferma la bouche et se pencha de nouveau en avant. Puis il fit une petite moue à Hedwige et lui tendit son bras. Elle voleta jusqu'à lui et commença à toiletter ses cheveux.

**« Merci, ma fille. » **murmura-t-il.

Elle hulula doucement et lui mordit tendrement l'oreille. Il lui était vraiment redevable.

Dixième jour

Pour la première fois ces derniers jours, Harry se réveilla sans avoir la dalle. Une si petite souris avait réussi à calmer son appétit. Se sentant léthargique, il se glissa hors du lit et s'allongea dans les rayons du soleil. Il s'était presqu'endormi lorsqu'un coup résonna sur la porte.

**« Debout ! »** C'était sa tante Pétunia. Se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir, il se remit sur pied. **« Debout maintenant ! »**

Il ouvrit la porte et papillonna. **« Tu as besoin de quelque chose tante Pétunia ? »**

Elle remonta son nez et lui lança un regard désapprobateur. Harry se demanda un court instant, si son haleine sentait la souris.

**« J'ai besoin de ton aide pour préparer la chambre d'ami pour Marge. Elle arrive demain et je veux que tout soit parfait. Tu as cinq minutes pour t'habiller. »**

Harry baissa lentement les yeux pour voir qu'il ne portait qu'un vieux bas de pyjama de Dudley - retenu à sa taille par un cordon bien serré - son bandage et rien d'autre. Le regard de dégoût était pour son accoutrement, non pas son haleine.

Il se pressa de se changer, gardant néanmoins un esprit décontracté.

Durant toute la journée, Harry remarqua que les yeux de la tante Pétunia louchaient souvent sur son bandage au bras et ses griffes, alors que lui s'évertuait à déplacer les meubles, à dépoussiérer et à rôder partout dans la chambre. Et comme elle ne disait rien, il garda pour lui toutes répliques et explications.

Après le dîner - qui avait été ponctué de discussions sur la venue de Marge et d'un plaidoyer pour que Dudley ait de la crème glacée - Harry se retira discrètement dans sa chambre et vérifia une dernière fois si toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes pour le lendemain, vu qu'ils allaient partir tôt. Sa valise était fermée, un vieux T-shirt à Dudley déchiqueter pour faire d'autres bandages et Hedwige dormait dans sa cage, sa tête sous l'une de ses ailes.

La seule chose qui n'était pas à sa place était une autre souris morte sur son oreiller. Tandis qu'il l'avalait, Harry grimaça et se promit à lui-même d'acheter plus de nourriture pour chouette en remerciement à sa bonne amie Hedwige. Elle les méritait amplement.

* * *

Voilà donc ce troisième chapitre ^^ Je rappelle toujours que tout va à Evandar, qui se trouve toute emoustillée par les reviews que je lui transmets...

Sur ce, Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^

_Est-ce que la traduction est assez fluide ? Des suppositions pour la suite peut-être ? Des suggestions, des réflexions ? _

_Appuyez sur le bouton en bas tout au milieu, simple rapide et aussi efficace que du dentifrice !!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouf, j'étais allé en week-end alors que le chapitre était prêt, même pas eu le temps de poster...Bon, mais je suis de retour, et toujours avec l'accord d'**Evandar**, voici le tant attendu 4ième chapitre !!**

**Enjoy everybody !!**

* * *

Serpens armarum

Chapitre 4 : Le Chaudron Baveur

* * *

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur fut embarrassant à l'extrême. Harry se trouvait sur le siège passager, ses mains coincées sous ses cuisses à écouter l'oncle Vernon se plaindre à propos de tout et de n'importe quoi. Mais jamais sur sa couleur de cheveux ou sur le fait qu'il était obligé de faire un détour par Sharing Cross. Il accusa Harry d'être devenu paresseux, de manger beaucoup trop - en profitant de leur charité - et d'être une perte importante d'espace. Et, évidemment, Harry n'avait pas intérêt à répliquer s'il ne voulait pas être abandonné sur le bord de la route.

Il était assez fier de la façon dont il avait tenu sa langue durant son séjour chez ses parents adoptifs. Ca n'avait pas amélioré les traitements des Dursley envers lui, mais au moins il avait eu une vie relativement calme, bien que ça puisse aussi être en partie dû au marché qu'il avait passé avec son oncle.

Cela prit deux heures et demie avant que Vernon Dursley ne se gare enfin sur le trottoir, à deux pas du Chaudron Baveur. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui sourit méchamment.

**« Je ne vois aucun pub ici, garçon. »**

**« Vous ne le voyez pas. »** répondit-il.** « C'est parce qu'il est invisible pour, euh, les gens normaux. »**

Vernon renifla. **« Des pubs invisibles, hein ? »** marmonna-t-il. **« Dégage de la voiture garçon. »** reprit-il un peu plus fort. **« N'oublie pas de prendre ta fichue chouette. Et souviens-toi, je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi jusqu'à ce que ton espèce de train ne te ramène l'été prochain. »**

**« Bien sûr oncle Vernon. »** fit Harry d'une voix monotone. **« Merci oncle Vernon. »**

Il se glissa hors de la voiture, saisit Hedwige sur la banquette arrière et enleva sa malle du coffre. Il avait à peine fermé ce dernier que son oncle appuya sur l'accélérateur et conduisit aussi vite que le trafic le lui permit, laissant Harry sur le trottoir.

Ignorant les regards interrogateurs qu'il reçut, Harry tira sa malle jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, tout en essayant de ne pas trop bousculer Hedwige. Elle avait réussit à s'endormir malgré le bavardage incessant de l'oncle Vernon et il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Avant d'entrer, il essaya désespérément de plaquer ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Il savait que son apparence était légèrement différente de sa dernière apparition au Chemin de Traverse, mais sa cicatrice restait reconnaissable entre mille.

Il prit note de trouver quelque chose pour la cacher, qu'importe que se soit un sort ou du maquillage moldu. Elle était trop voyante.

Lorsqu'il eut fini avec son indomptable tignasse, il redressa les épaules et continua son chemin. Ses sens se firent immédiatement assaillir. Le pub était animé, empli de bruyants parieurs sur lesquels les étranges couleurs s'étaient superposées. Il parvint à sentir de la nourriture normale - saine et sans aucune trace de salade en plus - ainsi que des relents de tabac à pipe et d'alcool. Sa langue alla goûter l'air et il put distinguer, en plus des quelques humains de la clientèle, une chose qui semblait grande et poilue et autre chose qui lui faisait penser à des forêts.

Il se fraya un passage parmi la foule, gardant la tête baissée et deux de ses paupières fermées. Lorsqu'il atteignit le comptoir, il s'y appuya tentant de reprendre son souffle, uniquement pour se faire surprendre par l'apparition subite de Tom l'instant d'après. **« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »** fit Tom tout en faisant un signe de tête à quelqu'un d'autre à la gauche d'Harry.

**« Est-ce qu'il y a une chambre de libre ? »** demanda Harry en haussant la voix pour couvrir tout le vacarme de la salle.

**« Bien sûr ! Pour vous et votre chouette, c'est cela ? Pendant combien de temps ? »**

**« Um…quelques semaines. »** répondit-il. Il pouvait toujours prolonger son séjour si nécessaire. Ou simplement aller ailleurs. Le Chaudron Baveur était un peu trop fréquenté à son goût.

**« A quel nom ? »**

Harry improvisa. Donner son vrai nom n'aurait vraiment pas été une bonne chose à faire.** « Vernon Evans. »**

Tom acquiesça et disparut à l'arrière. Il revint avec une clé, dont le numéro était gravé dessus, et la lui tendit. **« Voilà. »** dit-il. **« C'est à l'étage, vous tournez à droite, deuxième porte sur la gauche. Faîtes-moi signe quand vous voudrez partir et je vous donnerai l'addition, d'accord ? »**

**« Merci. »** Harry prit la clé, raffermit sa prise sur ses affaires et monta les escaliers.

Une fois éloigné de la foule, il se détendit. Le bruit avait été stoppé par un sort de silence, heureusement, et il n'y avait aucune foule oppressante dans les escaliers. Sa langue sortit à nouveau pour goûter l'air et il grimaça. Il y avait quelque chose qui sentait…mauvais dans la cage d'escalier. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait certainement un truc périmé aux alentours.

Mais l'odeur de pourriture persista alors qu'il montait doucement les escaliers. Ses yeux s'étaient mis à picoter et il sentait ses dents s'étirer dans sa bouche. Pourtant, les couleurs flottantes lui disaient qu'il n'y avait personne. Sa langue ressortit encore une fois et il s'arrêta net. Tous ses instincts de serpent lui disaient de mordre et de prendre la fuite. Il y avait quelque chose de suspect et il ne pouvait pas voir quoi.

Il ne pouvait pas se servir de sa baguette. Elle était encore dans sa valise, où il l'avait rangée pour la cacher des Dursley. Pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à la sortir avant de ré-entrer dans le monde des sorciers, ce qu'il regrettait amèrement.

Il essaya vainement de faire un autre pas : à peine eut-il posé son pied sur la marche suivante que quelque chose se saisit de son épaule. Harry lâcha sa valise sous la surprise et fit demi-tour. Les étranges couleurs lui indiquaient la présence d'un homme juste derrière lui, même si sa vision normale ne captait rien de suspect. Harry cligna des yeux. Qu'importe que ce soit lui qui ait provoqué cette mauvaise odeur dans l'air - un bref coup de langue suffit à le renseigner là-dessus -, qu'importe que ce soit lui, il ne faisait rien.

Il leva sa main et la plaça sur la poitrine de l'homme. Il appuya doucement, juste assez pour déloger son épaule de la poigne de l'homme, mais contre toute attente l'homme poussa un cri sourd. Surpris, Harry le fit chavirer, l'envoyant chuter dans les escaliers en direction du bar. Une fois en bas, la cape d'invisibilité de l'homme se souleva, révélant une paire de pieds et de chevilles revêtus de ce qui semblait être des bottes en peau de dragon.

Harry paniqua. Il regarda dans tous les sens, essayant de voir s'il y avait d'autres tâches de couleur flottante qui ne correspondaient pas à des corps. Il n'en trouva pas, mais cela ne le calma pas pour autant. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il attrapé ? Pourquoi s'était-il glissé derrière Harry avec une cape d'invisibilité ?

Quelqu'un avait essayé de le tuer. C'était tellement évident. Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec Voldemort ?

D'un autre côté, Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Il devait partir du Chaudron Baveur et se rendre au Chemin de Traverse. Il devait aller à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'argent et trouver un autre endroit où il resterait sous déguisement. Et pour cela il devait s'assurer de ne pas être suivi.

Mais avant toute chose, il avait un cadavre à cacher.

Il redescendit et recouvrit entièrement l'homme de sa cape d'invisibilité avant de le soulever et de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage. Puis il retourna rapidement récupérer sa valise et la cage d'Hedwige.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'affala sur le sol. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il ferma étroitement les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration - du moins, il essaya. Le souffle venait à peine d'entrer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que toutes ses paupières étaient grandes ouvertes. Quand était-ce arrivé ?

Il se précipita dans le miroir de la salle de bain et s'y scruta. Si ce qu'il pensait qu'il était arrivé s'était vraiment déroulé, alors il avait un gros problème.

Il fixa l'objet de sa réflexion et une paire d'yeux jaunes brillants - légèrement ternis par le film laiteux de sa seconde paupière - le fixèrent en retour.

**« Merde ! »** cracha-t-il en se détournant. Il avait la poisse. Il avait la poisse mais grave. Ce n'était pas suffisant d'avoir la crête, la langue et les écailles d'un Basilic ; il fallait qu'il ait les yeux aussi !

Et il avait toujours un cadavre à cacher.

Les couleurs flottant sur le corps commençaient déjà à virer au jaune. Il grimaça et s'en approcha. Lentement, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité, révélant le visage d'un homme de 30 ans à peine. Ses yeux marrons étaient vitreux et grands ouverts. Toute son expression reflétait la surprise. Il retira le reste de la cape et la laissa en tas par terre, juste à côté de lui.

L'homme portait une robe bleue foncée et des bottes en peau de dragon noires. Il avait également une sorte d'armoirie sur le côté gauche de son torse. Cela ressemblait à une arcade argentée avec un rideau noir et un sablier, ainsi qu'une paire de baguettes croisées par-dessus. Sa baguette était fermement tenue dans sa main et Harry fit tout son possible pour la libérer. Il savait qu'il y avait des sorts de pistage sur sa propre baguette, mais l'homme était un sorcier adulte, par conséquent les sorts de pistage ne devraient plus exister sur sa baguette. Et comme Harry n'était pas dans un endroit moldu mais bien une zone magique, un petit tour de magie avec la baguette de quelqu'un d'autre devrait lui permettre de s'enfuir.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de réveiller Hedwige. **« Désolé ma fille, mais je vais devoir garder profil bas pendant un moment. »** lui murmura-t-il. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux dorés et hulula doucement. Il lui sourit nerveusement en retour. **« Va et retrouve-moi le 2 septembre, ok ? Reste à l'abri pour moi. »**

Elle secoua la tête, lui montrant qu'elle avait compris, avant de prendre son envol. Elle plana un moment dans la chambre et finit par s'en aller par la fenêtre ouverte. Harry lâcha un petit soupir, il était soulagé. Au moins Hedwige était coopérative. Pas comme le sorcier décédé à côté duquel il était agenouillé.

**« Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ? »** lui murmura-t-il. **« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait de mal à personne…d'accord, excepté Voldemort mais toi,… je ne te connais même pas. Pourquoi as-tu essayé de me tuer ? »**

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Brandissant la nouvelle baguette, Harry nettoya et rétrécit la cage d'Hedwige, avant de la mettre dans sa valise. Il la referma et y lança un reducto avant de la glisser dans sa poche. Il attendit un moment mais aucune chouette du Ministère ne passa la fenêtre.

Ca rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles.

Utilisant ses griffes, il décrocha l'armoirie de la robe de l'homme et la fourra dans sa poche avec sa valise. Puis il fit léviter le corps jusque dans l'armoire et ferma le battant à clé.

**« Ce n'est pas très gentil, mon cher. »** fit une voix derrière lui. **« Et si jamais il avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain ? »**

Harry fit demi-tour et lança un sort qui fit apparaître un gourdin. Ce dernier finit par atterrir sur le miroir dans lequel il s'était regardé un peu plus tôt, le fracassant en plusieurs petits morceaux. Il fixa les restes du miroir pendant un moment avant de cacher la baguette dans sa manche. Il devenait paranoïaque.

**« Et puis, de toute façon… »** pensa-t-il en regardant tristement l'armoire. **« …ce n'est pas de la paranoïa quand il y a vraiment des gens qui veulent vous tuer. »**

Il se baissa et ramassa la cape d'invisibilité du sorcier décédé. Il l'enroula autour de son corps et mit la capuche sur sa tête. Puis après un dernier et rapide regard à la chambre, il sortit par la porte d'entrée. Il referma la porte avec minutie, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il butta contre le chariot de la femme de ménage arrêté devant la porte d'à côté. Bougeant aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible, il jeta la clé dans son sac à ordures et descendit les escaliers.

Heureusement, le bar était toujours bondé, et alors qu'il traversait la foule, les gens qui se faisaient déjà bousculer ne le remarquèrent pas. Il se glissa derrière le dos d'une vieille sorcière - qui était en train de grogner à propos des bousculades ; quelque chose sur le Quidditch à la radio, bien qu'Harry n'ait entendu aucun commentaires sur le Quidditch - et la suivi lorsqu'elle ouvrit le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Il ne regarda pas une seule fois en arrière sur le chemin de Gringotts. Il lui fallait fuir.

* * *

Donc, oui j'ai traduis le chapitre 8 et je commence le 9. Mon père a pris son congé, j'espère qu'il ne va pas m'accaparer trop souvent...

Sinon, vos reviews et vos commentaire sont toujours les bienvenus...

Alors, **reviews **?


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : Evandar **

**Traductrice : mava-chan **

**Beta : ben, c'est moi aussi lol ^^**

**NdT 1 : Alors, oui, certains savent pourquoi j'ai pris un peu plus de temps à udapter...Avec mes parents qui ont décidé de se prendre des vacances (non mais quelle idée) et de me pourir la vie dans l'espoir de me faire changer d'air (ils y arriveront pas...), ils ne m'ont pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour traduire. Il n'empêche que vu le guet-apens dans lequel ils m'ont attiré, je me suis vite dépêchée de traduire le chapitre 9 (environ 10 bonnes pages works, rien que ça...)**

**NdT 2 : Peut-être que certains l'auront deviné également mais l'histoire finira probablement en Linael/Harry ^^ **

**NdT 3 : Il ne me reste plus que 16 chapitres à traduire ^^ **

**Et maintenant, place à l'histoire !!!**

* * *

Serpens armarum.

Chapitre 5 : Les Woodrift.

* * *

Harry était très, très heureux de l'aversion des gobelins pour les sorciers. Il avait senti plusieurs personnes invisibles tout le long du Chemin de Traverse, dégageant toutes cette « mauvaise » odeur. Et il était aussi très content qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait ses nouveaux sens surdéveloppés. Si cela avait été le cas, atteindre Gringotts aurait été beaucoup plus ardu.

De ce fait, tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut de courir rapidement et silencieusement jusqu'à la banque en évitant de se cogner contre quelqu'un.

Les gobelins, eux, furent un tout autre problème. Ils allaient difficilement servir quelqu'un d'invisible, aussi lorsqu'Harry entra dans la banque, il enleva la cape d'invisibilité volée et s'approcha d'un comptoir de libre.

**« Excusez-moi ? »** dit-il. **« J'ai besoin de faire un retrait. »**

Le gobelin par derrière le comptoir le scruta méticuleusement. **« Avez-vous votre clé ? »**

Harry l'avait. Il l'avait sortie de sa valise lorsqu'il était encore chez les Dursley. Il savait qu'il aurait eut besoin d'aller à la banque et l'avait retirée. Il la sortit de sa poche et la tendit au gobelin qui l'inspecta minutieusement à la lumière.

**« Très bien. »** finit par dire le gobelin. **« Rentrock va vous conduire à votre coffre. Numéro 511, Rentrock. »**

Un autre gobelin s'avança et conduisit Harry aux wagons. Après avoir grimpé dans l'un d'eux, Harry serra fermement sa cape d'invisibilité et s'assit dans son siège. Le gobelin lui jeta un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien.

Harry constata qu'il prenait beaucoup moins de plaisir durant le trajet que deux ans auparavant. En ce temps-là, il ne se cachait pas d'assassins invisibles et il ne se sentait pas aussi confus et perdu. Lorsque le wagon s'enfonça plus profondément dans le sous-sol, son humeur suivit. Il était un meurtrier maintenant. Un meurtrier et un monstre. Lorsque le corps sera trouvé, cela ne prendra pas longtemps avant que le lien avec lui ne soit fait. Que fera-t-il alors ? Les gens allaient venir le chercher - des sorciers policiers peut-être ? Sera-t-il arrêté ? Est-ce que les sorciers avaient ne serait-ce que des prisons ? Ou alors le tuera-t-on simplement comme pour le Basilic ?

Il se mordit la lèvre et cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois. Il ne pleurerait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas quand il était encore en danger. Mais malgré cela, l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir Ron et Hermione, et même Poudlard serra encore plus sa gorge de chagrin.

Le wagon vibra en s'arrêtant. **« Votre coffre, monsieur. »** dit le gobelin. Il sortit, ouvrit la porte et se posta en retrait tandis qu'Harry entrait. Immédiatement, Harry saisit deux bourses accrochées à la porte et les remplit à ras bord de pièces d'or et d'argent. Il laissa les noises de côté ; il avait besoin de tout l'argent qu'il pourrait emmener. Mais malgré tout l'argent qu'il était en train de retirer, il n'avait pas l'impression que la pile d'or de son coffre rétrécissait ; il y en avait tellement. Une fois les sacs pleins, il les attacha soigneusement à sa ceinture et retourna au wagon pendant que le gobelin refermait le coffre.

Le retour à la surface se fit un peu trop rapidement au goût d'Harry, mais ce dernier s'assura d'avoir sa cape d'invisibilité bien en place avant de revenir dans le hall. Grand bien lui en prit car debout devant un comptoir, se tenait un homme arborant la même robe que celui qu'il avait tué.

Le souffle d'Harry se cala dans sa gorge et il sortit la baguette volée de sa manche. Un léger gloussement se fit entendre derrière lui.

**« Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. »** murmura le gobelin. **« Nous ne leur dirons pas que vous étiez ici. Gringotts a une politique de confidentialité très stricte, en particulier lorsque cela concerne l'un de nos meilleurs clients, Monsieur Potter. »**

Harry déglutit. Il était hors de question de demander au gobelin comment il avait découvert son nom. **« Merci Rentrock. »** souffla-t-il en retour.

Sur ce, Harry laissa Rentrock à côté des wagons et s'en alla. Il avança lentement le long du hall tout en évitant l'homme en robe bleue et ses compagnons invisibles. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens, mais ils avaient fermement l'intention de le retrouver.

Il se glissa au travers des portes et retourna sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais ce qu'il y vit lui envoya nombre de frissons dans la colonne vertébrale. Des hommes et des femmes en robes bleues et mauves grouillaient de partout sur le Chemin, et parmi eux semblait se trouver une bonne centaine d'hommes sous des capes d'invisibilité. Ils s'arrêtaient devant chaque sorcier et sorcière et leur posaient des questions en agitant leurs baguettes autour d'eux. En un éclair, Harry sut que c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient.

La panique s'empara de lui une fois de plus. Comment allait-il faire pour sortir de là ?

Tout à coup, il sentit une main agripper son coude. **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait pour les faire chier, mon garçon, mais je pense qu'il est dans ton intérêt de les éviter un moment. »** murmura une voix grave à son oreille.

**« Q-qui êtes vous ? »** souffla Harry. Il avait fermé ses yeux très fort au moment même où il avait sentit la main sur son coude. Il ne voulait plus tuer d'autres personnes.

**« Un ami. »** répondit la voix. **« Je t'expliquerait plus tard, mais pour le moment, tu peux me faire confiance. »**

Harry se sentait partagé. D'un côté, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à cet homme. Il pourrait très bien faire parti de ces hommes en robes bleues et mauves qui essayaient de le piéger. Et même si ça n'était pas le cas, Harry ne voulait pas causer de problèmes à un homme innocent à cause de ses problèmes à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Il devait échapper aux gens qui le cherchaient et trouver un endroit où se cacher jusqu'à ce que le trimestre ne commence.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix. La prise sur son coude se resserra et l'homme l'emmena de force. Harry rouvrit ses yeux, faisant bien attention à laisser sa deuxième et sa troisième paupières fermées. Il avait vu ce qu'il arrivait lorsqu'il regardait quelqu'un directement…

L'homme ne dit rien et se contenta de le pousser dans une petite ruelle dont l'entrée se situait juste à côté de Gringotts. Elle était presque déserte, mais le peu de gens qui s'y trouvaient les saluèrent d'un signe de tête à leur passage.

Finalement, après avoir bifurqué dans une autre ruelle, l'homme lâcha le bras d'Harry. **« Tu peux enlever cette cape maintenant, garçon. »** dit-il. **« Il est grand temps que je te dise où nous allons. »**

Harry obéit, coinçant la cape sous son bras. **« Comment pouvez-vous voir au travers de la cape ? »** demanda-t-il en gardant ses yeux fixés sur l'ourlet de la robe verte de l'homme.

L'homme gloussa.** « C'est un talent. »** dit-il. **« Très peu de sorciers y arrivent, et généralement la plupart l'utilise à mauvaise escient. Et maintenant, si tu me regardais moi au lieu du sol, hm ? »**

**« Je ne peux pas. »** protesta-t-il. **« Je vous ferais du mal. »**

L'homme renifla. Puis il leva une main et la plaça sur la joue d'Harry, l'obligeant à relever son visage. **« Très mignon. »** commenta-t-il doucement. **« On ne voit pas cette teinte de vert tout les jours. »**

Harry sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser de part en part. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau verts. Il ne pourrait plus tuer quelqu'un d'un simple regard. En réponse, Harry lui donna un mince sourire.

C'était un homme âgé - bien qu'il était très loin d'être aussi vieux que Dumbledor -, ses cheveux gris aciers lui arrivaient un peu plus bas que ses épaules et il avait une barbe parfaitement taillée. Ses yeux étaient gris eux aussi, et ils brillaient d'humour. On voyait parfaitement que le rire avait profondément ridé son visage, bien qu'il soit sérieux en ce moment. Il avait l'air gentil et Harry eut l'impression que l'homme ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire du mal.

**« Mon nom est Tiberius Woodrift. »** dit l'homme. **« Ma femme et moi tenons une…sorte d'hôtel, pour les gens comme toi juste à la sortie de l'Allée des Embrumes. Si tu souhaites rester avec nous, tu es le bienvenu. Tu y seras en sécurité. »**

**« Les gens comme moi ? »** demanda Harry avec curiosité. Il y avait donc d'autres gens comme lui ?

**« Les être semi-humains. »** clarifia Tiberius. **« Tu sais, les vampires, les loups-garous, les sidhes et les autres. »**

**« Er- »** commença Harry avant de devoir s'interrompre. Tiberius avait recommencé à marcher, et Harry dû s'arrêter pour le rattraper.

**« Non pas que je sache ce que tu es exactement. »** continua Tiberius. **« Mais ce que j'ai entendu des Aurors m'a confirmé le fait que tu n'étais pas totalement humain. »**

**« Les Aurors ? »** demanda Harry, ne voulant pas débattre sur son humanité. Il savait qu'il n'était plus vraiment humain, mais ça faisait bizarre lorsque c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui le faisait remarquer.

**« Les policiers sorciers. »** lui dit Tiberius. **« Ce sont eux qui portent des robes violettes. D'ailleurs, qu'as-tu fait pour les avoir sur le dos ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. »** répondit Harry.

Ce n'était qu'un demi-mensonge. Selon lui, les Aurors n'étaient venus que parce qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps, mais ceux en robes bleues le cherchaient depuis bien avant.

Tiberius doutait de la véracité de la réponse, mais il ne dit rien de plus. Il continua de mener Harry à travers un dédalle de ruelles et de rues mal éclairées. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il y avait un tel labyrinthe autour du Chemin de Traverse. Mais Harry savait aussi qu'il se trouvait toujours dans une zone magique puisque de temps en temps, ils passaient devant un petit magasin vendant des ingrédients pour potion, des objets de fortune ou encore des robes de sorciers. Néanmoins, la plupart des bâtiments semblaient être des maisons.

Harry le fit remarquer à Tiberius qui acquiesça. **« La plupart des sorciers et sorcières vivent à la campagne. »** dit-il. **« Mais ceux qui vivent dans les villes vivent généralement ici. Oh, tu trouveras de grandes maisons autour de Kensington, mais celles-ci appartiennent aux vieilles familles de sang-purs. Les sorciers et sorcières de classe moyenne qui veulent absolument vivre en ville finissent par s'installer ici. A propos, la plupart d'entre eux sont des nés moldus. Généralement les jeunes nés de parents magiques resteront avec leurs parents jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour eux de se marier ou jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient assez d'argent pour se sauver et avoir un endroit à eux.**

**Il faut de l'argent pour vivre à la campagne, mon garçon, même la plus petite des maisons demande un énorme budget. Il n'empêche que dès qu'ils ont assez d'argent, la plupart des gens vont à la campagne. Ils disent que c'est mieux pour élever une famille, mais en réalité, c'est parce que la plupart d'entre eux n'aiment pas la ville et sa réputation. »**

**« Quelle réputation ? »** demanda Harry.

**« L'endroit est considéré comme un quartier pauvre, j'en ai peur. Et comme il se trouve juste à côté de l'Allée des Embrumes et du reste du quartier 'sombre', on peut parfois tomber sur des gens assez louches. Mais cette réputation est en grande partie exagérée. Oui, on peut trouver quelques mauvais sorciers, et alors ? Ils se tiennent généralement à l'écart et plus de la moitié d'entre eux sont encore plus cinglés qu'une horde de furets.**

**Un des autres 'problèmes', c'est le grand nombre d'êtres non-humains qui vivent ici. Ils ne sont pas acceptés par le reste de la société, et quand un jeune né moldu ou un sang pur en cavale découvrent qu'ils vivent à côté d'un loup-garou, ils ont tendance à prendre un peu la mouche. »**

**« Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à tenir un hôtel ? »** demanda Harry très curieux.

**« C'était une idée de ma femme, pour être honnête. »** dit Tiberius. **« Aurora a toujours eu un cœur en or. Au tout début, lorsque nous nous sommes installés ici pour ouvrir le magasin - oui, nous avons un magasin aussi - elle a vu beaucoup de créatures juste de passage, ou alors qui avaient eu des ennuis et qui finissaient à la rue parce que personne ne voulaient d'eux. Alors, elle a commencé à libérer des chambres dans la maison pour les accueillir. Et nous avons continué depuis.**

**Bien sûr, parfois, il y a des cas spéciaux : des êtres qui n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent mais qui ont des certaines capacités. Comme la menuiserie, par exemple, ou la cuisine, ou même pour raconter des histoires. Dans ces cas-là, on accepte de les laisser rester en échange de quelques services. Sur le long terme, c'est un marché équitable. Nous obtenons de nouveaux meubles - ou alors nous faisons réparer les anciens -, des délicieux repas ou alors des distractions pour la soirée, et eux, ils ont un toit sous lequel dormir et un bain chaud. »**

Cela fit sourire Harry. Il avait l'impression que Tiberius et sa femme étaient vraiment des gens biens, et il se dit que rester dans leur hôtel serait finalement une bonne aventure.

**« Ca a l'air merveilleux. »** dit-il doucement.

**« Ca l'est. »** fit Tiberius en lui souriant. **« Tu vas rencontrer pleins de gens et tu vas te retrouver avec une centaine d'histoires à raconter. En ce moment, par exemple, nous hébergeons une paire de vampires de hautes lignées qui se sont enfuis, un Drow qui écrit des nouvelles sur les humains et leurs aventures, et maintenant toi…même si je sais pas vraiment ce que tu es. »**

**« Une sorte de demi-serpent. »** lui dit Harry.

**« Un semi-serpent. »** répéta Tiberius.

**« C'est venu assez soudainement. »**

Tiberius aboya de rire et tapota sur l'épaule d'Harry. **« Qu'importe ce que tu es, tu vas mettre les gens dans tous leurs états. Des capacités ? Ou paieras-tu en espèces ? »**

**« Um…je peux faire la cuisine et le ménage. »** admit Harry. **« Et j'ai quelques anecdotes à raconter. Mais elles ne sont pas très longues et je ne suis pas très doué pour les raconter. »**

**« Ca ira. »** répondit Tiberius. **« Même si c'est une histoire étrange et insignifiante, il y aura bien quelqu'un qui l'aimera. Et de toute façon, Aurora a toujours besoin de mains en cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu manges ? »**

Harry rougit. Il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer qu'il mangeait des souris, n'est-ce pas ? Oui mais, Tiberius avait l'habitude d'héberger des loups-garous et des vampires, et eux, étaient manifestement carnivores. **« De la nourriture normale. »** dit-il. **« Principalement de la viande, mais j'ai une préférence pour les souris. »**

Tiberius cligna des yeux.** « Ca tient la route. »** dit-il. **« Tu es un demi-serpent après tout. »**

Harry fit un petit sourire. Enfin il espérait que ce soit un sourire. **« Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas d'argent ? »** demanda-t-il.

Tiberius haussa simplement les épaules. **« Je prendrai ce que tu me donneras. »** répondit-il. **« Ne vas pas croire que nous ne pouvons pas supporter une autre bouche à nourrir. Ma famille est assez vieille et monstrueusement riche pour nourrir et loger gratuitement pendant des siècles, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, petite tête zébrée. Nous y voilà. »**

Ils étaient arrivés devant une sorte de voûte à l'entrée du chemin dans lequel ils s'étaient engagés. Elle menait à une cour intérieure entourée de hauts bâtiments, l'herbe y était verte et une multitude de pots de fleurs la coloraient. A l'autre bout de la cour se trouvait un petit escalier qui menait à une porte, encastrée dans un bâtiment.

**« L'autre côté de ce bâtiment… »** dit Tiberius en pointant le bâtiment qui se trouvait juste en face d'eux, celui avec la porte.** « …donne sur l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai dû faire des détours pour t'emmener ici parce que les Aurors patrouillent dans les rues principales. Ca aurait été plus rapide de te conduire dans l'Allée des Embrumes et de t'emmener à l'hôtel en passant par le magasin mais on se serait fait attraper et je doute sérieusement que c'est ce que tu veux. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que vous vendez ? »** demanda Harry. **« Dans le magasin, je veux dire. »**

**« Des livres, mon garçon. »** répondit Tiberius. **« Nous vendons des livres. Certains d'entre eux sont assez communs, mais d'autres sont très rares. Certains d'entre eux…bah ; je ne sais pas ce qu'ils racontent. Je ne peux pas les lire, tu vois. Mais il y a des gens qui le peuvent, et lorsqu'ils passent par ici, au moins, nous avons quelque chose à leur vendre. Est-ce que tu lis beaucoup ? »**

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aimait lire, mais il n'était pas Hermione non plus. De plus, ces deux dernières années, Ron et lui avaient laissé Hermione lire à leurs places. Il avait toujours adoré lire depuis l'école primaire, alors pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris la peine d'emprunter quelques livres sur le Monde sorcier et de les lire lui-même au lieu de toujours écouté les versions d'Hermione, condensées et obstinées ?

**« Pas vraiment. »** admit-il. **« J'aime lire ; j'ai toujours aimé. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis que j'ai découvert l'existence du Monde sorcier, j'ai arrêté. »**

Tiberius le tutta. **« Nous ne pouvons pas accepter ça. »** dit-il en déverrouillant la porte. **« Tu as intérêt à lire tous les livres que tu trouveras ici. Peut-être que nous t'aiderons à retrouver tes anciennes habitudes. Mais, heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « depuis que tu as découvert l'existence du Monde sorcier » ? Tu ne peux pas être un né moldu si tu es un demi-serpent, et les créatures magiques n'ont jamais caché à leurs enfants l'existence du Monde sorcier. Ils le font surtout pour les mettre en garde, c'est vrai, mais ils le font quand même.»**

**« J'ai été élevé par des Moldus. »** dit Harry. **« Ma mère était une née moldu et après la mort de mes parents, on m'a laissé avec ma famille moldue. Ils détestent la magie. »**

**« Ils ont dû être enchanté de t'avoir dans ce cas. » **commenta sarcastiquement Tiberius.

**« Vous n'avez pas idée. »** murmura Harry.

L'entrée était petite et simplement décorée. Les murs étaient de couleur crème et les lattes du parquet étaient larges. Il y avait un porte-parapluies, grossièrement taillé dans du bois et une table de correspondance sur le mur opposé, à côté de la porte. Un vase de fleurs avait était disposé sur la table.

**« Enlève tes chaussures, s'il te plaît. »** demanda Tiberius. **« Par ici. »**

La porte donnait sur une large cuisine, bondée d'autant d'instruments que chez Madame Weasley, quoique bien moins désordonnée. Par delà la cuisine se trouvait la salle à manger, décorée avec goût dans les tons verts. Il y avait surtout une magnifique et large table en bois, qui ressemblait à un tronc que l'on aurait coupé dans la longueur, poli et mis sur quatre pieds. Et de chaque côté de la table se trouvaient les bancs assortis.

La pièce suivante était occupée. La pièce en elle-même ressemblait beaucoup à la salle commune des Griffondors : des fauteuils qui paraissaient doux et confortables étaient disposés autour de tables basses et un grand feu de bois prodiguait de la chaleur. Cependant, la pièce était peinte en doré tandis qu'au sol s'étalait une moquette couleur crème dans laquelle les chaussettes d'Harry s'enfoncèrent agréablement.

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils se trouvait une femme, un peu plus jeune que Tiberius. Ses cheveux gris étaient encore parsemés ici et là de mèches blondes et son visage était lui aussi marqué par le rire, même si en ce moment ses sourcils étaient froncés.

Ayant entendu des gens entrer, elle releva la tête. Et lorsque ses yeux noisettes se posèrent sur les nouveaux venus, ils s'écarquillèrent. **« Tiberius ! » **dit-elle. **« Oh, merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien. Où étais-tu passé ? Qui est-ce ? Les Aurors ont patrouillé dans toute l'Allée en arrêtant tous les passants. N'as-tu pas pensé que je serai inquiète quand tu as décidé de traîner sur le chemin du retour ? »**

Elle s'était levée durant son discours et s'était approchée d'eux. Mais au lieu d'aller vers Tiberius, elle commença à tourner autour d'Harry avec un étrange regard.

**« Et Seigneur, tu as ramené un vagabond. »** continua-t-elle. **« Mais regarde-le. Aussi fin qu'un râteau et vêtu de haillons. Il a plus que besoin d'un repas nourrissant et d'un tailleur décent. »**

**« C'est ma femme, Aurora. »** déclara Tiberius en s'adressant à Harry. **« Aurora, ce garçon est la raison pour laquelle les hommes du Département de la Justice magique sont si nombreux dehors. »**

Aurora Woodrift cligna des yeux. **« En es-tu sûr ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui, je pense. »** déclara Tiberius avec un haussement d'épaule. **« Je l'ai trouvé debout à l'entrée de Gringotts en train d'avoir une attaque de panique. Il était sous une cape d'invisibilité. J'ai entendu quelques Aurors parler d'un garçon avec une bande rouge dans les cheveux qu'ils devaient à tout prix retrouver - apparemment un dangereux type de créature magique - alors quand je suis tombé sur lui, je l'ai emmené ici. »**

Aurora était incrédule. Elle le regarda un moment avant de fermer les yeux et de secouer la tête. **« Il n'y a que toi, Tiberius, qui puisse associer 'une dangereuse créature magique que les Aurors sont en train de chercher' avec 'quelqu'un que je dois ramener à la maison pour le présenter à ma femme'. »** dit-elle. Elle regarda de nouveau Harry de haut en bas et finit par lui montrer un siège. **« Assied-toi. Saches que tu es le bienvenu ici et que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Mais je pense que ce serait mieux si on savait tout depuis le début. »**

**« Quel début ? »** demanda Harry. **« Celui de 'poursuivi par les Aurors' ou de 'dangereuse créature magique' ? »**

**« La première, si ça ne te dérange pas. »** Elle sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une théière encore fumante sur la table basse, accompagnée d'un bol de sucre, d'un pichet de lait et de trois tasses à thé.

**« Bien, alors… »**

A leur grand mérite, ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à qu'il ait fini de conter les évènements de la journée, et lorsque cela fut fait, ils arboraient tous les deux un air très sérieux.

**« Je peux toujours rester, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda Harry. **« Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller… »**

**«**** Bien sûr que tu peux, mon chéri. »** dit Aurora. **« Nous allons nous occuper de ce problème pour que personne ne fasse le lien entre Harry Potter et cette dangereuse créature que tout le monde recherche. »**

**« Merci. »** dit Harry, en sentant qu'on lui avait retiré un poids des épaules.** « Vous savez pourquoi ils en ont après moi ? Je veux dire, les hommes en robes bleues. »**

**« Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil sur l'armoirie que tu as prise sur celui qui est mort. »** dit Tiberius.

Harry plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit le bout de tissus. Il était un peu froissé, mais rien de bien grave. Il était encore reconnaissable et la respiration de Tiberius se bloqua au moment même où il le reconnut. **« C'est l'armoirie du Département des Mystères. » **souffla-t-il. **« C'est un peu comme la version sorcière des Services Secrets. Généralement, ils ne se montrent pas en uniforme, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était une autre branche du Département de la Justice magique appelée en renfort par les Aurors. »**

Son regard sérieux se posa de nouveau sur Harry. **« Tu as de très gros problèmes mon garçon. » **dit-il. **« Si le Département des Mystères est après toi... Est-ce que tu sais si tu es une espèce rare ? Ou en voie de disparition ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas. »** avoua-t-il. **« J…je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. »**

Aurora se leva et vint placer une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle la pressa un peu et déclara : **« Tout va bien, mon chéri. Nous allons nous en occuper. Pour le moment je pense que tu as besoin d'un bon repas. Allez viens, suis-moi dans la cuisine. »**

**« Je te l'avais dis. »** glissa Tiberius à l'oreille d'Harry en suivant sa femme hors de la pièce. **« Bienvenu à l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir, mon garçon. »**

**

* * *

**

Dernier petit mot de la traductrice : J'étais en train de penser pendant la relecture et la mise en page du chapitre au passage où Harry dit à Tiberius qu'il préférait les souris...et justement dans le chapitre 8...ou 9 (peu importe), il y a un passage plutôt comique avec une souris...sacrée Hedwige...

Qui est-ce qui considère Hedwige comme un personnage à part entière ? Moi oui, surtout quand elle écarquille les yeux dans la Chambre des Secrets, le film...S, si rapelez-vous, Ron et Harry sont dans la voiture en train de chercher le train et ils se rendent compte qu'il est juste derrière eux ^^ La tête d'Hedwige à ce moment là...J'en ris dans mon sommeil \(*-*)/

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : Evandar**

**Traductrice : mava-chan**

**Beta : mava-chan aussi ^^**

**NdT 1 : Je voudrais qu'on fasse un grand merci (tout le monde est obligé) à Meeria qui m'a signalé une erreur (franchement, combien d'entre vous on trouvé l'erreur ?....c'est bien ce que je me disais...heureusement qu'il existe une Meeria ^^). J'avais dis qu'il y avait un Doxy à l'hôtel alors que c'était un Drow...(explications dans mon profil une fois que je l'aurai modifié )**

**NdT 2 : Et maintenant, tout le monde applaudit stormtrooper2 pour se perspicacité, toujours à deviner toute l'histoire...lol...mais qui s'en va...au Japon (ca y est je suis jalouse...). Donc, en espérant avoir un petit quelque chose, je vais publier plus vite (non, j'essaie pas de me faire payer, c'est mon cadeau de départ et elle est pas obligée de me donner quelque chose...)**

**NdT 3 : Et enfin, je donne raison à mikamic, qui va se rendre compte qu'à un moment dans ce chapitre, Harry va se montrer naïf, encore...**

**Pour finir (c'était long hein ?), j'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 10, donc plus que 16 chapitres...je vais y arriver ^^**

**

* * *

**Serpens armarum.

Chapitre 6 : L'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir.

* * *

Après un bon déjeuné composé de soupe à la tomate fait maison et de sandwichs au jambon, Aurora le conduisit à l'étage vers le quartier des invités. Tout en la suivant jusqu'au troisième étage, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi elle et son mari étaient si déterminés à l'aider. Attendaient-ils quelque chose de lui ? Mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils savaient déjà qu'il était Harry Potter - le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-Survécu - jusqu'à ce qu'il ne leur dise, et leur surprise avait été sincère. Mais s'ils ne voulaient rien de lui, pourquoi l'aidaient-ils ? Sa présence ici allait les mettre en danger. Il pourrait tuer des gens d'un seul regard - il l'avait déjà fait d'ailleurs - et les sorciers du Ministère étaient en train de le chercher.

Il était un meurtrier, un monstre et un homme recherché, mais ça semblait leur faire ni chaud, ni froid.

**« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? »** demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Aurora se tourna vers lui pour le regarder. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »**

**« Je suis, et bien je… »**

**« Oui ? »** Soudain la réalisation la frappa et elle hocha la tête. **« Ah. Tu te demandes pourquoi nous t'aidons tout en sachant que tu as le DJM aux trousses ? »**

Harry acquiesça. Aurora soupira et haussa les épaules. **« Et bien, d'après ce que tu en as dit, ce n'était pas vraiment de ta faute. »** lui dit-elle.

**« Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un. »** protesta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard étrange. **« Tout comme la plupart des invités que nous avons ici. »** répondit-elle. **« Ou du moins, tous les anciens. »**

**« Mais, cela ne fait-il pas de moi un meurtrier ? »** lui demanda Harry. **« Je mérite d'être attrapé. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Ca fait de moi un monstre, non ? »**

Elle cligna les yeux de surprise avant de se reprendre rapidement et de le frapper à l'arrière du crâne. Son doux visage était devenu plus sérieux. **« Enlèves-toi ces pensées de la tête pour une fois. »** siffla-t-elle. Puis, tout à coup, son expression se radoucit et elle le poussa dans une étreinte. Harry, qui s'était d'abord tendu à ce nouveau contact, finit par se laisser bercer par la douce chaleur émanant de la femme. **« Puisque tu me demandes si tu es un monstre, Harry, saches que tu ne l'es pas. »** murmura-t-elle dans ses cheveux. **« Oui, tu as tué quelqu'un, mais c'était de la légitime défense. Et tu le regrettes, même si ce n'est arrivé que parce que tu voulais te protéger, et ce sont les regrets que les humains montrent le plus. »**

Harry releva la tête vers elle. **« Que voulez-vous dire ? »**

Elle lui sourit gentiment.** « Tu n'es pas humain, Harry. »** lui dit-elle. **« Ce que tu es, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais tu n'es pas humain, alors les règles humaines ne peuvent pas s'appliquer à toi. C'est une chose que le Monde des sorciers oublie trop souvent.**

**Comme je l'ai dis, la plupart des gens qui sont ici ont volé des vies auparavant. Les vampires tuent pour se nourrir, les loups-garous par accident…et chacun d'entre eux tuent pour se défendre parce que les sorciers pensent que ça fait d'eux des démons. Tu sais, Voldemort a tué bien plus de gens à lui tout seul que tous les loups-garous que j'ai rencontré réunis ? Et encore, les loups-garous se font plus persécuter que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans, tout ça parce qu'ils ne sont pas considéré comme humains. La plupart des Mangemorts ont eu des procès, les loups-garous n'en ont pas le droit. Ils sont tués sans distinction au moindre meurtre ou à la moindre morsure, et ce, même si c'est survenu par accident ou si l'humain était en tort. »**

**« Les Mangemorts ? »** demanda un Harry curieux.

Aurora renifla. **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent de nos jours à Poudlard ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Les Mangemorts étaient les partisans de Voldemort durant la dernière guerre. Malgré des lois plus sévères et des règles plus souples pour les Aurors, la plupart d'entre eux n'ont jamais été attrapés, et certains leur filent entre les doigts en disant qu'ils ont été contrôlés par le sort de l'Imperio. Oh, quelque uns ont bien été capturé et envoyé à Azkaban, mais la plupart courent toujours. »**

Harry frissonna. Ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. Voldemort en personne était quelque part dehors, à essayer de revenir, et s'il avait en plus des partisans qui étaient eux aussi en liberté, son travail n'en serait que facilité.

Aurora ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux. **« N'y pense pas Harry. »** dit-elle. **« Tout ira bien, nous allons tout faire pour. »**

**« Merci. » **souffla-t-il en réponse.

Son sourire s'agrandit. **« Tu sais. »** dit-elle. **« Nous avons nommé cet endroit l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir car c'est souvent le dernier espoir que possèdent les gens comme toi. Qu'ils aient besoin de nourriture, d'un toit ou tout simplement d'un endroit où se cacher. Nous t'aiderons aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de nous, parce que tu es une personne bien, Harry, même si tu ne peux pas le voir toi-même. »**

Il se mordit la lèvre et acquiesça. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il avait envie de pleurer. Elle était plus difficile à réprimer cette fois-ci, à cause de la chaleur des bras d'Aurora qui l'enveloppait, mais il réussit tout de même.

Elle ébouriffa encore une fois ses cheveux puis se dégagea. **« Allez, viens. Ta chambre est toute proche. »**

La chambre était large et spacieuse - et chose surprenante -, elle était encore plus grande que la chambre qu'on lui avait donné au Chaudron Baveur, plus tôt dans la matinée. Il y avait un épais tapis vert foncé entouré par des bordures argentées. Les murs étaient peints d'un vert si clair qu'il paressait presque crémeux, tandis que le plafond arborait une belle couleur émeraude très vive. La literie était assortie à la pièce, vert et argent, et les meubles étaient tous taillés dans du bois de hêtre.

L'ensemble faisait très Serpentard, mais ça avait beaucoup de goût et ça avait au moins le mérite de ne pas donner la migraine comme le décor or et rouge vermillon du dortoir d'Harry dans la tour Griffondor.

**« C'est magnifique. »** dit Harry avec franchise.** « Merci. »**

**« Tu es le bienvenu. »** répondit-elle. **« Et par ailleurs, tu peux arrêter de me remercier maintenant. »**

Harry rougit violemment. **« Désolé. »**

Elle essaya de le frapper à nouveau, mais il l'évita ce qui la fit sourire. **« Je m'attendais à ce qu'Harry Potter soit beaucoup moins poli que ça. » **avoua-t-elle. **« Beaucoup de gens pensent que le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu n'est qu'un petit morveux arrogant, mais tu ne l'es pas. Et j'en suis très heureuse. Il y en a plus qu'assez des grosses têtes pompeuses et empotées dans le Monde sorcier actuel. »**

Harry la regarda avec des yeux de chouette. **« Mais je continue à penser que je laisse les gens tomber. »** répondit-il.

**« N'importe quoi. »** dit-elle. **« Et si jamais quelqu'un pense autrement, donne-lui une claque de ma part. »**

Cela fit sourire Harry. Le petit discours d'Aurora lui avait envoyé l'image mentale d'une minuscule et gentille vieille femme en train de taper sur la tête du Professeur Snape. Ce serait un évènement à ne pas rater, même s'il pariait tout son argent sur la victoire d'Aurora.

**« Bien. » **continua-t-elle en changeant carrément de sujet. **« Tu as une salle de bain attenante par-delà cette porte. Le dîner est servi à 8 heures tous les soirs. Ca fait tard, je sais, mais les autres invités sont des nocturnes et il est plus facile de nourrir tout le monde ensemble que de faire des services séparés. »**

**« Bien. » **répondit Harry. Il se souvenait que Tiberius lui avait dit que les autres invités étaient un couple de vampire et un Drow - même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était - et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux à l'idée de devoir bientôt les rencontrer.

Comme si elle avait senti son angoisse, Aurora lui fit un autre doux sourire. **« Ils ne sont pas très méchants, tu sais. »** dit-elle. **« Un peu étranges, peut-être, mais ce sont des gens biens. Les sorciers ont beaucoup de préjugés que tu ferais mieux d'ignorer, surtout maintenant que certains d'entre eux te concernent également. Et puis après tout, les vampires ne se nourrissent que de mammifères, alors en tant que 'chose-serpent', tu es en sécurité. »**

**« Et pour le Drow ? »** demanda Harry avec sa curiosité légendaire.

Aurora rigola. **« Tiberius t'as parlé de notre petit auteur, n'est-ce pas ? » **demanda-t-elle. **« Ca fait presque deux ans qu'il est ici maintenant, à rassembler des histoires venant des autres clients. Avec tout ce que tu nous as dit en bas, tu as dû avoir une vie très mouvementée. Mais je peux te garantir que tout ce qu'il voudra de toi, c'est quelques unes de tes histoires. »**

**« Il ne mange pas de 'chose-serpent' alors ? »**

Aurora secoua la tête. **« Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dis mais il est un peu comme une chauve-souris frugivore. Il sort la nuit pour aller dévorer quelques salades, et il dort la journée. Je crois que je ne l'ai vu manger de la viande qu'environ une dizaine de fois en deux ans. C'est rare bien sûr - après tout, si ses dents sont aussi aiguisées, il doit bien y avoir une raison - mais son régime alimentaire ne se compose que de fruits, de pain blanc et de miel. »**

Harry se relaxa. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être en sécurité ici.

**« Est-ce que tu as des affaires avec toi ? »** demanda-t-elle.

Il sortit sa valise de la poche de son jean et la posa sur le lit, puis il sortit aussi la baguette volée de sa manche. Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue de la baguette et la lui arracha des doigts. **« Tu es un peu trop jeune pour faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. »** dit-elle. **« Ta baguette doit encore avoir des charmes de restrictions pour mineurs. »**

**« Ce n'est pas la mienne. »** lui dit-il. **« Je, er, l'ai en quelque sorte prise…à la personne que j'ai tué. »**

**« Tu l'as 'en quelque sorte prise'. »** répéta-t-elle. **« Qu'importe que tu l'ais prise ou pas, Harry. Mais puisque tu l'as fais, je te recommande sérieusement de ne pas l'utiliser. »**

Harry déglutit nerveusement. **« Je l'ai déjà fait. »** avoua-t-il.

**« C'est ce que je me disais, vu que ta valise était réduite. »** Ses lèvres étaient pressées en une mince ligne. **« Où l'as-tu utilisée ? »**

**« Seulement au Chaudron Baveur, dans la chambre où j'ai laissé le, um, corps. »** avoua-t-il.

Elle relâcha lentement son souffle. **« Bien. »** dit-elle. **« C'est déjà ça. Tu es contre le Département des Mystères, mon garçon, et on ne l'appelle pas comme ça pour rien. C'est lui qui a développé la technologie des sorts, personne ne sait ce dont ce Département est vraiment capable. Ils ont probablement posé des traceurs sur cette baguette, ce qui leur permet de savoir quand et où elle a été utilisée. »**

Harry pâlit. **« C'est possible ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Oh oui. »** dit-elle. **« Qui à ton avis a imaginé les sorts de pistage qui se trouvent sur toutes les nouvelles baguettes ? Et ceux qui se trouvent autour de la maison des élèves nés moldus ou élevés par des moldus pour s'assurer qu'ils ne font pas de la magie en dehors de l'école ? »**

Harry grimaça. **« Oh. »** souffla-t-il.

**« Bon. »** dit-elle. **« Je vais rendre sa taille à ta valise pour toi. Et je vais emmener cette baguette avec moi pour que tu ne sois pas tenté de l'utiliser. Nous trouverons un moyen de nous en débarrasser plus tard. »**

**« Bien. »** répondit-il.** « Merci. »**

Elle sourit et rangea la baguette du Langue-de-Plomb dans la poche de sa robe.** « Prend un bain et repose-toi un peu. » lui dit-elle. « Tu as l'air très fatigué. On se revoit au dîner. »**

**« A plus tard. »**

Elle acquiesça et sortit une baguette de sa manche. Elle la pointa en direction de la valise miniature et lui restaura sa vraie taille. **« Fais comme chez toi, mon chéri. »** Sur ce, elle fit demi tour et sortit en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière elle. Il regarda les couleurs qui flottaient autour de son corps s'estomper alors qu'elle s'éloignait dans le couloir et écouta le son de ses pas qui se fit de plus en plus faible. Il se sentait un peu démuni sans une baguette utilisable, mais s'il devait absolument se défendre, il pourrait tout simplement utiliser ses nouvelles capacités. Il ne pensait pas être en danger ici - Aurora ayant fait taire ses peurs - mais il était toujours bon de savoir qu'on pouvait se défendre lorsque c'était nécessaire.

Est-ce que ses capacités basiliquiennes auraient un quelconque effet sur un vampire ou un Drow - il ne savait toujours pas ce que c'était- en colère, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais rien que d'y penser ça le faisait angoisser. Ca avait fonctionné contre les humains et c'était déjà assez effrayant comme ça. Il ne voulait pas en plus savoir s'il pouvait tuer d'autres créatures.

Dans un soupir il souleva sa valise du lit et la posa par terre. Il l'ouvrit et partit à la recherche de vêtements propres et d'un T-shirt près du corps. Après avoir trouvé ce dernier, il grimaça à la vue d'un très vieux jean - c'était celui que portait Dudley à 9 ans et c'était celui qui se rapprochait le plus de la taille d'Harry. Si jamais il en avait l'occasion, il irait faire quelques emplettes. Même si les chances étaient minces avec tous ces Aurors et ces Langue-de-Plomb qui patrouillaient dans le Chemin pour lui faire la peau, l'idée d'avoir de nouveaux vêtements bien à lui était très tentante.

Délaissant les vêtements encore pliés sur le lit, il alla inspecter la salle de bain. Elle faisait environ la même taille que celle des Dursley, avec une douche et une baignoire combinées, des toilettes et un évier. Il y avait même des serviettes, des shampoings et des savons gratuits. Ca ressemblait beaucoup à la salle de bain de n'importe quel autre hôtel du monde, mais pour Harry, c'était le paradis.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, bien déterminé à se relaxer longuement. La sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau était magnifique, et il ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sous le jet d'eau après avoir lavé ses cheveux et son corps. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais autorisé à prendre de longues douches, et même celles qu'il prenait à Poudlard ne l'avaient fait sentir aussi bien.

Ayant enfin réussit à s'extirper de la douche, il s'enroula dans une serviette chaude et moelleuse et se sécha rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas attraper froid - il avait l'impression qu'il y était plus sensible ces derniers temps - et il retourna dans la chambre. Tout en s'habillant, il laissa glisser son regard sur l'horloge et réalisa qu'il n'était qu'une heure de l'après-midi.

Il soupira et secoua la tête. Il aurait eu largement le temps d'aller faire tranquillement ses emplettes comme il l'avait prévu.

Mais décidant de suivre le conseil d'Aurora, il enleva de nouveau son jean et le plia sur le dessus du lit. Puis, il se glissa sous les couvertures afin de dormir un peu. Le lit était confortable et des sorts de chauffage avaient été lancés sur la couverture. L'oreiller sentait légèrement la lavande, la camomille et la verveine - des herbes qu'il avait reconnu comme étant les ingrédients de la potion de Sommeil sans Rêves - et Harry s'endormit presqu'aussitôt.

Il se rendit subitement compte, dans ses derniers moments d'éveil, que durant l'heure où il avait été à l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir, il avait l'impression de se sentir chez lui, une impression encore plus forte que lorsqu'il se trouvait à Poudlard.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini...

Bon, je vais faire des recherches sur les Drow que je mettrai en lien sur mon profil...et stormtrooper2 sera contente de constater que j'ai déjà modifié le chapitre précédent ^^

Je me dépêche de mettre la suite bien entendu ^^

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^

**Reviews ? (vous avez remarqué le 's' ? lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Informations : voir chapitre 1 ^.^ **

**Auteur : Evandar, la seule et l'unique **

**Traductrice : mava-chan Beta : mava-chan...aussi **

**NdA 1 : Dommage, stormtrooper2 s'en va aujourd'hui et elle n'aura pas l'occasion de lire le nouveau chapitre...mais bon, ça en fera plus pour son retour étant donné que je compte bien poster le prochain chapitre ce soir ou demain (au plus tard mercredi matin...)**

* * *

Serpens armarum.

Chapitre 7 : Dîner et coup de main.

* * *

Harry fut réveillé par le son d'une sonnette. La soudaineté du bruit réussit à le sortir de son sommeil profond et pendant un moment il se demanda où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se trouver ? En tout cas, c'était sûr, il n'était ni à Poudlard, ni chez les Dursley. Puis les évènements de la journée le rattrapèrent et il ressentit l'envie de se terrer sous terre. Il s'en était passé des choses.

Il souleva sa tête de l'oreiller et la tourna en direction de l'horloge. Il était cinq heures moins huit du soir. Il cligna des yeux ; il était persuadé qu'Aurora lui avait dit quelque chose à propos de cette heure…Ce fut un gargouillis très sonore de son estomac qui le lui rappela. Dans cinq minutes il serait l'heure du dîner, et il serait temps pour lui de rencontrer les autres pensionnaires de l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir.

Il sauta hors du lit aussi vite que possible et enfila un jean. Son T-shirt était tout froissé mais il avait l'air présentable. Enfin, aussi présentable que l'on pouvait l'être dans les vêtements de Dudley…

Il vérifia une fois de plus le bandage à son avant-bras et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il avait faim - il y a longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu aussi faim - et il voulait vraiment passer plus de temps en compagnie de Tiberius et Aurora.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, traversa le couloir en courant et dévala les escaliers. Il traversa le salon, qui était dénué de vie, et ouvrit la porte de la salle à manger en regardant furtivement dedans.

Assis à la table se trouvaient trois personnes qui ne pouvaient être que les autres invités. Deux d'entre eux - un homme et une femme - étaient maigres et pâles. Les Vampires, réalisa Harry. L'homme avait de longs cheveux noirs et bouclés, rassemblés en queue de cheval, et un visage aristocratique serti d'une paire d'yeux très sombres. Ses lèvres rouges sang étaient incurvées en un sourire à l'écoute de ce que sa compagne était en train de dire. Elle avait des cheveux sombres elle aussi, bien que les siens se rapprochaient plus du marron que du noir, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle saisissant. Ils avaient tous les deux un air très distingué, mais le dernier invité les éclipsait de loin.

Il - parce que c'était bien il malgré son côté efféminé - était la personne la plus excentrique sur laquelle Harry n'avait jamais posé les yeux. La couleur de sa peau était noire de jais, et même depuis l'embrasure de la porte, Harry pouvait voir qu'il avait une structure osseuse incroyable. Ses yeux étaient effilés et légèrement inclinés, avec des iris jaunes vifs et des pupilles en fentes - qui faisaient un peu penser à celles d'Harry lorsqu'il était tout en serpent. Il avait de longues oreilles pointues et ses lèvres pleines paraissaient très douces. Mais son attribut le plus impressionnant, et de loin, était ses cheveux, d'un blanc aussi éclatant que la lumière d'un projecteur.

En un réflexe, Harry sortit sa langue pour goûter l'air. Les Vampire avaient une odeur quasiment reptiliene, à l'inverse de celle du Drow qu'Harry ne saurait décrire. Qu'importe, elle était douce et agréable et elle fit légèrement frissonner Harry.

Tout à coup, il remarqua qu'il était observé. En effet, chaque occupant de la pièce s'était retourné et le regardait avec curiosité.

**« Tiberius ! »** appela le mâle Vampire et déjà Tiberius apparaissait à travers la porte de la cuisine. **« Tu ne nous as pas dit que l'on avait un nouvel invité. »**

**« Il n'est arrivé qu'aujourd'hui. »** répondit-il.

**« On avait remarqué. » **marmonna la femelle Vampire.

Tiberius l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Harry. **« Entre ! Entre ! »** dit-il. **« Prends un siège. Comment veux-tu ton steak ? »**

Steak ! Il aurait pu pleurer de contentement. On allait lui donner autre chose que des souris, et de la viande en plus ! « Um…saignant. » dit-il. Honnêtement, il ne l'avait jamais essayé auparavant mais son corps lui criait que quelque chose de plus cuit ne serait pas aussi bon qu'une pièce 'taillée dans la vache et jetée sur l'assiette'.

**« Bleu alors. »** dit Tiberius. **« Au fait, tu peux te servir de l'eau ou du sang. »**

Harry le fixa alors qu'il disparaissait à nouveau dans la cuisine. Qu'il se serve quoi ? Puis il remarqua les pichets sur la table. L'un était rempli d'un liquide rouge foncé, qu'Harry supposa être du sang, tandis que l'autre était rempli d'eau. Il se glissa sur une chaise aux côtés du Drow et se servit un verre d'eau, plein aux ras bords.

Il se sentait nerveux. Tous les autres invités le regardaient toujours.

**« Um, salut. »** dit-il tout doucement.

Le mâle Vampire lui sourit, faisant étinceler ses très longues dents. **« Salut à toi. » **dit-il. **« Au fait, je m'appelle Nikolai Dracula, et voici ma femme Isabella Bathory. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer… »**

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent en grand. Dracula ? Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait encore des vampires qui s'appelaient comme ça. **« Harry Potter. »** dit-il. **« Um, Dracula comme dans le Conte Dracula ? »**

Nikolai soupira et dit. **« C'est mon oncle. Le plus jeune : Vladislaus. Le titre appartient actuellement à l'Oncle Mircea. »**

**« Oh. »** fit Harry. Puis son regard se porta sur le Drow, dont les yeux jaunes le fixaient eux aussi. La créature exotique comprit la question informulée et sourit au jeune garçon.

**« Je suis Linael de la Cour d'Hiver. »** dit-il. Sa voix est aussi belle que lui, remarqua Harry. **« Bienvenu à l'Hôtel, Monsieur Potter. »**

**« Harry. »** corrigea ce dernier. Linael acquiesça.

**« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici, Harry ? »** demanda Isabella avec curiosité en se penchant sur la table.

**« Tiberius m'a secouru. »** dit-il.

**« Ca, c'est bien vrai. »** fit Tiberius en sortant de la cuisine, des plats de nourriture lévitant devant lui. **« Le garçon était recherché par tout le DJM et même par le DM. »**

**« Vraiment ? »** demanda Nikolai. **« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir livré dans ce cas ? C'est le sauveur des sorciers après tout. »**

**« Et bien. »** commença Harry. **« Ca pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'ils me veulent mort. »**

Aurora, qui venait juste de revenir de la cuisine et qui avait entendu son commentaire, protesta.** « Je n'ai jamais compris ces gens du Ministère. » **dit-elle. **« Comment peuvent-ils pourchasser un innocent garçon comme ça, juste parce qu'il n'est pas humain ? Je ne le saurais jamais. »**

**« Tu as l'air beaucoup mieux maintenant, Harry. » **continua-t-elle en changeant de sujet. **« Tu as bien dormi ? »**

**« Oui, merci. »** répondit-il en lui souriant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de répartir les assiettes à chaque personne. Linael reçut une salade à l'air très complexe, servie avec un quartier de viande crue. Harry et les Vampires reçurent tous les trois un steak, aussi cru que possible, tandis que celui des Woodrift était bien plus cuit.

A vue d'œil et de nez la nourriture était merveilleuse, et cela suffit amplement pour faire saliver Harry. Les autres commencèrent à manger de bon cœur, et Harry ne se fit pas prier pour se joindre à eux. C'était délicieux. Les nouvelles dents d'Harry, aiguisées comme des rasoirs, coupaient la viande comme si de rien n'était. Le goût du sang sur sa langue était incroyable, et il le savoura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne réalise qu'il était en train de laisser ses tout nouvellement acquis instincts de serpent prendre le dessus. Il déposa son couteau et sa fourchette et tendit la main pour prendre son verre d'eau. Il était sur le point de s'en saisir, histoire de laver le goût du sang dans sa bouche, lorsqu'Aurora poussa un petit cri.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, un peu surpris. Puis il remarqua que son regard était scotché à son avant-bras bandé. **« Um - »** commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'interrompe sur le champ.

**« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » **demanda-t-elle. **« Depuis quand ton bras est comme ça ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? »**

**« C'est une longue histoire. »** marmonna-t-il.

L'expression de son visage le fit vaciller. Il avait tout de suite su qu'il devrait dire toute la vérité sur sa blessure, qu'il le veuille ou non.

**« C'est comme ça depuis une semaine avant le début des vacances. »** dit-il.

**« Tu étais à l'école quand tu t'es blessé ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Bon sang, pourquoi n'est-u pas allé à l'infirmerie dans ce cas ? »**

**« Je, er, j'ai dis à tout le monde que le phénix du Professeur Dumbledor m'avait soigné. »** avoua-t-il. **« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils en fassent toute une histoire. »**

**« D'accord. »** fit Nikolai en prenant son verre de sang. **« Pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi tu as menti ? »** demanda-t-il en faisant froncer les sourcils d'Harry.

Ce dernier attendit qu'il ait pris une grosse gorgée de sang avant de répondre. **« Parce que les gens normaux ne survivent pas à la morsure d'un Basilic sans les larmes d'un phénix. »**

Une fine brume de sang sortit du nez du Vampire et alla vaporiser toute la table, Nikolai s'était étouffé. Immédiatement il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et Isabella se mit à tapoter, un peu durement quand même, son dos. Aurora devint blanche comme une feuille et laissa tomber ses couverts dans un grand fracas, tandis que le souffle de Linael se cala dans sa gorge. Tiberius nettoya le sang d'un petit coup de baguette avant de reporter toute son attention sur Harry.

**« Un Basilic ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Comment est-ce qu'un Basilic a pu entrer dans Poudlard ? Et pourquoi a-t-on laissé un garçon de douze ans s'occuper de ça ? »**

**« Salazar Serpentard l'avait placé dans la Chambre des Secrets. »** lui dit Harry. **« Et, uh, j'étais le seul qui pouvait y entrer. »** Il haussa les épaules avec lassitude. **« Le mot de passe était en Fourchelang. »**

**« Ah. »** fit Tiberius. **« Et pour ce qui est d'être demi-serpent ? »**

Harry se mordit la lèvre. **« En fait, j'étais un humain avant que le Basilic ne me morde. »** dit-il.** « Ce n'est qu'après que je me suis changé en demi-serpent. »**

Aurora sortit de son mutisme et enchaîna. **« Et tu n'as parlé à personne des changements ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Non. »** lui répondit Harry.** « J'avais déjà dis que je m'étais fait soigné par Fumseck - c'est le phénix de Dumbledor - et si j'avais dis quelque chose, ils auraient tout de suite su que j'avais menti. Et puis, je n'avais pas envie que les gens sachent que j'ai survécu à quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû. Encore. »**

**« Mais comment est-ce que la morsure d'un Basilic a pu te transformer en créature magique ? »** se demanda Tiberius à voix haute. **« C'est assez mystérieux… »**

**« Peut-être que c'était un Basilic-garou. »** proposa Nikolai.

Harry lui jeta un regard incrédule. Nikolai était…étrange. Mais à bien y regarder, si on faisait fis de l'expression faciale des autres, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Isabella claqua son mari sur l'arrière de la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Pardonne-lui. »** dit-elle. **« Les Dracula sont connus pour être un peu dérangé. Tu as bien dis que tu étais Fourchelang avant d'entrer dans la Chambre, non ? »**

**« Ouais. »** répondit Harry. **« En réalité, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Selon Dumbledor, Voldemort m'aurait transmis certain de ses pouvoirs lorsqu'il m'a fait ma cicatrice. Apparemment, Voldemort est un descendant direct de Serpentard ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus si je dois le croire ou pas. »**

**« Pourquoi ça ? »** demanda Tiberius. **« Je sais que Dumbledor est un vieux fruit tout pourri et manipulateur, mais en général il est très concentré lorsqu'il s'agit de magie obscure comme ça. »**

**« En fait. »** dit Harry. **« Pendant ma première année, après tout l'incident avec la Pierre Philosophale, je lui avais demandé pourquoi Voldemort n'avait pas réussi à me tuer. Et il m'a répondu que c'était parce que ma mère était morte pour me sauver, ce qui pourrait être vrai - je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de cette nuit - mais je ne peux pas croire qu'elle était la seule femme, durant toute la guerre, qui est morte en essayant de protéger son bébé.**

**« Et de toute façon, comment pourrait-il savoir qu'elle est morte pour me sauver ? Il n'était même pas là. J'étais le seul survivant de cette nuit, et je ne m'en souviens pas, alors pourquoi lui connaîtrait ce genre de détails ? »**

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de réponse à ça. Harry prit une petite gorgée de son eau et retourna à son assiette. Il y avait des trainées de sang sur le dessus du steak mais ça sentait si bon…Il savait qu'il serait incapable de résister à l'envie d'en manger un peu plus.

**« Il a tort sur la provenance de ton Fourchelang de toute façon. »** déclara subitement Isabella. **« C'est une capacité qui vient du sang. C'est une capacité magique qui se transmet au travers d'une lignée spécifique. Tu dois être le descendant d'un autre Fourchelang ; c'est la seule explication. On ne peut pas transmettre une capacité magique contenue dans le sang par la magie, pas même si on rate un sort mortel. »**

**« Mais le seul autre Fourchelang récemment connu dans l'Histoire est Voldemort. »** gémit Harry. **« Je ne suis pas lié à lui, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules. **« C'est possible, bien que je pense que tes ancêtres fourchelang remontent à un peu plus loin que ça dans le passé. »**

Harry paraissait confus mais Tiberius acquiesça pensivement, tandis qu'Aurora reprenait ses couverts.

**« Ca pourrait être possible. » **dit-elle en se coupant un autre morceau de steak. **« Les Potter étaient une ancienne lignée de sang purs. La plupart du côté de la Lumière, bien sûr, mais ça ne veut plus rien dire une fois que l'on remonte assez loin. Il est possible qu'à l'origine, la capacité de parler fourchelang s'est transmise dans cette lignée mais qu'elle s'est endormie au fil des années. Ces choses-là arrivent parfois, vous savez ? »**

**« Mais pourquoi se serait-elle réveillée en moi ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Parce que tu es un sang mêlé. »** lui répondit Tiberius. **« La magie est une chose amusante, Harry, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sang. Le sang est l'une des substances magiques la plus puissante au monde mais ça peut être compliqué. Les capacités comme le fourchelang peuvent mourir dans une ancienne lignée de sangs purs pendant des siècles et ne refaire surface que lorsqu'un sang nouveau sera introduit dans l'arbre généalogique. Ta mère, par exemple, est une née moldue, qui s'est mariée à une ancienne famille de sang purs. Si tu peux trouver des preuves comme quoi certains des tout premiers Potter étaient fourchelang, alors tu auras trouvé pourquoi tu as reçu ce cadeau. »**

**« En suivant cette même théorie. »** intervint Linael. **« Tu pourras aussi trouver la raison pour laquelle tu t'es subitement transformé en…qu'est-ce que tu es en réalité ? »**

Harry haussa les épaules. **« Un demi-serpent ? »** tenta-t-il. **« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je suis. J'ai des écailles, des crochets, des griffes, une langue fourchue et des yeux capables de tuer les gens. Je suis probablement venimeux aussi, bien que je n'ai pas encore testé ce point. En fait, je suis quasiment un Basilic humanoïde. »**

**« Cool. »** fit Linael qui semblait fasciné par cette histoire. **« Et bien, comme je le disais, tu devrais être capable de découvrir pourquoi tu es devenu…un demi-serpent quand tu as été mordu par le Basilic. Si être un fourchelang est une capacité qui vient du sang, alors peut-être que tes ancêtres possédaient du sang de créature magique qui s'est éveillé lorsque le venin du Basilic est entré dans ton organisme. »**

Harry en eut le souffle coupé pendant un moment. **« Est-ce que c'est ne serait-ce que possible ? »** demanda-t-il.

Aurora répondit pour lui.** « Ca pourrait très bien l'être. »** dit-elle. **« Il y a une chose que tu dois apprendre très vite avec la magie, Harry, c'est que tout est possible. »**

Le reste du dîner se déroula dans un silence relatif pendant lequel Harry était profondément enfouit dans ses pensées. Il ne savait rien sur les origines de sa famille. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était quelques petites choses sur ses parents - principalement sur son père d'ailleurs - qu'il avait récolté auprès des sorciers et des sorcières qu'il avait rencontré et qui les avaient connus. La famille Potter elle-même, il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait même pas que c'était une ancienne famille de sang pur avant ce soir.

Donc, puisqu'il ne savait rien sur eux et qu'on ne lui avait jamais rien dit sur eux excepté combien ses parents avaient été merveilleux, où diable était-il supposé trouver des informations ? Est-ce qu'il avait une sorte d'arbre généalogique ? Et si c'était le cas, comment est-ce qu'il serait capable de lui dire si ses ancêtres avaient été ou non des fourchelang ou des demi-serpents comme lui ?

Il ne savait même pas par où commencer…et ce n'était pas son unique problème.

S'il attendait de retourner à Poudlard pour faire ses recherches, alors il aurait à faire avec les questions indiscrètes d'Hermione et la réticence légendaire de Ron à passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Il savait par expérience que si ses amis avaient ne serait-ce qu'un vent de son nouveau projet de recherches, ils feraient tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir pour s'imposer, et c'était la dernière chose que voulait Harry. Et en premier lieu, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait des livres sur le lignage à Poudlard !

Il avait définitivement besoin d'aller au Chemin de Traverse et de se procurer des livres sur les lignées de sang purs. Il en trouverait probablement, à condition bien sûr, qu'il réussisse à sortir hors de l'hôtel sans se faire sauter dessus et arrêter ou alors tuer par les Aurors et les Langues-de-Plomb qui le traquaient.

Il était certain que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Après le dîner, il aida Aurora à laver les plats dans la cuisine et la laissa vérifier l'état de son bras avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le salon. Apparemment Aurora avait été médicomage dans le passé et elle n'avait pas perdu la main, son talent servant à soigner les blessés occasionnels logés à l'Hôtel - ceux que Sainte-Mangouste rechignait à faire admettre à l'hôpital.

Elle passa un baume sur la blessure, refit un nouveau pansement et d'un ton très stricte, ordonna à Harry de revenir immédiatement à la moindre douleur. Elle ne le laissa pas partir avant de lui avoir soutiré la promesse de venir la voir s'il avait un problème, et même avec ça, elle ne laissa pas s'échapper avant de l'avoir étouffé dans une étreinte serrée.

Harry aimait les câlins d'Aurora. Elle était chaleureuse et gentille, si bien qu'Harry se demandait si sa mère l'aurait serrée comme ça si elle avait été vivante.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon, cependant, ils trouvèrent les autres immergés dans le récit de Tiberius qui était en train de leur expliquer ce qu'il savait de la situation d'Harry avec le DJM et le Département des Mystères. Les trois autres pensionnaires prenaient cette affaire au sérieux et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se demander à quoi ils étaient en train de penser.

Il prit place parmi eux - de nouveau à côté de Linael - et s'apprêtait à écouter la discussion lorsqu'ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

**« Alors…laissez-moi résumer tout ça. »** dit Nikolai. **« Tu t'es fait déposer au Chaudron Baveur par ton oncle et tu y a pris une chambre. Sur le chemin de ta chambre, tu es tombé dans l'embuscade d'un Langue-de-Plomb sous une cape d'invisibilité que tu as accidentellement tué avec tes yeux de Basilic. Tu as ensuite volé la baguette du gars et sa cape, arraché l'écusson sur sa robe, caché son corps dans l'armoire, brisé un miroir - ce qui, au passage, représente sept ans de malheur - et est allé à Gringotts, tout ça pour te retrouver face à un Chemin grouillant de ces fichus sorciers du Ministère au moment de partir. »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Ouais. »** dit-il.

Nikolai siffla doucement. **« Tu as eu une journée vraiment merdique, huh, gamin ? »**

Isabella le claqua une fois de plus à l'arrière du crâne et envoya un regard désolé à Harry. La main aux longs doigts de Linael vint entourer la sienne et la pressa gentiment, le rassurant. Les Woodrift avaient cependant l'air grave.

**« Ce que nous avons besoin de faire maintenant, c'est de s'assurer que personne ne fasse la connexion entre Harry Potter et la créature magique que tout le monde recherche, et aussi de s'assurer que personne ne le trouvera ici. »** dit Tiberius. **« Et pour cela, et bien, j'ai peur d'avoir besoin de votre aide à tous les trois. »**

**« Envoie. »** dit Linael.

Harry le regarda, totalement surpris. Et il n'était pas le seul non plus : Nikolai avait soulevé un de ses aristocratiques sourcils tandis qu'Isabella avait simplement écarquillé les yeux. Aurora cacha un sourire derrière sa main et Tiberius cligna un peu bêtement des yeux avant de se reprendre. **« Très bien, alors. »** continua-t-il. **« Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour faire sortir la baguette de l'Allée, au cas où les Langues-de-Plomb auraient activé des sorts de pistage dessus ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il nous faut un glamour sur le long terme pour cacher les attributs les plus 'serpents' d'Harry, un qui ne pourra pas être vu ni enlevé par la magie sorcière. Il faut qu'Harry Potter soit vu en train de s'enregistrer dans un autre hôtel hors du Monde Sorcier, quelque part où les gens seront moins enclins à le traquer et à lui lancer des sorts de pistage. Il nous faut aussi trouver un moyen pour Harry de se protéger de ceux qui pourraient s'introduire dans son esprit et découvrir sa nouvelle nature, l'Hôtel, notre existence à tous les cinq ainsi que le plan. »**

**« S'introduire dans mon esprit ?! » **demanda Harry, stupéfait. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »**

**« Exactement ce que ça semble être. »** dit Isabella. **« C'est une branche obscure de la magie connue sous le nom de Legilimencie, et qui permet à une personne de lire les pensées et les souvenirs d'une autre. En général, ça demande un contact visuel et elle peut être parée par sa sœur : l'art de l'Occlumencie. Heureusement pour toi, il s'avère que les Vampires sont naturellement doués dans ces deux domaines, à tel point que nous pouvons ériger des barrières autour de l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre si nous le souhaitons. »**

**« Malheureusement pour toi, Albus Dumbledor s'avère être lui aussi un talentueux Legilimens, et il n'hésite pas à envahir l'esprit de ses élèves à la recherche d'informations qu'il se croit en droit de savoir. »** fit remarquer Tiberius.

Harry frissonna. Il le sentait mal. Très mal. Dumbledor pensait-il vraiment qu'ils n'avaient pas droit à une vie privée ?

**« J'érigerai des barrières autour de l'esprit d'Harry. »** annonça Isabella. **« Je suis meilleure en Occlumencie que Nikolai, ça sera plus facile pour moi. »**

**« J'irai me débarrasser de la baguette alors. »** dit Nikolai en se désignant volontaire. **« Je serai capable de sortir rapidement d'ici si les Langues-de-Plomb essaient vraiment de la tracer. »**

**« J'irai m'enregistrer dans un hôtel moldu pour le reste de l'été dans ce cas. »** dit Aurora. **« Sous un glamour bien sûr. Je devrais être capable de produire un charme assez puissant pour tromper quelques moldus. »**

**« Il ne me reste plus qu'à travailler sur le glamour d'Harry. »** dit Linael. **« Comme je m'attendais à le faire. »**

**« Et bien. »** fit Aurora avec un petit sourire. **« Les sidhes sont remarquablement talentueux pour les glamours. »**

**« Les Drows. » **corrigea Linael. **« Ce n'est pas faux cependant m'appeler un sidhe, c'est exactement comme appeler un humain un primate : c'est beaucoup trop général. »** puis il se tourna vers Harry. **« J'aurai besoin d'une photographie de ce que tu ressemblais avant les changements et de savoir quelles parties de toi sont très 'serpents'. J'aurai aussi besoin de quelque chose en argent qui pourrait être transformé en une sorte de médaillon. »**

Harry y réfléchit un moment. **« Est-ce qu'une mornille ferait l'affaire ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Ca sera parfait. »** répondit Linael. **« Mais j'aurai quand même besoin d'un chaîne. »**

**« Je vous procurerai tout ça. »** intervint Aurora. Linael la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis revint à Harry.

**« Evidemment, ça ne sera pas gratuit. »** dit-il. **« J'aimerai, si tu le veux bien, entendre le récit de tes aventures. Elles ont l'air hautement…je dirai intrigantes. »**

Harry acquiesça. **« D'accord, je veux bien. »**

Linael l'éblouit d'un sourire, révélant plusieurs rangées de dents pointues et aiguisées. **« Parfait. »** dit-il.

Sur ce, ils se dispersèrent tous. Aurora s'effaça dans la chambre privée qu'elle partageait avec Tiberius à la recherche d'une chaîne en argent tandis qu'Harry s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour prendre une mornille de l'une de ses bourses et son album photo dans sa malle. Sélectionnant la plus récente photo de lui-même - celle qui avait été prise à la fin de l'année scolaire avec Ron et Hermione - et replaça l'album dans la malle et la recouvrit, comme à son habitude, de la cape d'invisibilité de son père.

Ca ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Au contraire, il redescendit les escaliers au pas de course et entra dans le salon juste à temps pour voir Aurora déposer une chaîne en argent dans la paume tendue de Linael. Harry s'approcha du Drow et lui donna à son tour la mornille et la photo.

**« Pourquoi en argent ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« L'argent amplifie la magie de sidhes. »** expliqua Linael. **« Je jetterai le glamour sur la mornille et la chaîne, et ils le renforceront. »**

Harry acquiesça pour signifier qu'il avait compris. Il avait entendu dire - par Hermione, sans aucun doute - que les gens utilisaient les métaux et les cristaux pour amplifier l'énergie magique et jeter des sorts sur le long terme. **« Alors, ça sera un peu comme une amulette, sauf que se sera un glamour. »**

Linael leva un sourcil en sa direction, mais finit par acquiescer. **« Quand la photo a-t-elle été prise ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Après que je sois descendu dans la Chambre mais avant que les changements n'aillent plus loin que des élancements et des couleurs flottantes. »** lui dit-il.

**« Des couleurs flottantes ? »** demanda curieusement Nikolai.

**« Sur les gens et les animaux. »** confirma Harry. **« Je peux très bien voir les gens et les animaux avec ma vision normale, mais il y aussi les étranges couleurs qui flottent autour et sur eux. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à voir si une personne se cache sous une cape d'invisibilité. D'habitude les gens sont rouges, jaunes et blanc. Cependant, Isabella et vous êtes bleus et mauves, tandis que Linael est vert et jaune. »**

**« J'ai l'impression que tu peux voir notre température corporelle. »** dit Isabella. **« Les humains ont le sang chaud, mais nous les Vampires sommes théoriquement morts. Nous ne générons donc pas de chaleur corporelle. Uh…Linael… »**

**« Est à sang chaud, bien que sa température soit plus basse que celle d'un humain. »** déclara Linael en sortant de son mutisme. **« Quels sont les autres attributs de serpent que tu as développé ? »**

Harry les lui cita. Il était assez embarrassé de donner autant de détails sur son propre corps à quelqu'un qui était pratiquement un parfait étranger, surtout lorsque Linael lui demanda s'il pouvait étudier ses morsures de serpent. Il demanda même à Harry de soulever son T-shirt pour pouvoir examiner les brillantes écailles vertes qui couraient le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Aurora se racla bruyamment la gorge. **« Si vous avez fini. »** dit-elle. **« Nikolai et moi avons vraiment besoin de partir. »**

**« Et pour ton glamour ? »** lui demanda Harry.

Elle regarda la photo posée sur la table en face de Linael et la fixa intensément pendant quelques instants.

**« Je ne le mettrai pas avant de me trouver suffisamment loin d'ici et de gagner l'hôtel. »** dit-elle. Puis elle sortit la baguette volée de la poche de sa robe et la tendit à Nikolai. **« Voilà la baguette. »** dit-elle. **« Connais-tu le sort qui permet de créer un portoloin ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »** fit Nikolai. **« Pour qui tu me prends ? Un novice ? »**

**« Un idiot probablement. »** marmonna Isabella.

Aurora n'y répondit rien. **« Lorsque tu seras assez loin du quartier, crées un portoloin temporaire. »** lui dit-elle. **« Puis tu t'en iras de là-bas et tu iras à l'apart'hôtel les Citadins à Trafalgar. C'est assez près de l'endroit où Harry a laissé le cadavre et de l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse, et c'est là-bas que j'irai. Je laisserai la fenêtre ouverte pour toi et nous pourrons revenir ici ensemble, d'accord ? »**

Nikolai acquiesça. Il avait l'air très sérieux et pendant ce moment-là, il rappela très fortement à Harry un homme qu'il avait vu sur une des vieilles gravures de son livre de Défense. Nikolai pouvait être un idiot quelque fois, il faisait toujours partie de la famille proche de l'un des plus célèbres et des plus dangereux Vampire de tous les temps.

**« Allons-y. »** fit Aurora. Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de l'hôtel, se dirigeant vers le dédale de couloirs à travers lequel Tiberius avait guidé Harry lors de leur première rencontre. Nikolai de son côté alla vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand et disparut dans la nuit.

Isabella fut la première à briser le silence. Elle avait l'air inquiète mais elle gardait quand même son calme. **« Bon, allez viens Harry. »** dit-elle.** « Erigeons ces barrières autour de ton esprit et laissons Linael travailler. »**

Protéger son esprit - même si Isabella faisait le plus gros du travail - était une tâche ardue. Isabella créa d'épaisses barrières complexes qui ressemblaient - selon les yeux de son esprit - à un vaste jardin de palais. D'épais murs renfermaient un labyrinthe distordu et dont les murs bougeaient tous seuls aux yeux des autres. Les murs du labyrinthe étaient faits de plantes malicieuses comme des Filets du Diable et des roses dont les épines étaient aussi longues et tranchantes que des couteaux de six pouces. Mais alors qu'Isabella était celle qui créait les barrières, Harry était celui qui devait les stabiliser. Il était celui qui avait la lourde tâche d'implanter magiquement les barrières dans son esprit, car c'était bien son esprit et non celui d'Isabella.

Le temps qu'ils finissent, Nikolai et Aurora étaient rentrés triomphants et Linael avait fini de travailler sur le pendentif qui maintiendrai le glamour d'Harry. Harry s'affala dans un fauteuil, sa magie avait été drainée et il était sur le point d'avoir une bonne migraine. Mais malgré son état de fatigué avancé, Linael s'approcha de lui et lui montra le collier-mornille.

Harry remarqua que ce dernier avait bien changé. L'argent de la mornille et de la chaîne brillait maintenant de la même lumière blanche éblouissante que les cheveux de Linael et les motifs de la mornille s'étaient effacés, laissant juste la place à un disque en argent lisse et régulier. C'était on ne peut plus simple mais beau à regarder.

Linael attacha la chaîne autour du cou d'Harry et fit courir ses doigts sur le fermoir. **« Si le collier est enlevé, le glamour s'en ira lui-aussi. »** dit-il. **« Cependant, je l'ai enchanté pour que tu sois le seul qui puisse le retirer. Sous certaines circonstances, tu verras que se sera très pratique. »**

**« D'accord. »** répondit simplement Harry.

Linael lui sourit gentiment et acquiesça avant de se reculer. Harry fit le tour de la pièce et réalisa que les cinq personnes qui s'y trouvaient avaient fait beaucoup plus pour lui que n'importe quelle autre personne qu'il avait rencontré par le passé. Cette pensée le laissa tout ému.

**« Merci. »** dit-il. **« A vous tous. Mes remerciements ne sont pas assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait. »**

**« C'était un plaisir, Harry. »** fit Isabella. **« Après tout, on est bien obligé de se serrer les coudes les uns les autres dans ce monde dominé par les sorciers. »**

**« Maintenant jeune homme. »** fit Aurora d'un air sévère.** « Je pense qu'il est l'heure pour toi d'aller dormir. Tu as l'air vraiment exténué, et même si tu as fait une sieste un peu plus tôt, tu as quand même eut une longue journée. »**

Harry acquiesça et sauta sur ses pieds. Puis il regarda Linael et haussa les épaules d'impuissance. **« Est-ce qu'on pourrait remettre le récit de mes aventures à une autre nuit ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Bien sûr. »** répondit Linael. **« Aurora a raison : tu as besoin de sommeil. »**

Harry eut un peu de mal à sourire, il était vraiment très fatigué. **« Alors, bonne nuit tout le monde. »** dit-il.

**« Bonne nuit Harry. »** dirent-ils tous en chœur alors qu'il remontait dans sa chambre.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva d'un labyrinthe de roses remplit de serpents et d'étoiles. C'était le plus beau rêve qu'il n'avait fait depuis longtemps.

* * *

Au fait, pour ceux qui veulent toujours des informations sur les Drows, comme je l'ai dis y'en a dans mon profil (à la fin) sinon, Meeria, Arsenic et même Fossoyeur ont laissé des reviews très instructives au chapitre précédent (description détaillée aussi bien physique que morale) avec quelques bonnes références à l'appui donc n'hésitez pas. Moi même j'ai prévu d'aller me procurer la Trilogie des Elfes noirs...

Sinon ça, j'espère que je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre ce soir...

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, et bien, je crois que vous allez avoir droit à deux chapitres ce soir ^^ Non, non, ne me remerciez pas !! **

**NdT 1 : Hum...On m'a demandé de traduire la suite de Serpens Armarum. Franchement, je ne sais pas...il me faudrait l'accord d'Evandar et puis est-ce que ça ntéresse uelqu'un ? Vu qu'elle est plus axée sur la relation entre Harry et Linael ? **

**NdT 2 : Et merci encore pour toutes les reviews je les adore ^^ même les anonymes comme Arsenic qui dans sa dernière review a laissé un descriptif des Drow. Et aussi à tous les autres qui m'encourage et donnent des conseils. Et aussi ceux qui viennent de commencer la fic ^^ **

**NdT 3 : Un grand merci à stormtrooper2 qui a dit qu'elle allait emmener son ordi avec elle pour m'envoyer une photo, je suis aux anges ^^**

* * *

Serpens armarum.

Chapitre 8 : Anniversaire.

* * *

Harry fut enchanté de voir qu'après quelques jours, la population d'Aurors dans le Chemin de Travers et l'Allée des Embrumes était revenue à la normale, et que le nombre de Langues-de-Plomb sous capes d'invisibilité avait diminué également. Le relâchement du DJM avait redonné assez de confiance à Harry pour qu'il quitte l'hôtel en plein jour et qu'il explore les environs.

Il découvrit que l'Allée des Embrumes n'était pas aussi terrifiante qu'il le lui avait semblé l'été dernier. Elle était beaucoup plus étroite et sombre que le Chemin de Traverse, c'était vrai, et ses occupants étaient un peu plus étranges mais la plupart des magasins étaient très similaires - bien qu'étrangement, l'Allée des Embrumes possédait une plus large gamme de choix.

Lorsqu'il le rapporta à Tiberius, le vieil homme lui sourit. **« Tu as remarqué, eh ? »** dit-il. **« Bien. C'est parce que le Chemin de Traverse est considéré comme le quartier de la 'Lumière', tandis que les Embrumes sont celui des 'Ténèbres'. Les Sorciers des Ténèbres sont supposés avoir moins de moral et donc être plus ouverts aux…transactions à la limite du légal. En théorie. Personnellement, j'ai toujours mis ça sur le fait que les Sorciers de la Lumière étaient un peu plus ennuyants. »**

Pendant qu'Harry passait ses journées à fouiner les Allées, il passait ses nuits en compagnie des autres résidents de l'hôtel. Il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Linael, qui avait réussit à se frayer un passage sous la peau d'Harry (autrement dit : Harry avait finit par l'avoir dans la peau.). Il s'avérait extrêmement facile de lui parler et ils pouvaient passer des heures à converser en tête à tête. En fait, il était devenu normal pour Harry de rester debout jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin à parler avec Linael.

Nikolai et Isabella étaient devenus le frère et la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le taquinant autant qu'ils le protégeaient. Tiberius et Aurora étaient plus qu'heureux de prendre la place des figures parentales et étaient plus que déterminés à lui inculquer les coutumes du Monde Sorcier.

Harry leur avait parlé de l'habitude qu'il avait prise de célébrer son anniversaire la nuit - ce qui d'ailleurs avait beaucoup plût aux résidents nocturnes de l'Hôtel - et le soir du 31 Juillet, ils se rassemblèrent tous dans le salon de l'hôtel en attendant que l'horloge sonne minuit.

Harry était nerveux. Ca serait la première fois qu'il fêterait son anniversaire avec d'autres gens. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé non plus que ces gens acceptent de s'assoir avec lui à minuit pour le célébrer comme il l'avait toujours fait. Cette pensée, tout en le rendant nerveux, le rendait aussi plus content qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait pensé, une semaine plus tôt lorsqu'Aurora l'avait suggéré, que personne n'aurait été intéressé. Au contraire, Nikolai et Isabella avaient exigé savoir pourquoi il ne leur avait pas parlé de l'arrivée imminente de son anniversaire. Lorsqu'il leur avait dit que ce n'était pas important et qu'il l'avait toujours fêté seul, ils avaient proposé d'aller faire un tour chez les Dursley et de les massacrer pour lui.

Harry avait réussit à les arrêter - avec peine - mais il se demandait toujours pourquoi c'était si important à leurs yeux. Peut-être que c'était un truc de Vampire…

Alors, pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry n'était pas seul à faire le compte à rebours avant minuit. Dès que l'horloge sonna les douze coups, Isabella et Aurora lui saisirent les mains et le tirèrent hors du salon jusqu'à la salle à manger où - juste au milieu de la table en bois lustrée - reposait un énorme gâteau au chocolat décoré de treize bougies à la flamme argentée.

Harry s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, profondément touché. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient allés jusqu'à lui faire un gâteau.

**« Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire. »** murmura-t-il. **« Merci. »**

Aurora le prit dans une chaleureuse étreinte et lorsqu'elle le relâcha, Isabella en fit de même. Il finit par recevoir des étreintes de tout le monde, toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, avant de se faire conduire jusqu'à la chaise qui se trouvait en tête de table.

**« Allez Harry. »** dit Aurora en rapprochant le gâteau de lui. **« Fais un vœu. »**

Il leva la tête vers et apercevant son tendre sourire, se repencha sur le gâteau et souffla les bougies. Il rougit furieusement lorsque les autres se mirent à applaudir. Il avait vu des choses similaires arriver pendant les fêtes de Dudley alors il savait que c'était normal, mais savoir que c'était pour lui lui procurait une sensation étrange.

Aurora éloigna encore une fois le gâteau de lui et entreprit de le couper en parts et de mettre les morceaux dans des plats. Pendant qu'elle le faisait, Tiberius alla à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Puis il commença à agiter sa baguette en direction du rebord tout en murmurant quelque chose.

Harry le regarda curieusement. **« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Il est en train d'ouvrir les barrières pour que les chouettes puissent de joindre ici, comme ça si tes amis t'ont envoyé des cadeaux, tu pourras les recevoir. »** dit Aurora. **« Il va aussi apposer un sort de bannissement pour se débarrasser de tous les sorts de pistage qui auraient pu être lancé sur les oiseaux ou le courrier. »**

**« Au cas où quelqu'un découvrirait que je suis ici au lieu d'être à l'hôtel moldu ? »** demanda Harry.

Aurora acquiesça. **« Exactement. »** dit-elle.

**« Et en attendant. »** déclara Isabella en se penchant sur l'épaule d'Harry. **« Tu peux toujours ouvrir ceux-là. »**

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent à la vue des paquets soigneusement emballés que tenaient ses nouveaux amis. **« Vous - »** s'étouffa-t-il.** « Cadeaux ? J'ai des cadeaux aussi ? »**

**« Bien sûr que tu en as. » **dit Linael. Il s'approcha et releva le visage d'Harry pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. **« On s'occupe de toi. »**

Harry rougit. Linael le regardait si intensément qu'Harry n'aurait pas été surpris s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées. Les doigts chauds de Linael caressèrent gentiment ses joues avant de se retirer.

**« Tu es sûr qu'on ne peux pas tuer ta famille ? »** demanda Nikolai.

**« Affirmatif. »** dit Harry. **« Ils n'étaient pas si mauvais. »**

Isabella roula les yeux. **« Les garçons. » **marmonna-t-elle. Elle lui tendit son cadeau. **« Voilà. »** dit-elle. **« Prends-le avant que je ne te gifle avec pour effacer ton air idiot. »**

Harry sourit et prit le cadeau dans ses mains. Le présent était emballé avec un papier rouge brillant et était fermement attaché par un ruban bleu, un petit vif d'or le parcourant sur toute la longueur. Il le déballa délicatement, ignorant le commentaire de Nikolai sur le fait qu'il ne savait même pas déballer les cadeaux correctement - ce qui lui valu une claque d'Isabella sur l'arrière du crâne - et plaça le papier et le ruban sur le bord de la table.

Elle lui avait acheté des vêtements. Il y avait deux paires de jean - l'un noir et l'autre bleu pâle - trois chemises - une verte, une grise et une noir - une paire de pantalon de soirée noir et quatre T-shirts dans deux différentes teintes de vert, de gris et de noir.

Le cadeau de Nikolai était semblable. Il avait acheté à Harry plusieurs robes décontractées dans les mêmes tons que ce qu'Isabella avait choisi ainsi qu'un long manteau noir avec des bordures en soie argentée et un fermoir en argent. Le manteau était vraiment magnifique et une petite note épinglée dessus lui dit qu'il avait été enchanté pour rester chaud en hiver et frais en été.

Il était évident que les deux Vampires avaient collaboré dans l'achat de leurs cadeaux, mais il fallait s'y attendre. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Harry de grandement apprécier. Au moins, il avait des vêtements à sa taille et qui n'avaient appartenu à personne d'autre. Maintenant, il pouvait s'habiller sans passer pour un parfait idiot ou un elfe de maison méchamment traité.

**« Merci. »** leur dit-il avant de se faire ébouriffer les cheveux en réponse.

Les assiettes de gâteau furent distribuées et Aurora lui donna son cadeau, qui se révéla être deux paires de chaussures, une paire très chic et des baskets noires. **« J'ai bien peur d'avoir brûlé ces choses miteuses que tu portais. » **lui dit-elle. **« Je suis étonnée qu'elles ne soient pas encore tombée en lambeaux après avoir passé ton été à vagabonder. »**

Il la remercia et se laissa aller dans une autre étreinte. Il sourit contre son épaule. C'était une vieille paire de baskets tout miteuse de Dudley qu'on lui avait donné l'année avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, après que ce dernier y ait fait un trou béant dans l'un des côtés. Elles ne lui allaient pas - le pied de Dudley étant deux fois plus large que le sien, et même avec les années, le pied d'Harry n'avait pas tellement grandi - mais elles avaient été 'trop décentes' pour que la tante Pétunia ne les jette, alors il avait fini par les avoir et ses pieds avaient passé deux ans à nager dedans.

Le cadeau de Tiberius, quant à lui, était quelque chose de vraiment matériel. Apparemment, maintenant qu'Harry avait treize ans et qu'il était financièrement indépendant, il y avait un article de la loi sorcière qui l'autorisait à avoir un travail à mi-temps du moment que ça n'interférait pas avec ses études. Le cadeau de Tiberius était un contrat de travail qui lui offrait un job à mi-temps dans sa librairie durant les vacances.

Harry releva la tête après avoir ouvert l'enveloppe en le regardant avec un visage plus que surpris qui fit rire le vieil homme. **« En réalité, ce n'est qu'une excuse pour que tu reviennes ici, Harry, pour qu'on soit sûr que tu ailles bien. » **dit-il. **« Si tu veux, on peut aller à Gringotts demain et discuter du salaire. »**

Harry sourit. **« Merci. »** dit-il, puis **« Vous voulez vraiment que je revienne ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Bien sûr que nous le voulons. » **dit Aurora. **« Nous le voulons tous. Tu as été adopté, j'en ai peur. »**

Le cadeau de Linael fut la suivant. Il avait acheté à Harry quelques livres - un rempli de contes de fées moldus, un sur les différentes races de serpents et un sur l'étiquette et les traditions sorcières - et un fin bracelet en argent.

**« Le bracelet est enchanté. »** dit-il. **« Il se mettra à chauffer lorsque tu entreras en contact avec quelqu'un qui te veut du mal et il me permet aussi de te trouver où que tu sois, aussi si tu as besoin d'aide murmure-lui mon nom et souhaite que je te rejoigne. »**

**« Wow. » **souffla Harry. Il regarda les longs doigts de Linael refermer le bracelet autour de son poignet gauche. Lorsque le clapet fut attaché, il disparut.

**« Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'enlever. »** lui dit-il gentiment.

Harry acquiesça. Il savait que Linael tenait beaucoup à lui. Bien que le Drow ne l'ait jamais vraiment dit, il avait reçu beaucoup de commentaires de Tiberius et d'Aurora, qui affirmaient que Linael n'avait jamais dédié autant de temps à quelqu'un avant qu'il ne passe les portes de l'hôtel.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une volée de chouettes entrant par la fenêtre, conduites par Hedwige, un colis accroché à la jambe et une souris morte tenue par le bout de la queue avec son bec. Elle atterrit sur la table et lui donna un hululement à moitié étouffé en guise bonjour. Elle lui présenta d'abord la souris, la déposant délicatement sur la table, avant de lui tendre sa patte.

**« Merci Hedwige. »** dit-il. Il lui caressa doucement ses plumes blanches. **« Ca fait du bien de te revoir, ma fille. »**

Elle hulula de nouveau et hérissa ses plumes joyeusement. Une fois libre du colis qui lui emprisonnait la jambe, elle usa de sa patte pour pousser la souris vers lui. Harry rigola. Il y avait des fois où elle ressemblait plus à une maman poule.

Il se sentit un peu maladroit pour le coup. Il avait avoué aux autres qu'en tant que demi-serpent, il avait une certaine envie de manger des souris, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait devant eux auparavant. Une fois seulement il avait osé en grignoter une, qu'il avait achetée dans une animalerie du Chemin de Traverse - prétextant qu'il avait une chouette malade qui avait besoin qu'on la nourrisse sur le champ - dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'Hedwige serait offensée s'il ne la prenait pas, mais bon, c'était assez gênant.

Alors il posa le colis sur la table, prit les autres colis et les lettres que les chouettes avaient emmenées et saisit la souris par la queue. Il remarqua qu'était encore légèrement chaude - ses couleurs s'estompaient du vert au bleu - donc elle était fraîche. Puis il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ouvrit grand la bouche et l'avala en entier.

Hedwige hulula joyeusement.

**« Tu…as simplement avalé la souris en entier. »** prononça faiblement Nikolai.

Harry déglutit à nouveau, les muscles de sa gorge faisant descendre le corps de la souris tout en la broyant. Puis, une fois qu'il put reparler, il se tourna vers Nikolai qui le regardait étrangement. **« Vous buvez du sang à chaque repas, non ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Ben, ouais. »** confirma Nikolai. **« Je suis un Vampire, tu t'en souviens ? »**

**« Et je suis un demi-serpent. »** dit Harry. **« Les serpents mangent les souris. »**

**« Mais entières ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.** « C'est devenu un réflexe maintenant. »** dit-il.

Les yeux de Nikolai devinrent un peu plus larges et Isabella le claqua sur l'arrière du crâne. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi elle la lui avait donné cette fois - d'habitude elle avait une raison - mais il se contenta de penser qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Les deux Vampires, Nikolai en particulier, étaient étranges.

Les cadeaux que les chouettes avaient emmenées étaient ceux de Ron, d'Hermione et d'Hagrid, tandis que la lettre venait de Poudlard et contenait la liste de choses dont il avait besoin pour sa Troisième année. Hagrid lui avait envoyé un livre qui avait essayé de le manger aussitôt qu'il l'avait déballé, accompagné d'une inquiétante note qui disait qu'il en aurait besoin pour l'une de ses classes l'année prochaine, et un sac de ses gâteaux spéciaux durs comme de la pierre.

Ron lui avait envoyé un truc qui s'appelait un Scrutoscope, et qui selon le mot que Ron avait ajouté, était censé briller, tournoyer et pousser un sifflement très aigu lorsqu'il était proche de gens indignes de confiance. L'objet en lui-même ressemblait à un cristal à facette qui se balançait en parfait équilibre sur sa pointe posé sur la table de la salle à manger. Une courte lettre et une coupure de journal montrant la famille Weasley devant des pyramides accompagnaient la note. Apparemment, Monsieur Weasley avait gagné le premier prix à une sorte de compétition. La lettre, quant à elle, ajoutait que la famille Weasley serait comme à son habitude sur le Chemin de Traverse une semaine avant la rentrée des classes, et lui demandait de les accompagner.

La lettre d'Hermione, incluse avec un Kit de Nettoyage à Balais, qu'elle avait apparemment commandé par correspondance, était beaucoup plus longue. Elle était en France avec ses parents et avait trouvé l'histoire de la magie locale tellement fascinante qu'elle avait été obligé d'en décharger un peu sur Harry. Apparemment, elle serait au Chemin de Traverse le même jour que Ron pour qu'ils puissent tous se rencontrer. Elle avait ajouté en bas de sa lettre qu'il devait se souvenir de garder tête basse avec ses relatifs et de ne pas provoquer de bagarres et avait aussi fait un petit rappel de tous les devoirs qu'il avait à faire - et qu'il - mais ça, elle ne le savait pas - avait déjà terminé de toute façon. Elle l'avait écrit d'un ton si autoritaire qu'Harry n'avait put s'empêcher de montrer les dents après l'avoir lu. Mais bon, Hermione était simplement Hermione : autoritaire, impudente et trop confiante en son intelligence.

Il replia la lettre et la posa sur la table. C'était la seule mauvaise chose qui venait ternir ce magnifique anniversaire.

**« De mauvaises nouvelles Harry ? »** demanda doucement Aurora. Elle avait bien vu ses sourcils se froncer et sa mâchoire se crisper et elle avait l'air légèrement inquiète.

**« Non, pas vraiment. »** lui dit-il. **« C'est juste qu'un de mes amis veut me mener par le bout du nez, comme d'habitude. »**

Elle se racla la gorge. **« Et je suppose que tu en as déjà bien assez avec ces sacs à patates qui se disent tes parents. »** dit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules. Elle marquait un point, pensa-t-il. Il accepta la nouvelle part de gâteau qu'elle lui proposa et en prit une bouchée. Il se demandait comment ses amis réagiraient s'ils découvraient toute l'histoire : Harry quittant beaucoup plus tôt que prévu les Dursley, restant à l'hôtel et se transformant en un demi-serpent. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à les imaginer heureux pour lui, et il savait par expérience, qu'Hermione le critiquerait pour avoir quitté les Dursley et qu'elle voudrait le disséquer pour voir ce qu'il était réellement. La réaction de Ron…elle était imprévisible.

Linael se pencha par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et posa sa main sur la lettre d'Hermione. Sa peau noire et matte offrait un contraste saisissant avec la couleur crème du parchemin, et Harry le trouva (le contraste) soudainement fascinant. Puis il plaça sa bouche à côté de l'oreille d'Harry et murmura : **« Ne laisse pas sa lettre te troubler. Tu devrais passer cette nuit à faire la fête, non pas à t'inquiéter. »**

Cela fit sourire Harry. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Linael savait toujours exactement quoi dire. **« Merci. »** souffla-t-il, faisant naître un grand sourire sur le visage de Linael.

* * *

Et voilà mes amis, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, lol ^^

Je n'ai pas encore regardé le chapitre 13, donc je ne sais pas si ça va être long ou pas...demain je vais au ciné, je vais enfin pouvoir regardé le dernier Harry Potter...depuis le temps que j'attendais l'occasion d'y aller ^^ Trop contente !

Pour ce qui est de la traduction de la suite, donnez-moi vos avis ^^

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : Je le rapelle encore une fois que ce n'est qu'une humble traduction !! L'auteur qu'il faut louer est Evandar, la seule et l'unique !**

**Traduction : Ban là, logique, c'est moi : mava-chan celle qui fait des heureux et qui en est heureuse !! **

**NdT 1 : Un gros bisou à Sylime qui m'a avoué être nulle en anglais et dont la review m'a rendue très heureuse !! **

**NdT 2 : Un gros gros, mais alors là énorme merci à Arsenic pour ses précieuses informations sur les livres que je voulais acheter. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas tarder à ratisser toutes les libraires de mon île pour les trouver. Je les commanderai s'il le faut, foi de mava-chan ! **

**NdT 3 : Bisous également à mikamic qui a signé sa review d'un "Good night and good luck !" Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est la première fois ! Non, vous ne comprenez pas, c'est pas grave... **

**NdT 4 : A ce que je lis, beaucoup de monde est intéresé par la traduction de la suite de Serpens armarum. J'ai même eus des supplications qui avaient l'air vraiment désespérées...donc, je pense que je vais m'y mettre sérieusement et que je demanderai l'autorisation d'Evandar la magnifique à la fin de cette traduction-ci. **

**NdT 5 : Je fais un gros poutou à Loufoca la Juste qui tout comme moi a parfois la flemme de lire les fics en anglais. Ouais, plus c'est bien écrit et plus ça fatigue la tête, alors malheureusement on arrête de lire les bonne fics et je suis contente d'y avoir remédié. J'ai l'impression d'être utile au peuple. **

**NdT 6 : Et enfin, dernière note mais non moins importante : j'ai fait ma rentrée des classes cette semaine, les profs m'ont tué et je pense que ça se ressent déjà sur le rythme de parution (quand je regarde de quand date les reviews...). Donc, je vous promets, au minimum, un chapitre par semaine...**

* * *

Serpens armarum.

Chapitre 9 : Gringotts, Gobelbabil et le Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Harry ne réussit à récupérer que cinq heures de sommeil cette nuit-là. Aurora l'avait envoyé au lit à quatre heures du matin, affirmant que s'il restait éveillé plus longtemps, il finirait par s'endormir sur Linael. Et Tiberius réveilla Harry cinq heures plus tard pour l'emmener à Gringotts.

Encore étourdi, Harry cligna des yeux et grogna. Il roula dans le lit et mit son oreiller en plumes sur sa tête. **« Ve pas. »** marmonna-t-il. Il sentit Tiberius rejeter sa couette et fronça inconsciemment les sourcils. **« Nonnnn. »** grogna-t-il en se roulant en une petite boule.

**« C'est l'heure de se lever Harry. »** dit Tiberius qui avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, et sans qu'Harry le sache, le vieil homme lui sourit. **« Nous devons aller à Gringotts. »**

**« Nyurgh ! » **répondit Harry. Il était trop fatigué ! Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il aurait à se lever si tôt. Et puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette idée stupide ?

Il sentit un picotement de magie lui parcourir le corps et il haleta lorsqu'il comprit qu'il flottait à environ trois pieds de son lit. La panique le submergea. Il n'aimait pas du tout ça…Il se débattit et donna de furieux coups de pieds, délogeant sa couverture dans le même temps. Une fois que la couverture fut retombée sur le lit, Tiberius le fit flotter vers la porte de la salle de bain et le reposa délicatement sur le sol. Harry lui jeta un regard noir et siffla de colère.

Tiberius se contenta de lever un sourcil. **« C'est toi qui a insisté pour aller à Gringotts tôt je te signale. »**

**« Quoa ? »** dit Harry très intelligemment.

Il se tritura les méninges, essayant de trouver la preuve de ce qu'avançait Tiberius. Il se souvenait lui avoir parlé à propos d'une visite à la banque la veille - vaguement - et il ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir lorsqu'il comprit que c'était vraiment lui qui avait eu cette idée.

**« Oh. »** dit-il.

Tiberius sourit. Il avait ouvert la bouche et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et la tête de Linael apparut. Harry se figea. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Linael le jour. Il avait très vite imaginé que le Drow était comme une sorte de Vampire - incapable de se tenir dans le soleil - mais maintenant, il savait que cette théorie était fausse.

Linael avait l'air fatigué - il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude d'être debout si tôt - et ses cheveux blancs, bien qu'ils brillaient toujours, n'étaient pas aussi éblouissants dans la lumière du jour qu'ils ne l'étaient la nuit.

Linael aussi fixait Harry avec confusion, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi Harry était recroquevillé sur le sol au lieu d'être dans son lit. **« Bonjour. »** dit-il.

**« Salut. »** fit Tiberius. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ? »**

Linael haussa les épaules. **« Je voulais souhaiter bonne chance à Harry pour aujourd'hui. »** dit-il.

Harry cligna des yeux mais sourit quand même. Il se disait que Tiberius et Aurora avaient raison : Linael tenait vraiment à lui. **« Merci Linael. »** dit-il.

Linael hocha la tête, puis finit par demander. **« Pourquoi es-tu par terre ? »**

Harry jeta à Tiberius un regard mauvais. **« Il m'a fait léviter hors du lit. »** dit-il.

Tiberius haussa les épaules. **« Il ne voulait pas se lever. »** fit-il remarquer.

Linael les regarda tour à tour et secoua la tête. **« Les humains. »** marmonna-t-il. **« Je vais me coucher maintenant. »** ajout-il en retenant un bâillement. **« A ce soir. »**

Il retira sa tête de la porte et la referma derrière lui. **« Aw… »** fit Tiberius. Harry reconnut sans peine le ton supérieur de sa voix et se renfrogna. **« Tu vois ? Il s'inquiète. »**

Harry n'y répondit rien. A la place il leva un sourcil vers Tiberius et demanda.** « Vous allez rester planté là à me regarder m'habiller ? »**

Tiberius leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la chambre. Mais ses couleurs ne disparurent pas pour autant, prouvant qu'il se tenait juste derrière la porte fermée. Il ne voulait probablement pas laisser à Harry l'occasion de repartir dans son lit. Harry soupira, pleurant sur son manque de sommeil, et commença à enfiler ses nouveaux vêtements. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il remette un jour les vieux vêtements de Dudley alors qu'il avait maintenant des vêtements à lui seul et à sa taille qui plus est.

Il se glissa dans son jean noir et enfila ses baskets noires également. Puis il se leva, réfléchissant au haut qu'il allait mettre pendant un moment avant de se décider pour un T-shirt vert pâle et une robe verte décontractée. Une fois vêtu, il se regarda dans le miroir et sourit à son reflet. Il avait l'air très bien !

Il partit rapidement dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et laver son visage puis sortit de sa chambre et alla retrouver Tiberius dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il le vit, Tiberius détailla Harry de haut en bas et sourit. **« Ca te va bien. »** dit-il. **« C'est même beaucoup mieux. Les vêtements sont confortables ? »**

**« Ils sont supers ! » **bondit Harry. Son cerveau était de nouveau totalement opérationnel, et ses nouveaux vêtements ainsi que la visite de Linael l'avaient rendus d'excellente humeur.

Tiberius rigola de son enthousiasme. **« Allons-y dans ce cas. »** dit-il. **« Nous allons sortir par le magasin. »**

Harry acquiesça et suivit Tiberius dans les escaliers. Ils quittèrent l'hôtel et traversèrent le magasin, Harry regardant autour de lui avec toujours autant de curiosité.

En accord avec ce qu'avait dit Tiberius lors de leur première rencontre, Livres de l'Aube était un endroit où ce côtoyaient des volumes rares et intéressants mais aussi des livres parmi les plus communs. Il était, comme la plupart des magasins vendant de vieux livres de grande valeur, assez sombre et poussiéreux - et dont les imposantes étagères ne faisaient qu'ajouter un peu plus de morosité à l'ambiance - mais Harry avait toujours aimé regarder cette boutique. Il avait trouvé des livres fascinants sur la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter. Il avait aussi acheté quelques livres sur les Potions et l'Histoire de la Magie que Tiberius lui avait recommandés après lui avoir parlé de Snape et Binns.

Harry aimait aussi le nom de la boutique. C'était l'un des rares magasins de l'Allée des Embrumes à avoir un nom à connotation positive, ce qui, la première fois qu'il l'avait fait remarqué, avait bien fait rougir le propriétaire. Ce fut Aurora qui lui expliqua que Tiberius avait choisi le nom de la boutique en son honneur - Aurora étant le nom de la déesse grecque de l'aube - et qu'il était toujours un peu embarrassé lorsque les gens le lui faisaient remarquer. Il pensait que ça le faisait passer pour quelqu'un de trop sentimental.

Durant tout leur trajet à travers l'Allée des Embrumes, Tiberius garda une main ferme sur l'épaule d'Harry. Avec les lettres de Poudlard qui étaient arrivées la veille, l'activité dans le Chemin allait croître de façon vertigineuse, et déjà il commençait à se remplir.

**« Si tu t'éternises ici. »** lui dit Tiberius.** « Tu vas finir par devoir faire la queue pendant des heures à Gringotts. »**

Harry grimaça à cette pensée.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de se rendre à la banque et arrivèrent juste avant que les queues ne deviennent atrocement longues. Lorsqu'ils furent appelés au comptoir, Tiberius salua le gobelin dans un dialecte étrange et très porté sur les aigus. Et Harry n'en fut que plus étonné encore lorsque le gobelin lui sourit et répondit dans la même langue.

**«**** Nous avons besoin d'instaurer un versement entre nos deux coffres. »** reprit Tiberius en anglais. **« Et Harry ici présent a besoin de voir un conseiller fiscal. »**

C'était une idée de Tiberius. Harry avait dans son coffre bien assez d'argent pour vivre quelques décennies sans-soucis et peut-être même plus longtemps encore, mais Tiberius n'aimait pas du tout le fait que Dumbledor ait eu accès à cet argent avant qu'Harry n'entre dans le Monde sorcier. Après tout, il avait été en possession de la clé de coffre d'Harry.

**« Très bien. » **dit le gobelin. Il leur sonna quelqu'un et ils se firent conduire dans une petite salle d'attente juste à côté du hall principal. Harry aperçut Gripsec- le gobelin qui l'avait emmené à son coffre la première fois qu'il était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été là - se tenir à côté des wagons. Il attendait qu'une famille s'installe dans l'un des wagons pour qu'il puisse les emmener à leur coffre. Harry croisa son regard et lui fit bonjour de la main, obtenant en retour une expression choquée et un petit signe hésitant.

Puis Harry se retourna vers Tiberius. **« Quelle langue avez-vous parlé avec le caissier tout à l'heure ? »** lui demanda Harry.

**« Du Gobelbabil. »** dit Tiberius. **« C'est la langue autochtone des gobelins. Très peu de sorciers s'embêtent à l'apprendre - la plupart pensent que les gobelins sont des êtres inférieurs qui ne méritent pas qu'on prenne la peine de faire un effort - mais il s'avère qu'ils se montrent plus serviables lorsqu'on le parle. »**

**« Pourriez-vous me l'apprendre ? »** demanda Harry.

Tiberius se mit à rire. **« Je ne suis pas le meilleur professeur du monde Harry. »** l'avertit-il. **« Et je ne me prétends pas expert en la matière. »**

**« S'il vous plaît. »** insista Harry. Il leva des yeux suppliants vers Tiberius qui eurent tôt fait de le faire capituler.

**« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »** répondit-il. **« Je t'apprendrai. Mais se sera plus difficile lorsque tu seras à Poudlard. »**

Harry sourit. **« C'est d'accord. »** dit-il. **« Je peux gérer. Est-ce qu'il y a des livres dessus ? »**

Tiberius acquiesça. **« Cependant tu n'en trouveras aucun dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. »** dit-il. **« Ils ne s'embarrassent pas avec les langues étrangères. Tu pourras en acheter chez Fleury et Bott si tu veux. Ils doivent sûrement avoir des guides pour débutants et des livres de traduction. »**

Harry le remercia, et puisqu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux, Tiberius commença une leçon improvisée sur le sujet. Ce qui leur valu plusieurs regards curieux de la part des autres sorciers et sorcières de la salle - une des plus vieilles sorcières paraissant particulièrement offensée - mais Harry les ignora. Il faisait beaucoup plus attention à la prononciation complexe de l'alphabet Gobelbabil.

Leur leçon fut interrompue par un gobelin annonçant : **« Woodrift et Potter ! »**

Il y eut plusieurs exclamations de la part des sorciers et sorcières présents et Harry essaya instinctivement de plaquer ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Il se glissa dans le bureau du gobelin aux côtés de Tiberius, essayant désespérément d'ignorer les remarques et les murmures des gens autour de lui.

Le gobelin, pour ce que ça valait, avait l'air désolé pour lui. **« Maintenant. »** dit-il une fois qu'ils furent tous assis. **« J'ai compris que vous avez besoin d'instaurer un versement entre vos coffres et que Monsieur Potter ici présent pourrait avoir quelques questions à propos de ses finances. Puis-je vous demander le pourquoi de ce versement ? »**

Tiberius sortit de sa poche le contrat de travail d'Harry que le gobelin se mit à examiner d'un œil expert. **« Ca me semble être en ordre. » **déclara-t-il. Il sortit ensuite des formulaires de l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et tendit à Tiberius une plume et de l'encre.

Tiberius lut rapidement les formulaires et en signa le bas d'un geste théâtral. Puis il tendit la plume à Harry. **« Tu dois les signer aussi. »** dit-il.

Harry acquiesça. Il jeta un œil au formulaire, mais celui-ci était écrit dans une sorte de jargon financier auquel Harry n'en comprit pas un mot. Aussi, il se contenta de signer. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua que Tiberius le regardait, les sourcils levés. Harry rougit furieusement et évita son regard.

Le gobelin reprit les formulaires et répandit du sable sur les signatures pour les sécher rapidement. Puis, après s'être débarrassé du sable, il classa les formulaires.

**« Maintenant, Monsieur Potter. »** dit-il. **« Avez-vous des questions ? »**

**« Um, oui. »** répondit Harry. **« Je me pose beaucoup de questions sur mon statu financier. Je n'ai pas reçu de factures ou de relevé de compte de vous, ni quelque chose qui s'en approche. »**

Cela fit froncer les sourcils du gobelin. Il contourna le bureau et alla vers la bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Il extirpa un gros livre à la reliure en cuir de l'une des étagères et l'apporta jusqu'au bureau.

**« Potter. »** dit-il distinctement avant que le livre ne se mette à luire d'une couleur bleue pendant quelques secondes. Lorsque le livre s'arrêta de briller le gobelin l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

**« Nos registres montrent que vous avez effectué des versements mensuels pendant ces douze dernières années. »** dit-il. **« Ainsi que plusieurs transactions. »**

Harry se sentit son sang se refroidir.** « C'est impossible. »** dit-il. **« Je ne connais l'existence du Monde sorcier que depuis deux ans. »**

Le froncement de sourcil du gobelin s'accentua. **« Nos registres montrent que vous avez effectué des dépôts d'argent annuels dans le coffre des Weasley et de Dumbledor pendant les douze dernières années, et que vous avez aussi ordonné un transfert annuel de l'ordre de 100 gallions vers le compte en banque d'un certain Vernon Dursley. Il y aussi de petits retraits annuels durant ces deux dernière années ainsi que le paiement des frais de Poudlard. Voulez-vous dire par là que vous n'avez pas organisé ces transactions ? »**

Harry était estomaqué. Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, ses pensées fusant à toute vitesse dans sa tête. On l'avait volé. **« Non. »** dit-il. **« Jamais. Je n'ai reçu ma clé de coffre qu'il y a deux ans et je n'ai retiré de l'argent qu'une fois par an pour payer mes effets scolaires. Avant cela, ma clé de coffre était en la possession d'Albus Dumbledor. »**

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Il savait que les Weasley étaient pauvres mais s'ils le lui avaient demandé, il leur aurait généreusement prêté de l'argent. Mais qu'ils le prennent comme ça dans son dos ? Et que ce soit Dumbledor qui ait organisé tout ça ? Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'à quel point son amitié avec les Weasley était basée sur son argent, et combien de choses encore Dumbledor avait-il orchestré.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, une famille de sang-purs qui arrivaient sur le quai par l'entrée moldue au lieu de simplement transplaner comme le faisaient toutes les autres familles sorcières, et qui parlaient assez fort pour couvrir tous les bruits de la station moldue, c'était assez suspect quand même.

**« Que pouvez-vous faire pour ça ? »** demanda Tiberius. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa voix : elle sonnait dure et froide. Harry réalisa que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Tiberius était en colère. Tiberius était en colère pour lui !

**« Nous allons stopper les versements sur le compte des Dursley et dans le coffre des Weasley et de Dumbledor. »** répondit-il. **« Malheureusement, l'argent a déjà été versé et nous sommes dans l'incapacité de le reprendre. Cependant, l'argent qui a été pris ne représente qu'un mince pourcentage de la valeur des coffres qui se trouvent sous le nom de Monsieur Potter. Etant donné que Dumbledor n'est pas un Potter, il a été interdit d'accès aux autres coffres excepté le fond en fidéicommis des Potter - celui à partir duquel Monsieur Potter a effectué ses retraits. Le vrai coffre des Potter n'a pas été touché, puisqu'il ne pourra pas être accessible jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Potter ne soit devenu majeur ou émancipé.**

**« Tous les autres coffres sous le nom de Monsieur Potter ne sont pas accessibles pour ces même raisons ou pour des clauses similaires. Les coffres des Black sont gelés - attendant soit la majorité ou l'émancipation de Monsieur Potter, soit la mort de l'actuel chef de famille. Dumbledor a essayé d'accéder aux autres coffres des Potter, notamment les coffres des Linden, le coffre des Cassidy, le coffre des Barlow et les coffres des Meanzies. Mais il a été refusé d'accès, cependant tant que Monsieur Potter ne sera majeur ou émancipé, ces coffres lui seront interdits à lui aussi. »**

**« Ces coffres. »** commença Harry. **« Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont à moi ? »**

Le gobelin lui jeta un regard étrange mais ce fut Tiberius qui lui expliqua. **« Ce sont les noms des familles qui se sont mariés à la famille Potter mais dont la propre lignée s'est éteinte ou dont les membres se sont fais tuer pendant la dernière guerre. »** dit-il. **« Ainsi donc toutes leurs possessions ont été transmises à leur parent par le sang le plus proche : toi. »**

**« Il y a aussi eut une discorde à propos de l'un des plus anciens coffres de Gringotts. »** reprit le gobelin. **« L'affaire n'a pas été exposée à la presse ainsi qu'aucunes des lettres envoyées à Monsieur Potter - ou plutôt à Albus Dumbledor, puisque je suppose que c'est lui qui interceptait votre courrier. Il y a eut litige sur le coffre de Serpentard entre la famille Potter et la famille Gaunt pendant plusieurs siècles. »**

Les oreilles d'Harry se tendirent. Le coffre de Serpentard ? Sa famille était liée à Serpentard ?

**« Malheureusement les registres de cette époque sont incomplets et nous n'avons jamais réussi à déterminer le détenteur légal de ces possessions, ce qui a entraîné le gel de ces comptes. »** continua le gobelin. **« La dernière personne a les avoir réclamés était un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor dans les années cinquante, cependant ses preuves n'ont pas été jugées assez solides. Si vous pouvez convenablement prouver votre descendance à Salazar Serpentard, Monsieur Potter, alors vous obtiendrez également le contrôle de ses coffres. »**

Harry ferma les yeux. Le Fourchelang était une capacité transmise par le sang et il était Fourchelang. Il était donc parfaitement possible qu'il soit le descendant de Serpentard. Mais l'épée qu'il avait sortit du Choixpeau à la fin de l'année précédente appartenait à Godric Griffondor. Dumbledor avait dit que cela signifiait qu'il était un vrai Griffondor.

Se rappelant l'état de son coffre, et les versements qu'il n'avait pas autorisé, Harry décida de ne plus jamais croire, à l'avenir, ce que Dumbledor pourrait dire.

**« Merci. »** dit-il.

Il n'avait pas d'autres questions, aussi Tiberius et lui quittèrent la banque. Ils firent un arrêt chez Fleury et Bott, pour prendre des livres sur le Gobelbabil pour Harry avant de se poser au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner. La conversation était quasi inexistante. Ils étaient tous les deux trop plongés dans leurs pensées, à ressasser leur entretient avec le gobelin, pour envisager d'instaurer un vrai dialogue.

Cependant, quelque chose avait fait tilt dans l'esprit d'Harry. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est que l'émancipation ? » **demanda-t-il.

**« C'est quand quelqu'un est déclaré adulte avant d'avoir atteint l'âge légal de la maturité. »** dit Tiberius. **« C'est rare, mais ça arrive généralement lorsqu'un enfant a été abusé ou qu'il n'a pas eu de tuteurs convenables. »**

**« Comme moi alors. » **dit Harry.

Tiberius releva la tête de son hachis Parmentier, un peu surpris. **« Oui. »** fit-il. **« On peut dire ça comme ça. Les Dursley n'étaient certainement pas des tuteurs convenables. »**

**« Et je n'ai aucun autre gardien potentiel excepté les Weasley - qui me volaient - Dumbledor - qui me volait aussi - et vous et Aurora. »**

**« Et pour autant que nous en ayons très envie. »** fit Tiberius calmement. **« On ne nous autorisera jamais à adopter le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu. Les Woodrift ont toujours été considérés comme étant une famille des 'Ténèbres'. »**

Harry soupira. **« Je déteste ce titre. »** dit-il. **« Vous pensez que je pourrais demander mon émancipation ? »**

**« Bien sûr. » **dit-il. **« Je pense que tu pourrais monter un très bon dossier. Mais ça prendra du temps. Il faudra que les Dursley signent le retrait de ta tutelle, tu devras prouver que tu es financièrement indépendant et tu devras aussi prouver que tu as été maltraité ou que tu n'as pas été heureux avec des tuteurs actuels.**

**« Tu peux remplir toutes ces conditions, du moins en grande partie, mais avec toute la paperasse que le Ministère va exiger de toi, et la forte probabilité que Dumbledor se dresse contre toi, ça prendra environ un an avant d'aboutir. »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Et en même temps je dois réussir à prouver mes origines. »** dit-il. **« Comment je suis supposé faire ça ? »**

**« Il existe des potions et des sorts très anciens pour ça. » **avoua Tiberius. **« Mais depuis, ils ont été déclarés comme faisant parti de la 'Magie noire' et sont irrecevables juridiquement. »**

**« Typique. »** grogna Harry. **« Pas d'autres idées ? »**

Tiberius secoua la tête. **« On en reparlera avec les autres ce soir. Peut-être qu'ils auront une idée sur ce que tu peux faire ? »**

Ils finirent leur repas en silence. Puis, alors qu'Harry déposait sa fourchette dans son plat, Tiberius reprit la parole. **« Es-tu sérieux à propos de cette histoire d'émancipation ? » **demanda-t-il.

Harry releva la tête vers lui et acquiesça. **« C'est l'unique moyen de m'éloigner des Dursley et de garder Dumbledor hors de ma vie. » **dit-il. **« Bien sûr que je suis sérieux. »**

Tiberius hocha la tête. **« Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on devrait se rendre au Ministère. »**

Ils allèrent au Ministère par le réseau de cheminette. Harry était un peu nerveux d'y aller ; les employés du Ministère le voulaient mort après tout, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Et il faisait pleinement confiance au glamour que Linael avait posé sur son collier.

Le trajet jusqu'au Ministère ne fit qu'amplifier sa haine des voyages en cheminée. Lorsqu'il était sortit d'un des âtres de l'Atrium du Ministère, il avait chancelé et avait failli s'étaler de tout son long comme une crêpe. Il avait, par chance, réussit à reprendre son équilibre au dernier moment, ainsi que sa respiration, bien qu'il lui fût un peu plus difficile de combattre l'urgente envie de son estomac de se rebeller.

Puis Tiberius sortit de l'âtre à son tour, avec une grande élégance, et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. **« Tu vas bien ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Bien. »** s'exclama Harry. **« Je hais les moyens de transport magiques. »**

Tiberius gloussa doucement. **« Tu t'y habitueras après un moment. »** lui rassura-t-il.

Harry se demanda intérieurement combien de temps représentait 'un moment' pour Tiberius. Ce n'était pas pour bientôt, ça il en était sûr.

Harry suivit Tiberius dans le Ministère. Ils durent enregistrer leurs baguettes - bien que ne pouvant pas utiliser la sienne, Harry trouva ça légèrement absurde - et le sorcier en charge de tenir le registre se comporta comme un poisson hors de l'eau à la vue de la cicatrice d'Harry. Puis ils durent justifier leur présence, on leur donna des badges et ils se firent conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Après cela, ils s'arrêtèrent au troisième étage, celui des services pour l'enfance.

L'ascenseur était plein de sorciers et de sorcières, et par-dessus leurs têtes volaient plein de petits papiers en forme d'avions : notes de service inter-départements selon Tiberius. Harry était reconnaissant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait fait attention à son badge de visiteur ou à sa cicatrice. Pour dire vrai, il fut ignoré par tout le monde excepté Tiberius durant l'entièreté du court trajet. L'anonymat était quelque chose de rafraîchissant. Harry était aussi soulagé qu'aucun Auror ou Langue-de-Plomb ne se trouvait dans l'ascenseur. Sa première rencontre avec eux ne lui avait pas laissé une bonne impression.

Ils atteignirent les services pour l'enfance sans aucun problème et Tiberius continua sa leçon de Gobelbabil, commencée un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'ils étaient dans la salle d'attente. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde autour d'eux cette fois-ci. En réalité il n'y avait qu'un jeune couple assis à l'opposé de la salle, profondément pris dans leur propre conversation, et la réceptionniste penchée sur un magasine illustré. Harry y avait jeté un coup d'œil lorsque Tiberius les avait enregistré et fut surpris de trouver un magasine de mode pour sorcières.

Ca avait l'air terriblement ennuyeux.

Ennuyeux comme ça l'était, Harry aurait quand même préféré le feuilleter plutôt que de subir l'entretient tenu sur son émancipation. La sorcière à laquelle ils devaient parler était une femme assez potelée avec une mouche sur le visage et des cheveux blonds grisonnants ramassés en un chignon désordonné. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes par un rouge à lèvre rose brillant et ses larges sourires plein de dents n'atteignaient jamais ses yeux.

Elle avait également longtemps fixé la cicatrice d'Harry lorsque celui était entré dans son bureau. Ce qui représentait une assez bonne raison pour le jeune homme de la détester derechef.

**« Monsieur Potter ! »** s'exclama-t-elle. **« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, même si c'est bien le dernier endroit où j'aurai imaginé voir quelqu'un comme vous. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »**

Harry grinça des dents. Que voulait-t-elle dire par 'quelqu'un comme vous' ? Était-ce parce que la cicatrice sur sa tête était censée lui apporter la joie éternelle ou quelque chose du genre ?

**« J'aimerai demander mon émancipation. »** lui dit-il.

Sa mâchoire se décrocha et elle le fixa avec de grands yeux. **« Pour quelle raisons Monsieur Potter ? Les services de l'enfance ont toujours été assuré à plusieurs reprises que vous grandissiez heureux et en bonne santé. »**

**« Par qui ? » **demanda Harry.

**« Par le Professeur Dumbledor bien sûr. »** dit-elle. **« Votre tuteur magique. »**

Tiberius fit un étrange grognement et Harry soupira. Ca commençait à le rendre malade d'entendre le nom de Dumbledor surgir dans chacune de ses affaires.

**« Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il était autre chose pour moi que mon directeur. »** fit-il d'une voix atone. **« Et je n'ai pas été heureux et en bonne santé. Loin de là en réalité. Le Ministère n'a-t-il jamais pensé à aller vérifier par lui-même ? N'a-t-il jamais pensé à me demander comment j'étais au lieu de le demander à Dumbledor ? »**

Bien qu'elle ait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle ne rajouta rien. Aussi Harry décida de continuer. **« Puis-je demander l'émancipation maintenant ? »**

**« Bien sûr. »** dit-elle. Elle passa énormément de temps à fouiller son bureau à la recherche des formulaires adéquats. Tout à sa recherche, elle recommença à parler. **« Vous comprenez bien que la procédure pourrait durer plus d'un an ? »**

**« Oui. »** répondit Harry.

**« Vous allez aussi devoir prouvez que vous êtes financièrement indépendant. »** dit-elle. **« Et votre émancipation devra également être approuvée par votre tuteur magique et moldu. »**

**« Et si jamais l'un de mes tuteurs n'est pas d'accord ? »** demanda Harry en pensant à Dumbledor.

**« Et bien, l'affaire ira en procès. »** fit-elle. **« Dans ce cas, le tribunal essaiera de décider ce qui est le mieux pour vous. »**

**« Est-ce que je serai autorisé à témoigner ou quelque chose dans le genre ? »** demanda-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. **« Bien sûr. Vous devrez témoigner de l'inconvenance de vos tuteurs, de toute façon. »**

Elle mit finalement la main sur les formulaires et les abattit avec contentement sur le bureau. Harry les lut - les comprenant beaucoup mieux que les formulaires de la banque - et les signa. Les formulaires étaient en trois exemplaires et Harry dut donner l'adresse des Dursley pour que les services de l'enfance puissent envoyer quelqu'un les visiter. Harry pensa qu'il ferait mieux d'avertir les Dursley de la visite imminente d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière.

Il était tout simplement content de ne pas devoir être là pour le voir.

Une fois qu'ils purent quitter le bureau, Tiberius et Harry décidèrent de rentrer à l'hôtel. Le contre coup des révélations de la journée commençaient à le rattraper, et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire c'était de se rouler dans son lit et d'essayer de ne plus y penser.

Dumbledor était son tuteur magique…mais pourquoi ? Était-ce ses parents qui lui avaient donné ce rôle ou Dumbledor l'avait-il choisi par lui-même ? Pourquoi n'était-il jamais allé voir Harry ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il même pas dit qu'il était son tuteur dans le monde magique ? Pourquoi lui avait-il pris de l'argent ? Pourquoi en avoir donné aux Weasley et aux Dursley ?

Et si on en parlait des Weasley…arrêteraient-ils d'aimer Harry maintenant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus prendre de l'argent dans son coffre ? Et tout d'abord, est-ce qu'ils s'étaient déjà inquiétés juste pour lui, Harry ?

Tout le long du retour, Harry se trouvait dans une sorte de brouillard. Il arrivait vaguement à sentir la chaleur de Tiberius, main lourde sur son épaule qui le guidait à travers les petites ruelles.

La réalité ne lui revint brutalement au visage que lorsqu'il vit Aurora, assise à côté de la cheminée du salon, faisant de la couture sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'air contente de le revoir, même si son front était ridé d'inquiétude, aussi il ne put se retenir de se jeter sur elle et de lover sa tête contre son épaule.

**« Il a eut une journée assez rude. »** entendit-il Tiberius dire.

Aurora ne lui répondit rien ; elle passa simplement ses bras autour de lui et le serra très fort, là comme ça il se sentait aimé. Cela demanda beaucoup à Harry de ne pas pleurer cette fois-ci.

* * *

Tout à coup, là en faisant la dernière correction et la mise en page, je trouve que la fin est un peu sèche...

Bref, y'avait un truc que je voulais dire à la fin et je ne sais plus c'est quoi...et ben zut alors...

Comme le dis si bien Zoé, j'aurai dû noter.

Woah ! Une seconde avant de poster, je viens de me souvenir de ce que je voulais demander :** Combien d'entre vous ont remarqué que je répondais toujours aux reviews juste avant de poster un nouveau chapitre ? Combien d'entre vous se disent "Ah, elle a répondu donc le chapitre est pas loin derrière..." ou alors "Elle a posté un nouveau chapitre, donc elle a dû me répondre..." ? **Perso, je préfère la première ^^

Bon, ben je remercie tout le monde de suivre l'avancée de la fic, ça fait vraiment plaisir à l'auteur et à la traductrice aussi...J'aime pas dire traductrice, c'est trop long à taper, ça m'énerve.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, moi je suis complètement crevée. J'ai fini de traduire le chapitre 13 (d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu baclé les tournures de phrases, je corrigerai ça à la publication), ensuite j'ai dû répondre à 3 pages de reviews (j'avais mal aux mains mais les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et on oublie vite fait ses douleurs, merci encore) et pour finir j'ai fait la mise en page du chapitre avec les dernières modifs et les NdT...Je ne sens plus mes doigts donc je vais vous laisser...

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : Evandar**

**Traductrice : mava-chan **

**Beta : moi-même et mes lecteurs assidus que j'adore **

**NdT 1 : Bien, tout d'abord, ce chapitre arrive avec un peu de retard, je le reconnais. La faute au manque de temps pour le poster et le mettre en page bien comme il faut. **

**NdT 2 : Maintenant, place à mes petits clins d'oeil en réponse aux reviews....Un grand merci aux beta en herbe **kart**, **Axelle**, **bachelor49** et **Rikka Yomi**. **

**NdT 3 : Un spécial merci à **mikamic** et aussi à **Arsenic** qui m'aident dans ma traduction à leur manière et qui me donnent plein d'informations. **

**NdT 4 : Et pour finir je fais un gros bisou à **luffynette **et **Lily Joke **ainsi qu'à tous les QIEA (Quiches Intégrales En Anglais, dixit **Axelle**) que j'adore et dont les reviews font chaud au coeur. **

**Et merci à tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité mais qui ne sont pas moins importants, je vous adore ^^ **

* * *

Serpens Armarum.

Chapitre 10 : Les Weasley.

* * *

La nouvelle de l'évasion de Sirius Black d'Azkaban avait semé la pagaille sur le Chemin. Les Aurors recommençaient à grouiller de partout et les clients étaient tendus comme des cordes à linges - comme si Black allait débarquer dans le magasin d'Equipement de Quidditch de Qualité sur un coup de tête et demander à acheter un Eclair de feu.

Les nouvelles du matin arrivées, Harry descendit à la cuisine dans l'intention de prendre son petit déjeuné et se retrouva sans s'y attendre dans une autre des étreintes maternelles d'Aurora. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de l'étouffer, elle l'observa un petit moment avant de l'assoir et d'aller préparer ses œufs. Harry jeta un regard confus à un Linael en train de bâiller, un journal entre les mains.

**« Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »** demanda-t-il calmement.

**« Non. »** répondit Linael. **« Elle est inquiète à propos de ça. »**

Et il plaça le journal devant Harry. Le visage squelettique de Sirius Black arborait un sourire tellement emprunt de folie qu'il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. **« Qui est-il ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Sirius Black. »** fit Aurora. **« C'était un Auror avant qu'ils ne découvrent que c'était un espion de Voldemort. C'est lui qui lui a révélé la cachette de tes parents. Ensuite il a poursuivi un autre de leurs amis. Il l'a tué, lui et douze autres personnes, d'un seul sort. Et maintenant, il s'est évadé d'Azkaban… »**

A ces mots, sa voix se brisa et elle refusa d'en dire plus à ce sujet. Bien qu'Harry eut l'impression du contraire. Elle pensait que Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour finir son travail et tuer le dernier des Potter.

Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi Harry était-il l'héritier de la fortune des Black ?

Tout à coup, Harry eut l'impression que son année à Poudlard allait être encore plus chaotique que les deux précédentes.

En laissant ça de côté, les jours qui séparaient Harry de sa rencontre prévue avec les Weasley passaient calmement. Il passait ses journées à travailler dans la librairie de Tiberius ou, occasionnellement, à flâner dans l'Allée des Embrumes, et ses soirées avec Nikolai, Isabella et Linael. Ils étaient tous devenus plus protecteurs envers lui depuis l'évasion de Black et Harry avait le sentiment que si les Vampires pouvaient sortir au soleil, ou que si les Drow n'étaient pas nocturnes, il aurait écopé de trois gardes du corps très dangereux.

Le jour de la rencontre avec les Weasley arriva, Harry saisit une de ses bourses et l'accrocha à sa ceinture, sous ses robes. Il s'était acheté de nouveaux vêtements depuis son anniversaire - avec un petit coup de main d'Isabella dans un magasin de vêtements pour Vampires, un peu plus loin dans l'Allée des Embrumes - et avait jeté presque tous les chiffons que les Dursley lui avaient laissés. Les vieux T-shirts faisaient toujours de bons bandages, même si Aurora n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

La raison pour laquelle Harry avait déjà retiré son argent de son coffre était toute simple : il n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de laisser les Weasley voir son coffre, maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils lui avaient pris de l'argent. Et par ailleurs, pourquoi devrait-il aller retirer de l'argent à la banque alors qu'il en avait encore beaucoup sur lui ?

Il quitta l'hôtel par l'entrée du magasin et se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur où ils devaient tous se retrouver. Son ventre était complètement noué, et plus il se rapprochait du pub, plus ça empirait. Le haïraient-ils maintenant qu'il avait stoppé les versements ? Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Ron depuis son anniversaire, alors il espérait que non.

Il se glissa dans le bar sans se faire remarquer, pour une fois. Les Weasley n'étaient pas encore arrivés alors il prit un siège à l'une des tables et attendit. Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les jumeaux ne lui tombent dessus.

**« Bonjour Harry. »** firent-ils en chœur. Ils avaient tous les deux un grand sourire et Harry ne put s'empêcher de leur sourire en retour.

**« On dirait qu'on a pas eu à te secourir cette fois. »** dit l'un des jumeaux. **« N'est-ce pas Gred ? »**

**« Tu as raison, Forge. »** dit l'autre. **« Et on dirait que les obèses parents adoptifs d'Harry sont devenus tout aussi sorciers que nous. »**

**« Des robes et tout ce qui va avec. »** commenta le premier des jumeaux. **« Tu sais que la prochaine étape - »**

**« Sera de porter une des canes de Lucius Malfoy - »**

**« Et de marcher avec le nez en l'air ! »**

Harry éclata de rire. C'était rassurant de savoir que les jumeaux n'avaient pas changé, bien qu'il fût dur de croire qu'ils auraient été d'accords pour voler son argent s'ils connaissaient toute l'affaire.

Ils s'assirent de chaque côté de lui et lui sourirent comme des chats de Cheshire. Le prochain à descendre les escaliers fut Ron, suivi juste derrière par Ginny. Dès qu'il le vit, Ron sourit et fit plusieurs coucous de la main, Ginny, quant à elle, rougit furieusement. Harry soupira. Il avait espéré que le coup de foudre que Ginny avait eu pour lui se serait envolé, mais apparemment, ce n'était pas encore le cas.

**« Bonjour Harry. »** dit Ron en prenant place sur la table, à l'opposé d'Harry. **« Bonnes vacances ? »**

**« Super, merci. » **répondit-il. Ce qui était vrai, pour la plus grande partie. Le seul bémol de ses vacances était la découverte de tous ces gens qui voulaient soit le tuer, soit le rouler. **« Et les tiennes alors ? L'Egypte avait l'air incroyable ! »**

**« C'était génial ! »** dit Ron avec enthousiasme. **« Bill nous a fait visiter pleins de tombeaux et de truc étonnants, et puis il y avait tous ces squelettes mutants qui datent de l'époque où les gens on cassé les tombes et ont réveillé les malédictions. »**

**« Ces sorciers égyptiens. »** commença l'un des jumeaux.

**« Sont vraiment très inventifs. »** finit l'autre.

**« On a fait le plein d'idées. »** ajoutèrent-ils en même temps.

Harry les fixa un moment, puis vit l'expression inquiète du visage de Ron et finit par ricaner. **« Je ne le dirai pas à votre mère. »** dit-il.

Les deux jumeaux se mirent à frissonner.

Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Percy, qui arborait le badge - méticuleusement poli - de Préfet en Chef, et par Madame Weasley, qui emprisonna Harry dans une étreinte étouffante à l'instant même où elle l'aperçut. Harry ne résista pas à l'envie de comparer l'étreinte à celle d'Aurora et trouva que quelque chose manquait. Tandis que l'étreinte d'Aurora lui procurait un sentiment de chaleur et de sécurité, celle de Madame Weasley lui donnait l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui briser quelques côtes.

**« Allons-y maintenant. »** dit-elle après avoir libéré Harry. **« C'est l'heure de partir. »**

**« Mais Hermione n'est pas encore là. »** protesta Ron.

A peine eut-il fini de parler que l'entrée moldue du Chaudron Baveur s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Hermione Granger très bronzée. Elle les repéra tout de suite et les rejoignit en courant avec un grand sourire.

**« Bonjour tout le monde ! »** lança-t-elle à la cantonade.** « Je suis désolée si je suis en retard. Le trafic dehors est monstrueux ! »**

Madame Weasley emprisonna également Hermione dans une de ses étreintes avant de les conduire à l'arrière du pub et d'ouvrir le passage vers le Chemin de Traverse. Alors qu'ils descendaient le Chemin vers Gringotts, Ron et Hermione ralentirent leurs pas pour se trouver à la même hauteur qu'Harry.

**« Tu es très bien habillé, Harry. »** dit-elle. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et lui sourit de façon un chouia suffisante. **« Je t'avais dis que les Dursley seraient plus gentils avec toi si tu gardais la tête baissée. »**

Harry était soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à la regarder avec incrédulité ; Ron aussi le faisait.

**« Hermione, je suis resté à Londres tout l'été. »** dit-il.

Hermione parut surprise. **« Mais c'est important que tu restes avec tes parents adoptifs durant l'été. »** protesta-t-elle. **« Le Professeur Dumbledor ne t'as-t-il pas répété maintes et maintes fois que les barrières de la maison te protégeaient de toutes attaques ? »**

**« Il l'a fait. » **admit Harry. **« Mais elles ne me protègent toujours pas des Dursley… »**

Elle se mordit la lèvre.** « Le Professeur Dumbledor ne t'enverrait jamais là où tu serais en danger, Harry. »** dit-elle.

Ron grogna. **« Tu ne l'as pas vu l'été dernier, Hermione. »** dit-il. **« Ils l'avaient enfermé et affamé. Tu ne peux pas me dire que c'est un comportement normal chez les moldus. »**

**« Bien sûr que non ! »** protesta Hermione.

**« Alors, pourquoi es-tu d'accord pour qu'ils fassent subir ça à Harry ? »** demanda Ron.

Hermione renifla. **« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis d'accord. »** dit-elle. **« Je dis juste que le Professeur Dumbledor ne mettrait pas Harry dans une situation où il serait réellement en danger. »**

Ron ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer mais Harry le devança. **« Ecoutez. »** dit-il. **« Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça. J'ai passé un été vraiment super sans eux. Je n'avais même pas pensé à eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui, alors est-ce que vous pourriez laisser tomber tous les deux ? »**

Ils acquiescèrent, même si Ron avait l'air frustré, et Harry soupira. Même s'il avait vraiment voulu les revoir, il aurait aimé qu'ils ne soient pas aussi agressifs.

Heureusement, ils finirent par arriver à Gringotts sans qu'aucune autre altercation n'ait eut lieu. Madame Weasley parut légèrement énervée lorsqu'Harry lui avoua être déjà allé à la banque cet été mais finit tout de même par le laisser avec Hermione, qui faisait la queue pour échanger son argent moldu en gallions et en mornilles. Ron, quant à lui, fut emmené de force vers les coffres. Harry se demandait bien pourquoi puisque Ron n'avait même pas de compte.

Les choses devinrent beaucoup plus intéressantes lorsque Madame Weasley les laissa vaquer à leur shopping. Elle les mit en garde à propos de Sirius Black - pourquoi forcerait-il le destin en se rendant sur le Chemin de Traverse, l'un des jours les plus bondés de l'année, Harry ne le savait pas - et leur interdit de s'approcher de l'Allée des Embrumes. Fred et George partirent en direction de Zonko, tandis que Madame Weasley prit Ginny par la main et la mena chez Madame Guipure, avec Percy sur les talons.

Harry laissa Ron et Hermione décider dans quelle boutique ils iraient en premier. Fleury et Bott était assez plein pour qu'Harry fasse semblant de se faire séparer par la foule, pour ensuite se diriger vers la section Politique. Il cherchait un livre que Tiberius lui avait recommandé sur les lois concernant les créatures magiques non-humaines dans le Monde des sorciers. Il le trouva, bien heureusement, et réussit à le cacher sous ses autres livres avant de devoir rejoindre Ron et Hermione.

Mais la partie la plus intéressante de la journée fut de loin leur visite à la Ménagerie magique - un magasin d'animaux de compagnie magiques. Apparemment, le rat de Ron, Croûtard, était récemment tombé malade, et Ron espérait lui trouver des médicaments. Et, étonnamment, Hermione cherchait elle aussi un animal.

**« Mes parents m'ont donné de l'argent en plus pour en acheter un. »** leur dit-elle. **« Je pensais à un chat. C'est assez normal pour ne pas faire lever les sourcils à tous mes voisins moldus. »**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le magasin, Ron alla de suite vers le comptoir tandis qu'Hermione fila tout droit vers les chats. Harry erra sans but dans le magasin, sans prêter attention à rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait l'impression d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

_« Empereur ! »_ fit un ensemble de toutes petites voix. _« C'est l'Empereur ! »_

Il regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu, avant de remarquer un petit aquarium plein de serpents. Il remarqua que les pauvres petites choses avaient l'air à l'étroit, entassées les une sur les autres dans un aquarium qui n'était pas assez grand pour les contenir tous. L'attitude du Monde sorcier envers les serpents était vraiment pathétique.

Il s'approcha d'eux et se baissa pour mieux regarder dans l'aquarium. Ils avaient l'air très agités, se glissant pratiquement dessus pour essayer de le voir de plus près, leurs langues goûtant l'air avec excitation.

La propre langue d'Harry sortit elle aussi - le glamour que Linael avait placé donnant l'illusion qu'il se léchait simplement la lèvre - et il réalisa qu'il pouvait sentir leur excitation.

_« Empereur ! »_ continuèrent-ils de siffler. _« L'Empereur est venu ! »_

Faisant bien attention à ne pas hausser la voix - il ne voulait pas informer l'entourage qu'il était un Fourchelang après tous les préjudices qu'il avait subi l'année dernière - il leur parla. _« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'Empereur' ? »_ demanda-t-il.

_« Il ne sait pas ! »_ sifflèrent-ils. Ils avaient tous l'air confus maintenant. _« Comment ne peut-il pas savoir ? »_

_« Savoir quoi ? »_ leur demanda-t-il.

Leurs réponses sifflantes faisaient un tel bruit qu'il n'arrivait pas à traduire. Il soupira et jeta de nouveau un œil dans le magasin. Ron était toujours au comptoir, même si la vendeuse était en train de lui montrer une cage pleine de rats aux poils noirs et brillants - à l'air appétissants - au lieu de médicaments. Apparemment, Croûtard n'allait plus faire long feu.

Hermione passait ses doigts à travers la porte de la cage de petits chats tigrés pour les faire bouger. Harry espérait qu'elle prenne quelque chose de plus gros. De là où il se tenait, ils ressemblaient à un déjeuné.

Il retourna son attention sur les serpents. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient tous de la même race et qu'ils avaient l'air de sortir tout juste de l'œuf. Leurs brillantes écailles noires étincelaient à la lumière du magasin alors qu'ils se glissaient dessus les uns sur les autres. Ils sont plutôt mignons, pensa-t-il.

Son regard glissa sur la petite étiquette collée à l'extérieur de la vitre. Il lut : **_Naja morgani_. Cobra du Désert Noir. 8 mornilles chacun. NE PAS TOUCHER : VENIMEUX. Demander assistance au vendeur.**

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à croire qu'ils le mordraient s'il mettait sa main dans leur boîte. Et même s'ils le faisaient, il doutait que ça aurait eu beaucoup d'effets sur lui. Après tout, il avait survécu au venin du Basilic.

_« Je peux prendre deux d'entre vous avec moi. »_ dit-il. Ils étaient assez petits pour se cacher sur lui, et il aurait bien acheté tout l'aquarium pour les sauver des autres acheteurs mais il doutait que ses camarades de dortoir apprécient son geste. _« Qui voudrait sortir de cette caisse et devenir mon familier ? »_

Les nouveaux nés avaient l'air étonnés. _« L'Empereur nous veut, nous ? »_ demanda l'un d'entre eux d'une vois timide.

_« Mais nous sommes à peine nés. »_ dit un autre. _« Nous sommes trop jeunes pour être utilisé. »_

_« Et notre venin est inférieur, presqu'inutile. » _ajouta encore un autre.

_« C'est l'Empereur. »_ protesta un autre nouveau né. _« Il n'a pas besoin de notre venin. »_

Harry grommela intérieurement. Ils se chamaillaient encore plus que Ron et Hermione. _« Assez ! »_ leur siffla-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de tous les faire taire immédiatement. _« Merci. S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas. J'ai mes propres raisons. Maintenant, est-ce que deux d'entre vous veulent venir avec moi. Décidez-vous pendant que j'irai dire à l'humain que je vous veux. »_

Il les quitta pour les laisser débattre. Même à l'autre bout du magasin il pouvait les entendre se battre pour savoir qui aura l'honneur d'aller avec leur 'Empereur'. Il serait bien content de finir avec deux des plus calmes. Et une fois qu'il les aurait ramenés à l'hôtel, il pourrait essayer de découvrir ce dont ils parlaient lorsqu'ils l'appelaient 'Empereur'.

La femme derrière le comptoir releva la tête à son arrivée. Elle venait juste de remettre à Ron une petite bouteille rouge - des médicaments pour Croûtard, aucun doute que Ron avait refusé de prendre un rat en meilleur santé - et ce dernier l'étudiait d'un œil critique.

**« Je peux vous aider, très cher ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Ouais. »** dit Harry. **« J'aimerai acheter deux de vos Cobras du Désert Noirs. »**

Surpris, Ron leva la tête de son médicament pour rats et la femme cligna des yeux, elle aussi à première vue choquée. Cependant, elle revint rapidement à elle. **« Um, oui. » **dit-elle. **« Bien sûr, je vais prendre une cage pour vous et - »**

**« Pas besoin, je les porte sur moi. »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. **« Ces serpents sont dangereux, jeune homme. »** dit-elle. **« Nous ne voudrions pas que vous soyez mordu, vous savez ? »**

**« Ils ne le feront pas. »** répondit-il calmement.

Elle le tutta et il finit par céder. Il la regarda alors qu'elle prenait un aquarium pour lui. Ce n'était pas très grand mais assez large pour que deux bébés serpents puissent y vivre confortablement. Il acheta aussi une literie et quelques bébés souris mortes, sur lesquelles avait été jeté un sort de préservation pour les empêcher de pourrir avant consommation. Ainsi que quelques souris vivantes qu'il avait bien l'intention de manger plus tard - même s'il prétexta qu'elles étaient pour Hedwige.

Puis, laissant l'aquarium sur le comptoir, elle le suivit vers l'aquarium où les nouveaux nés étaient gardés. Ils semblèrent être arrivés à se départager puisqu'ils étaient beaucoup plus calmes. Bien qu'à la vue de la vendeuse, leurs sifflements se firent hargneux. Harry fronça les sourcils.

**« Vous allez bientôt devoir les déplacer dans deux aquariums différents. »** lui dit-elle.** « Ou ils commenceront à se manger l'un l'autre. »**

Elle lui jeta un regard étrange et hocha la tête pour elle-même. Puis elle alla déverrouiller l'aquarium.

_« Empereur ! »_ sifflèrent les nouveaux nés. _« Pouvez-vous prendre trois d'entre nous ? »_

Trois ? Il pouvait bien se le permettre, et puis les serpents étaient si petits qu'un troisième ne ferait pas une grande différence. _« Oui. »_ siffla-t-il tout doucement pour que la vendeuse ne puisse l'entendre.

Il ouvrit ensuite la porte de l'aquarium et glissa sa main nue à l'intérieur. Il entendit la vendeuse haleter mais l'ignora. A la place, il garda ses yeux sur les nouveaux nés. Deux des plus gros des nouveaux nés glissèrent sur sa main et s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet pour l'un et dans sa paume pour l'autre. Ils furent rapidement suivis par le plus petit des nouveaux nés qui faisait à peine la longueur de l'annulaire d'Harry. Il comprit immédiatement pourquoi ils lui avaient demandé de prendre le troisième nouveau né : c'était le plus faible du groupe et il aurait probablement fini par mourir sans lui.

_« Merci. »_ siffla le plus petit des nouveaux nés. Sa voix donnait l'impression que c'était une petite fille. Ses plus grands compagnons, un garçon et une fille à l'écoute, sifflèrent eux aussi leurs remerciements.

Il leur sourit, faute de ne pas pouvoir parler à cause de la vendeuse.

Il les ramena vers le comptoir et les déposa gentiment dans leur nouvel aquarium. Il les regarda l'inspecter minutieusement, goûtant l'air de leur nouvelle maison avec leurs fines langues noires. Ils avaient beaucoup plus d'espace dans leur nouvel aquarium, et si l'on se référait à leurs sifflements de contentement, ça leur faisait du bien.

**« Ca fera cinq gallions et sept noises pour le tout. »**dit la vendeuse. Harry acquiesça et détourna les yeux de ses nouveaux animaux de compagnie assez longtemps pour rassembler la monnaie et la donner à la vendeuse.

**« Des serpents ? »** demanda Ron calmement. **« Pourquoi veux-tu des serpents ? »**

**« Regarde-les. »** dit Harry. **« Ils sont si mignons. »**

Ron avait l'air sceptique - ainsi que la vendeuse qui détourna habilement l'attention sur Ron et son médicament pour rats. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument qu'ils ne soient pas d'accord avec lui. Les nouveaux nés étaient mignons. Et maintenant qu'il les avait acheté, il pourrait avoir une bonne et longue conversation avec eux à propos des 'Empereurs'. Il avait besoin de savoir tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Qu'importe ce que Ron allait dire ou pas sur les nouveaux familiers d'Harry, il n'en eut jamais l'occasion parce qu'au même moment quelque chose d'énorme, de touffu et de roux sauta sur la tête de Ron avant d'atterrir sur Croûtard qui reposait toujours sur le comptoir.

Croûtard se mit à pousser pleins de cris aigus et à essayer - on le comprend - de s'échapper de la tornade touffue, rousse et aux griffes acérées dont il était la cible et qui fut déjouée par les instincts serpents d'Harry.

Il ne voulait pas le faire. Il avait juste vu un rat paniqué, l'avait identifié comme un potentiel repas et avait attrapé Croûtard en à peine quelques secondes.

La bête rousse bondit vers la main d'Harry mais fut attrapé par la peau du cou par la vendeuse.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »** s'exclama Ron. Il alla récupérer Croûtard et il fallu un certain moment au cerveau d'Harry pour se rappeler que manger le rat de son ami n'allait pas aider leur amitié. Il tendit Croûtard vers Ron, ignorant la façon dont le rat se débattait violemment et s'époumonait.

**« Il est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »** fit Hermione par derrière eux.

Ron vit rouge. **« Magnifique ! »** s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort. **« Cette chose a essayé de manger Croûtard. ! »**

Elle fronça les sourcils. **« C'est un chat, Ron. »** dit-elle lentement comme si elle parlait à un enfant particulièrement stupide. **« Les chats mangent les souris. » **Elle reporta son attention sur la vendeuse qui était un train de passer un sale moment à contrôler le foutu chat. **« Je vais le prendre. »**

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une personne puisse paraître aussi soulagée.

Il examina le chat. L'affirmation d'Hermione comme quoi il était 'magnifique' était grandement erronée. On avait l'impression qu'il avait foncé la tête la première dans un mur et que de ce fait, ses jambes en étaient définitivement arquées. Il supposa qu'il devait être moelleux mais sa fourrure…était d'une épouvantable teinte de rouge orangée qui rendait tout ce qu'elle touchait hideuse. En plus il le fixait méchamment, comme s'il avait comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec lui mais qu'il savait aussi que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour lui, même en rêves.

**« Fais-nous juste une petite faveur, Hermione, et garde-le loin du dortoir des garçons, d'accord ? »** dit-il. **« Croûtard est malade et il n'a pas besoin de stress en plus, et je n'aimerai surtout pas qu'il se batte avec ces petits bonhommes. »** Il tapota l'aquarium où se trouvaient ses nouveaux nés et vit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Elle acquiesça. **« Bien sûr. »** dit-elle.

C'est à ce moment que la vendeuse rappela sa présence. **« Pattenrond ne survivra pas si l'un de ces serpent le mord. »** dit-elle. **« Ils sont mortels. »**

Ron avait l'air légèrement paniqué. **« Les serpents mangent les rats aussi. »** dit-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. **« Regarde-les, Ron »** dit-il. **« Je sais que les serpents peuvent avaler des choses plus grosses que leurs têtes, mais c'est ridicule. Croûtard est beaucoup trop gros. »**

Ron paraissait toujours aussi mal à l'aise mais acquiesça quand même. Harry soupira intérieurement. Ron ne pensait pas honnêtement qu'il allait laisser les trois bébés serpents vagabonder dans toute l'école ? Ils allaient se faire piétiner à mort en quelques minutes, puissant venin ou pas.

Après cela, ils quittèrent le magasin. Hermione avait ses bras étroitement serrés autour de Pattenrond, qui lui, avait l'air incroyablement content d'avoir enfin eu un maître - Hermione avait même eu une remise dessus - tandis que Ron avait prudemment glissé son rat - toujours aussi agité - dans la poche de son jean. Harry, de son côté, avait droit à un commentaire de chaque chose suivi de sifflements excités émis par ses nouveaux nés qui voyaient le monde extérieur pour la première fois à travers les murs en verre de leur aquarium.

**« Pourquoi les as-tu acheté, Harry ? »** lui demanda Hermione.

**« Ils sont mignons. »** lui dit Harry.

Elle, tout comme Ron, arborait une expression incrédule. Il l'ignora. Si elle pouvait penser que cet infecte chat de malheur était 'magnifique' alors lui pouvait bien trouver ses bébés serpents mignons. Il le lui fit remarquer et elle renifla de façon indignée.

**« Au moins, Pattenrond ne ressemble pas à un vers. »** dit-elle fièrement.

Harry décida de ne pas faire remarquer que Pattenrond ressemblait à quelqu'un qui s'était cogné fortement la tête. Se battre avec Hermione ne valait pas la peine de faire autant d'effort.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée dans une paix relative, assis à la terrasse du Salon de Glaces Florian Fortarôme devant d'énormes sundaes. Les nouveaux nés s'enfoncèrent dans le fond sablonneux de leur aquarium et s'endormirent tandis qu'Harry écoutait Ron et Hermione parler de leurs vacances à l'étranger. La France et l'Egypte avaient l'air d'endroits merveilleux à visiter, mais Harry était également très fier de l'été qu'il avait eu. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa transformation en demi-serpent s'il n'avait pas rencontré Tiberius, Aurora, Linael, Isabella et Nikolai.

Hermione fut la première à partir, déclarant qu'elle devait retrouver ses parents dans le Londres moldu à cinq heures. Puis le reste des Weasley arriva. Harry finit par se joindre à eux pour le dîner, avec une Madame Weasley aux petits soins avec lui et une Ginny toute rouge en face. Il attendit qu'ils soient tous remontés dans leurs chambres avant de quitter le bar.

Il se glissa vers l'arrière du bar puis entra sur le Chemin de Travers et prit la direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Ce n'est qu'après avoir mit un pied dans la sombre et étroite Allée qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé depuis qu'il avait quitté l'hôtel ce matin. L'ironie que le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-Survécu trouve refuge dans la partie 'Ténébreuse' du Londres magique lui passait par-dessus la tête, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rire alors qu'il retournait chez lui, à l'hôtel.

* * *

Voilà...c'est fini...Je n'en peux plus, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls, j'ai peur d'avoir laissé passer une faute d'ortographe comme ça...ça m'est arrivé dans le chapitre 09 où j'ai encore inversé Drow et Doxy...

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Auteur : Je ne le rappellerai jamais assez, l'auteur est la magnifique est sublime Evandar. Tout le mérite lui revient, elle est géniale !! Traductrice et beta : Ben là c'est moi ^^ et oui, je fais tout ça toute seule ! **

**NdT 1 : Alors là, c'est la note la plus IMPORTANTE de ce chapitre. J'espère que vous accepterez mes EXCUSES pour cet énorme RETARD dans les publications. J'ai eu en effet une semaine, que dis-je, des semaines hyper chargée, pendant lesquelles je devais travailler tous les soirs pour ne pas me faire submerger. Avec ça j'ai donc eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de traduire...généralement je faisais un petit paragraphe, quelques lignes vers minuit juste avant de tomber de fatigue.**

** NdT 2 : Comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews non plus, contrairement à mes habitudes. Par contre, je les ai toutes lues et elles m'ont faites très plaisir. Je vous remercie à tous pour prendre la peine d'en poster...**

** NdT 3 : Je vais donc faire de gros bisous à the-pretty-wolf ; nana ; TheDrEamSpEcTraL ; JTFLAM ; latitetiti ; Arsenic ; Lady Morgan ; titmo ; talya-sama ; Lily Joke ; An author alone in the dark et à tous ceux et celles que je n'ai pas cité mais que j'adore pareillement... Good night and good luck ! ^^**

** NdT 4 : Je vous invite également à faire un petit tour sur mon profil, que j'ai mis à jour et sur lequel j'ai posté des liens pour plus de renseignement sur les Cobras ****noirs ****du Désert ...**

* * *

Serpens Armarum.

Chapitre 11 : La fin de l'été.

* * *

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Harry monta dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de parler à ses nouveaux nés. Il devait leur trouver des noms et surtout découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient dire en l'appelant 'Empereur'. Il n'était pas le seul à vouloir leur poser des questions. Il avait raconté aux autres résidents de l'hôtel ce qui s'était passé à l'animalerie et chacun voulait prendre part à l'interrogatoire. Heureusement, Harry avait réussi à leur faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre le Fourchelang…

Lorsqu'il mit la main dans l'aquarium, les petits serpents se glissèrent dedans et il les porta à travers sa chambre jusque sur son lit où il s'assit pour leur parler.

_« J'ai quelques questions à vous poser. »_ dit-il une fois qu'ils se furent habitués à leur nouvel environnement. _« Je veux savoir ce que vous voulez dire quand vous m'appelez votre 'Empereur'. »_

Les serpents avaient l'air légèrement mal à l'aise, mais ils acceptèrent de lui dire tout ce qu'il voulait savoir.

_« Nous vous appelons Empereur parce que c'est ce que vous êtes. »_ dit le nouveau né mâle. _« Vous êtes l'Empereur des serpents. »_

_« Tu veux dire comme un Basilic ? » _demanda Harry.

_« Non ! »_ firent-ils en chœur.

La plus large des femelles s'enroula autour de son poignet et parla à son tour. _« Le Basilic n'est tout simplement qu'un Roi parmi les serpents. » _dit-elle. _« Vous, êtes l'Empereur. Le Basilic est un serpent inférieur à vous. »_

Harry déglutit. Il était un serpent encore plus puissant que le Basilic ? Mais alors ça voulait dire que même si ses caractéristiques de serpents ressemblaient à celles du Basilic, il n'en était pas un.

_« Est-ce que vous savez de quelle race de serpent je suis alors ? »_ leur demanda-t-il.

_« Vous êtes le Serpent-qui-Marche-comme-un-Homme. » _fit la plus petite des nouveaux nés. _« L'Empereur : le serpent le plus puissant entre tous. »_

Ils lui dirent alors que son existence était un mythe raconté par les serpents adultes à leurs nouveaux nés, mais refusèrent de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'autre sur le sujet. Harry supposa qu'ils étaient trop jeunes - et depuis trop longtemps enfermés dans l'animalerie - pour connaître autre chose. Il joua avec eux pendant une heure après avoir fini de les interroger, les laissant attaquer ses doigts pour développer leurs réflexes de chasseurs. Puis, il les remit dans leur aquarium avec quelques bébés souris mortes et en prit une parmi les vivantes pour lui.

Après s'être occupé d'eux, il se vautra sur son lit et se mit à penser.

Dans tous les livres sur les serpents magiques qu'il possédait, le Basilic était répertorié comme le plus puissant des serpents : leur Roi. Mais il était leur Empereur : au dessus du Roi lui-même. Ce qui voulait dire qu'en fait, il s'était transformé en une race de serpent magique dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

C'était assez intriguant de se l'avouer. Et ça ne rendait pas sa tâche de trouver ce qu'il était exactement plus facile, loin de là.

Mais Harry était Harry et il commençait à s'habituer à ne pas avoir de vie ordinaire.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il se sentait fatigué : après sa sortie avec les Weasley et les révélations - ou plutôt les brides d'informations - que les nouveaux nés lui avaient faits.

Le reste de la semaine passa trop rapidement pour Harry, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, on était déjà la veille de son retour à Poudlard. Il avait déjà emballé toutes ses affaires dans sa nouvelle valise - qui possédait plusieurs compartiments, dont l'un était dédié à tous les livres qu'il possédait maintenant - et avait mis ses robes d'école dans un fourre-tout.

Il se sentait triste, laissant sa chambre à l'hôtel derrière lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait y revenir quand il voulait, et que d'ailleurs il reviendrait pour les vacances de Noël, mais il se sentait quand même triste de partir. C'était le même genre de tristesse qui le prenait lorsqu'il quittait Poudlard pour l'été. Harry supposa que c'était parce qu'il était triste de quitter sa maison.

Il avait passé les derniers jours de ses vacances d'été assit derrière le comptoir du magasin de Tiberius. On lui avait proposé un jour de congé mais il avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas passer sa journée à ne rien faire excepté à penser combien l'hôtel et tous les gens qui y logeaient allaient lui manquer.

Le plus dur était de partir en ne sachant pas si ses amis seraient toujours là lorsqu'il retournerait. Ils pourraient très bien déménager ou repartir de là où ils venaient, et l'idée de ne plus jamais les revoir était de loin la plus douloureuse. Il pouvait se rassurer en se disant que Tiberius et Aurora seraient toujours là à son retour, mais il ne pouvait en faire autant avec les autres.

Alors au lieu de s'assoir et de se morfondre, il avait préféré se tenir occupé à servir les clients et à garder la librairie propre et bien rangée.

C'est ainsi qu'il était tombé par hasard sur la section 'Langues Etrangères'. Il en avait même reconnu quelques unes : le français, dont il avait eu quelques notions en Primaire, l'allemand, qui ressemblait au russe, le Gobelbabil, et une langue étrange qui ressemblait à des gribouillages et des spirales au premier abord mais qui se révélait être de l'anglais après une étude plus approfondie. Il sortit le livre en question de l'étagère et l'observa. Ce n'était certainement pas de l'anglais - même si ses yeux lui disaient le contraire - car il doutait que Tiberius puisse faire une telle erreur dans son organisation.

Le livre faisait en fait parti d'une série de trois volumes. Ils avaient l'air assez vieux, constitués de pages en parchemin jauni, et avaient chacun une reliure en cuir. Curieux, Harry les emmena au comptoir et profita du calme du magasin pour les lire.

C'est ainsi que Tiberius le trouva quelques heures plus tard, penché sur l'un des livres à faire des mouvements de baguette avec une plume. Il se pencha donc par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour voir ce qu'il lisait et leva un sourcil lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne pouvait comprendre un mot de ce qu'il se disait dans ce livre.

**« Intéressant ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry sauta environ un pied plus loin du tabouret où il était assit et jeta des coups d'œil frénétiques autour de lui. Tiberius gloussa de la frayeur qu'il avait faite au jeune homme et tapota gentiment l'épaule d'Harry. C'était plus dur, maintenant qu'il s'était partiellement transformé en serpent, de s'approcher furtivement d'Harry, mais Tiberius y arrivait quand même : l'air totalement choqué du garçon en valait bien la peine.

**« Quoi ? Oh, salut Tiberius. »** dit-il.

**« Salut. »** répondit Tiberius. **« Je suis venu voir pourquoi tu n'avais pas fermé, étant donné que c'est l'heure du dîner. »**

Harry rougit. Il avait été tellement absorbé par ces livres qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps. Il saisit les clés sous le comptoir et se dirigea vers la porte du magasin. Il la verrouilla et tourna l'enseigne 'Fermé' avant de descendre les grilles. Il les verrouilla elles-aussi et se retourna pour voir que Tiberius avait saisit un des livres qu'il n'avait pas encore lu et le feuilletait.

**« Vous pouvez le lire ? »** demanda Harry.

Tiberius secoua la tête. **« Pour moi ça ressemble simplement à des gribouillis, Harry. »** dit-il. **« Mais je suppose que toi, tu peux. »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Je pense que c'est écrit en Fourchelang. »** expliqua-t-il. **« L'auteur parle de jeter des sorts dans ce qu'il appelle la 'langue du serpent', alors je pense que ça doit être ça. »**

**« C'est censé. »** admit Tiberius. **« Tu es la première personne à avoir pu les lire. »**

Harry ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la révélation. Le Fourchelang était une capacité très rare après tout, et apparemment, les demi-serpents l'étaient encore plus. **« Est-ce que je pourrai vous les acheter ? »** demanda-t-il. Il avait déjà acheté plusieurs livres du magasin de Tiberius durant les vacances alors trois de plus ou de moins…En plus il était le seul à pouvoir les lire alors Tiberius serait sûrement content de s'en débarrasser.

**« Bien sûr. »** répondit Tiberius.

Ils marchandèrent sur le prix et vingt minutes et trois Gallions plus tard, Harry se trouva fier possesseur de trois autres livres. Ce fut alors qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient être vraiment en retard pour le dîner et qu'ils quittèrent le magasin pour traverser la cour en courant et entrer en trombe dans la salle à manger.

Aurora ne put s'empêcher de rire en les voyant débarquer dans la pièce, un air affolé au visage.** « Vous n'êtes que des accros aux livres. »** les accusa-t-elle.

Harry sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de l'accuser pour ça au début de l'été, mais maintenant c'était indéniable. Il se demanda si ses professeurs de Poudlard allaient remarquer ce changement.

Il s'assit à sa place habituelle à côté de Linael et accepta avec joie le bol de pâtes aux fruits de mer. C'était tellement délicieux qu'Harry ferma les yeux de plaisir. L'une des choses de l'hôtel qui allait le plus lui manquer était la cuisine d'Aurora.

**« Impatient de retourner à l'école Harry ? » **demanda Isabella une fois qu'il eut avalé.

**« Mouais. »** admit-il. **« Même si une partie de moi préfèrerait rester ici. »**

**« Tu vas redescendre dans la Chambre des Secrets ? »** demanda Nikolai.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Tout ce qu'il y avait en bas c'était un Basilic mort et rien d'autre. C'était - honnêtement - complètement inutile.

**« Je n'avais pas l'intention d'y retourner. »** avoua-t-il.

Nikolai parut surpris. **« Vraiment ? »**

Harry cilla. **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par 'vraiment' ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Si j'étais dans ta situation. »** dit Nikolai. **« Je retournerai là où tout a commencé pour voir s'il n'y a aucun indice sur ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

**« Mais il n'y a rien là-bas. »** protesta Harry.

**« Ce qui est assez étrange, tu ne trouves pas ? »** demanda Aurora. **« Je veux dire, cet endroit est connu à travers l'histoire comme étant la Chambre des Secrets. Tu ne crois pas qu'il pourrait renfermer plus qu'un simple serpent géant ? »**

Harry cilla à nouveau. **« Je n'y avais jamais pensé comme ça. »** avoua-t-il. **« Mais… »**

Bien sûr ! Le Basilic ne se trouvait pas dans le hall où ils avaient combattu ; il venait de l'intérieur de la bouche de la statue de Serpentard. Pourquoi aurait-il été enfermé là dedans ? Pourquoi, à moins qu'il n'était censé protéger quelque chose ? Il y avait pleins d'autres endroits dans le hall lui-même qui auraient parfaitement pu lui servir de nid, alors pourquoi dans la statue ?

Et, bien sûr, Salazar Serpentard était un Fourchelang. Il avait été célèbre pour ça, en fait. Peut-être que Serpentard n'avait pas placé le Basilic dans la Chambre des Secret pour qu'un de ses descendants puisse un jour tuer tous les nés moldus - ce qui, après plus ample réflexion, semblait être une raison vraiment pathétique de garder un serpent aussi dangereux dans une école pleine d'adolescents - peut-être l'y avait-il mis pour garder quelque chose. Un secret qui, peut-être, aurait nuis à la réputation de Serpentard s'il avait été découvert. C'était la Chambre des Secrets après tout.

**« C'est ça ! » **s'exclama-t-il.

Les autres le regardèrent totalement perdus. **« Tu vas bien, Harry ? » **demanda prudemment Aurora.

**« Quoi ? Ouais, je vais bien. »** dit-il. **« Je pense…je pense que j'ai une idée de la vrai raison pour laquelle la Chambre a été construite. Mais je n'en serai pas sûr tant que je n'y serai pas allé pour vérifier. »**

**« Je te l'avais dis. »** fit Nikolai d'un air taquin. Harry lui tira la langue.

**« Chut, toi ! »** dit-il. **« Laisse-moi apprécier mon moment de triomphe. »**

**« Oserai-je vous demander ce qui vous rend si excité ? »** demanda Aurora avec une curiosité non feinte.

Harry secoua la tête.** « Je ne veux rien dire tant que je ne sais pas si j'ai raison. »** dit-il. **« Si je dis quelque chose avant, je vais passer pour quelqu'un d'un peu fou. »**

**« Parce que là tu passes pour quelqu'un de sain d'esprit peut-être. »** marmonna Nikolai.

Harry lui lança un regard moqueur. Il savait que Nikolai n'allait pas arrêter de le charrier s'il avait tord. Mais il savait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. La Chambre était trop bien cachée pour ne servir que de salle de repos à une arme. Elle était protégée par des mots de passe en Fourchelang et un Basilic géant, et pour l'amour du ciel : l'entrée était cachée dans les toilettes des filles ! Des générations de descendants de Serpentard étaient passés à Poudlard et avaient entendu parler de la légende, mais ils avaient complètement ignoré les toilettes des filles.

Il n'y avait que Tom Jedusor, qui était aussi minutieux que cinglé, qui était allé chercher par là-bas. Est-ce que ça faisait de Jedusor le vrai héritier de Serpentard ? Il pourrait très bien n'être qu'un descendant un peu plus chanceux que les autres.

**« Laisse-le Nikolai. »** dit Linael. **« Il pourrait avoir trouvé quelque chose d'important. »**

Harry prit une autre bouchée de ses pâtes aux fruits de mer, essayant désespérément de ralentir le flot de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas foncer la tête la première. Il devait garder son calme, retourner dans la Chambre et voir s'il avait raison.

**« Ca se pourrait. »** dit-il à voix haute en se rangeant du côté de Linael. **« Mais ça importe peu pour l'instant. Je dois retourner à l'école avant. »**

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir, Harry était impatient de retourner à Poudlard.

Après le dîner, Harry alla emballer ses nouveaux livres dans sa chambre et vérifia en deux fois qu'il était vraiment prêt. Le livre de Contes de Fées Moldus que Linael lui avait donné pour son anniversaire s'était retrouvé dans son fourre-tout avec ses robes. Il en avait déjà lu quelques uns et essaierait d'en lire d'autres dans le train s'il pouvait ignorer Ron et Hermione assez longtemps pour le faire.

Ses petits nouveaux nés étaient à présent éveillés. Il avait découvert que les Cobras Noirs du Désert étaient des serpents nocturnes. Leurs brillantes écailles noires n'étaient en réalité qu'un camouflage efficace dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Ils lui avaient sifflé leurs saluts dès qu'il avait passé la porte de la chambre, et étaient actuellement joyeusement concentrés sur le bébé souris mort qu'il avait lâché dans leur aquarium. Ils avaient l'air si étranges quand ils se nourrissaient, à essayer d'étirer leurs petits corps pour manger une proie plus grande qu'eux.

Il entendit un léger coup sur la porte de sa chambre et se tourna juste à temps pour voir la tête de Linael. **« Hey. »** salua-t-il doucement.

**« Bonsoir. »** répondit Linael. Il entra et vint s'assoir sur le lit d'Harry. **« Tu fais tes valises ? »**

**« Ouais. » **fit Harry. **« Je ne veux pas avoir à me dépêcher demain matin. »**

**« Tu as bien raison. »** dit Linael. **« Comment vas-tu voyager ? »**

Harry grimaça.** « Je vais utiliser la cheminée pour aller au Chaudron Baveur. Tiberius va rétrécir ma valise pour que je puisse la porter dans ma poche. »**

**« Comment vas-tu emmener tes serpents et ta chouette ? »** demanda Linael.

**« Hedwige va aller à Poudlard en volant. »** dit Harry. **« Donc je vais mettre sa cage dans ma valise et je porterai l'aquarium des serpents à la main. Je ne veux pas les rétrécir et je ne veux pas qu'ils se perdent dans le réseau de cheminette non plus. »**

Linael gloussa, n'ayant aucun mal à imaginer une pauvre sorcière ou un malheureux sorcier trouver un bébé serpent étourdi dans sa cheminée. **« C'est mieux comme ça. »** acquiesça-t-il. **« Pour tout le monde. Tu leur as donné des noms ? »**

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà trouvé un nom pour deux des serpents. **« Le mâle s'appelle Apep. »** dit-il. **« Et la plus grande femelle, Nyx. Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment appeler la plus petite. Elle dit qu'elle s'en fiche mais je crois que ça commence à l'ennuyer. Il n'y aurait pas un bon nom de serpent dans ta langue ? »**

Linael leva un sourcil vers lui avant de se perdre dans ses pensées. Il posa son menton dans sa main et se tapota la lèvre d'un de ses doigts. Harry l'avait déjà vu faire ça avec une plume auparavant, lorsqu'il était en train d'écrire.

**« Ma langue est très étrange, Harry. »** dit-il. **« Et nous avons tendance à donner aux choses des noms plutôt poétiques. Par exemple, si on traduisait mon prénom, ça donnerait 'Etoile du lac'. »**

**« J'en tiendrai compte. »** Inconsciemment, il pensa que ça lui allait bien.

**« Dawlygin. »** dit Linael. **« Littéralement ça veut dire 'Serpent de la nuit' avec un suffixe féminin. »**

Harry le répéta, essayant de copier la prononciation de Linael aussi fidèlement que possible. Il dût se faire reprendre quelques fois mais finalement il arriva à le dire. C'était un nom à la sonorité étrange mais il l'aimait bien et il était sûr que la petite allait l'aimer aussi.

**« Merci. » **dit-il. **« Je le lui dirai dès qu'elle aura fini de manger. »**

**« Content de t'avoir rendu service. »** dit Linael avec un grand sourire. Et Harry remarqua que même ses yeux brillaient.

Harry déglutit nerveusement. Il y avait des moments comme ça ou, après avoir regardé Linael, il se demandait s'il lui serait donné un jour de revoir quelqu'un d'aussi beau que lui.

**« Tu vas bien ? » **lui demanda Linael.

Harry acquiesça, détournant les yeux du Drow. **« Je vais bien. »** dit-il. **« Ca me rend juste un peu nerveux de retourner à Poudlard. Je veux dire que ça a dû mettre le directeur en rogne de ne plus pouvoir prendre de l'argent dans mon coffre et encore plus maintenant que j'ai fais une demande d'émancipation. Et si jamais je ne trouvais rien dans la Chambre ? Ca ne fera que me ramener au point de départ : en plein milieu d'un mystère. »**

**« C'est vrai. » **dit Linael. **« Mais tu dois admettre que c'est toujours mieux de vérifier et de ne rien trouver que de ne pas vérifier et d'éventuellement rater quelque chose. »**

Il marquait un point.

**« Et pour ce qui est de ton directeur. »** continua Linael. **« Tu es dans ton droit, qu'importe combien il est en colère. Tu devras faire profil bas la journée, faire tout ton possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de tes professeurs, et pourvoir ainsi mener tes recherches en toute tranquillité sous le couvert de la nuit. »**

Harry sourit. Linael lui donnait toujours de bons conseils, un peu comme Hermione mais en moins ennuyant.** « Je sais. »** dit-il. **« Mais si je n'attire pas l'attention ou les problèmes, ils vont se douter de quelque chose. »**

**« Ce sont là les mots d'un vrai fouteur de troubles. »** fit sèchement Linael.

Harry voulut l'écraser mais Linael l'évita facilement en profitant pour lui jeter un de ses oreillers dans la figure.

Harry cracha lorsque l'oreiller lui tomba dans la figure. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que Linael venait de faire. **« Quel âge as-tu ? »** demanda-t-il incrédule.

Linael haussa les épaules. **« Je suis plus vieux que Poudlard. »** Il souriait diaboliquement, dévoilant ses longues dents pointues.

Harry le frappa avec un autre oreiller. C'était la guerre.

Ils eurent beaucoup de chance du fait que les oreillers n'explosèrent pas en projetant des plumes dans toute la pièce. Au contraire, à la fin de la bataille, ils étaient parfaitement intacts - bien que leurs vêtements étaient légèrement froissés - et Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit à côté de Linael.

**« Tu vas me manquer. »** avoua-t-il tout doucement.

Linael tourna la tête et lui sourit. **« Tu vas me manquer aussi. »** répondit-il. **« Tu devras tout me dire de Poudlard lorsque tu reviendras. »**

**« Tu seras toujours là ? »** demanda Harry.

Linael acquiesça. **« Bien sûr. »** dit-il. **« Cet endroit est devenu pour moi comme ma maison depuis que j'ai quitté mon peuple. Je resterai ici aussi longtemps que Tiberius et Aurora me le permettront. »**

Cela fit sourire Harry. Il avait peur que Linael parte sans qu'il ait pu lui dire au revoir. **« Je pourrais t'écrire ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Oui. » **répondit Linael. Puis il s'étira légèrement et se leva silencieusement du lit. **« Je vais te laisser dormir Harry. »** dit-il. **« Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas être fatigué demain. »**

Il avait raison, Harry le savait, mais il souhaitait tout de même que Linael reste un peu plus longtemps. Mais il se garda bien de la dire. A la place il cria : **« Bonne nuit. »** juste avant que Linael ne referme la porte.

Il s'endormit à peine vingt minutes plus tard.

* * *

Et voilà, enfin un nouveau chapitre de poster...

Une petite précision de fin de chapitre concernant le nom de la petite femelle serpent : Dawlygin se prononce Dol-lig-in...

Je ne sais plus quel jour, ma cousine est venue chez moi et elle a réussi à se connecter sur ma session MSN. Elle est allée regarder mes mails et là elle est tombée sur toutes les reviews et les alertes de ...Il y en avait pour au moins 7 pages !! Ca lui a fait tellement peur que je doute qu'elle ne recommence à fouiller...

Good night and good luck ! ^^

Merci ! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Auteur de la fic en anglais : Evandar **

**Traductrice de la fic en français : mava-chan **

**Betas : Les lecteurs (très efficaces par ailleurs) **

**Bon, j'ai décidé de changer un peu de présentation, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose de plus concis...j'ai bien dis essayer... **

**Donc, tout d'abord mes remerciements et autres : _ Je fais donc un gros bisou à Ange77 ainsi qu'à toute la communauté d'"illéttrés" dixit mamanline **

**_ Je remercie aussi Y-noy pour sa review constructive **

**_ Je présente mes plus plates excuses à vampyse pour ne pas l'avoir citée plus tôt **

**_ Un petit clin d'oeil en passant à la perspicacité légendaire de stormtrooper2 et d'adenoide **

**_ J'en profite pour faire un énorme bisou à makimic pour être toujours aussi attentif à mes fautes et aussi un spécial merci à la pointilleuse Umihime pour les mêmes raisons **

**_ Un gros coup de coeur pour TheDrEamSpEcTraL et ses propositions alléchantes **

**_ Un clin d'oeil aussi à Axelle et Lily Joke pour leurs longues reviews et pour finir **

**_ Salut spécial pour la première review, de zaika et pour la dernière, de saralinia12489 **

**_ Bien sûr, je n'oublie pas tout les autres dont les reviews m'ont tout autant fait plaisir et dont il ne faut pas se vexer si je ne peux pas remercier tout le monde en les citant comme ceux d'au-dessus, je ne vous adore pas moins...**

**

* * *

**

Serpens Armarum.

Chapitre 12 : Le train.

* * *

Comme chaque année, le quai 9 ¾ grouillait d'élèves et de parents. Harry se faufila à travers la foule, gardant la tête basse pour cacher sa cicatrice derrière sa frange, et avança vers le groupe que formait ses camarades de classe. Ils le saluèrent tous joyeusement puis continuèrent à se raconter leurs aventures de vacances avec animation, tandis que leurs parents les surveillaient.

Harry repéra une masse de têtes rousses dans la foule et s'éloigna d'elle autant que possible. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à penser aux Weasley durant cet été et il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse les supporter. Et encore moins Ron et Hermione, cette dernière s'étant comportée de façon plutôt exécrable avec lui dernièrement. Il ferait mieux de s'assoir tout seul et de lire plutôt que de tenir sa langue toute la journée avec ses amis.

Il se glissa dans un compartiment proche de l'arrière du train. Le compartiment en question n'était pas vide : assis dans un coin se trouvait un homme aux cheveux grisonnants vêtu d'une robe rapiécée. Par réflexe, Harry sortit la langue et goûta l'air. Aussitôt il remarqua que l'homme avait une odeur étrange. Elle avait un caractère sauvage, comme de prédateur - inhumaine - même si l'homme sentait aussi comme tout sorcier d'âge moyen normal. Harry haussa les épaules. Il était endormi et Harry était très peu disposé à le déranger. Il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de tout le sommeil qu'il pourrait avoir.

Harry déposa prudemment son aquarium à serpents sur l'un des sièges et posa son fourre-tout à côté de lui. Puis il sortit sa valise de sa poche. Tiberius l'avait rétrécie pour lui ce matin mais maintenant qu'il était dans le train, il pouvait lui rendre sa taille normale. Les restrictions de Magie pour Mineurs étaient levées au début du trimestre après tout, et l'année scolaire de Poudlard commençait par le voyage dans le Poudlard Express.

Il lui rendit sa taille normale d'un coup de baguette et la plaça dans le casier au-dessus de sa tête. Sa valise était lourde et la soulever au-dessus de sa tête était une tâche plutôt ardue, si bien qu'il dût lutter avant de réussir. Haletant, il se laissa retomber dans son siège. Il reprit son souffle - se disant, et ce non pas pour la première fois, que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal si sa transformation lui avait aussi donné une force physique surhumaine - et se pencha pour vérifier l'état de ses nouveaux nés.

C'était la journée, et ils étaient supposés dormir, enfoncés dans le sol sablonneux de leur aquarium. Harry voulait vérifier que c'était bien ce qu'ils faisaient, ne sachant pas comment ils avaient réagis au voyage par cheminette. Mais avant même de se mettre à les chercher, il sut qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Il arrivait à entendre, de là où il était, de légers ronflements remonter du fond de l'aquarium. Il se sentit fondre. Ils étaient tellement mignons.

Il referma le couvercle de l'aquarium et attrapa son fourre-tout. Il se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il commence à lire dès maintenant, juste au cas où il se ferait interrompre. Le livre était un recueil de contes de fées moldus venant des quatre coins du monde - _The Virago Book of Fairy Tales _par Angela Carter - et Harry l'aimait beaucoup. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance de lire ou d'entendre ce genre d'histoires lorsqu'il était jeune et ça représentait beaucoup pour lui de recevoir un tel cadeau.

Il venait juste de l'ouvrir lorsque la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit elle aussi. Il leva la tête, redoutant de voir Ron ou Hermione, mais à la place, son regard se posa sur trois garçons qui paraissaient assez nerveux. Ils avaient l'air de Premières Année qui venaient à Poudlard pour la première fois.

**« Um. »** dit l'un des garçons. **« Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'assoir ici ? »**

Harry secoua la tête. **« Allez-y. »** dit-il. **« Mais ne faite pas de bruits. Il est en train de dormir. »** D'un signe de tête il désigna l'homme endormi et fut soulagé de les voir acquiescer.

Ils firent entrer leurs valises et il les aida à les mettre dans les casiers. Il savait par expérience que cette opération délicate était beaucoup plus facile quand on avait de l'aide.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini avec les valises, il se replongea dans son livre, faisant fis des soupirs excités des Premières Année. Il pouvait se souvenir de son excitation lors de son premier voyage à Poudlard comme si c'était hier. Il ne les blâmait pas le moins du monde d'être excités ; il voulait juste qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruits. Et puis il était très content de leur présence ici : cela voulait dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour Ron et Hermione et qu'il pourrait se concentrer sur sa lecture.

Harry se sentait légèrement coupable d'essayer d'éviter ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à Ron pour des choses que ses parents et Dumbledor avaient fait - il ne savait même pas si Ron était au courant de cette histoire d'argent - et c'était dans la nature d'Hermione d'être autoritaire et exécrable.

Le train avançait depuis presque deux heures lorsque la sorcière avec son chariot à bonbons était passée. Il regarda les trois Premières Année payer leurs parts - une quantité de bonbons qu'ils n'arriveraient certainement pas à finir - et fit signe à la sorcière qu'elle pouvait partir. Aurora lui avait fait son déjeuné : quelques morceaux de steak crus magiquement refroidis posés dans une boîte avec un thermos d'eau - en somme un repas beaucoup plus convenable pour un demi-serpent que des pâtes à citrouilles. Il essaierait de les cacher lorsqu'il les mangera, il ne voulait surtout pas effrayer les jeunes élèves.

Il venait juste de reporter son attention à son livre lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau.

**« Harry ! »**

Harry soupira. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître la voix d'Hermione. Ils l'avaient trouvé.

**« Te voilà, camarade. »** dit Ron en faisant irruption dans le compartiment. **« On t'a cherché partout. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »** demanda Hermione.

**« Silence ! »** leur dit Harry. **« Il est en train de dormir. »** Il montra de nouveau l'homme endormi. **« Et d'ailleurs j'étais en train de lire. »**

Ron grimaça. **« Tu te transforme en une seconde Hermione, camarade. »** dit-il. L'idée n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup lui plaire.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »** demanda Hermione. Et sans attendre de réponses de sa part, elle saisit le livre sur ses genoux et regarda la couverture. Elle secoua la tête, moqueuse. **« Des contes de fées, Harry ? »** dit-elle. **« Franchement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lis ça. Ce sont des trucs d'enfants. Et en plus, ce n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. »**

Harry lui arracha son livre. **« C'est intéressant. »** lui dit-il. **« Et contrairement à certaines personne, je ne les ai pas lu lorsque j'étais enfant, alors laisse tomber, d'accord ? »**

Elle tutta. **« Quand même. »** dit-elle. **« Tu devrais plus te concentrer sur l'école. Tes notes ne sont pas ce qu'elles devraient être. Est-ce que tu as fini tes devoirs à temps ? »**

**« Je les ai fini depuis des siècles. »** dit Harry.

Ron grogna. **« Tu te transformes vraiment en une seconde Hermione. »** dit-il. **« Bon, tu vas venir dans notre compartiment ou pas ? On a de la nourriture… »**

**« Et tu nous as manqué, Harry. »** le coupa Hermione.** « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé sur le Chemin de Traverse. »**

Harry soupira. Il ne pourrait pas y couper. Il marqua sa page dans le livre et le remit dans son fourre-tout. **« D'accord. »** dit-il.

**« Bon sang. »** fit Ron. **« Pas la peine de te montrer si enthousiaste. »**

Harry se dépêcha de refermer son sac et prit l'aquarium de ses nouveaux nés. Les trois Premières Année le regardaient curieusement, il le savait. Il les ignora.

**« Je suis fatigué, Ron, c'est tout. »** dit-il.** « J'ai veillé tard la nuit dernière. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »** demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

**« Mes valises. »** lui dit-il.

Elle renifla. **« Et moi qui pensais que tu allais essayer de t'organiser cette année. »** dit-elle. **« Tu vraiment penser à faire tes valises plus tôt. »**

Harry se demanda s'il devait lui dire la vérité : qu'il avait veillé tard parce qu'il voulait absolument dire au revoir à un des résidents nocturnes de l'hôtel magique dans lequel il était resté, et qu'il avait fini par avoir une bataille d'oreillers impromptue avec un Drow. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le prenne bien, si du moins elle le croyait, aussi préféra-t-il se taire.

Le couloir du train était relativement calme. La plupart des voyageurs étant occupés à savourer les petites gâteries sucrées qu'ils venaient de s'offrir. Le compartiment vers lequel Ron et Hermione l'avait conduis ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Les jumeaux étaient là, à parler avec Ginny et Neville tout en piochant dans une montagne de bonbons, de pastilles et de gâteaux posée sur la table. L'air était saturé de sucre.

Harry prit un siège à côté de la fenêtre et fit de la place sur la table pour son aquarium à serpents. Heureusement, les nouveaux nés ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés. Il ne voulait pas que toute cette agitation dans le compartiment ne les sorte de leur sommeil réparateur.

**« Bonjour Harry. » **le salua Neville. **« Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? »**

**« Des nouveaux nés serpents. »** lui dit Harry. **« Comment s'est passé ton été ? »**

Neville lui sourit avant de se lancer dans une description détaillée de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le jardin de chez lui et les serres. Alors qu'il l'écoutait, Harry se mit à sourire. Il aimait Neville ; il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec lui mais il aimait Neville. Il se demandait si se serait possible de se rapprocher du modeste et timide garçon tout en s'éloignant de Ron et d'Hermione, comme il avait envie de le faire.

**« Il y aussi des couleuvres dans le jardin. »** lui dit Neville. **« Il y avait une vieille rocaille fleurie au fond du jardin, cachée par de hautes herbes. Il y en avait quelques unes. »**

Harry sourit.** « Ca doit être l'habitat idéal pour elles. »** dit-il. **« Elle doivent manger les souris qui se cachent dans les herbes aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? »**

**« Rien. »** dit Neville. **« J'ai coupé un peu les herbes et j'ai planté de nouveaux plants mais je les ai laissé tranquilles. Elles semblaient se ficher complètement de ce que je faisais parce qu'elles ne sont pas parties. »**

**« Ugh. » **fit Ron.** « Ca ne vous gênerai pas de parler d'autre chose ? Les serpents ne sont que d'affreuses choses gluantes. Et puis, pourquoi tu t'es inquiète tant Harry ? »**

Harry avait envie de dire quelque chose du genre 'parce que je suis leur Empereur', mais il se retint. **« Je suis un Fourchelang, tu t'en souviens ? »**

**« Ouais. » **dit Ron. **« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois donner la chair de poule et adorer les serpents. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils. **« Le simple fait que je sois un Fourchelang ne fait pas de moi un 'mauvais' sorcier. »** dit-il. **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai mettre ce don de côté juste parce que le Monde sorcier a de stupides préjugés. »**

Ron rougit, et bien étrangement Ginny aussi, mais Neville, lui, acquiesça. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. **« Ce ne sont pas juste de stupides préjugés, Harry. »** dit-elle. **« Il y a une corrélation directe entre le Fourchelang et les sorciers qui ont mal tourné. »**

Harry leva les sourcils. **« Peut-être. »** dit-il. **« Ou peut-être que les Fourchelang qui ont mal tournée sont les seuls à avoir attiré l'attention parce que je peux te dire maintenant qu'il n'y a rien de mauvais chez les serpents. Ils sont plus occupés à trouver à manger et une bonne cachette que de contaminer l'esprit des jeunes sorciers avec leurs intrigues insidieuses. »**

**« Le Basilic - »** commença Ron.

**« Était juste comme tous les autres serpents, excepté qu'il était magique et qu'il faisait soixante pieds de long. »** dit Harry. **« Et par ailleurs, les seules choses que je l'entendais siffler parlaient toutes de nourriture. Il n'y a rien de mal avec ça, excepté le fait que la seule source de nourriture dans l'école à être assez grande pour rassasier un serpent de soixante pieds de long, c'est les élèves eux-mêmes. »**

Le silence plana pendant un moment dans le compartiment. Ginny, Harry l'avait remarqué, avait incroyablement mal à l'aise avec la situation. Il savait qu'elle en avait tous les droits, il espérait juste qu'elle n'allait pas se blâmer pour l'incident de la Chambre. Ca n'était pas de sa faute.

Puis Hermione parla à nouveau. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? »** demanda-t-elle. **« Tu as changé. »**

Harry ne pouvait pas lui dire combien ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai. **« Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas. »** dit-il. **« Je vais bien, Hermione. »**

Elle ne le croyait pas, il le savait, mais elle laissa quand même tomber l'affaire. Et il la remercia silencieusement pour ça.

* * *

Bon, la question du jour a été posée par Nienna-lo : "Comment Tom a-t-il ou faire pour penser aux toilettes des filles ?"

Personnellement je pense que c'est parce qu'il est plus tordu que ses prédécesseurs...

Ah oui, le livre qui a été cité au début du chapitre existe vraiment à ce que j'ai compris ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Auteur de la fic, la seule et l'unique : Evandar, surtout ne l'oubliez pas, je n'ai aucun mérite !! **

**Traductrice : Moi, bon peut-être celui-là quand même.... **

**Bétas : Tous les lecteurs adorés qui m'enquiquinent sur les détails...non, je vous adore, ça me fait rire !! **

**NdT 1 : Bon, je vais essayer de faire très court, parce que je suis...ben, comme ça quoi. Donc, un énorme bisou à Cherry-Kun et à Mini-Yuya dont les encouragements me sont allés droit au coeur. **

**NdT 2 : Je tiens particulièrement à rassurer Meilin07, car comme tu le constates, non je ne suis pas morte !! Héhé !! **

**NdT 3 : Des petits clins d'oeil à flouts, nouvellement parmis nous et à Nalya, une lectrice fidèle mais discrète qui s'est enfin révélée. ^^ **

**NdT 4 : De très grosses excuses à mikamic pour avoir écorché son pseudo la dernière fois. **

**La première review est attribuée à Tsubaki-manga-girl et la dernière à le shooooteur (avec 4 o si j'ai bien compté, lol). **

**Et pour finir, la phrase du jour par adenoide : "Hermione, c'est la 11ième plaie d'Egypte". D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est très emblématique des 40 reviews que j'ai lu... **

**Enjoy !! **

* * *

Serpens Armarum.

Chapitre 13 : La princesse chinoise.

* * *

Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il s'était évanoui, ce qui, au contraire de l'embarrasser, le faisait plutôt enragé. Qui pourrait ne serait-ce que penser qu'entourer une école de Détraqueurs - infectes créatures dévoreuses d'âmes - est nécessaire pour garder les élèves hors de portée de quelqu'un qui savait déjà comment battre lesdites créatures ? Franchement, celui qui avait eu cette idée n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi au problème.

Mais la pire chose qui lui soit arrivée à cause de son évanouissement n'avait pas été d'être forcé à manger le chocolat de l'homme qui dormait dans le compartiment où il s'était installé au début du voyage, ça n'avait pas été d'être enlevé par Madame Pomfresh aussitôt qu'il eut posé un pied à Poudlard. Ca n'avait pas été non plus de voir Malfoy faire des imitations de lui en train de tomber - plutôt dramatiques d'ailleurs - une fois qu'il put enfin entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Non, c'était tous les regards soucieux posés sur sa personne. Ca ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça qu'ils soient inquiets pour lui, mais le fait qu'ils ne le croient pas alors qu'il s'évertuait à leur dire qu'il allait bien l'irritait grandement. Et même après le repas - après avoir passé des heures entières sans montrer de signes de faiblesse - ses amis ne l'avaient toujours pas lâché avec ça.

**« Tu garderas un œil sur lui, d'accord Ron ? »** entendit-il Hermione dire alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans son dortoir.

**« Ouais, compte sur moi. »** avait répondu Ron.

Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans leur dortoir, il l'avait de nouveau regardé avec ce regard soucieux et scrutateur et pendant un instant Harry rêva de le mordre. Il n'était pas invalide quand même !

**« Bonne nuit, Ron. »** s'était-il contenté de dire à la place. **« Bonne nuit Neville, les gars. »**

**« Nuit Harry. »** avait crié Neville qui était déjà dans son lit sous ses couvertures.

Les nouveaux nés lui avaient également sifflé bonne nuit et il leur répondit en sifflant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron frissonner.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait la main pourrie et couverte de croûtes du Détraqueur qui était entré dans leur compartiment. Il entendait son souffle s'accélérer et il sentait ses os geler sous le coup d'une terreur absolue.

Peut-être, pensa-t-il, que Ron et Hermione avaient le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui. Ca l'avait touché beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait laissé paraître.

Il resta allongé jusqu'à entendre les ronflements de Ron emplir la pièce, puis se glissa hors du lit. Le sol en pierre froid sur lequel ses pieds se posèrent le fit frissonner, mais il l'ignora. Il saisit son livre de contes de fées sur sa table de chevet et se figea. Il ne voulait pas vraiment être seul mais ses camarades de dortoir le tueraient s'il les réveillait. A la place il déverrouilla l'aquarium de ses serpents et plongea sa main à l'intérieur. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il ne sente trois corps effilés se glisser à l'intérieur de sa paume.

Il remonta sa main et les regarda. Pour l'instant, ils avaient juste l'air heureux de sortir de l'aquarium.

_« Attention. »_ leur dit-il. _« Je vais juste aller m'assoir à côté du feu dans la salle commune. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un de vous trois se perde. »_

Ils dandinèrent tous de la tête, signifiant ainsi leur accord et Harry se glissa au bas de l'escalier. La salle commune était vide même si le feu brûlait encore avec insouciance en grinçant de temps à autres. Harry prit place sur l'un des canapés, s'allongeant pour que sa tête repose sur l'un des accoudoirs et que son corps prenne le reste du canapé. Il déposa ses serpents sur son ventre et il les laissa s'amuser à se glisser dans les plis de son pyjama.

Il ouvrit son livre et commença à lire.

Il devait être environ une heure du matin lorsqu'une des histoires retint son attention et le fit s'assoir. C'était un conte Kashmiri à propos d'un homme qui avait été marié à une magnifique princesse chinoise mais qui était tombé malade peu de temps après. Après avoir enquêté sur sa maladie, un Guru découvrit que sa femme était la cause de son mal, c'était un esprit mauvais - un serpent magique qui pouvait prendre la forme d'une femme.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Le livre avait même donné un nom à la créature - un Lamia. Mais certains passages ne collaient pas. Un Lamia était, selon le livre, un serpent qui n'avait plus été vu par les humains depuis 300 ans et de plus, c'était une femelle. Et Harry n'en était pas.

Mais, pensa-t-il, certains détails auraient très bien pus être modifiés. L'histoire venait d'un livre de contes de fées moldu après tout.

_« Vous avez l'air excité, Empereur. »_ siffla Dawlygin. _« Vous allez bien ? »_

_« Je vais bien. »_ lui dit-il. _« Je pense que je viens de trouver un indice sur ce que je pourrais être. »_

_« Vous êtes le Serpent-qui-Marche-comme-un-Homme. »_ siffla Apep. _« Vous êtes l'Empereur des serpents. »_

_« Je sais ça. »_ dit-il. _« Mais ça ne me dit pas de quelle race je suis. »_

Les trois nouveaux nés avaient l'air gênés. C'est fou comme ils arrivent à exprimer leurs émotions, pensa Harry.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas dire le nom. » _finit par dire Nyx. _« Aucun serpent n'y arrive. On dit que notre venin n'est pas assez puissant pour que le nom glisse sur notre langue. »_

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était censé vouloir dire. Il marqua sa page dans le livre et le posa sur la table d'à côté.

_« Je dois écrire à Linael. »_ fit-il calmement. _« C'est lui qui m'a donné le livre. Peut-être qu'il sait s'il y a une part de vérité dedans. Et je dois aussi retourner dans la Chambre. Tout cela n'a aucun sens. »_

_« Vous trouverez vos réponses. »_ fit Dawlygin d'un ton rassurant. Elle frôla sa main de sa tête et il leva un doigt pour caresser ses écailles. _« Nous ne pouvons pas vous le dire, Empereur, mais nous pouvons écouter. Le fait que notre venin ne soit pas assez puissant pour le dire_ - encore cette phrase étrange - _ne veut pas dire que le votre ne l'est pas. Vous n'êtes pas notre Empereur pour rien après tout. »_

_« Lamia. »_ siffla Harry. A la façon dont-ils frissonnèrent, Harry comprit que finalement le livre avait raison.

Peu après, il récupéra ses serpents et son livre et monta dans son dortoir en silence afin d'essayer de dormir. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait quand même pas être une sorte de créature magique dont on ne fait mention que dans les contes de fées, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était une légende parmi les serpents - ses nouveaux nés le lui avaient déjà dit - et il n'avait trouvé d'indices sur sa vraie nature - et encore - que dans un livre de contes de fées moldu. Était-ce pour cela que le Département des Mystères en avait après lui ? Parce qu'il n'était pas censé exister ?

Sa vie devenait vraiment ridicule.

Il peinait à se rappeler s'il avait bien remis les nouveaux nés dans leur aquarium alors qu'il s'affalait sur son lit. Et pourtant, le sommeil avait mis longtemps à venir, ses pensées étant remplies de femmes magnifiques, vêtues de robes en soie très coûteuses qui cachaient leurs corps de serpents.

Il avait l'impression qu'à peine dix minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Ron ne le réveille, assez brutalement d'ailleurs, même si Harry savait très bien qu'il s'était en fait passé quelques heures. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de le mordre mais il réprima son envie et ferma sa deuxième et sa troisième paupière sur ses yeux de Basilic. Il ne voulait pas commencer son premier jour d'école en tuant quelqu'un.

**« Je suis réveillé, je suis debout. »** grogna-t-il. **« C'est bon, Ron. »**

Ron retira sa main. **« Tu sifflais dans ton sommeil, l'ami. »** dit-il. **« Tu es sûr que ça va ? »**

**« Je vais bien. »** répondit Harry plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Cette question commençait vraiment à le rendre malade.

Il sortit de son lit et enfila ses robes, étant totalement passé en mode autopilote. Il pouvait entendre Ron dire quelque chose mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Ses pensées tournaient toujours en rond. Serait-il capable de se transformer en quelque chose de plus " serpent" ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait s'il le pouvait ?

Il bâilla sans retenue et sentit sa mâchoire inférieure commencer à se disloquer. Il referma rapidement la bouche. Aller à l'école et cacher ses nouveaux attributs allait demander beaucoup plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Hermione les attendait au bas de l'escalier en tapant du pied avec un air impatient. Elle s'illumina aussitôt qu'elle les vit et leur fonça dessus. **« Où étiez-vous, tous les deux. » **dit-elle. **« J'étais en train de me demander ce qui vous prenez tant de temps. Allez, dépêchons. Nous devons aller prendre notre petit déjeuné et récupérer nos emplois du temps. »**

**« Oui Hermione. »** firent Harry et Ron en chœur.

Ils s'apprêtaient tout juste à sortir lorsqu'Harry sentit des mains s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il se tendit et se défit des mains, réussissant quand même à garder ses paupières de serpents hermétiquement fermées pour que, qui que ce soit, il ne se fasse pas tuer.

Il se retourna et découvrit Fred et George, qui avaient légèrement amusés par sa réaction.

**« Ca va, Harry ? »** demanda l'un d'entre eux.

**« Ouais. »** dit Harry. **« Je vais bien. »**

Il était incroyablement reconnaissant au glamour de Linael et à son propre self-control. Tuer les jumeaux n'aurait pas été le point culminant de sa journée.

**« On se demandait à l'instant. »** commença l'autre jumeau.

**« Si on pouvait te dire un mot. »** finit l'autre.

**« Mais -. »** Hermione commença à s'opposer. Ron a l'air légèrement paniqué, remarqua Harry.

**« Vous, allez devant. »** dit-il. Maintenant Ron ne paraissait vraiment pas content et Hermione avait un air suspicieux. **« Je ferai vite, d'accord ? »**

**« D'accord. »** fit Hermione. **« On se retrouve au petit déjeuné alors ? »**

**« On fait comme ça. »** leur dit Harry.

Hermione tira Ron hors de la salle commune et Harry mena les jumeaux dans son dortoir. Ils croisèrent Seamus, Dean et Neville sur le chemin et Harry sut que la salle serait vide. Tant mieux. Qu'importe ce que les jumeaux avaient à dire, ça avait l'air important.

**« On pense que tu devrais t'assoir. »** dit l'un des jumeaux après que l'autre ait refermé la porte et lancé un sort de silence sur la pièce.

Harry s'assit. Il se sentait incroyablement méfiant maintenant. **« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »** demanda-t-il.

Les jumeaux avaient l'air gênés. **« Ecoute Harry. »** commença le premier d'entre eux. **« Ce n'est pas facile**

**pour nous. »**

**« On n'a presque rien à te dire. »** dit l'autre en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

**« Et je te jure qu'on n'en savait rien avant cet été. »** continua le premier.

**« Sinon on te l'aurait dit depuis des siècles. »** ajouta le second.

Harry était époustouflé. La façon dont-ils parlaient lui donnait un peu le tournis. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »** demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir l'air coupable - un air qui ne leur allait pas du tout - et pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait rencontré, ils semblaient ne pas trouver les mots.

**« Le truc c'est que… »** commença lentement le premier des jumeaux. **« Maman nous a dit que le Professeur Dumbledor prenait de l'argent dans ton coffre et nous le donnait depuis des années. »**

**« On pense que ça dure depuis la mort de tes parents. »** ajouta le second des jumeaux. **« Maman l'utilisait pour couvrir les dépenses en nourriture et en effets - »**

**« - Avec sept enfants, il faut beaucoup de nourriture - »**

**« - Et aussi pour payer les vacances depuis que Bill et Charlie ont quitté la maison. On ne l'a découvert que cette année parce qu'elle voulait s'assurer que deux d'entre nous, Ron et Ginny restent proches de toi. »**

**« Dumbledor a été inquiet pour toi depuis la Chambre. »** dit le premier des jumeaux. **« Apparemment, il pense que tu pourrais te mettre à virer du mauvais côté maintenant que tu as été exposé à ce genre de choses. »**

**« Et il a demandé à notre famille de te surveiller. »** finit le second. **« Mais nous, on était pas d'accord avec ça. Je veux dire, une sorte de remerciement pour avoir sauvé la vie de notre petite sœur. »**

**« Et il y a autre chose. »** interrompit le premier. **« Il allait fixer un contrat de mariage entre Ginny et toi. Maman dit qu'il veut t'enchaîner à une famille de la Lumière. »**

Alors qu'ils parlaient, Harry sentit la colère s'infiltrer de plus en plus en lui. Dumbledor se mettait à nouveau à interférer ! Il utilisait ses amis pour l'espionner. Il essayait de caser Harry avec Ginny.

Ses yeux étaient brûlants. Il couvrit son visage de ses mains, sentant ses griffes égratigner son cuir chevelu. Il siffla furieusement - de violents jurons qu'il avait repris à Nikolai pendant l'été traduis en Fourchelang - et sentit un pic de peur dans l'air.

Puis il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Cela le ramena à lui. Il ne pouvait pas laisser éclater sa colère sur les jumeaux ; ils essayaient de l'aider.

**« Désolé les gars. »** dit-il calmement. **« C'est…Je… »**

La main pressa son épaule et après s'être assuré que ses deuxièmes et troisièmes paupières étaient toujours fermées, il releva la tête sur le visage inquiet de l'un des jumeaux.

**« Merci de me l'avoir dit. »** finit-il par dire. **« Je savais déjà pour l'argent mais…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veut-il tout contrôler comme ça ? »**

**« On ne sait pas. »** dit le jumeau qui avait une main sur son épaule. **« On ne sait pas mais on est désolés. »**

_« Empereur ? »_ dit l'un des nouveaux nés. Il reconnut la voix de Dawlygin - on dirait qu'elle avait peur - et il se tourna pour regarder l'aquarium. Les trois nouveaux nés le regardaient à travers la vitre, ils étaient tous serrés les uns contre les autres et avaient l'air effrayés.

Harry sentit une vague de culpabilité le submergé. En perdant son sang-froid, il avait fait peur à ses nouveaux nés. _« Je suis désolé. »_ leur dit-il. « _On m'a rapporté de mauvaises nouvelles, c'est tout. Je vais bien maintenant. Retournez dormir. »_

Il les regarda se terrer dans lesol sablonneux de l'aquarium puis se retourna vers les jumeaux.** « Je leur ai fait peur. » **leur expliqua-t-il le plus calmement du monde.

**« Tu nous as fait peur aussi. »** avoua l'un des jumeaux. **« Tu as un mauvais tempérament, Harry. »**

Harry sourit.** « Je jure qu'un jour, Dumbledor lui-même découvrira combien je peux avoir un mauvais tempérament. »**

Ils ne firent aucune remarqua là-dessus et n'essayèrent pas non plus de l'en dissuader. A la place, ils levèrent les barrières qu'ils avaient placées autour de la pièce et l'accompagnèrent dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione relevèrent la tête lorsqu'ils entrèrent et Harry put presque voir la culpabilité irradier de Ron. Hermione avait juste l'air curieuse.

Il avait remarqué que Dumbledor aussi le regardait mais il se refusait à rencontrer le regard de l'homme. Il n'était pas sûr de pourvoir s'empêcher de tuer le vieil homme sur place.

Il prit place à côté d'Hermione et ignora ses questions, prenant simplement l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait récupérée pour lui. Il l'examina attentivement et sourit. Il commençait par Histoire de la Magie. Parfait. C'était une brillante opportunité pour écrire une lettre à Linael et une autre à Tiberius. Harry savait qu'il aurait besoin d'eux pour trouver un moyen de déjouer les plans de Dumbledor.

Il serra fortement son poing, regardant avec fascination comment ses griffes - cachées par le glamour - faisaient couler le sang. Dumbledor allait se retrouver avec un combat sur les bras.

* * *

Pfiou, enfin !!! Je suis trop contente, bon à la prochaine !!


	14. Chapter 14

**Auteur : Evandar, la seule et l'unique **

**Traductrice : mava-chan Beta : moi-même, je pense que c'est suffisant ^^ **

**Excuses : HE oui, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, croyez-moi ça m'a manqué aussi mais en guise de cadeau de Noël, moi, j'ai reçu un joli virus que je n'ai toujours pas réussi à enlever jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc, voilà, mais étant donné que je m'étais moi-même promis de terminer ce projet, j'ai emprunté l'ordinateur de quelqu'un pour publier les hcapitres que j'avais traduis à l'anvance (oui, j'avais prévu un triple chapitre pour Noël...). **

**Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps nécessaire pour répondre aux reviews, mais je les lirai toutes... Encore merci à tous pour votre fidélité et par avance pour les reviews ^^**

* * *

**Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 14 : Confrontations.**

* * *

La fin du premier jour d'Harry à Poudlard fut plutôt difficile. Hermione était déterminée à découvrir ce dont les jumeaux lui avaient parlé et Ron était aussi motivé qu'Harry pour l'empêcher de le faire. Cependant, Ron voulait aussi savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu se dire sur lui. Ce pourquoi Ron et Hermione s'étaient pris la tête sur la vie privée d'Harry durant tout le trajet jusqu'en Histoire de la Magie.

Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué qu'Harry s'était éloigné d'eux pour aller aux côtés d'un Neville beaucoup plus calme.

**« Bonjour, Harry. »** dit-il. **« Ils se disputent encore ? »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Ca me tape sur les nerfs. »** avoua-t-il. **« Ma compagnie ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Neville sourit timidement. **« Bien sûr que non. »** Il fit une courte pause puis reprit la parole. **« Tu as l'air différent cette année, Harry. »**

**« J'ai passé un été intéressant. »** concéda Harry. **« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière. Je crois que j'ai mûri un peu. »**

Neville acquiesça, semblant d'accord avec lui. **« Aussi longtemps que tu vas bien. »** dit-il. **« C'est le plus important. »**

Harry sourit. **« Merci, Neville. »**

Il passa l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie assit aux côtés de Neville, à écrire des lettres à Tiberius et Linael. Hermione continuait à lui jeter des regards vexés du coin de la salle mais heureusement pour lui, Ron avait été entraîné dans une spirale d'ennui par la voix de Binns. Harry fut très soulagé d'avoir étudié l'Histoire en autodidacte pendant l'été, cela rendait les cours beaucoup plus intéressants. La révolte des gobelins sur laquelle la voix de Binns n'arrêtait pas de bourdonner était censée être l'une des batailles les plus excitantes, brèves et sanglantes de l'histoire des gobelins.

Alors que la leçon touchait à sa fin, Harry avait fini d'écrire ses deux lettres et avait entamé un jeu du pendu avec Neville. Lorsque la cloche sonna, il avait réussit à prendre l'avantage sur l'autre garçon avec un mot de quatre lettres définit par 'créature non humaine' - Drow. Il rassembla promptement ses affaires et eut tout juste le temps de les mettre dans son sac qu'Hermione se planta devant son bureau.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu écrivais ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Qui dit que je ne prenais pas de notes ? »** rétorqua-t-il en se demandant si elle aussi était impliquée dans le petit plan de Dumbledor.

**« A la fin du cours, tu faisais l'imbécile avec Neville. »** lui dit-elle. **« Et tu n'as jamais été intéressé par l'Histoire auparavant. »**

**« C'est parce qu'ici, elle est très mal enseignée. »** répondit-il. **« Mais quand on l'étudie par soi-même, ça devient une matière vraiment intéressante. »**

**« Hermione. »** fit-il doucement. **« Est-ce que tu comprends le principe d'intimité ? »**

Elle se recula comme s'il l'avait giflée. **« Pas besoin d'être si dur, Harry. »** dit-elle froidement. **« Je me faisais juste du soucis pour toi. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour moi ? Je suis heureux, Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu à supporter les Dursley, j'ai passé un très bon été tout seul, et j'ai commencé à manifester de l'intérêt pour mes études. Je suis heureux. Pourquoi veux-tu tellement me rendre triste ? »**

**« Ce n'est pas ça. »** dit-elle. **« Le Professeur Dumbledor m'a écrit cet été en me disant que ça a dû être très difficile pour toi de te remettre de toutes les choses que tu as vu dans la Chambre et il m'a demandé de te surveiller pour voir si tu n'avais pas changé de côté. »**

Alors elle aussi faisait parti du plan. **« Dumbledor n'a aucun droit sur ma vie. »** lui siffla-t-il. Elle tressaillit. **« Si tu voulais savoir si j'allais bien, tu aurais simplement dû me le demander et me croire lorsque je donnais la réponse. »**

**« Harry - »** commença-t-elle.

**« Je vais bien, Hermione. »** l'interrompit-il. **« Maintenant, laisse-moi seul. »**

**« Mais tu n'en as jamais parlé, Harry ! »** cria-t-elle. **« Ce n'est pas sain d'enfermer les choses comme ça. Tu dois parler de ce qui s'est passé. »**

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise Hermione ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Qu'un garçon de douze ans était terrifié parce qu'il devait affronter un Basilic de soixante pieds de long tout seul ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ça, parce que si je le faisais, se serait mentir. Est-ce que c'est ce genre de choses que tu veux savoir ? C'est ça que Dumbledor et toi voulez entendre ? »**

**« Mais Harry, nous étions inquiets, c'est tout. »** dit-elle.

**« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. »** lui dit-il. **« Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu le sois. »**

Elle s'approcha. **« Tu ne peux pas cacher tes sentiments pour toujours. »** dit-elle. **« Au final, ils finissent toujours par sortir. Lorsque tu auras besoin de parler, tu sauras où me trouver. »**

Elle s'en alla et Harry baissa son regard vers son bureau. Il retira prudemment ses griffes, enfoncées dans le bois, avant que l'envie ne lui prenne d'arracher le bureau. Hermione ne faisait que descendre dans son estime à toujours vouloir être vertueuse.

**« Harry - »** commença Neville.

**« Si jamais tu me demandes si je vais bien, je fais disparaître tes oreilles. »**

**« Um, d'accord. »** répondit-il nerveusement. **« Je le garderai à l'esprit. En fait, j'allais simplement te demander ce que c'était que tout ça. »**

Harry le regarda. Neville avait l'air soucieux mais son visage était si honnête qu'Harry était sûr qu'il n'était pas en train d'essayer de le tromper. Il soupira. **« Dumbledor a envoyé Hermione, Ron et le reste des Weasley m'espionner. »** dit-il calmement. **« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il essaie de contrôler ma vie. »**

**« C'est…inquiétant. »** dit Neville. **« Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'un directeur. Je connais beaucoup de gens qui le respectent et tout ça parce qu'il est très puissant mais c'est juste un directeur. Ce n'est pas les services sociaux ou le Ministre de la Magie. »**

Harry acquiesça. **« Je pense qu'il a peur que je vire du côté des Ténèbres. »** avoua Harry.

**« Tu l'as fait ? »** demanda Neville.

**« Non ! »** s'exclama Harry en faisant sursauter Neville. **« Non, bien sûr que non. Je suis juste…plus mâture, je pense. »**

**« Oh. »** dit Neville. **« Tout va bien alors. »**

Harry le regarda, en proie à la confusion. Neville haussa les épaules. **« Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, Harry, mais tu es le sorcier le plus puissant de notre année. »** dit-il. **« Probablement de toute l'école en y pensant bien. Et lorsque tu entreras en possession de tes pleins pouvoirs, tu vas devenir très effrayant. Si tu étais devenu 'mauvais', on aurait tous été foutus ; mais puisque tu ne l'es pas, alors tout va bien. »**

**« Um, tu as raison Neville. »** dit Harry faiblement. **« Je le garderai à l'esprit. »**

Neville leva les yeux au ciel. **« Allez viens. »** dit-il. **« Tu penses vraiment que n'importe quel sorcier ordinaire aurait été capable de parer le Sort de la Mort ? Que n'importe quel enfant de douze ans aurait pu faire face à un Basilic de soixante pieds de longs et en plus de cela gagner ? Que n'importe quel enfant de onze ans aurait été capable de faire…tout ce que tu as fait en Première Année ? Tu es fort, ****Harry, plus fort que tout le reste d'entre nous et de loin. »**

**« Dumbledor dit que c'est l'amour de ma mère qui m'a sauvé. »** dit-il calmement. **« Du Sort de la Mort et de Quirell. »**

Neville avait très incrédule.** « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as gobé ça, Harry. »** dit-il. **« Lily Potter n'était pas la seule mère que Tu-Sais-Qui a tué ou torturé. Elle n'était pas la seule personne qui ait essayé de défendre son bébé. Mais tu es le seul qui ait survécu. »**

Harry fit un énorme sourire. **« Je pense qu'on peut maintenant affirmer que Dumbledor est un menteur. » **dit-il.

**« Oh, probablement. »** dit Neville. **« Et même sans ça, il saute aux conclusions tellement haut qu'il a besoin du sortilège de lévitation pour les rattraper. »**

Harry ricana. **« Merci, Neville. »** dit-il. **« Bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller ou on va finir par être en retard pour Sortilèges. »**

Ils ne furent pas en retard, mais Hermione ne manqua pas de les fixer tous les deux lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent le reste de leur classe dans le couloir. Ron avait l'air tendu. Son regard passait sans cesse d'Harry à Hermione, comme s'il était persuadé que l'un d'entre eux était sur le point d'exploser.

L'heure de Sortilège passa rapidement et très vite ce fut l'heure du déjeuné. Harry n'était pas vraiment pressé d'aller manger. Non seulement il allait être coincé dans une pièce avec Dumbledor - qui n'était vraiment pas son personnage préféré en ce moment - mais en plus, il allait appliquer l'une des décisions qu'il avait prises cet été.

Il avait réalisé, sans la plus petite once de peur, que ses instincts de serpent n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés à l'idée de voler. Un jour, dans sa chambre à l'hôtel, il avait essayé de planer sur son balai. Il avait à peine tenu une minute avant qu'une peur panique ne l'emmène aux toilettes juste à côté. L'idée de jouer au Quidditch faisait geler le sang d'Harry dans ses veines.

Il allait quitter l'équipe de Quidditch.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le fait que cette décision allait le rendre très impopulaire. Il était certain qu'Olivier ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et que le Professeur McGonagall allait le convoquer dans son bureau et lui faire un sermon - et peut-être même l'envoyer chez Dumbledor - pour ne pas avoir repris le poste d'Attrapeur après qu'elle ait outrepassé les règles pour l'intégrer à l'équipe. Ses camarades Griffondor allaient le haïr également pour avoir efficacement réduit en petites pièces leurs chances de gagner la Coupe de Quidditch.

Cependant, le Professeur Snape allait probablement apprécier le geste. Harry était pratiquement certain que l'homme allait en tirer un grand plaisir, ce qui n'allait faire qu'empirer la réaction du Professeur McGonagall.

**« Tu peux me garder une place ? »** demanda-t-il calmement à Neville. **« Je dois aller parler un instant à Dubois. »**

**« Sans problèmes. »** répondit Neville.

Harry s'approcha de Dubois et du reste des Septièmes Années non sans une petite pointe d'appréhension. 'Les serpents ne sont pas faits pour voler' se dit-il. 'Pas ce serpent-là en tout cas.'

**« Hey, Olivier ? »** dit-il nerveusement.

Olivier se retourna et le salua d'un chaleureux sourire. **« Bonjour, Harry. »** dit-il.** « Impatient de commencer la prochaine saison de Quidditch ? »**

Harry remua de nervosité. **« En fait, c'est de cela dont je voulais te parler. »** dit-il. **« Je cède ma place dans l'équipe. »**

Cela prit une seconde pour que les mots fassent leur chemin. Et lorsqu'ils furent assimilés, la réaction se fit explosive. **« Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux t'en aller ! »** s'écria Olivier. Harry cilla. Il savait très bien que la pilule serait dure à avaler, mais la réaction d'Olivier était…

**« Tu ne peux pas partir ! »** continua Olivier. En criant comme ça il avait réussit à s'attirer l'attention de toute la Salle. **« Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es notre Attrapeur star ! »**

**« Si, Olivier, je peux. »** dit Harry. **« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai besoin de plus me concentrer sur mes études. »**

Il avait parlé à voix basse. Mais ça importait peu. La Grande Salle était tellement silencieuse qu'on aurait entendu une épingle tomber.

**« Je sais que la Coupe de Quidditch représente beaucoup pour toi et pour notre Maison, mais je dois réorganiser mes priorités. »**

**« Mais…mais… »** bégaya Olivier.

**« Je suis désolé. »** dit Harry en mettant un terme à la conversation. Il se détourna et se dirigea vers la place que Neville avait gardée pour lui, tout en combattant son envie de courir se cacher. Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle le regardait.

Neville le regardait avec stupéfaction, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu Harry auparavant. Harry se laissa tomber sur son siège et saisit le pichet d'eau. Il n'avait pas très faim.

Il se sentit encore moins affamé lorsque toute la table des Serpentard se mit à applaudir, se mettant debout pour lui faire une standing ovation. Il arrivait à entendre des sifflements et des « Merci Potter ! », criés pour couvrir tout le bruit. Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. McGonagall, en état de choc, le visage blanc comme un linge, le fixait tandis que Snape avait l'air…stupéfait et à moitié curieux comme si Harry s'était subitement transformé en licorne.

Dumbledor le regardait aussi. Ses yeux bleus ne brillaient pas, pour une fois, et il arborait un air très sérieux. Harry tendit la main vers sa coupe et le leva en un salut moqueur, prenant grand soin de rencontrer le regard pénétrant de Dumbledor en même temps.

**« Toi, tu sais vraiment comment provoquer les choses. »** lui dit Neville calmement, même s'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'entendre sous les acclamations des Serpentard.

**« Alors. »** dit Harry. **« Tu es toujours d'accord pour devenir ami avec le garçon le plus impopulaire de Griffondor ? »**

Neville se mit à rire. **« Bien sûr. »** dit-il. **« Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant de faire quelque chose de cette trempe-là. »**

Harry fit une moue moqueuse. **« Mais si je fais ça, se ne serait plus amusant. »** se plaignit-il.

Neville secoua la tête et se remit à rire.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour ce soir...normalement, j'en ai encore jusqu'au chapitre 21, ce qui devrait me laisser avec une publication hebdomadaire au moins un petit mois pour espérer régler mon problème de virus....

C'est désèspérant, franchement !!!

Bon, sur ce...Good night and good luck !


	15. Chapter 15

**Auteur : Evandar**

**Traductrice : mava-chan **

**Beta : mava-chan Notes : Je ne fais pas dans la quantité aujourd'hui, question de temps....Je tenais juste à dire que ça me touche profondément qu'autant de gens me soutienne et que je retrouve les habitués ainsi que des nouveaux venus parmi les reviews. Même si je n'en fais pas le résumé ici, je prendrai en compte toutes les remarques des reviews, notamment deux anonymes dont je n'ai pas noté le nom ( d'habitude je fais) mais qui m'ont fait remarqué des choses dont personne ne s'en était aperçu jusqu'ici. Sur ce, merci à tous et enjoy !! ^^**

**

* * *

****Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 15 : Le serpent et le loup.**

* * *

Sa première semaine de retour à Poudlard n'avait vraiment pas été agréable. Tous les Griffondors, excepté Neville et à l'occasion les jumeaux Weasley le traitaient comme s'il était malade. Le fait que Percy Weasley, grandement connu pour être le moulin à paroles des Griffondors, ait farouchement critiqué sa décision n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

De plus, l'hostilité à peine voilée de ses camarades de Maison envers lui, ne constituait pour Harry qu'une autre raison de plus pour passer autant de temps que possible dans la bibliothèque. L'autre raison était qu'il pouvait ainsi mettre ce temps à profit pour faire autant de recherches que possible, sans s'aventurer de nouveau dans la Réserve, sur les Lamiae.

Il n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, et ce qu'il avait trouvé le troublait. Apparemment, selon le seul livre dans lequel il avait trouvé des informations décentes, les Lamiae étaient toujours des femelles - et sur ce point-là Harry était certain qu'il ne l'était pas - et leurs proies préférées étaient les enfants humains - ce qui, si Harry était franc avec lui-même, le dégoûtait au plus haut point. De plus, il ne pensait pas être capable d'ouvrir sa bouche assez grand pour avaler un bébé.

Les Lamiae étaient également supposées être très rares, au point d'être qualifiées de créatures mythiques même par les sorciers. La seule Lamiae reconnue avait vécu quelque part en Chine aux alentours de 500 avant Jésus-Christ et avait été tuée par les sorciers locaux pour avoir mangé leurs enfants. Ce qui était assez compréhensible mais pas du tout utile pour Harry étant donné qu'il était sûr d'être un mâle, d'être en vie et de ne pas avoir d'origines chinoises.

En résumé, ce qu'il avait été capable de trouver ne lui était d'aucune utilité. La seule trouvaille qui s'était avérée intéressante, selon Harry, avait été une brève description de ce que les Lamiae étaient censés pourvoir faire - ce qui avait très probablement était déformé par des siècles de mythes et de contes de fées. Elles étaient censés pouvoir se transformer en serpent avec un torse et une tête d'humain ou alors en femme, on dit d'elles qu'elles sont presque impossible à tuer - celle qui avait été tuée en Chine avait eue la tête coupée et s'était vue retirer son cœur qui avait été enfermé dans une boîte et jeté à la mer tandis que son corps avait été jeté au bûcher. Harry pensais que c'était un peu exagéré, mais au moins ça expliquait pourquoi il avait survécu au venin du Basilic et au Sort de la Mort - ainsi que son attirance inhumaine et sa capacité à se reproduire avec eux.

Mais le fait est que personne ne savait comment naissaient les Lamiae.

C'était pour le moins très frustrant, et tout ce que Harry avait été capable de réunir sur son espèce lui donnait envie de se fracasser la tête sur la table. Non seulement il devait être le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, le jeune sauveur et le bouc émissaire du Monde Sorcier, mais en plus il faisait parti de l'une des plus rares créatures magiques qui n'aient jamais existées de toute l'Histoire de la Magie.

Mais au moins, il pouvait dire qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose, même si ce n'était qu'un ensemble de faits venant de contes moldus et magiques. Il n'avait rien trouvé sur les Drow non plus - il avait nourri une certaine curiosité pour la race de Linael - même s'il avait découvert que Sidhe n'était qu'un synonyme de 'créatures humanoïdes capable de faire de la magie mineure' - il ne faisait aucun doute que l'autour n'avait jamais vu de quoi était vraiment capable un Sidhe - « même si parfois ils sont pourvu d'assez puissants sorts de camouflages ».

La déclaration avait été suivie d'une liste d'êtres et de créatures regroupés sous le même synonyme - même s'il avait remarqué que les Drow ne figuraient pas sur la liste - avait donné l'impression à Harry d'être subitement entré dans un univers alternatif. L'idée que ce magnifique, cet exotique et puissant Linael était apparenté de loin à Dobby l'Elfe de Maison et aux Fées que Flitwick utilisait pour décorer les arbres de Noël tous les ans le dépassait.

D'un autre côté, il avait obtenu de meilleurs résultats avec son deuxième sujet de recherches. Il savait maintenant exactement ce qu'étaient les Détraqueurs - dans un sens ; il supposé que les détails impliquaient la Magie Noire à un niveau qui faisait passer l'auteur et le reste du Monde Sorcier pour des chochottes - ce qu'ils faisaient, ce dont ils se nourrissaient et comment s'en débarrasser.

Le sort en question était appelé le Sortilège du Patronus et il était censé créer une barrière de joie pure - tirée dans les souvenirs les plus joyeux du lanceur - qui éloignerait les Détraqueurs. Dans sa forme la plus puissante, la barrière prenait la forme d'un animal - l'animal était unique au lanceur - bien que les Patronus corporels étaient extrêmement rares puisque le sort était tellement compliqué que la plupart des sorciers n'atteignaient même pas sa forme la plus basique.

C'était bien au-dessus du niveau d'Harry, mais il savait qu'il devait essayer. Sa réaction face aux Détraqueurs était une très grande faiblesse - sans parler de l'embarras qu'elle causait - qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ignorer. Le problème était que sans la présence d'un Détraqueur, l'entraînement était plutôt difficile. Il arrivait à sortir un fin nuage argenté, ce qui était assez impressionnant pour un garçon de 13 ans, mais il ne pouvait pas savoir si cela était réellement efficace sans la présence d'un vrai Détraqueur.

Mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment de sortir et d'aller affronter l'un de ceux qui entouraient le château. Il aimait beaucoup son âme là où elle était, merci bien.

Alors que Vendredi approchait, il avait passé plus de temps dans la bibliothèque de son propre chef que toutes les fois où Hermione avait réussit à l'y traîner en deux ans d'amitié réunis. C'était vraiment époustouflant.

Ce matin-là, après le petit-déjeuner, il se rendit avec Neville dans les donjons. Aucun d'entre eux n'était pressé de subir leur premier cours de Potions de l'année, mais ils anticipaient avec une grande impatience le cours qui allait suivre. Le Professeur Lupin s'était déjà construit une réputation de personne plaisante et - peut-être plus important - compétente. En tous cas, c'était une nette amélioration comparé à Quirell et Lockhart, et pour une fois, Harry était assez impatient d'apprendre quelque chose en Défense.

Mais la relative bonne humeur qu'il avait réussit à maintenir à son beau fixe depuis ce matin s'évanouit dès qu'il mit un pied dans le couloir du donjon où se trouvait la salle de Snape. Les Serpentards, comme toujours, se trouvaient déjà là - Harry aurait pu mettre sa main à couper qu'ils connaissaient un raccourcis pour se rendre dans les donjons depuis la Grande Salle - et il était arrivé à l'heure pour voir Malfoy faire une imitation oh-tellement-hilarante de lui en train de s'évanouir. Encore.

**« Wow, ça se fait vieux. »** commenta doucement Neville.

Je signifiais mon accord d'un hochement de tête. Le doux son de la voix de Neville avait retenu l'attention de Malfoy et le garçon blond se releva, souriant narquoisement à Harry. Ses yeux dérivèrent brièvement vers Neville mais il se contenta de l'ignorer ; restant concentré sur Harry.

Harry supplia mentalement ses deuxièmes et troisièmes paupières de rester closes. Tuer un Serpentard juste devant la classe de Snape serait un acte suicidaire, qu'importe qu'il soit apparemment immortel.

**« Alors Potter. »** dit Malfoy. **« Selon le consensus général, tu es soit devenu fou, soit tu t'es rallié au côté des Ténèbres. Accepterais-tu de nous renseigner sur la bonne théorie ? »**

Harry leva les sourcils. **« Si les gens pensent vraiment que je suis devenu 'mauvais' juste parce que j'ai quitté l'équipe de Quidditch, ça veut dire que tu es en train de demander à la mauvaise personne si elle est devenue folle, Malfoy. »** dit-il.

Neville était choqué, et un garçon de Serpentard, noir aux longs cheveux raides, ricana. **« Il t'a eu, là, Draco. »** dit le Serpentard.

Malfoy le regarda par-dessus son épaule avant de se retourner vers Harry. **« J'ai vu que tu avais laissé tombé Weasley et la sang de bourbe. »** dit-il. **« Bien que tu ais pitié de Londubat. »**

Harry haussa les épaules. **« En fait tu n'apprécies pas la loyauté et le sens de l'humour. »** dit-il. **« Maintenant, ne crois-tu pas qu'on a assez amusé la galerie ? Ca devient ennuyeux. Pour être honnête, je préfère te regarder t'en prendre à Ron ; de cette façon au moins tu as une réaction convenable. »**

Malfoy le regarda avec ébahissement pendant un instant avec de remettre en place son sourire méprisant. Harry supposa que c'était son expression faciale par défaut. Une petite lueur d'appréhension passa dans ses yeux, attestant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre.

Harry lui sourit et se détourna pour aller s'appuyer contre le glacial mur de pierres. Son corps reptilien protesta vivement contre la soudaine fraîcheur mais Harry l'ignora. Il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à sortir du 'comportement humain normal' dans un endroit pareil.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »** lui demanda Neville alors que Ron et Hermione arrivaient.

Harry sourit. **« J'ai décidé que cette implacable hostilité envers les gens qui sont plus sournois que moi n'a aucun lieu d'être. »** dit-il. **« Je suis peut-être capable de leur tenir tête en face à face mais s'ils me prennent par derrière, je suis mort. Donc, je vais arrêter de leur donner des raisons de m'attaquer par derrière. »**

**« Um, t'as raison. »** dit lentement Neville. **« Ca se tient. »**

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant.

**« Alors Weasley. »** fit Malfoy qui avait assez récupéré de sa confrontation avec Harry pour s'en prendre à sa cible favorite. **« Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir été remplacé en tant que cas social préféré de Potter ? »**

Ron devint rouge. **« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malfoy. »** dit-il. **« De plus ce n'est qu'un malentendu. »**

Harry se demanda si tous les malentendus de Ron impliquaient des milliers de Gallions et la trahison d'une amitié.

Après s'être ravitaillé et l'appréhension passée, le cours de Potions en lui-même n'était pas si terrible. Harry réussit à empêcher Neville de faire exploser leur chaudron et comprit qu'il ne fallait jamais goûter l'air de la classe de Potions. C'était tellement dégoûtant qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à garder son petit-déjeuner.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir quel goût avait le contenu de son chaudron, surtout après que la salive de Veracrasse ait fermentée.

Quand bien même, c'était toujours un grand soulagement de sortir de cette salle et de s'éloigner des Serpentard, malgré que le goût de l'air putride des donjons avait anéanti son appétit à tel point qu'aller déjeuner s'avérait complètement inutile. Cependant il se rendit dans la Grande Salle, ne serait-ce que pour tenir compagnie à Neville.

Puis vint le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Sur le chemin vers la salle de cours, Harry commença à se sentir nerveux. Le précédent professeur de Défense n'avait aucune expérience professionnelle à son actif et il avait la sensation inébranlable que quelque chose d'horrible allait arriver, de terriblement horrible. Aussi il espérait que ce ne soit que pure paranoïa de sa part.

Son sentiment ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque Lupin les conduisit hors de la salle de classe pour les mener jusqu'à la salle du personnel où Snape, le nez dans un livre, était installé dans un fauteuil. Harry se demanda s'ils allaient avoir un cours sur comment jeter un sort à un bâtard graisseux, avant de remarquer l'armoire à côté de laquelle Lupin se tenait.

Elle cliquetait légèrement et il entendit Neville déglutir nerveusement.

**« Approchez, faîtes un cercle. » **dit Lupin qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé par le fait qu'il se tenait à côté de ce qui semblait être un meuble en colère. **« Bien, cette armoire contient un Epouvantard. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'est un Epouvantard ? »**

Sans surprise, la main d'Hermione se leva. Lupin lui donna la parole d'un signe de la tête.

**« Un Epouvantard prend la forme de notre plus grande peur. »** dit-elle avec élégance.

**« Bien. »** dit Lupin en lui souriant. **« Cinq points pour Griffondor. Cependant je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse me dire quel problème cela pourrait poser à un Epouvantard s'il se trouvait devant plusieurs personnes à la fois. »**

Ce fut de nouveau Hermione qui répondit. **« Parce qu'il y a plus d'une personne, l'Epouvantard sera forcé de prendre la forme combinée des peurs de tous les gens qui seront en face de lui. Par exemple, si l'un d'entre eux a peur de la décapitation et que l'autre a peur des limaces, il se transformera en une demie limace.»**

**« Bon travail Miss Granger. »** dit Lupin en lui envoyant un sourire étincelant cette fois. **« J'accorde cinq autre points à Griffondor. De ce fait, vous allez affronter l'Epouvantard tour à tour, pour éviter qu'il ne soit confus. Le sort que nous allons employer pour neutraliser ses capacités est 'riddikulus'. Pour que l'incantation fonctionne correctement, vous devez penser à quelque chose qui pourrait rendre la forme de l'Epouvantard plus amusante qu'effrayante. »**

Harry chercha activement de quoi il avait le plus peur. Voldemort ? Pourquoi craindrait-il quelqu'un qui avait échoué à le tuer deux fois de suite et qui ne réussirait probablement jamais ? Dumbledor ? A peine. Il était juste chiant. L'oncle Vernon ? En dépit de la façon dont il l'avait traité, pas du tout. Le Basilic ? Pas particulièrement effrayant étant donné qu'il était un serpent beaucoup plus mortel et beaucoup plus puissant que lui.

Le souvenir d'une main pourrie et recouverte de croûte ouvrant la porte d'un compartiment de train s'imposa à son esprit. Les Détraqueurs…C'était assez compréhensible, mais comment était-il supposé rendre un Détraqueur amusant ?

**« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Lupin, je préfère m'abstenir de regarder les Griffondors de Troisième année s'évanouir dramatiquement devant un autre travail scolaire pour aujourd'hui. »** fit une voix glaciale. C'était Snape qui s'était enfin lever de son siège. **« Je crois que personne ne vous l'a dit mais cette classe contient Londubat, qui arrive à faire de la plus simple des tâche, une véritable catastrophe. »**

Lupin lui sourit affablement. **« J'ai la grande conviction que ces élèves réussiront cette tâche avec brio. »** dit-il.

Snape sourit narquoisement. **« Justement, Lupin, cela montre que vous n'avez aucune expérience dans l'enseignement. »** dit-il. Et sur ce, il se glissa hors de la pièce, ses robes noires tourbillonnant derrière lui. Derrière son dos Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

**« Maintenant. »** reprit-il. **« Monsieur Londubat, voulez-vous bien être le premier à passer ? »**

**« Pas vraiment. »** marmonna Neville. **« Oui, Professeur. »** fit-il assez fort pour que Lupin l'entende.

Harry lui tapota le dos. **« Ne t'inquiète pas. »** dit-il. **« Tout ira bien. »**

Le sourire de Neville était un peu tendu. **« Bien. »** dit-il. **« Merci Harry. »**

Lupin ouvrit l'armoire et une parfaite réplique de Snape en sortit pour s'élever au-dessus de Neville.

**« Allez Monsieur Londubat. » **dit Lupin. **« Souvenez-vous de l'incantation. »**

Harry darda de sa langue pour goûter l'air. Tous ses camarades dégageaient une odeur d'appréhension et d'excitation, mais il sentait aussi une once de pure terreur qui se démarquait du lot, provenant évidemment de Neville. Il y avait aussi deux autres odeurs qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à reconnaître : quelque chose qui sentait la fourrure, le danger et aussi la rage et autre chose qui sentait le pourri. Ce dernier devait être l'Epouvantard, ce qui voulait dire que l'odeur de fou furieux enragé venait forcément du Professeur Lupin aux si bonnes manières, ce qui en soi n'avait absolument aucun sens à moins…

A moins que Lupin ne cache quelque chose.

**« Ca serait vraiment une grosse surprise. »** marmonna-t-il en souhaitant que, pour une fois, ils aient un professeur de Défense qui ne cache pas de secrets potentiellement dangereux.

**« R-r-r-riddikulus ! »** s'écria Neville. L'Epouvantard s'immobilisa, arrêtant par la même sa lente et menaçante avancée, et regarda Neville avec les yeux noirs et vides d'esprit de Snape. Neville réessaya. **« Riddikulus ! »** et cette fois-ci cela fonctionna si bien qu'Harry fut incapable de retenir son rire face à un Snape en robe verte avec un chapeau de sorcière sur lequel trônait un vautour empaillé.

Le reste de la classe émit des rires appréciateurs, et Harry sut immédiatement que cette histoire allait faire le tour de l'école dans les prochaines heures. Il grimaça. Snape allait en faire baver Neville pour ça.

Lupin gloussa. **« Bien joué, Monsieur Londubat. »** dit-il joyeusement. **« Très bien, qui est le suivant ? »**

Tous les membres de la classe eurent rapidement leur tour devant l'Epouvantard, mais lorsque Ron supprima les jambes de son araignée géante et que le corps de celle-ci roula jusqu'aux pieds d'Harry, Lupin la fixa intensément ; une étincelle de peur au fond des yeux.

L'Epouvantard se transforma rapidement en Détraqueur, mais Harry n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir un bout de cape noir qu'il se fit éjecter par son professeur et que l'Epouvantard se retransforma. Il prit cette fois la forme d'une sphère blanche et peu lumineuse en suspension au-dessus de la tête de Lupin qui renvoya bien vite la créature dans son armoire.

Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la pleine lune.

Harry se mit à fixer Lupin - faisant attention à garder ses deuxièmes et troisièmes paupières fermement closes - et se releva de l'endroit où son professeur, dont on avait du mal à soupçonner la force, l'avait envoyé bouler. Son désir de mordre l'homme était si oppressant qu'Harry eut du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Pourquoi Lupin l'avait-il poussé ? Pensait-il qu'Harry était trop faible pour faire face à un petit Epouvantard ? Même si Lupin n'avait strictement aucune idée de sa ridicule condition de puissant Empereur des Serpents, il devait quand même être au courant qu'Harry avait triomphé d'un Basilic de soixante pieds de long à l'âge de douze ans. De plus, il avait laissé les camarades de classe d'Harry - chacun d'entre eux - affronter l'Epouvantard. Pourquoi était-ce inconvenable pour Harry de faire comme tous les autres, avait-il déjà enseigné en visant un membre de la classe ?

Harry commença à avoir des doutes sur la qualité du travail de Lupin.

**« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »** demanda doucement Neville.

**« Ca va. »** répondit Harry. C'était un mensonge. Il était particulièrement énervé et le désir de mordre était toujours là.

Il s'attarda à la fin du cours. Il voulait des réponses. Il s'appuya contre le mur et regarda Lupin rassembler ses affaires. L'homme cligna des yeux de surprise lorsqu'alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il remarqua qu'Harry était toujours là.

**« Puis-je vous aider, Harry ? »** demanda-t-il.

C'est étrange, pensa Harry. Lupin avait passé tout le cours à appeler les autres élèves par leurs noms de famille, cependant il appelait Harry par son prénom.

**« En réalité, Professeur, je me demandais pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas laissé faire face à l'Epouvantard. » **dit Harry en priant mentalement pour que sa voix reste calme.

Lupin parut surprit, comme s'il pensait qu'Harry aurait immédiatement comprit quelles étaient les raisons de son intervention. Harry se promit d'apprendre quelques notions de Legilimencie ; ça aurait probablement rendu les choses plus faciles.

**« J'avais pensé que c'était évident, Harry. »** dit Lupin.

Harry leva un sourcil. **« J'ai peur que ça ne l'est pas, Professeur. »** dit-il.

Lupin lui sourit gentiment. **« Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée d'avoir un clone du Lord Voldemort - même s'il est moins puissant - dans la classe. »** dit-il.

Ah. Ouais, Harry se dit que ça tenait la route, considérant le fait qu'il semblait être la seule personne à pouvoir échapper à Voldemort de façon assez régulière.

**« Ce serait faire une fausse supposition que de dire que j'ai peur de lui, Professeur. »** dit-il calmement. **« Car ce n'est pas le cas. »**

Lupin fronça les sourcils. **« J'ai eu vent de tes mésaventures de ses deux dernières années, Harry. »** dit-il. **« J'ai pensé qu'elles t'auraient au moins enseigné la prudence lorsqu'il s'agit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »**

**« La prudence, oui. »** admit Harry. **« Et une bonne dose de paranoïa, mais non pas de la peur. Je n'ai pas peur des choses contre lesquelles je peux me battre. » **Il se décolla du mur et sourit de manière agréable, en se demandant si son sourire avait l'air aussi faux ou si ce qu'il ressentait réellement transparaissait. **« Bonne journée à vous, Professeur. »** dit-il.

Sur ce, il quitta la salle des profs et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas faim.

* * *

S'il y a des fautes excusez-moi, je n'ai pas pu finir la traduction, je vous la poste brut...

Réédition : Voilà, maintenant je n'ai plus honte de laisser un tel chapitre sur le net...il est corrigé et la mise en page est faite, donc pour ceux qui désirent le relire à nouveau, libre à vous, lol ^^

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Auteur : Evandar !!!** (Je ne le répèterai jamais assez...)

**Traductrice : Moi ^^ **

**Betas : Mes charmants reviewers ^^ Merci encore d'être si attentifs ^^ **

**NdT 1 : **Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour cette loooooooooooongue absence...Oui, je n'ai pas d'excuses, je sais enfin...J'étais en voyage scolaire en italie et au retour des vacances, les profs se sont SUBITEMENT rendus compte qu'ils étaient très loin d'avoir fini le programme et que nous n'avions plus cours dès le début du mois de juin, imaginez le choc que ça leur a fait !!! Bref, là j'ai quinze jours de repos et je compte bien me rattraper. D'ailleurs, ce soir je poste un autre chapitre dont j'ai déjà fait la mise en page. 

**NdT 2 : **Aussi pour vous dire que bien que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles, je n'avais pas chomé. En effet, j'ai déjà traduit 25 chpitres sur 26, mais étant donné que le dernier est vraiment très court, considérez que j'ai déjà fini. Donc, les parutions devraient s'enchaîner rapidement ^^ !!! 

**NdT 3 : **Comme toujours, un gros merci à tous les auteurs de reviews, à ceux qui m'encouragent qui me comprennent, aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre malheureusement (clin d'oeil à **Moi** (très original ton pseudo ^^)). On aplaudit également celle qui a reviewé plus vite que son ombre : **Dororo03**, ainsi que le dernier mais pas des moindres : **Eddy **!! Gros bisoux à tous et bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

**Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 16 : Muer.**

* * *

Le lendemain de sa conversation avec Lupin, Harry reçut une lettre de Tiberius et d'Aurora. Elle était composée de quelques paragraphes, écrits en Gobelbabil et qu'il devait certainement traduire, ainsi que d'une longue et époustouflante diatribe contre Dumbledore, dont le point culminant était un commentaire d'Aurora qui ne mâchait pas ses mots à propos de ce qu'elle pensait de la petite idée de mariage arrangé de Dumbledore. Ce qui représentait donc une lecture des plus divertissantes. Cependant, parmi toutes les paroles acerbes se trouvaient quelques conseils qu'Harry allait s'empresser de suivre : il allait écrire au département des Services Sociaux du Ministère et raconter aux gens qui étaient responsables de son dossier d'émancipation tout ce que Fred et George lui avaient révélé.

Une lettre de Linael avait également était glissée dans l'enveloppe. Il fallut un bon moment à Harry pour réussir à déchiffrer sa calligraphie stylisée, mais une fois qu'il l'eut comprise il fallait bien admettre que la lettre en valait la chandelle. En plus des salutations de base, Linael avait inclu quelques informations sur les Lamiae qui s'avéraient être plus instructives encore que tous les livres qu'Harry avait étudié combinés.

_Le Lamia n'est pas étranger à mon peuple. Le dernier Lamia connu ayant résidé dans les Iles Britanniques a vécu il y a une centaine d'années, à peu près à l'époque où ton école a été fondée. Elle était grecque à l'origine : une femelle basilic qui s'était elle-même retirée de la vue de tous, restreinte dans une zone magique pendant trois cents ans et qui avait engendré un Lamia. Il semblerait que se soit de cette manière que tous les Lamiae ont été crés qu'ils proviennent ou non de serpents magiques ; ils doivent hiberner pendant trois cents ans dans un endroit magique dans le but d'absorber l'aura magique qui les entoure et de se transformer. Les détails exacts de ses capacités ne sont pas rapportés mais elle était très certainement capable de prendre forme humaine, et il est très probable qu'elle ait cachée les capacités qu'elle avait en étant sous sa forme de basilic. Le Gardien des Archives - le libraire de mon peuple et un très bon ami à moi ; celui dont je tiens cette information - dit qu'elle a disparut de tous les registres très peu de temps après que la construction de Poudlard ne soit achevée. J'espère que cette information te sera utile. _

_Pour répondre à ton autre question, je n'étais pas au courant que le livre que je t'avais donné comportait un conte sur les Lamiae avant que tu ne me le dises. Une pur coïncidence, je pense, mais une très agréable en tout cas. Je suis heureux cependant que mon cadeau t'ait été utile, mais n'est-ce pas ironique qu'un conte de fées moldu relate de faits aussi précis sur la transformation d'un serpent en Lamia alors que les écrits des sorciers restent dans le noir ?_

Harry aurait pu embrasser Linael pour lui avoir donné de telles informations. Faute de ne pouvoir le faire, il serra très fort la lettre contre sa poitrine et gloussa de joie avant de remarquer un Neville aux yeux bouffis en train de s'étouffer dans son porridge matinal.

**« Bonnes nouvelles ? »** lui demanda Neville.

**« De très bonnes nouvelles même. »** convint Harry.

Il constata du coin de l'œil que Ron et Hermione étaient en train de le regarder - de manière pas très subtile d'ailleurs - et retourna son attention vers ses œufs brouillés. Ils pouvaient être aussi curieux qu'ils le voulaient, il n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire quoi que se soit. Ils allaient le reporter à Dumbledore dans quelques minutes mais Harry n'en avait rien à faire.

**« C'est bien alors. »** dit Neville. **« Mais tu ne devrais pas rire comme un manique dépressif aussi fort. Dumbledore te regarde. »**

Vraiment ? Mais Harry n'arrivait même pas à s'en inquiéter. Il pouvait toujours s'assoir et attendre une explication qui ne viendrait jamais, tout comme Ron et Hermione.

**« D'accord. »** dit-il. **« Merci pour le conseil. »**

**« Aucun problème. »** répondit Neville. **« Alors…est-ce que je pourrais connaître la raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait m'étouffer dans mon thé ? »**

Harry haussa les épaules. **« Je préfère ne pas te le dire. » **avoua-t-il doucement. **« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est juste que j'ai peur que Dumbledore ne lise l'information dans ton esprit plus tard. »**

Les yeux de Neville devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes. **« Il peut faire ça ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry acquiesça.

Neville émit un reniflement indigné. **« Bravo pour l'intimité. »** dit-il. **« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lupin ? La nuit dernière, même après que tu sois sorti de la salle des profs, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de tuer un chien. »**

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit qu'effectivement, Lupin arborait une expression de chien battu. Alors qu'Harry le regardait toujours, il releva la tête et son regard s'emboîta dans celui d'Harry. Harry le vit même vaciller légèrement.

**« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne m'avait pas laissé affronter l'Epouvantard. »** dit Harry. **« Il a répondu que c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une version Epouvantard de Voldemort dans sa classe. »**

Neville tiqua à l'entente du nom mais acquiesça tout de même. **« Je comprends son point de vue. »** avoua-t-il. **« Je veux dire, Snape est plutôt mauvais, mais Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est encore pire. »**

**« Je suppose que oui. »** dit Harry en se demandant s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop dur envers l'homme. **« Mais il a pensé - à tort, je dois le préciser - qu'il serait ma plus grande peur et il m'a fait passer pour quelqu'un de trop faible pour y faire face, devant tous les autres alors qu'eux avaient déjà réussi. »**

**« Je ne pense pas que c'est ce qu'ils pensent de toi, Harry. »** dit Neville doucement. **« Je veux dire, la plupart d'entre eux ont probablement pensé qu'il allait se transformer en Tu-Sais-Qui - tout comme l'a fait Lupin - et ils sont tous certainement contents que Lupin t'ait poussé à temps. »**

Harry acquiesça en pensée. Il piocha dans ses œufs avec sa fourchette avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau. **« Mais je me demande pourquoi il a si peur de la pleine lune. »** dit-il.

Neville cligna des yeux. **« Alors c'était ça ?! »** demanda-t-il. **« Lavande n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il avait peur des boules de cristal pour milles et une raisons loufoques. Je ne sais pas…peut-être qu'il est un loup-garou ? »**

Harry se souvint du goût de fourrure, de rage et de haine sur sa langue et grimaça. **« Peut-être. »** dit-il doucement.

Neville haussa les épaules. **« Loup-garou ou non, au moins, on ne s'est pas retrouvé avec un autre Lockhart. »**

Durant le week-end, où il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque, il avait remarqué qu'Hermione faisait beaucoup attention à lui. Il l'ignorait le plus possible, bien évidemment, mais le son de ses pas suivants les siens à travers les rayonnages dès qu'il s'était rassis à sa table faisait picoter ses yeux si fort qu'il était sûr qu'ils étaient devenus jaunes. Et lorsque c'était le cas il devait faire bien attention à ce que sa deuxième et sa troisième paupières restent bien fermées.

Elle voulait savoir quelles sortes de livres il regardait. Il pensait que depuis le temps elle avait déjà compris.

Pourtant il avait engagé Neville en tant que tuteur en Herbologie. C'était l'une des matières où il se débrouillait le moins et Harry pensais que se serait bien d'essayer d'augmenter ses notes autant que possible. On ne savait jamais quand ça pourrait nous être utile. De plus, il s'avérait que Neville était très bon en Herbologie - meilleur qu'Hermione en réalité, puisqu'il avait des connaissances qui n'étaient pas dans les simples livres de cours - et qu'il était plus que ravi d'aider Harry en échange d'un petit tutorat en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Alors il arrivait que le temps qu'ils ne passaient pas à la bibliothèque sous le regard attentif d'Hermione, ils le passaient dans une salle de classe vide à pratiquer le Sort du Patronus ou dans les serres à mémoriser les propriétés des différentes plantes. Le Professeur Chourave avait été d'une compréhension incroyable lorsqu'ils lui avaient expliqué ce qu'ils faisaient là.

C'était un Samedi lorsqu'il l'avait remarqué pour la première fois. Sa peau était devenue plus pâle que d'habitude et elle donnait une impression de papier au toucher. Il trouva cela très étrange mais finit par le mettre sur le compte d'un autre truc de serpent et pria pour que ça se fasse vite oublier.

Cela commença à partir - de la plus incommodante des façons - en plein milieu du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, le lundi matin.

Harry était assis à son bureau, gribouillant rêveusement en essayant de ne pas s'endormir - à l'inverse de Neville qui avait sa tête posée sur ses bras et ses yeux fermés - lorsqu'il avait cogné son poignet contre le bord de son bureau. Il y a eu un son de déchirement - comme celui d'un parchemin qui se déchire - et Harry se figea. Il vit la tête d'Hermione se relever brusquement alors il retourna rapidement à son gribouillage, remerciant encore une fois le glamour de Linael qui l'empêcherait de voir quoi que se soit d'étrange.

Une fois qu'elle eut de nouveau baissé la tête, il remonta ses manches et inspecta son poignet. Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Un grand morceau de sa peau papier s'était arraché de son poignet et de fines et pâles écailles miroitaient à travers le large trou qui avait été laissé. Il était à deux doigts de crier. Sa peau se détachait ! Sa peau !

Il rabaissa ses manches pour le cacher et fixa la rose qu'il était en train de gribouiller sur son parchemin. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pression sur la peau de sa colonne vertébrale.

Sa peau était en train de muer.

L'idée en elle-même était assez dégoûtante, mais d'une certaine façon, c'était prévisible. Il était un serpent après tout. Et de toute façon, il avait toujours le glamour pour masquer le fait que tout le reste de son corps était en train de se recouvrir d'écailles.

Il se demanda un instant pourquoi elles n'étaient pas apparues en même temps que les vertes qu'il avait le long de la colonne, avant de se dire que c'était comme ça et puis c'est tout. Peut-être qu'elles avaient eu besoin de plus de temps pour se développer parce qu'elles étaient plus nombreuses.

Cependant, la mue présentait un problème qu'aucun glamour au monde ne pouvait résoudre. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de son ancienne peau ? La laisser tomber un peu partout sur le sol de la salle de bain ? La cacher quelque part ? La brûler ? La donner en nourriture à l'un des animaux d'Hagrid ? Pourquoi pas l'attacher à l'un des poteaux de Quidditch comme une sorte de drapeau ?

C'était une peau ! Une peau entière en forme d'humain était assurément la chose la moins évidente au monde à traiter. Et si jamais quelqu'un la trouvait avant qu'il ne puisse s'en débarrasser ? Et si des bouts tombaient en cours ? Le gens allaient définitivement se douter qu'il cachait quelque chose - peut-être la lèpre - s'ils voyaient des bouts de sa peau tomber de sous sa robe.

**« Par l'enfer. »** marmonna-t-il.

Ce soir-là, il s'éclipsa de la compagnie de ses pairs, ayant passé toute la journée à s'inquiéter du bruit que faisait la peau détachée qui s'apprêtait à tomber et du fait qu'il pourrait soit se faire bondir dessus par une Hermione beaucoup trop curieuse, soit emmener de force à l'infirmerie pour que Madame Pomfresh l'examine. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être seul, enfermé dans une des cabines de douche de la salle de bain des garçons de troisième année, il se déshabilla, suspendit ses vêtements et tira le rideau afin d'enlever lui-même sa peau.

Ce fut l'une des expériences les plus désagréables de sa vie. C'était étrange, et il en avait vu des choses étranges, et Harry commençait réellement à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout enlever sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, après avoir enlevé la peau entre ses orteils maintenant écailleux, il enroula la mue dans sa robe et ouvrit le conduit d'eau, en faisant bien attention à ses cheveux, au cas où ils auraient décidé de muer eux aussi.

Ce ne fut pas le cas, à son plus grand soulagement. Aussi agaçants que l'étaient ses cheveux désordonnés, il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie en étant chauve. Et puis, il l'aimait bien sa raie rouge, même s'il était le seul à pouvoir la voir.

Après sa douche il se sécha et enfila son pyjama, toujours dans la cabine avant de récupérer sa robe - dans laquelle se trouvait toujours sa mue - et retourna dans son dortoir. Neville l'y attendait, le nez plongé dans un livre sur les plantes magiques. Harry posa prudemment sa robe au bout de son lit, faisant attention pour que la mue ne s'en échappe pas, et regarda Neville avec curiosité.

**« Oh, Ron et Hermione devenaient agaçants. »** dit Neville, expliquant ainsi sa présence. **« Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me demander si tu agissais étrangement. Et quand je disais que ça n'était pas le cas ils commençaient à se regarder comme si j'avais dit quelque chose d'important dont ils étaient les seuls à en comprendre le sens. Je suis parti avant qu'ils ne puissent me demander autre chose. »**

**« Je ne t'en veux pas. »** dit Harry.

Neville haussa les épaules. **« Mais je mentais. »** dit-il. **« Je ne t'ai jamais vu agir comme ça auparavant. »**

Harry se figea.

**« Mais tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as changé et je ne te force pas. » **continua Neville comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Harry était devenu immobile à un point qu'aucun humain au monde n'aurait pu atteindre.** « Mais je m'en fiche, pour être honnête, parce que tu es plus heureux comme ça et que tes affaires, ce sont tes affaires. »**

**« Merci Neville. »** dit Harry, pleinement conscient qu'il le fixait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Dans un sens, Neville venait de lui prouver qu'il était un meilleur ami en deux minutes que Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient fait en deux ans.

Neville se contenta de lui sourire avant de retourner à son livre.

* * *

Voilààààà, c'est fini....Pour quelques heures seulement en tout cas !!!

Et vous, vous auriez fait quoi pour vous débarrasser de la mue ? Personnellement, j'aurai essayé de la faire disparaître dans un des lavabos, même s'il aurait fallu la déchirer en tous petits morceaux...Enfin, bref, et vous ?

Good night and good luck ! ^^

mava-chan ! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Auteur : Evandar**

**NdT : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, je sais qu'elles sont nombreuses (j'en ai même eu une aujourd'hui pour vous dire...)**

**Et puis c'est tout, un gros big up à tout le monde et en espérant que vous passerez un bon moment à lire ces prochaines lignes ^^**

**PS : J'ai pris quelques liberté au niveau de la mise en page pour que ce soit plus compréhensible (je parle des SSSS que j'ai rajouté) et puis en italique c'est le Fourchelang.  
**

* * *

**Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 17 : Siessa.**

* * *

On était à la mi-octobre lorsqu'Harry eut la chance de retourner dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il décida de s'y rendre sous sa cape d'invisibilité après l'heure du couvre-feu, afin d'éviter les spéculations de ses camarades de maison. Déjà que Ron n'arrêtait pas de fourrer son nez dans ses affaires depuis qu'il avait surpris Harry retournant à son dortoir un peu après minuit, la nuit où sa peau avait mué pour la première fois... Harry était sorti pour la brûler, et l'avait regardé partir en fumée un moment puis était retourné se coucher seulement pour tomber sur Ron qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Il y avait eu un silence embarrassant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne détourne son regard de son ex meilleur ami et ne se glisse dans son lit.

Il avait donc compris que s'il voulait sortir du lit après le couvre-feu, il avait plutôt intérêt à se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité, qu'il soit hors de la salle commune ou non. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait oublier sa cape lorsqu'il traînait dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas stupide.

La sensation des pierres froides venant du sol sous ses pieds lui était particulièrement désagréable tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, mais il ignora les frissons autant que possible. C'était l'un des mauvais côtés de devenir aussi subitement un serpent géant : il était beaucoup plus sensible au froid qu'auparavant. Le trajet lui parut beaucoup plus court que lors de sa deuxième année, mais encore une fois Harry mit cela sur le fait que cette fois-ci, il était impatient de se rendre dans la Chambre. Il allait - du moins il l'espérait - enfin avoir des réponses.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte des toilettes des filles du second étage, Mimi sortit sa tête de derrière l'une des portes de toilette. **« Qui est là ? » **demanda-t-elle.

Harry retira sa cape. **« Salut Mimi. »** dit-il. **« Comment ça va ? »**

Elle le regarda avec des yeux exorbités et pendant un moment Harry se demanda si le glamour de Linael fonctionnait avec les fantômes. Puis elle sourit. **« Tu me demandes comment je vais. »** dit-elle. Elle avait l'air complètement stupéfaite et ses joues avaient pris une teinte argentée très prononcée.

**« Ouais, je t'ai demandé comment tu vas. »** dit-il.

Elle gloussa. **« Je vais bien. »** convint-elle. **« Il n'y a pas grand chose qui ait changé, mais…je suis désolée Harry. »**

Il cligna des yeux. **« Pour quoi ? »**

Elle avait l'air coupable. **« Tu vas me détester lorsque je te le dirais. »** dit-elle.

Harry eut l'horrible impression que Dumbledore était d'une manière ou d'une autre impliqué là-dedans. **« Qu'est-ce que c'est Mimi ? »** demanda-t-il.

Elle fixa un point sur son menton. **« Le directeur m'a demandé de le prévenir si jamais quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas viendrait ici, surtout si c'était toi. Il m'a dit que si jamais il découvre que je lui ai caché ta venue, il me bannirait du château. »** dit-elle en ayant l'air absolument misérable.

**« Il peut faire ça ? »** demanda Harry. Elle acquiesça et Harry soupira. Il se passa une main sur le visage et réfléchit. Il devait descendre dans la Chambre et Mimi devait obligatoirement rendre compte de son passage, alors tant qu'à faire il n'avait qu'à y aller et en assumer les conséquences. Il s'occuperait de Dumbledore plus tard s'il le fallait.

**« Fais-le alors. »** dit-il. **« Dis-lui que je suis ici. »**

Elle cligna des yeux. **« Tu en es sûr ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« Oui. »** lui dit-il. **« Vas-y. »**

Elle quitta sa cabine et Harry garda un œil sur elle tandis qu'elle flottait à travers la pièce, aucun doute qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore au troisième étage. Aussitôt qu'il pensa qu'elle fut partie il se plaça devant le bon lavabo et ouvrit l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

Il fourra sa cape d'invisibilité dans son sac et se glissa devant le tuyau. Avant de glisser cependant, il siffla « _Ferme-toi._ » à l'entrée et sauta juste avant que le lavabo ne se remette en place. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le suive et puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir ouvrir l'entrée de la Chambre, il n'y avait aucune chance d'être suivi s'il la refermait. Bien sûr, cela lui poserait problème pour ressortir mais il s'en occuperait le moment venu.

Il préférait être enfermé dans la Chambre pendant quelques jours qu'avoir Dumbledore à ses trousses.

Le tuyau était aussi dégoûtant que la dernière fois où il l'avait emprunté, et avant qu'Harry n'atteigne le bout du tuyau, son pyjama était déjà recouvert de substances gluantes.

**« Ew. »** ronchonna-t-il avant de se lancer un sort de nettoyage. Une fois propre il se remit en marche, rampant pour passer par le trou de l'éboulis et ouvrit la porte qui menait directement à la Chambre.

Le basilic reposait exactement au même endroit où il était tombé, bien que son état s'était considérablement dégradé. Il était aussi la source de l'odeur pestilentielle qui avait assailli Harry dès son arrivée. Le basilic était en train de pourrir.

Il s'aventura dans la Chambre, essayant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de ne pas faire attention à l'odeur et au goût de l'air. Elle était fétide, écœurante et elle lui rappelait fortement le goût de l'air de la classe de Snape, ce qui, en comparaison, il arrivait à supporter. Il arrivait aussi à ignorer les couleurs flottantes qui se superposaient à sa vision et qui lui disaient que le processus de décomposition était en train de ronger lentement le corps du basilic.

Il se détourna du basilic mort et marcha vers la statue de Serpentard. Il scruta attentivement le visage de pierre en retenant autant de souffle qu'il osait en prendre. Il se sentait nauséeux et il savait que ça ne venait pas seulement de l'odeur du basilic pourrissant. Il était nerveux. Il redoutait de ne rien trouver, mais il redoutait à la fois de trouver les réponses dont il avait besoin.

_« Parle-moi Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard. »_ siffla-t-il.

Il supposa qu'il valait mieux en finir le plus tôt possible.

Il y eut un grincement sonore et la bouche de la statue s'ouvrit lentement. Harry grinça des dents et se dirigea vers l'entrée, s'agrippant à la lèvre inférieure en pierre pour se soulever. Il faisait très noir à l'intérieur de la bouche de la statue, mais la vision thermique d'Harry le renseigna sur la température élevée qui y régnait et les couleurs flottantes retraçaient pour lui les contours de la salle en des nuances de vert et de jaune.

Il put discerner les contours d'une porte de la taille d'un humain au fond de la petite salle. Serpentard avait réellement caché quelque chose d'autre qu'un serpent ici-bas.

**« Bingo. »** souffla-t-il avant de se laisser tomber sur ce qui fut un temps le nid du Basilic.

Il ne s'attarda pas dans le nid, préférant aller directement vers la porte. Dumbledore devait déjà avoir pris des mesures suite à la visite de Mimi maintenant - il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le vieil homme lui avait fait ce genre de menaces - et il devait se diriger vers le second étage, peut-être accompagné des autres professeurs en ayant bien l'intention d'attraper Harry. Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler, preuve qu'ils étaient devenus jaunes mais pour une fois il n'essaya pas de réprimer son instinct ; il n'essaya pas de les cacher sous sa deuxième et troisième paupières. Il n'y avait rien ici à qui il pourrait faire du mal après tout.

Il posa sa main écaillée sur la porte au fond du nid et poussa. La porte ne bougea pas. Harry sourit légèrement et se recula. La porte devait avoir besoin d'un mot de passe, tout comme celle qui menait à la Chambre. Etant donné que Serpentard avait dû se donner beaucoup de mal pour cacher une salle secrète dans le nid d'un basilic qui était lui-même caché dans une chambre secrète, qu'importe ce qu'il avait caché, cela devait être important.

_« Ouvre-toi. »_ siffla-t-il. Rien ne se passa et Harry fronça les sourcils. Cela avait fonctionné avec toutes les autres portes, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ?

Mais en y réfléchissant, il avait fallu un mot de passe différent pour ouvrir la bouche de la statue. Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'accentua. Cela n'allait pas être aussi facile qu'il le croyait.

_« Serpent. » _tenta-t-il sans se démonter. _« Serpentard, ruse, caché, secret, Griffondor craint. »_. Lorsqu'il vit que même le dernier ne fonctionnait pas, il se mit à regarder la porte furieusement. Cela n'y fit rien non plus.

Harry y donna un coup de pied. Il n'allait jamais découvrir quelque chose sur les Lamiae à ce rythme-là…Il se figea. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça, n'est-ce pas ?

_« Lamia. »_ siffla-t-il.

La porte coulissa et de la poussière s'en échappa. Harry toussa et cracha, s'éloignant de la porte et faisant de grands gestes autour de son visage pour essayer d'éloigner la poussière de lui.

Lorsque la poussière fut retombée, Harry scruta l'intérieur depuis la porte et sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Mille ans de poussière s'était accumulés sur ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque. Illuminée par des boules de lumières flottantes, Harry put voir les énormes étagères qui longeaient le mur, remplies d'anciens volumes, et, sur le mur du fond, une incroyable tapisserie poussiéreuse. A côté d'elle se trouvait une statuette plus petite, elle aussi recouverte de poussière, dont Harry ne put malgré ses effort discerner quoi que ce soit, finissant par laisser de côté ce qu'elle pouvait bien signifier.

**« Linael aurait aimé cet endroit. »** souffla-t-il pour lui-même. C'était vrai : le Drow aurait probablement était en extase s'il avait pu voir cet endroit. La promesse de savoir qu'elle contenait - savoir qui n'avait pas été vu depuis un millier d'années - planait lourdement dans l'air poussiéreux.

Harry sourit. C'était à lui ; tout cela était à lui. La pièce aurait rendue toutes les académies respectables vertes de rage et il était le seul à pouvoir y accéder. Il fit un pas dans la salle, laissant ses empreintes de pied dans la fine poussière qui recouvrait le sol. Il examinera la tapisserie en premier. Sa simple présence dans la pièce l'appelait comme la lumière d'un phare ; il devait savoir pourquoi elle était ici.

Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il toucha du bout de sa baguette le tissu. **« Scourgify. »** prononça-t-il clairement avant de regarder avec fascination les couches de poussières qui recouvraient le tissu s'évanouir dans les airs. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment la magie pouvait être cool des fois.

La tapisserie qui s'était dévoilée était exactement ce qu'Harry recherchait. En réalité, ce n'était même pas une tapisserie, c'était plutôt un arbre généalogique brodé en vert et noir sur un tissu de couleur crème avec des serpents argentés sur les bords. C'était magnifique.

Les noms qui se trouvaient tout en haut de la tapisserie attirèrent immédiatement son regard. Il y avait le nom d'un sorcier - Mordred Levay - écrit en anglais avec du fil noir, mais à côté de lui était écrit en vert un nom fait de gribouillis et de tourbillons qu'Harry reconnu immédiatement comme étant du Fourchelang, qui se transforma ensuite en anglais sous ses yeux connaisseurs. Le nom formé envoya des frissons qui lui coururent le long de la colonne vertébrale. Siessa : le mot Fourchelang pour dire 'Impératrice'.

Selon l'arbre généalogique, Mordred Levay s'était marié à un serpent appelé Siessa. Il n'y avait aucune autres raisons pour que son nom soit écrit en Fourchelang et les conséquences qui en découlaient étaient évidentes. Bien évidemment, sur la ligne en-dessous d'eux, se trouvait le nom de Salazar Serpentard - écrit lui aussi en Fourchelang avec du fil vert - ainsi que plusieurs autres noms en Fourchelang, bien qu'ils furent brodés avec du fil noir. Il y avait également sur cette même ligne des noms anglais brodés en noir, cependant Harry remarqua que les dates de naissance et de mort qui les accompagnait indiquaient qu'ils étaient morts très jeunes. La date de mort de l'un des noms en Fourchelang de la ligne attira également l'attention d'Harry.

_Hassiensha._

_Né en 914 - Mort en 1992._

Le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets était le frère de Serpentard.

**« Putain ! »** lâcha Harry. Plus la peine de se demander pourquoi Serpentard avait construit toute une série de chambres secrètes pour cacher tout ça. Si la tapisserie était correcte, Serpentard avait été le fils d'une Lamia et le frère de non pas un mais cinq basilics qui étaient tous - heureusement d'ailleurs - actuellement morts.

Harry laissa ses yeux descendre la tapisserie.

Une descendante de Serpentard s'était mariée à un type qui s'appelait Peverell et dont la lignée avait donnée celle des Potter, et qui se finissait tout en bas avec un nom brodé avec du fil vert - écrit cette fois-ci à la fois en anglais et en Fourchelang.

_Harry James Potter._

_Né en 1980 - _

_Héritier de Serpentard._

Il faisait parti des trois seuls noms écrits en vert sur la tapisserie. Il était un Lamia, son ancêtre Siessa l'était certainement, ce qui voulait dire que Serpentard lui-même devait être un Lamia aussi.

Les Lamiae mâle ne pouvaient pas être crées ; c'était une évidence, puisque le Basilic mâle vieux de milles ans qui se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets était toujours un Basilic lorsqu'il l'avait tué. Si ça avait été une femelle, elle aurait certainement évoluée étant donné qu'elle avait été cachée des humains dans un endroit magique pendant très longtemps.

Cependant, il semblerait que l'on pouvait donner naissance à des Lamiae mâles.

Harry se recula un peu de la tapisserie, son esprit réfléchissant à vive allure. Quelque chose devait avoir éveillé en lui le gène du Lamia ; un millier d'années après que le dernier Lamia de sa famille n'ait été engendré. Était-ce le sang moldu de sa mère ? Était-ce le sort de la mort ? Était-ce le venin du Basilic ? Ou peut-être une combinaison des trois ?

Il ferma les yeux et souhaita de ne plus être seul. Il souhaita avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ; quelqu'un sur qui se décharger parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser s'il ne disait rien à personne. Quelqu'un comme Linael.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry sursauta d'environ un pied. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et tomba face à face avec Linael, bien que le Drow n'ait les yeux fermés.

**« Est-ce que tes paupières sont closes ? »** demanda Linael.

Harry cligna des yeux et ferma sa deuxième et sa troisième paupières. **« Oui. »** dit-il. **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment as-tu pu ne serait-ce qu'entrer ici ? »**

Linael le tutta et lui montra le bracelet en argent enroulé autour de son poignet ; le bracelet qu'il avait offert à Harry pour son anniversaire. **« Je t'avais dit que cela me préviendrait lorsque tu aurais besoin de moi quand je te l'ai donné. » **dit-il.** « Je t'ai trouvé grâce à ça et…où sommes-nous ? »**

**« Dans la Chambre des Secrets de la Chambre des Secrets. »** lui dit Harry. **« Um…arbre généalogique. »**

Il pointa la tapisserie et Linael suivit son doigt tendu de son regard.

**« Un arbre généalogique qui se complète de lui-même ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Lis-le. » **lui dit Harry.

Linael s'éloigna de lui et se mit devant la tapisserie. Harry fixa son dos, attendant qu'il en dise quelque chose - n'importe quoi.

**« Et bien. »** finit par dire Linael. **« C'est intéressant. »**. Il regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule et sourit. **« Si tu présentes ça aux gobelins, tu n'auras plus aucun problème à réclamer l'héritage de Serpentard. »**

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Harry s'attendait qu'il dise mais c'était un bon point. **« Mais comment je vais faire pour la sortir de là ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Dumbledore va m'attendre à la sortie de la Chambre. »**

**« Tu lui as dit que tu venais ici ? »** demanda Linael.

**« Bien sûr que non ! »** s'écria Harry. **« Mais il a intimidé le fantôme qui garde les toilettes où se trouve l'entrée pour qu'il lui dise si je descendais ici. »**

**« Ah. »** répondit Linael. **« Je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de te dire que tu vas avoir des ennuis lorsque tu sortiras alors. »**. Il haussa les épaules. **« Mais ne t'inquiète pas à propos de la tapisserie, il ne la découvrira pas. Je peux même la prendre avec moi si tu veux. »**

Harry sourit. **« Est-ce que tu pourrais prendre les livres aussi ? »** demanda-t-il.

Linael eut l'air de quelqu'un qui avait vu son anniversaire arriver plus tôt. **« Tu penses honnêtement que je pourrais ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry se mit à rire. **« Non, mais je devais le demander. »** dit-il. Il sourit largement, puis une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. **« Comment as-tu pu entrer ici de toute façon ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Poudlard n'est pas protégé contre ma race puisqu'il utilise des Elfes de Maison pour faire le travail et que si jamais une barrière entravait un Drow tel que moi, elle aurait également pour effet de priver complètement les Elfes de Maison de leurs pouvoirs. »** expliqua-t-il. **« Pour ce qui est du moyen de transport que j'ai utilisé…mon peuple a la capacité de voyager à travers les ombres. »**

**« Et il y a pleins d'ombres ici. »** finit Harry pour lui. Linael sourit, faisant briller ses dents en aiguilles.

**« C'est exactement ça. »** dit-il.

Harry pensa que c'était une très avantageuse - et très amusante - capacité à avoir. En tout cas elle ouvrait tout un panel de possibilités, ça c'était sûr.

Il regarda de nouveau dans la salle. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt partir et faire face aux sermons, mais il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait cette pièce, aussi poussiéreuse soit-elle. Il se sentait comme s'il était chez lui ici.

Ses yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur la statuette, il leva sa baguette vers elle et la libéra de la poussière d'un sort murmuré. Elle était faite en bois noir poli, qui ressemblait presque à du verre, et représentait une femme. Il s'en approcha et la souleva. Elle était étonnamment lourde pour sa taille, mais maintenant qu'il la voyait de près, il remarqua que ça n'était pas du tout une femme. La partie supérieure de son corps était celle d'une humaine mais ses jambes avaient fusionnées ensembles pour former un magnifique corps de serpent écaillé.

Il sentit l'air se déplacer alors que Linael se rapprochait pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. **« Une Lamia sous sa vraie forme. »** murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry, le faisant frissonner. **« Je suis sûr que tu seras capable de prendre cette forme. »**

Harry regarda le noble et beau visage de la statuette et acquiesça. Il savait qui elle était : l'Impératrice des Serpents. La personne à partir de laquelle tout avait commencé.

**« Hey Linael ? »** dit-il.

**« Hmm ? »**

**« Tu penses que tu pourrais m'emmener directement jusqu'à mon dortoir ? »**

Il regarda le Drow par-dessus son épaule et vit une étincelle d'humour démoniaque briller dans ses yeux jaunes. **« Tu veux contourner Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »** dit-il.

**« Tu m'en veux ? »** demanda Harry.

**« Pas le moins du monde. »** avoua Linael. Il se redressa et s'étira un peu avant de tendre sa main. **« Je t'y emmènerai, ensuite je reviendrai ici et je viderai cette salle. » **dit-il. **« D'accord ? »**

**« Parfait. » **dit Harry en redéposant une nouvelle fois la statuette de Siessa. **« Tu es le meilleur. »**

Linael prit un air snob. **« Je sais. »**

Voyager à travers les ombres s'avéra être une étrange expérience. Il ne voyait rien et son corps était tout gelé, mais Linael semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait alors Harry saisit fermement sa main et attendit.

Ils arrêtèrent leur voyage dans un coin sombre du dortoir d'Harry. Il pouvait entendre les ronflements sonores et familiers de Ron, ainsi que ceux moins bruyants de Neville, et il pouvait aussi voir qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur qui l'attendait pour le coincer.

Il sortit de l'ombre et se retourna pour regarder Linael, qui se trouvait toujours à demi caché par la noirceur. Les seules parties de lui qu'Harry pouvait clairement voir était ses cheveux étincelants - qui, en réfléchissant la lumière de la pleine lune qui passait par la fenêtre brillaient fortement - et ses luisants yeux jaunes.

**« Merci. »** lui dit Harry.

**« Ca m'a fait très, très plaisir. »** répondit Linael. **« Maintenant, va dormir. Tu vas avoir une longue journée demain. »**

Harry acquiesça. Il avait parfaitement raison.

* * *

**Voilà, après une longue absence...Veuillez tous me pardonner...**

**Snif ^^ Je dois dire que j'ai eu une année plutôt chargée en ce qui concerne les voyages scolaires (Italie, Métropole, Chine...). Ensuite j'ai dû rattraper mon retard en cours, remplir des formalités (dont certaines ne sont pas encore réglées d'ailleurs), de plus - et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris - j'ai assumé le rôle de délégué pour mon année de terminale...**

**Mais j'ai dis que j'allais finir cette fic et je vais le faire, d'ailleurs, si ça peux vous rassurer, j'ai terminé de tout traduire ^^**

**Et puis je pense aussi à me lancer dans une autre fic à traduire, j'en ai trouvé de très intéressantes(les résumés sont sur ma page profil)**

**Sur ce, good night and good luck ^^**

**mava-chan ^^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Auteur** : **Evandar**, je ne le dirai jamais assez ^^

Et de gros bisous de remerciements ( n'est-ce pas Sahada) pour vos encouragements et votre soutien... Un gros, gros merci à tous...

Merci également à Dororo03, stormtrooper2, Thecrazy ainsi que Lys lys (désolé si j'en ai oublié) pour avoir fait un détour par mon profil pour me donner leurs avis ^^

Egalement un clin d'oeil à Nahel pour avoir posté la dernière review ( il y a peine quelques jours ^^), bisous à tous !

* * *

**Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 18 : Thé et venin.

* * *

**

Lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville le lendemain matin, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers la table des professeurs. Et ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire sournoisement : Dumbledore le regardait avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Lorsque le directeur se rendit compte que Harry le regardait aussi il effaça rapidement l'expression de son visage, mais c'était trop tard, Harry l'avait déjà vu.

Et Harry se sentit bien.

**« Uh-oh. »** entendit-il Neville dire. **« Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? »**

Harry le regarda, légèrement confus et vit Neville lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a vu Noël arriver plus tôt. »** expliqua-t-il. **« Et comme ce n'est pas le cas, je me réserve le droit d'être inquiet. »**

Harry pouffa doucement. **« Ce n'est rien de trop méchant. »** dit-il. **« J'ai simplement pris l'avantage sur Dumbledore la nuit dernière. »**

**« Bien. »** dit Neville. **« Es-tu sûr que tu devrais le provoquer Harry ? Je veux dire, c'est notre directeur après tout, et il est puissant. Tu pourrais avoir beaucoup de problèmes. »**

**« Je sais. »** lui dit Harry. **« Mais tout ira bien. »**

Neville ne semblait pas partager l'assurance de Harry. Et Harry lui-même n'était pas certain qu'il n'essaierait pas quelque chose contre lui et il eut raison lorsque, alors qu'il se servait une assiette d'œufs brouillés et de bacon, le professeur McGonagall apparut à ses côtés. Elle le regarda sévèrement comme si son regard désapprobateur pouvait réussir à lui faire avouer tous ses péchés.

**« Monsieur Potter. »** dit-elle. **« Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir dans son bureau aussitôt que vous aurez terminé votre petit déjeuné. »**

**« Bien, professeur. »** répondit respectueusement Harry, même s'il pouvait voir les yeux écarquillés de Neville du coin de l'œil.

Les lèvres de McGonagall se plissèrent légèrement et un instant Harry crut voir une lueur de sympathie dans son regard. **« Soyez prudent, Monsieur Potter. »** dit-elle.

Harry la regarda regagner sa place. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça : un avertissement venant de la part d'un membre du corps enseignant, réputée qui plus est pour être la plus loyale à Dumbledore. Il regarda Neville, lequel soupira et posa sa joue dans l'une de ses mains.

**« Tu ne fais jamais rien à moitié, n'est-ce pas. »** dit-il calmement malgré l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans son regard.

**« Apparemment non. »** répondit Harry songeur. Il se demandait si la réaction de Dumbledore aurait été la même si jamais il n'était pas descendu dans la Chambre, s'il n'était allé aux toilettes du second étage que pour rendre visite à Mimi. Il y avait des chances pour que ce soit le cas. Il était clair que Dumbledore n'allait pas le laisser manœuvrer en paix cette année ; pas quand ça touchait à des choses qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse.

**« Elle a raison. »** continua Neville. **« Tu vas devoir te montrer très prudent lorsque tu seras seul face à lui. »**

**« Je le sais. »** lui répondit Harry. **« Je ne ferais rien de stupide. »**

Neville eut l'air soulagé, mais l'intimité de leur conversation ne dura pas longtemps après la promesse de Harry de se montrer prudent. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent à leur tour ; Hermione plaçant délibérément ses livres sur le siège à côté de celui de Harry.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »** demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. **« Tu ne t'es pas encore attiré des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Agacé, Harry grinça des dents et se fit violence pour fermer sa deuxième et sa troisième paupière. Il s'était peut-être brouillé avec Hermione, et celle-ci l'agaçait énormément, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire d'elle sa seconde victime.

**« Hermione - »** grogna-t-il.

**« Honnêtement Harry. »** dit-elle. **« J'avais cru que te laisser un peu d'espace te calmerait mais apparemment j'avais tort. Tu ne devrais pas - »**

**« Hermione, la ferme. »** l'interrompit-il avant qu'elle ne puisse se lancer dans un long discours.

Elle le regarda interloquée, les joues toutes rouges. **« Harry, tu - »**

**« Je ne veux rien entendre. »** dit-il. **« Je n'ai pas d'ennuis, et même si j'en avais, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »**

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait de la gifler et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement de culpabilité qu'il eut tôt fait d'évincer. Il ne la traiterait pas comme ça si son espionnage pour Dumbledore n'avait pas été si évident.

**« Hey, pas besoin de traiter Hermione comme ça. »** dit Ron d'un ton rageur. Les pointes de ses oreilles étaient devenues rouges sous l'effet de la colère et Harry se surprit à sourire légèrement.

**« Je ne le ferais pas si elle n'allait pas reporter chacun de mes gestes, du moindre éternuement jusqu'à mes écarts de conduite durant les cours, à votre cher directeur. »** dit-il. Le visage de Ron se colora d'un beau rouge vermeil qui détonnait drôlement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. **« Et je te considèrerait encore comme un ami si tu n'avais pas reçu des versements de la part de Dumbledore - et d'ailleurs, l'argent venait de mon compte. »**

Il entendit Neville haleter sous le choc mais il ignora sa réaction. Hermione n'avait pas réagit du tout à la nouvelle ; elle savait. Ca ne fit que rendre la trahison encore pire à ses yeux.

**« Bande de fumiers. »** dit-il. **« J'aimerais que vous sortiez de ma vie, tous les deux. Alors dégagez et laissez-moi seul. »**

Il repoussa son plat devant lui - n'ayant même pas eu l'occasion de toucher la nourriture qu'il s'était servi - et se leva, attrapant son sac au passage.

**« Autant en finir avec ça aussi. »** lança-t-il à Neville. **« Je te retrouverai tout à l'heure. »**

Neville hocha la tête frénétiquement. **« Ok, Harry. »** dit-il.

Harry lui donna un discret signe de la main avant de se tourner et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il ne regarda pas en arrière ; il ne voulait pas voir les visages de Ron et Hermione alors qu'il s'en allait. Il ne voulait pas non plus regarder vers Dumbledore, qui s'était sans doute éclipsé par la porte des enseignants et se dirigeait vers son bureau.

Lorsqu'il fut hors de la Grande Salle, Harry prit un moment pour rassembler ses esprits. Il dompta ses ardeurs et ferma les yeux ; attendant que les picotements s'estompent et qu'ils redeviennent normaux. Cependant il ne pouvait toujours pas ouvrir sa deuxième et sa troisième paupière. Il savait qu'ils allaient devenir les yeux jaunes et venimeux du Basilic dans très peu de temps, et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tuer Dumbledore.

Même si l'idée était très tentante.

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers le troisième étage. Le trajet lui sembla n'être qu'une ridicule perte de temps alors que l'excitation s'infiltrait en lui. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin la gargouille il regarda son visage de pierre et soupira. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe - bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances pour que ce soit le nom d'une confiserie - et il ne voulait pas vraiment rester là à essayer de le deviner. Il ne voulait pas rester là tout court, et il ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter être capable de rassembler un peu de cette assurance qu'il avait montrée devant Neville.

Il était nerveux ; effrayé même. Il allait enfin parler à Dumbledore de tout le chaos qui régnait dans sa vie mais il doutait sérieusement de recevoir quelque réponse que ce soit. Dumbledore resterait assis à essayer de pêcher des informations puis il renverrait Harry en lui tapotant sur la tête avec un regard suspicieux.

Tout à coup, la gargouille se déplaça sur le côté. Harry sursauta puis scruta attentivement l'escalier. Dumbledore prétendait être omniscient - Harry aurait très bien pu y croire si lui-même ne savait pas que Dumbledore ne connaissait rien de ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie depuis la fin de la dernière année scolaire - et il espérait sûrement que Harry éprouve un sorte de respect face à son impressionnant pouvoir, tout ça dans le but de le rendre plus nerveux. Mais au contraire, cela ne fit que l'irriter davantage.

Il fit un pas dans l'escalier en spirale mouvant et se laissa transporter jusque devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le jeu était sur le point de passer au niveau supérieur.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur il cogna sur la porte en chêne et entendit Dumbledore l'inviter à entrer. Harry obéit, ouvrant la porte juste assez pour qu'il se glisse dans la pièce.

**« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur Dumbledore. »** demanda-t-il.

**« Ah, Harry. »** fit gentiment Dumbledore, choisissant ses mots comme un parfait, vieux et sage grand-père. **« Assied-toi, je t'en prie. Ce ne devrait pas être trop long. Voudrais-tu un peu de thé ? »**

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas eu la chance de prendre son petit déjeuné après tout.

Dumbledore lui en versa puis tendit la tasse et la soucoupe à Harry. Cependant il n'en versa pas pour lui ; il avait déjà sa tasse. Ce fut ce petit détail - la tasse de thé de Dumbledore déjà remplie du liquide fumant - qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Harry. Il darda de sa langue, soulagé de savoir que tout ce que verrait Dumbledore serait qu'il se léchait les lèvres, et goûta l'air.

Il se figea.

Il pouvait sentir le thé, le lait et le sucre qu'il avait vu être mis dans la tasse, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre aussi. C'était faible mais c'était bien là, une pointe de quelque chose qui avait un goût similaire à la classe de Snape - des morceaux d'animaux pourris et des herbes sèches - et s'en fut assez pour que Harry garde la bouche fermée alors qu'il se forçait à prendre une gorgée.

Le gentil sourire de Dumbledore s'agrandit et Harry posa son thé sur le bureau. Il se sentait malade. Il ne savait pas de quelle potion il s'agissait, mais il aurait parié tout son coffre à Gringotts qu'il n'en apprécierait pas les effets s'il la buvait.

**« J'espère que la petite prise de bec du petit déjeuné n'était pas très sérieuse Harry. »** dit Dumbledore. Il semblait concerné, et Harry ressentit le besoin de le mordre le tirailler dans sa poitrine.

Il eut le soudain sentiment que ses dents étaient devenues collantes, et un goût amer persista sur sa langue.

**« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, professeur. »** dit-il. **« Est-ce pour cela que vous m'avez fait appeler ? »**

**« Non, Harry, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas pour cette raison. »** dit Dumbledore. **« Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu es allé visiter les toilettes du second étage la nuit dernière. »**

Il regarda profondément dans les yeux de Harry et celui sentit quelque chose se heurter contre les défenses érigées autour de son esprit. Il vit la peau autour des yeux de Dumbledore se contracter, comme s'il réprimait une douleur, puis la présence se retira. Apparemment, les épines de son labyrinthe de roses étaient aussi aiguisées qu'elles en avaient l'air.

**« Je voulais rendre visite à Mimi. »** dit-il. **« Je lui avais promis que je viendrai la voir à la fin de l'année dernière, et je voulais honorer ma promesse. »**

**« Je vois. »** fit Dumbledore. **« Pourquoi es-tu parti Harry ? »**

Harry haussa les épaules. **« Je n'étais pas censé me trouver là-bas. »** dit-il. **« Ce sont les toilettes des filles et on était au beau milieu de la nuit. Lorsque Mimi est partie, je m'en suis allé aussi parce que je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis. Je ne vais pas avoir des ennuis, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« Non, pas du tout. »** répondit Dumbledore, et Harry put saisir une pointe de frustration dans sa voix. **« J'étais simplement curieux. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui s'inquiètent énormément pour toi et les toilettes du second étage n'est pas un lieu aussi innocent qu'il en a l'air, mais je suis sûr que tu le sais maintenant. »**

**« Si vous voulez vraiment savoir si je suis retourné de nouveau dans la Chambre, vous n'avez qu'à demander professeur. »** déclara Harry calmement.

**« L'as-tu fais ? »** demanda Dumbledore.

**« Non. »** répondit Harry. **« J'en ai assez vu de cet endroit pour tout le restant de ma vie. »**

Dumbledore sourit légèrement. **« J'en suis certain mon garçon. »**

Harry se hérissa instinctivement au geste d'affection. Ca sonnait horriblement faux à ses oreilles. **« Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre, monsieur ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Je n'aimerais pas prendre du retard par rapport à la classe. »**

**« Juste une dernière petite chose Harry. »** lui dit Dumbledore. **"Où es-tu resté cet été ? »**

Harry se remémora le nom de l'hôtel dans lequel Aurora l'avait enregistré en prenant son apparence et le lui dit. C'était l'histoire que ses amis de l'hôtel l'avaient aidé à créer pour sa couverture, après tout, et s'il ne s'y tenait pas, les choses risquaient de devenir très…embarrassantes.

**« Je vois. »** fit Dumbledore. **« Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta famille Harry ? Je suis certain qu'ils voulaient te voir. »**

Harry sentit quelque chose se heurter de nouveau contre son esprit et il se surprit à sourire faiblement. Dumbledore ne le mènerait plus en bateau. Pas aujourd'hui. Plus jamais.

**« Ils n'ont jamais voulu me voir professeur. »** dit-il. **« Ils me haïssent. »**

**« N'importe quoi, Harry, je suis sûr que - »**

**« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, vous n'avez jamais rencontré ma famille. »** dit Harry avec fermeté en prenant une autre fausse gorgée de son thé. Le regard bleu brillant de Dumbledore s'attarda sur la tasse et Harry sentit ses propres yeux changer.

Il n'osait croiser le regard de Dumbledore de nouveau, même avec deux couches de paupières fermées. A cette distance, Dumbledore remarquerait le changement en un instant.

**« Est-ce pour cela que tu as déposé une demande d'émancipation ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Oui. »** répondit simplement Harry.

Dumbledore soupira. **« J'ai bien peur que je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Harry. »** dit-il. **« Les protections de ta mère ne tiennent que par le lien du sang que tu partages avec ta tante. Si tu ne retournes pas là-bas, les conséquences seront très graves. »**

Harry sentit son sang bouillir, et la collante, presque graisseuse sensation sur ses dents ne fit qu'augmenter. **« Comment ça professeur ? » **demanda-t-il. **« Vous êtes mon directeur, non pas ma mère, et si vous voulez que je reste avec les Dursley, alors c'est que vous ne prenez pas mes meilleurs intérêts à cœur. »**

**« Les barrières qui entourent leur résidence te protègeront de Voldemort. »** dit Dumbledore. **« Elles ont été érigées par le sacrifice de ta mère, parce qu'elle voulait que tu sois sauf. »**

Harry grinça des dents. **« Elles me protègent peut-être de Voldemort, mais elles ne me protègent pas des Dursley. »** dit-il. **« Et je préfère encore tenter ma chance avec Voldemort. »**

Il se leva abruptement, ses mains serrées en poings et ses griffes s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

**« Est-ce tout monsieur ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Oui mon garçon. »** dit Dumbledore. **« Tu peux partir. Mais tu dois comprendre que je m'opposerai à toi à chaque pas que tu feras sur cette voie. »**

Harry fixa la porte. **« Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, monsieur. »** dit-il. **« Excusez-moi. »**

Il s'échappa du bureau de Dumbledore et s'effondra lourdement contre le mur du couloir, essayant de calmer ses battements de cœur. Il se sentait si en colère, si impuissant. Dumbledore allait rendre sa vie difficile au possible et il n'avait même pas une idée sur le pourquoi.

Il amena un de ses doigts ensanglantés à sa bouche et le passa le long de l'une de ses dents. Lorsqu'il le retira il aperçut un épais liquide jaune ambré qui miroitait. Il grimaça et essuya son doigt contre le mur de pierre, regardant avec effarement la pierre qui commençait à se dissoudre.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était venimeux. Et si son venin parvenait à faire fondre la pierre, quels effets aurait-il sur une personne ?

Il sourit avec lassitude. Son nouveau corps de Lamia n'avait apparemment pas fini de le surprendre. Se sentant étrangement mieux, il reprit sa route à travers le couloir, laissant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore derrière lui. Il devait se rendre en Métamorphoses.

* * *

La suite (presque) tout de suite !

Good night and good luck ^^ !  
mava-chan ! ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Auteur** : **Evandar **

lovo, les deux prochains chapitres sont pour toi (parce que ta review m'a vraiment fait peur...)

* * *

**Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 19 : Quidditch et une conversation.

* * *

**

Le reste du mois d'Octobre s'écoula dans un calme relatif jusqu'à l'aube de ce Vendredi 13. Il faisait froid, il pleuvait à verse et Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir du lit. Ces derniers temps il avait remarqué qu'il se sentait un peu léthargique et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter de sa santé avant de se rappeler qu'il était maintenant un reptile. Il était allé vérifier auprès de ses serpents et ces derniers avaient confirmé ses soupçons. Il se préparait à hiberner.

Il trouvait l'idée de dormir tout un hiver très plaisante même si cela n'aurait fait que lui attirer encore plus de soupçons.

Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry puisse retourner dormir le reste de la journée, pas avec le vacarme que faisaient ses compagnons de dortoir. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison et tout le monde émettaient des hypothèses sur comment les Griffondor allaient se débrouiller avec leur nouvel attrapeur : une fille de cinquième année qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment - peut-être l'aurait-il fait si le match s'était déroulé en été - mais tous les autres s'en souciaient et les regards accusateurs que lui envoyaient toujours les Griffondors commençaient à franchement l'énerver. Harry savait par expérience que s'ils perdaient le match d'aujourd'hui, il serait officiellement la personne la plus haïe de sa maison.

**« Allez, Harry, debout ! »** appela Seamus à travers le rideau.

Harry grogna et roula sur le côté, enfonçant son visage dans son oreiller. Son lit était si chaud…

**« Je ne viens pas ! »** cria-t-il en retour. **« Je vais aller à la bibliothèque. »**

Un silence étonné prit place derrière ses rideaux et Harry allait en profiter pour fermer de nouveau les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir sa cheville. Il ferma sa seconde et sa troisième paupière et lança un regard à Seamus par-dessus son épaule.

**« J'ai quitté l'équipe pour avoir plus de temps pour étudier. »** siffla-t-il en se cantonnant à l'histoire qu'il avait racontée à Dubois. **« Aller au match serait quelque peu absurde. »**

**« Mais tu dois y aller. » **gémit Dean qui le scrutait par-dessus l'épaule de Seamus. **« Tu es un peu comme un porte-bonheur en Quidditch. »**

**« Non. »** répondit fermement Harry.

Cependant il ne défit pas sa cheville de la poigne de Seamus. Sa peau avait recommencé à peller en préparation de la prochaine mue et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser à Seamus une main pleine de peau écailleuse. Il aurait alors à fournir beaucoup d'explications embarrassantes.

Seamus essaya de le tirer à nouveau mais Harry ne bougea pas. Il planta ses griffes dans ses draps et resta immobile.

**« Laissez-le tranquille les gars. »** fit Neville calmement.

Seamus souffla. **« Bien. »** grogna-t-il. **« Mais se sera de ta faute si on perd, compris Harry ? »**

**« Pourquoi ? Je ne joue pas, moi. »** dit Harry. **« S'ils perdent, blâmez l'équipe. »**

Ils ne répondirent pas et Harry savait que, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Quidditch, la logique leur passait par-dessus la tête. Seamus lâcha sa cheville et Harry remit rapidement son pied sous la couverture, se roulant en boule au passage.

Il les écouta se préparer et, lorsque la porte fut refermée, il s'étira paresseusement et bâilla. Sa mâchoire claqua alors qu'il l'ouvrait beaucoup plus largement que ce qu'un humain était capable de faire, puis il la sentit se remettre en place lorsqu'il eut fini. Il était sur le point de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller lorsque ses rideaux furent rouverts à nouveau.

C'était Ron. Harry siffla de colère et ramena ses couvertures par-dessus sa tête. **« Tu es venu ruiner ma matinée ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Non. »** répondit Ron d'un air maussade. **« Je voulais te parler. »**

**« C'est pareil. » **marmonna Harry, cependant il se mit assis. Il vit les yeux de Ron s'attarder sur la mornille qui pendait du collier qui maintenait son glamour en place, et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, la cachant dans le haut de son pyjama. Ron allait le rapporter à Dumbledore, il le savait mais il n'y avait aucune règle contre le port des bijoux à Poudlard.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »** demanda-t-il.

Ron prit place sur le bord de son lit. **« Je voulais m'excuser. » **dit-il. **« Pour l'argent. Je ne savais rien avant cet été, je le jure. C'est juste que…je ne pouvais pas te le dire. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils en le regardant. **« Pourquoi seulement depuis cet été ? »** demanda-t-il.

Ron haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux. Harry goûta l'air. Ron était nerveux à propos de quelque chose. Il était même effrayé. Aucun doute qu'il essayait de lui cacher quelque chose.

**« Est-ce qu'on t'a demandé de devenir mon ami en première année ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Oui. »** avoua Ron tristement. **« Maman a ordonné à Fred et Georges de te trouver et de venir me dire dans quel compartiment tu étais pour qu'on puisse faire le voyage ensemble et que je me lie d'amitié avec toi. »**

Harry haleta. **« A partir de quand Hermione a-t-elle été impliquée ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Je ne sais pas. »** lui répondit Ron. **« Tu devras le lui demander. »**

Harry serra ses poings sur sa couverture.** « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? » **demanda-t-il. **« Dumbledore ne sera pas très content si son petit animal se met à jouer des deux côtés. »**

Ron tressailli. **« Ecoute. »** dit-il. **« Je ne savais pas que c'était ton argent jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises. »**

Harry le regarda, incrédule. **« Tu n'avais aucunement l'intention de t'excuser, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Tu étais content de recevoir de l'argent pour jouer le rôle de mon ami et rapporter tous mes mouvements à Dumbledore, mais tu viens t'excuser parce que cet argent que tu recevais était le mien ? Merci, Ron. Vraiment. Ca me fait très plaisir. »**

**« Harry - »**

**« Dégage. »** fit Harry sèchement.

**« Harry, tu ne peux pas nous repousser comme ça. »** dit Ron. Son ton était presque suppliant, si bien qu'Harry se demanda si Dumbledore ne leur avait pas parlé, à Hermione et lui, de leur amitié qui s'effritait. **« Hermione et moi avons accepté de faire cela parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. On a peur pour toi. »**

**« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. »** cracha Harry. Il perdait dangereusement le contrôle. L'envie de le mordre lui était revenue. **« Pars et apprécie le match, Ron. »** dit Harry d'une voix sourde. **« Et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. »**

Ron soupira et se releva. **« Nous faisons ça - chacun d'entre nous, même Dumbledore - nous le faisons pour ton bien, Harry. »**

Harry couvrit son visage et ses yeux jaunes porteurs de mort de ses mains et s'exhorta à calmer sa colère. **« Je pense que je sais ce qui est bon pour moi mieux que chacun d'entre vous. »** dit-il.

**« Mais c'est justement ça ! »** s'écria Ron. **« Tu ne le sais pas ! Tu fais toujours des choses stupides du genre courir au-devant de danger quand - »**

**« Ca n'était pas stupide lorsque Ginny était coincée dans la Chambre mais maintenant ça l'est ? »** renifla Harry. **« Ce n'était pas stupide lorsque c'était ta sœur que je sauvais. Arrête d'être aussi hypocrite Ron, et laisse-moi tranquille à la fin. »**

Il se laissa retomber dans son lit et roula sur le côté, tournant le dos à Ron. Il remonta les couvertures par-dessus sa tête et se mit à fixer la doublure.

Pour son bien ? Quelque part il avait vraiment du mal à y croire.

Il passa le reste de la journée à éviter tout le monde, excepté Neville qui s'était aventuré dans la bibliothèque pour lui dire que Griffondor avait perdu le match, que les Détraqueurs avaient attaqué les joueurs, et qu'au moins la moitié des Griffondors voulaient que Harry soit réintégré de force dans leur équipe.

Harry se sentit soudainement très, très heureux de l'avoir quittée. Les Détraqueurs qui attaquaient les joueurs ? N'y avait-il donc aucun contrôle sur ces créatures ?

Selon Neville, Dumbledore avait été très furieux contre eux et les avait bannis des terrains mais Harry continuait à penser que tout d'abord, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter leur présence aux alentours de l'école. Quel bien y avait-il dans le fait de les avoir pour monter la garde lorsque tout le monde savait déjà que Sirius Black arrivait à passer au travers, et surtout lorsqu'ils se mettaient à attaquer les personnes qu'ils étaient censés protéger ? C'était un peu comme une grosse mauvaise blague.

C'était comme si on faisait tout pour que quelque chose de mauvais se passe.

C'était également absurde puisque les week-ends à Pré-au-lard avaient été maintenus pour les troisièmes années et plus ! Si ce n'était pas une brèche dans la sécurité, ça, Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Non pas qu'il allait y aller de toute façon. Les élèves avaient besoin d'une autorisation de leurs gardiens pour y aller et puisqu'Harry n'avait réussi à faire signer le formulaire qu'une seule fois avant de quitté les Dursley, et puisque ces derniers étaient toujours ses gardiens, pour le moment en tout cas, il n'en avait pas eu l'autorisation. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'ennuyer. Au contraire, ça lui donnait une autre occasion d'éviter Ron et Hermione comme s'ils étaient la peste et Neville avait promis de lui ramener quelques bonbons de chez Honeyduke.

Ce soir-là il dut retourner furtivement dans son dortoir, quittant le dîner plus tôt pour prendre l'avantage. Olivier Dubois était resté pendant tout le dîner sur son dos, essayant de faire changer Harry d'avis à propos de son départ de l'équipe, ce qu'Harry refusa entre deux bouchées de son steak. Neville avait grimacé lorsqu'il avait vu Harry choisir l'un des steaks bleus, mais il s'était abstenu de tout commentaire, détournant quand même les yeux face aux traînées de sang dans l'assiette d'Harry. Dubois, quant à lui, était trop occupé à le supplier pour le remarquer.

Après s'être enfui, Harry s'enferma dans son dortoir, tira les rideaux autour de son lit et plongea son nez dans le livre de contes de fées que Linael lui avait donné, narrant les histoires en de doux sifflements pour ses serpents. Ils s'enroulèrent sur l'un de ses genoux et l'écoutèrent, le regardant intensément de leurs petits yeux noirs.

Eux-aussi se préparaient à muer, bien qu'Harry suspectait qu'ils le vivaient beaucoup mieux que lui. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient à cacher ce qu'ils faisaient.

_« Pensez-vous que j'ai fais le bon choix ? »_ leur demanda Harry. _« En quittant le jeu où il faut voler ? »_

Il n'existait pas de mot pour Quidditch en Fourchelang.

_« Oui. »_ répondirent-ils à l'unanimité. _« Les serpents sont faits pour la terre et pour l'eau. L'air est au-dessus de nous. »_

C'était rassurant, au moins, de savoir qu'il y avait des gens qui pensaient qu'il faisait le bon choix, même si c'étaient des bébés serpents.

_« Raconte-nous en une autre. »_ supplia Apep en pointant le livre d'Harry d'un petit coup de queue.

Harry sourit. _« Okay, okay. »_ dit-il. Il tourna la page, se racla la gorge et -

_« Est-ce qu'il y a des serpents dedans ? »_ demanda Nyx.

_« Je ne pense pas. »_ avoua Harry. _« Voulez-vous entendre celle avec le Serpent-qui-Marche-comme-un-Homme ? »_ Il avait préféré utiliser le terme des bébés serpents pour 'Lamia', ne voulant pas les rendre nerveux.

_« Oh, oui. S'il vous plaît, Empereur. »_ firent Dawlygin et Nyx en chœur, tandis qu'Apep acquiesçait vigoureusement.

Harry retourna quelques pages en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il la trouve. _« La princesse chinoise. » _lut-il à voix haute. _« Il était une fois - »_

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry relisait l'histoire pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Neville passa sa tête par le rideau. Il vit Harry assit, les jambes croisées, avec un livre sur les genoux et un trio de bébés Cobras Noir du Désert complètement béats sur un coin de son genou gauche.

**« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir. »** dit-il faiblement. **« Bonne nuit Harry. A demain. »**

Puis il ressortit la tête. A travers le fin matériau, Harry vit ses couleurs traverser la salle, puis il vit les couleurs de Ron, Seamus et Dean se tourner vers lui.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ? »** Harry entendit Ron demander.

**« Je crois qu'il est en train de leur lire des contes de fées. »** répondit Neville, l'air étonné.

Il y eut une longue pause. **« Bien. »** déclara Seamus après un moment. **« Tant de remue-ménage pour du Fourchelang, ça en devient malsain. »**

Harry sourit et continua à lire.

* * *

Et c'est pas fini !


	20. Chapter 20

**Auteur **:** Evandar**

**

* * *

**

**Serpens Armarum.**

**Chapitre 20 : Argent et noir.

* * *

**

Poudlard, en ce 31 Octobre était presque complètement silencieux. C'était étrange, pensa Harry, à quel point tout était calme lorsqu'il ne restait que les élèves des deux premières années et les professeurs, et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant. Puis il ses souvint qu'auparavant, la présence constante de Ron et Hermione à ses côtés le distrayait de beaucoup de choses.

Il était à peine dix heures du matin et Harry s'ennuyait. Peu importait le nombre de temps qu'il avait passé dans la solitude cette année, le bruit qui lui parvenait du hall à travers la porte de la bibliothèque lui était devenu réconfortant. Car en ce moment, s'il n'y avait pas ce bruit, l'école lui aurait donné la chair de poule. Surtout qu'il n'avait même pas de quoi occuper son temps libre. Il avait déjà fini ses devoirs et ses serpents étaient endormis. Il avait déjà terminé les livres que Linael lui avait donnés et la seule lecture qui lui restait à faire était pour le cours de Potion - qui était toujours la matière qu'il détestait le plus - et rien que d'y penser il avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la table.

Lassé, il se décida finalement à traîner dans les couloirs et à explorer le château.

Les portraits froissèrent leurs vêtements peints et se mirent à murmurer entre eux alors qu'il avançait dans leur direction, quand bien même il ne réussit pas à comprendre leur conversation. Il s'arrêta devant ceux qu'il jugea les plus intéressants - ceux qui avaient l'air de partager des attributs avec certains de ses camarades - mais ignora la plupart d'entre eux. Le pas rythmé de ses chaussures sur les dalles de pierre le berçait dans un état de paix presque totale. Il errait sans but, sans savoir, ni se préoccuper d'où il allait. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait atteint le troisième étage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rentre - littéralement parlant - dans le Professeur Lupin.

Sorti de ses pensées Harry se mit à chuter dangereusement vers l'arrière avant qu'une main enserrant son poignet ne le rattrape in extremis. Aussitôt après l'avoir remis sur ses pieds, Lupin le lâcha aussi vite qu'il le put ; se reculant comme s'il avait été brûlé. Harry observa la main de Lupin - évitant de le regarder dans les yeux, sachant parfaitement que l'homme remarquerait que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes - et vit que ce dernier avait vraiment été brûlé. La marque brune d'un fin bracelet commença à apparaître dans la paume rougissante de Lupin.

C'était une copie parfaite du bracelet que Linael lui avait donné.

Harry referma rapidement sa deuxième et sa troisième paupière et usa de toute sa volonté pour faire reprendre à ses yeux leur teinte verte habituelle alors qu'il relevait la tête vers Lupin. La peau qui se trouvait autour de ses yeux et de sa bouche s'était contractée sous la douleur et ses yeux, d'une étrange couleur ambre, s'étaient faits méfiants.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. L'amusante conversation qu'il avait eue avec Neville après le cours avec l'Epouvantard à propos de l'énorme secret potentiellement dangereux de leur professeur de Défense était-elle véridique en fin de compte ?

**« Bonjour, professeur. »** déclara Harry poliment.

**« Er- »**, répondit Lupin en ayant l'air inquiet. **« Bonjour. »**

**« Je suis désolé de vous être rentré dedans comme ça. »** continua Harry en adoptant volontairement un ton léger et en essayant désespérément de retenir le rire qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge à tout moment. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient vu juste. **« J'étais complètement ailleurs. »** continua-t-il.

**« Ce n'est rien. »** s'empressa de répondre Lupin. **« Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas à Pré-au-Lard ? »**

**« Je n'ai pas réussi à faire signer mon autorisation. »** répondit Harry. Puis une idée le frappa et il sourit à Lupin. **« Au fait, est-ce que je pourrais vous toucher deux mots, professeur ? »**

Lupin acquiesça, même s'il avait l'air encore deux fois plus inquiet. **« Bien sûr. »** dit-il. **« Pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dans mon bureau, histoire de prendre un thé ? Nous y serions un peu plus à l'aise que dans le couloir. »**

**« Cela ne vous ennuie pas trop, j'espère ? »** demanda Harry.

Lupin secoua la tête et se remit en marche, guidant Harry jusqu'à son bureau. Harry le vit jeter quelques coups d'œil à son poignet gauche - celui avec le bracelet - mais il ne dit rien à ce propos. Il serrait sa main brûlée en un poing.

Il laissa la porte ouverte pour Harry et lui fit signe de prendre un siège pendant qu'il sortait le nécessaire pour un thé de quatre heures de l'un de ses tiroirs. Harry étudia un instant l'aquarium remplit d'eau qui se trouvait sur le bureau de Lupin et cligna les yeux de surprise lorsqu'une petite chose verte et anguleuse lui lança un sourire narquois avant de redisparaître parmi les algues. Il supposa que ce devait être l'un des sujets de leurs futures leçons.

Puis Lupin posa le plateau et Harry lui retourna son entière attention. Il était nerveux et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à le cacher ; ses mains étaient étonnamment calmes alors qu'il versait à Harry un peu de thé, mais son visage était comme un livre ouvert. Harry darda de sa langue - se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il avait pris le thé avec un membre du corps enseignant - et failli soupirer de soulagement. Le thé n'était réellement que du thé, même si le goût de poil et de fureur - le goût de la maladie de Lupin - était plus prononcé que d'habitude.

Harry réalisa que ce soir avait lieu la pleine lune. Quel cliché ! La pleine lune un soir d'Halloween.

**« Donc. »** dit-il, cherchant un bon sujet pour démarrer une conversation. **« Comment la lycanthropie vous affecte-t-elle lorsque vous êtes sous forme humaine ? Aucune des sources fiables de la bibliothèque n'était claire à ce sujet. »**

Lupin faillit en laisser tomber sa tasse de thé et Harry lui envoya un sourire insolent.

**« Je ne pense pas que les auteurs aient pris la peine d'interviewer un vrai loup-garou. »** continua-t-il.

**« Harry. »** fit Lupin après un moment. **« Je - »**

Harry sirota une gorgée de thé puis se recalla dans son siège. **« Ecoutez. »** dit-il. **« Le dernier professeur de Défense était un incompétent, un crétin fini doublé d'un trouillard. Celui d'avant portait Voldemort à l'arrière de son crâne. Honnêtement, je m'en contrefiche si vous vous couvrez de fourrure et marchez à quatre pattes une fois par mois ; je me réjouis simplement du fait que vous n'essayez pas de me tuer. »**

Lupin cligna des yeux, ébahi. **« Tu n'es pas…embarrassé par cela ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry secoua la tête, pensant que ce serait incroyablement hypocrite de sa part s'il l'était. De toute façon, il n'allait pas raconter ça à Lupin.

**« Ca me rend insensible aux couleurs. »** fit Lupin. **« Je ne vois qu'en noir et blanc. Et ça me rend plus fort qu'un être humain normal également, mais ça s'arrête là. Beaucoup de gens croient que les loups-garous ont des sens hyper développés sous leur forme humaine mais ce n'est qu'une légende urbaine. »**

**« Tout comme les mains velues et les vilains sourcils. »** plaisanta Harry.

Lupin lui sourit. **« On peut voir ça comme ça. »** dit-il. **« Tu ne le répèteras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Harry secoua la tête. **« Vous êtes le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir ces deux dernières années. »** remarqua-t-il. **« Pourquoi voudrais-je me débarrasser de vous ? Quoique, heu, le coup de l'Epouvantard était un peu exagéré. »**

Lupin grimaça. **« Je sais. »** dit-il. **« Ca aurait été une alternative beaucoup plus plaisante d'avoir un Epouvantard du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la classe. »**

Harry lui accorda ce point. Maintenant qu'il s'était calmé - et qu'il avait parlé avec Neville - il pouvait voir que Lupin avait simplement agi dans le meilleur intérêt de tous ses élèves, et qu'il n'avait pas dans l'intention de faire passer Harry pour une fleur délicate et trop fragile pour faire face à une créature inférieure.

**« En réalité. »** dit-il en se rappelant de son idée. **« C'était de cela dont je voulais vous parler au départ. »**

Lupin leva un sourcil et fit signe à Harry de poursuivre. Harry se lécha les lèvres, se demandant quelle était la meilleure façon d'aborder son idée.

**« J'aimerai vous emprunter l'Epouvantard, si vous l'avez toujours. »** dit-il.

Lupin avait l'air légèrement surpris. **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry remua dans son siège, un peu gêné. Il ne voulait parler à personne des études qu'il effectuait en parallèle - les élèves de Poudlard n'étaient censés ne rien apprendre sur les Détraqueurs avant leur septième année - mais il se devait de le faire s'il voulait progresser.

**« J'essayais d'apprendre le Sortilège du Patronus. »** finit-il par avouer. La mâchoire de Lupin se fracassa. **« Je pense que je m'en sors pas mal, mais je n'arriverai jamais à savoir si je le lance correctement sans le pratiquer sur un Détraqueur, et ça ne me dis pas trop d'affronter un des gardes. Alors j'ai pensé que si un Epouvantard se transformait en Détraqueur lorsqu'il me verrait, alors je serai capable de m'exercer. Pensez-vous que cela pourrait marcher ? »**

Lupin sembla revenir à lui-même et prit une gorgée de thé. Il sembla réfléchir à la proposition d'Harry pendant un moment avant de finir par acquiescer. **« Ca ne dépend pas de l'Epouvantard. »** dit-il. **« Et un Epouvantard Détraqueur serait beaucoup plus sûr qu'une vraie créature, mais je ne vois aucune raison pour que cela ne fonctionne pas. Cependant, je ne peux pas te laisser t'exercer surveillance. Tu pourrais quand même être blessé, surtout compte tenu de ta violente réaction face à eux. »**

Harry acquiesça. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais la possibilité de s'entraîner à valait largement la peine, n'est-ce pas ?

**« Merci professeur. »** dit-il.

Ils restèrent pendant un moment, avant que Lupin ne se décide à poser à voix haute la question qui lui tiraillait l'esprit depuis leur rencontre dans le couloir.

**« Pourquoi portes-tu un bracelet en argent ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux avant de hausser les épaules. **« C'était un cadeau. »** dit-il. **« Et je l'aime bien. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas le porter ? »**

**« Et bien… »** commença Lupin doucement. **« La plupart des garçons de treize ans n'aimeraient pas porter de bijoux comme ça en permanence, qu'importe la valeur sentimentale qu'il y a derrière. »**

Harry tripota d'un air absent le cadeau en question. **« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de cadeaux durant mon enfance. »** avoua-t-il avec gêne. **« Cela ne fait que rendre chaque présent que je reçois encore plus précieux à mes yeux. »**

A l'exception bien sûr de sa collection de pulls façon Weasley. Ils avaient été balancés à la poubelle dès lors qu'il avait découvert qu'ils lui volaient de l'argent.

**« J'en suis désolé. »** fit Lupin.

Harry leva un sourcil. Ca sonnait comme si Lupin se sentait vraiment concerné.** « Ce n'est pas de votre faute. »** dit-il. **« Les choses sont ainsi c'est tout. »**

Lupin se repositionna dans sa chaise. **« Tu es remarquablement mature pour quelqu'un de ton âge. »** dit-il. **« Tu ne ressembles en rien à l'idée que je m'étais faite de toi. »**

Harry sourit piteusement. **« Combattre un Basilic ferait ça à tout le monde, professeur. »** dit-il.

Lupin eut l'air étonné. **« Comment ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Un Basilic ? »**

Harry le fixa. **« Le Basilic qui avait été lâché dans l'école l'année dernière. »** dit-il en le regardant suspicieusement - Dumbledore ne pouvait quand même pas avoir négligé de mentionner un fait de 60 pieds de long, même mort ! **« Celui qui était à l'origine de tous ces élèves pétrifiés. Le professeur Dumbledore ne vous en a-t-il pas parlé ? »**

**« Non. »** dit-il. Il paraissait en colère, ce qu'Harry confirma vite fait en dardant de sa langue ; il pouvait goûter la rage de son professeur. **« Non, il ne l'a pas fait. »**

**« Dans ce cas, sur quoi exactement basiez-vous vos attentes ? »** demanda Harry.

Lupin eut l'air légèrement embarrassé. Et sa gêne, combinée à sa colère persistante contre Dumbledore lui conférait une expression assez étrange. **« Je, et bien, je connaissais ton père à l'école. »** dit-il. **« Et je pensais - enfin on m'a dit - que tu lui ressemblais assez. »**

Harry se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. **« Ce serait un peu difficile. »** déclara-t-il calmement. **« Puisque je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit à propos de lui. »**

Exception faite de ce que les Détraqueurs lui avaient apporté, mais ça, il n'allait pas le dire à Lupin. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme le prenne en pitié encore plus que ce qu'il faisait déjà. Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Pourquoi était-il si compliqué pour les gens qui le comparaient à ses parents de se souvenir qu'il avait été orphelin et ce pendant douze ans ? Il ne savait rien d'autre de ses parents que ce qu'on lui avait dit- ce qui était bien peu - et même s'il était assez curieux à ce propos, ça n'était pas le besoin le plus urgent de sa vie.

Il avait une nouvelle famille maintenant, et elle l'attendait à l'Hôtel du Dernier Espoir.

Il resta jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sa tasse de thé, puis s'excusa auprès du professeur. Une fois sorti, il rentra dans Snape - qui portait une coupe fumante de ce qui avait le goût de quelque chose d'empoisonné - dans le couloir et s'excusa calmement tout en continuant son chemin. Snape renifla mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Sa peau lui faisait mal et il ressentait le besoin de muer. Au moins, le fait que tout le monde était à Pré-au-Lard lui permettait de le faire en paix plutôt que dans la panique, dans une cabine de douche comme la première fois.

Le temps que les autres élèves reviennent de la sortie, Harry avait fini de muer et s'était débarrassé de la peau. Il l'avait de nouveau brûlée dans la cheminée de la salle commune et était remonté dans son dortoir. Il était épuisé. Il pouvait sentir la fraîcheur des murs et du sol en pierres s'infiltrer en lui et ça le rendait incroyablement somnolent.

Le temps que ses camarades ne regagnent la tour, Harry s'était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures et dormait à poing fermé dans son lit. Le voyant ainsi Neville haussa les épaules et après avoir déposé le sac de bonbons qu'il avait acheté pour Harry sur sa table de chevet, redescendit pour le dîner. Ron avait protesté contre le fait de le laisser ici, voulant le réveiller et savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais Neville - ainsi que Dean et Seamus qui avaient entendu les accusations d'Harry à l'encontre de Ron et Hermione - ne le laissa pas faire et le tira de force hors de la salle commune.

Harry, complètement inconscient de la violente, mais néanmoins silencieuse dispute, continua à dormir jusqu'à ce qu'un grand cri ne le tire de son sommeil.

Il força ses yeux à redevenir verts et s'extirpa de son chaleureux cocon de couvertures, récupérant au passage sa baguette, laissée sur sa table de chevet. Il remarqua alors la présence des bonbons et réalisa que les autres étaient de retour, cependant il y avait trop peu de bruits venant de la salle commune pour que le cri ait été poussé par quelqu'un de sa maison. Il comprit alors qu'ils étaient tous au dîner.

Mais dans ce cas, qui avait crié ?

La salle commune était déserte, mais les couleurs flottantes de la vision d'Harry lui indiquèrent que quelqu'un se tenait à l'extérieur, devant l'entrée de la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant un peu plus de l'arrière du tableau qu'il put entendre quelqu'un tambouriner sur le cadre.

**« Laisse-moi entrer, vieille sorcière ! »** s'exclama la personne.

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était une voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître.

**« Jamais ! »** entendit-il la Grosse Dame répliquer. **« Je ne vous laisserai jamais entrer ! Vous allez vous faire prendre ! Les autres portraits sont déjà en route pour prévenir Dumbledore ! »**

Voilà qui était intéressant. Dumbledore utilisait les portraits comme espions ? Voilà pourquoi il arrivait si bien à jouer le rôle du personnage omniscient.

Il entendit la personne à l'extérieur renifler furieusement et il prit sa décision. Il ouvrit la porte du portrait et passa la tête en dehors, seulement pour se retrouver face au visage surpris de Sirius Black.

Black ouvrit la bouche mais Harry pressa son doigt sur ses propres lèvres et lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Puis il fit signe à Black d'entrer. Le Grosse Dame hurlait des obscénités à propos des traîtres dans sa Maison mais Harry l'ignora. Il avait ouvert la porte pour pouvoir voir qui était celui que Dumbledore voulait attraper. Que l'intrus soit Black en personne était une surprise - bien que ça n'en était pas vraiment une, tout comptes faits - et rendait les choses un peu gênantes. Black voulait le tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu nerveux face à cette idée. Il savait qu'il pouvait tuer l'homme avant que ce dernier ne puisse poser la main sur lui, mais tout de même ; le rencontrer face à face était un peu angoissant.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un fou, d'un tueur en série reconnu. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il le regardait avec ahurissement qui poussa Harry à lui montrer un des sièges vides de la salle.

L'air qui entourait Black empestait la saleté, le chien et la maladie. Sans surprise, l'homme éternua alors qu'il se blottissait dans l'un des fauteuils à côté du feu. Cependant, ses yeux n'avaient jamais quitté Harry.

**« Tu ressembles tellement à ton père. »** grinça Black quelques instants plus tard.

Harry pensa que c'était une chose vraiment étrange à dire de la bouche de l'homme qui avait supposément vendu son père à Voldemort, mais il ne releva pas. Black était censé être fou, après tout. **« On me l'a souvent répété. » **répondit-il.

Il prit place à l'opposé de Black, ayant la sensation que tout cela était surréaliste, et se cala dans le fauteuil. **« Alors. »** dit-il. **« J'ai entendu dire que vous vouliez me tuer. »**

**« Non ! »** grogna Black, paraissant incroyablement violent pendant un court instant, avant de se tasser, de nouveau calme. **« Je suis innocent ! »**

**« C'est-ce que tous les coupables disent. »** répondit Harry.

**« Je…Que sais-tu à ce propos ? »** demanda-t-il.

Harry soupira.** « Plus que ce que Dumbledore voudrait que je sache, probablement. »** avoua-t-il. **« Je sais que vous avez été arrêté pour avoir tué un sorcier et douze moldus d'un seul sort le 6 Novembre 1981, et vous étiez également suspecté d'avoir vendu mes parents à Voldemort. Vous avez été immédiatement condamné à la prison à vie à Azkaban, et vous n'êtes pas passé en procès. »**

**« Correct. »** fit Black. **« Sauf que ce n'était pas moi. C'était Peter Pettigrow qui avait trahi ta famille. Il est celui qui a fait explosé la rue et tué les moldus. Il s'est coupé un doigt et a simulé sa propre mort, disparaissant dans les égouts comme le sale rat qu'il est. »**

Black sortit une coupure, toute cornue, tirée de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il la tendit avec impatience à Harry et ce dernier la prit. La photo - aussi crasseuse était-elle - représentait clairement la famille Weasley, en vacance en Egypte cet été. Black pointa un doigt vers le rat qui se balançait sur l'épaule de Ron.

**« Pettigrow s'est coupé le majeur gauche. »** dit-il.

Harry se pencha sur la photo pour l'étudier plus attentivement. C'était indéniable, il manquait à Croûtard l'orteil du milieu de sa patte avant gauche. Mais n'avait-il pas appartenu à Percy Weasley avant de devenir l'animal de Ron ? Il avait une longévité vraiment peu commune pour un rat qui n'avait aucune aptitude magique.

**« D'accord. »** dit-il. **« Disons que Croûtard est Peter Pettigrow. Comment le prouver ? »**

**« Animagus Revelio. »** répondit Black. **« C'est un sortilège qui oblige les animagus à se révéler sous leur vraie forme. Si c'est réellement un rat, le sort ne lui fera aucun mal. »**

Harry acquiesça. Ca valait la peine d'essayer, pensa-t-il. Black était étrangement lucide pour un homme fou à lier, et maintenant qu'il y pensait, la durée de vie anormalement longue de Croûtard était très suspecte.

**« Restez ici. »** dit-il. **« Cachez-vous, juste au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Je vais le chercher. »**

**« Merci. »** fit Black. **« Merci, milles fois merci. »**

Harry fronça les sourcils vers lui. **« Ne me remerciez pas encore. »** dit-il. **« Ca pourrait être le mauvais rat. »**

Drôlement, la personne qui était censée être folle s'était très vite attiré sa sympathie. Black ne bougea pas lorsqu'il le dépassa, sa baguette restant fermement dans sa main. Harry prit cela pour un bon signe, et vu qu'il n'y avait aucun portrait dans la Grande Salle, et que Dumbledore était au dîner, cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient seul à seul ici, jusqu'à ce que le repas se termine ou que Black s'en aille, selon ce qui viendrait en premier.

Il grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir et repéra Croûtard qui ronflait sur l'oreiller de Ron. Le rat était horrible ; ses touffes de poils tombaient et il avait l'air beaucoup plus mince qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Harry pouvait se souvenir que Ron lui avait dit que Croûtard était tombé malade durant leur séjour en Egypte, mais cela ne coïncidait-il pas également à l'époque où l'évasion de Black à fait la une des journaux ?

Il darda de sa langue. Croûtard avait un goût différent de tous les rats qu'il avait vu - ou mangé - jusqu'à présent, mais cela ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose.

Brandissant sa baguette il lança un rapide sort d'immobilisation et prit Croûtard du lit. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il arriverait à rattraper Croûtard si ce dernier se mettait à courir mais ce serait beaucoup plus agréable, aussi bien pour lui et le rat, s'il l'immobilisait avant. Puis, le corps mou de Croûtard reposant dans son poing, il redescendit dans la salle commune se confronter à l'homme fou.

Harry réalisa que c'était probablement la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais faite, même comparé à sa course poursuite après Quirell à la fin de sa première année, et il se maudit intérieurement pour cela.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, celle-ci avait l'air vide.

**« Black ? » **Siffla-t-il. Il darda de sa langue et réalisa que Black était bel et bien toujours là. Les couleurs flottantes lui révélèrent qu'il se cachait en-dessous de l'un des sofas.

Tout à coup, venant d'en-dessous du sofa en question, un immense chien noir apparut. Il ébroua sa fourrure déjà bien sale et le regarda avec des yeux pâles. Les yeux de Black. Apparemment, Black était lui aussi un Animagus.

Les pensées d'Harry lui rappelèrent instantanément les prédictions de Trelawney, comme quoi le Sinistros le suivait et il dut retenir son rire. Le Sinistros était Black en réalité. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas un charlatan comme il le pensait, peut-être qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas comment interpréter ce qu'elle Voyait.

Puis Black se transforma. **« Tu as l'odeur du serpent. »** dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.** « J'en ai trois. »** répondit-il. **« Il est très probable que leur odeur se soit imprégnée sur moi. »**

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit comme cela que les choses fonctionnaient avec l'odeur, puisque chez lui c'était le goût qui était super développé, mais Black eut l'air convaincu, alors il ne s'était peut-être pas trompé. Harry leva Croûtard. **« Un rat. »** dit-il. **« Dans la maison. »**

Black le regarda comme s'il était fou. **« Tu n'agis pas vraiment comme un adolescent en compagnie d'un détraqué mental qui essaye de le tuer. »** dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. **« On finit par s'y habituer au bout d'un moment. »** dit-il. Et c'était vrai. Il était horriblement habitué aux gens qui essayaient de le tuer. Voldemort, Quirell, Lockhart - de par son incompétence, certes, mais quand même - le Basilic, Black, le Ministère…ce n'était pas comme s'il était un novice en matière d'assassins.

Mais d'après les nouvelles informations, il allait devoir remplacer Black par Pettigrow dans sa si particulière liste d'assassins.

**« Alors »** fit-il.** « Vous allez le lancer ce sort ou non ? »**

Black eut l'air légèrement embarrassé. **« Je n'ai pas de baguette. »** dit-il.

Harry était maintenant absolument certain que Black ne pouvait rien lui faire. Un sorcier sans baguette - même s'il pouvait se transformer en gros chien aux dents aiguisées - contre un Lamia armé qui avait les capacités d'un Basilic ? Ce serait un très bref et unilatéral combat, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Harry déposa le rat stupéfié sur la table. **« Quelle était l'incantation déjà ? »** demanda-t-il.

**« Animagus Revelio. »** répondit Black. **« Mais je ne pense pas que tu seras capable de - »**

**« Animagus Revelio. »** fit Harry, agitant sa baguette vers le rat.

Il y eut un flash de lumière blanche, tirant un peu sur le bleu. Lorsqu'elle s'évanouit, Harry regarda avec étonnement le corps de Croûtard se tordre et grandir jusqu'à former le corps inconscient d'un homme boudiné, aux allures de rongeurs, qui semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids récemment. Il était, Dieu merci, encore pétrifié.

**« Pettigrow. »** grogna Black qui commençait à avancer vers la table avant qu'Harry ne le retienne par le bras. Il plissa légèrement le nez, essayant de ne pas imaginer quelle sorte de crasse Black avait bien pu accumuler.

**« Si vous le tuez, il ne sera plus capable de témoigner en procès et de prouver votre innocence. »** dit Harry.

**« Mais Harry, il a trahi - »**

**« Et alors ? » **demanda-t-il. **« Ils sont morts depuis douze ans maintenant. Et ce n'est pas comme si je les avais connus. »**

Black avait l'air stupéfait. Horrifié, même, et son expression était remarquablement similaire à celle qu'avait arborée Lupin un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu'Harry lui avait dit la même chose.

**« Je suis un orphelin. »** dit-il. **« Laissez tomber. »**

La bouche pendant de Black se referma d'un coup sec et il se tourna de nouveau vers Pettigrow. **« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? » **demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules. **« Le rendre à Dumbledore, je suppose. »** répondit-il, appréhendant intérieurement la conversation que tout cela allait l'amener à avoir. Il essuya la main qui avait touché Black sur son bas de pyjama. Il avait le sentiment que ça allait être une très longue nuit.

Harry se surpris à espérer qu'un jour, il puisse mener une vie calme et normale. Mais au fond de lui il doutait que ça arrive un jour.

* * *

Finalement, je vous laisse ici pour ce soir, en plein suspense ^^

kiss !


	21. Chapter 21

**Auteur : Evandar**

Traductrice : mava-chan

Petit mot de début : Pour les excuses, voir à la fin, sinon, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les autres et pour les erreurs, j'essaierai de les corriger le week-end prochain s'il y en a. Aujourd'hui je publierai deux chapitres et ne m'en voulez pas si je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews, la prépa c'est vraiment pas évident... Sur ce, bonne lecture. Au fait, y'a-t-il des fans d'Anita Blake ici ?

* * *

**Serpens Armarum**

**Chapitre 21 : L'homme qui était un rat**

* * *

Le temps que le portrait s'ouvre sur un Dumbledore a l'air complètement paniqué, Sirius Black avait rempli une partie de ses devoirs en tant que parrain de Harry et lui avait appris à jouer au poker.

Ils étaient assis à l'une des tables de la salle commune des Griffondor, le corps inconscient de Peter Pettigrow reposant à côté d'eux sur la table, un jeu de cartes de Bataille Explosive et une pile de bonbons que Neville avait ramené de Pré-au-lard en équilibre entre eux. Black commençait à s'irriter du fait que Harry n'arrêtait pas de gagner mais il ne dit rien lorsque ce dernier abaissa une fois de plus une main supérieure à la sienne.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir fier de ses incessantes victoires même s'il savait que quoi qu'il arrive il finirait probablement par donner tous les bonbons à Black. Il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre quelque chose que Black avait touché dans sa bouche. Du moins, pas tant que l'homme ne se serait pas méticuleusement lavé auparavant.

Ce fut la vision que Dumbledore et le reste du corps enseignant de Poudlard dont se virent gratifié lorsqu'ils firent irruption chez les Griffondor. Harry releva la tête à leur apparition - la surprise le faisant fermer sa deuxième et sa troisième paupières juste au cas où ses yeux changeraient encore de couleur - et Black se retourna sur son siège.

Puis, Harry abaissa sa flush royale et réclama le reste des bonbons.** « Fait chier. »** marmonna Black, en jetant ses cartes sur la table où elles produisirent une petite explosion.

Le bruit soudain sembla réveiller les professeurs. **« Monsieur Potter ! »** s'écria McGonagall, en s'avançant, la baguette sortie et pointée sur Black.** « Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? »**

Harry échangea un regard avec Black et haussa les épaules. **« Il n'est pas armé Professeur. »** dit-il. **« Et le rat de Ron s'est transformé en lui. »** ajouta-t-il en pointant Pettigrow du doigt, pour l'emphase.

McGonagall baissa les yeux et haleta. Son visage devint pâle alors qu'elle regardait Black avec de grands yeux. **« Pettigrow ? »** dit-elle. **« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie Black ? Ne pouviez-vous pas tout simplement laisser cet homme reposer en paix ? »**

Black agita ses doigts dans sa direction. **« Je n'ai pas de baguette. »** commença-t-il. **« Alors j'ai appris à Harry ici présent le sortilège d'Animagus Revelio. »**

McGonagall le fixa durement. **« C'est un sort du niveau ASPIC. Pensiez-vous honnêtement que j'allais croire que- »**

**« C'est quand même beaucoup plus facile que de métamorphoser un rat en humain.** **»** commenta Black.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de contre-attaquer mais réalisa qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore pour demander de l'aide bien que sa baguette visait toujours Black.

**« Je n'étais pas au courant que Peter était un Animagus. »** énonça calmement Dumbledore en s'éloignant du trou du portrait et en permettant ainsi à Snape et à Lupin d'entrer dans la pièce. Harry remarqua que Lupin fixait Black, la bouche grande ouverte par l'étonnement, tandis que Snape donnait l'impression de ne rien vouloir d'autre qu'une chance de descendre l'homme en question. Harry se demanda s'il n'y avait pas quelques histoires communes entre ces trois là étant donné que Snape n'était pas le plus grand fan de Lupin non plus. Il décida qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Snape détestait quasiment tout le monde ; que Lupin et Black en fassent partie n'était en aucun cas intéressant.

**« Nous le sommes tous. »** enchaîna Black.** « Je veux dire : nous l'étions. James, Peter et moi. »**. Son regard voyagea jusqu'à Lupin et Harry soupira inconsciemment. Tout cela cachait assurément une histoire.

**« Vous n'avez pas le droit de prononcer le nom de James Potter. »** siffla McGonagall qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chat en colère. Black reporta son attention sur elle et la fixa méchamment. Elle recula.

**« Je n'ai pas vendu James et Lily à Voldemort. »** asséna-t-il. **« C'était Pettigrow. »**

Dumbledore fit voyager son regard entre Black et Pettigrow avant de le poser sur Harry. Harry soutint son regard, rassuré de savoir que ses yeux ne tueraient personne et que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas passer ses barrières d'Occlumencie.** « Il dit la vérité. »** dit-il. **« Je crois. »**

Il n'allait quand même pas expliquer que Black n'avait pas le goût de quelqu'un qui mentait. Il ne voulait pas penser à certains goûts qui flottaient autour de Black parce que, honnêtement, il préférerait les oublier. Il savait seulement que les mensonges n'en faisaient pas partie.

**« Je vois. »** fit lentement Dumbledore.** « Mais nous avons là un autre mystère sur les bras. Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas au dîner ce soir, Harry ? »**

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. **« Je n'avais pas faim alors je suis retourné au lit. J'ai été réveillé lorsque Black a engagé un concours de cri avec la Grosse Dame. »**

**« Tu peux m'appeler Sirius, tu sais. »** interrompit Black, et Harry vit Snape lever les yeux au ciel. Il sourit et hocha la tête vers Black.

**« Sirius alors. »** dit-il. **« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai entendu des cris alors je suis descendu pour vérifier. J'ai ouvert le portrait et, ben, je l'ai laissé entrer. »**. Avec un peu de recul, ça paraissait incroyablement stupide. **« Il a commencé à déblatérer à propos d'être venu tuer Pettigrow et il m'a montré une photo de la Gazette du Sorcier. Vous savez, celle de l'article sur le départ en Egypte de Ron et sa famille ? Il a dit que le rat de Ron - Croûtard - était en réalité Peter Pettigrow, alors je suis monté le chercher. Je veux dire, il faut brosser les fous dans le sens du poil pour les empêcher de devenir violent, non ? »**

**« Alors il m'a appris le sort, Animagus Revelio, et je l'ai jeté sur Croûtard parce que Sirius n'avait pas de baguette et qu'il était hors de question que je lui donne la mienne. Alors je l'ai fait et Croûtard s'est transformé en ce mec- »**. Il pointa le corps alangui de Pettigrow.** « - ce qui est assez suspect même si ce n'était pas Pettigrow. Je veux dire, honnêtement, quel genre de personne se transformerait en rat pour pouvoir dormir dans le même lit qu'un garçon de treize ans ?»**

**« Après qu'il se soit transformé en homme Sirius à décrété que c'était Pettigrow alors je lui ai dit de ne pas le tuer tout de suite parce que si c'était Pettigrow alors il y a une chance pour que Black soit réellement innocent après tout. Mais s'il le tuait, alors la défense de Sirius deviendrait un peu bancale. En parlant de ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas eu de procès en premier lieu ? Donc, nous vous avons attendu et Sirius m'a appris à jouer au poker.»**

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler il prit une grande inspiration et souffla doucement. Il songea alors que c'était probablement la plus longue réplique qu'il ait donné à ses professeurs - excepté Lupin - depuis qu'il était retourné à l'école. Et ce pour une bonne raison : il avait sentit Dumbledore se frotter contre ses barrières d'Occlumencie au moins trois fois durant son petit discourt. Il commençait à être très, très agacé par l'indifférence totale que manifestait Dumbledore envers son intimité.

**« Je vois. »** fit Dumbledore en baissant les yeux sur Pettigrow. **« Dans ce cas, nous allons emmener Pettigrow et Monsieur Black au Ministère. »**

Sirius cilla en s'entendant se faire adresser avec son titre et Harry sourit. Puis il regarda Dumbledore et secoua la tête. **« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Monsieur, je préfèrerai que les représentants du Ministère soient appelés ici-même et que je puisse les voir emmener Pettigrow de mes yeux. »**

**« N'avez-vous donc pas confiance en le Professeur Dumbledore pour s'acquitter de cette tâche Monsieur Potter ? »** demanda McGonagall, ayant, une fois de plus, retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

Harry haussa à nouveau les épaules.** « Pas particulièrement. »** dit-il. Ca lui paraissait si étrange de l'admettre à voix haute.** « Ca n'a rien de personnel Monsieur, c'est simplement que cette affaire me tient vraiment beaucoup à cœur. Si Pettigrew est vraiment la personne qui a trahi mes parents alors je veux être sûr qu'il ait été arrêté. »**

**« Très bien Monsieur Potter. »** fit Dumbledore. Il se dirigea d'un pas glissant vers la cheminée et y jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette avant de s'agenouiller sur le sol de pierre et de passer la tête à travers les flammes vertes. Harry se détourna de lui et se réajusta dans son fauteuil pour voir que Sirius le regardait, complètement choqué. Il lui sourit.

**« Où sont passés les autres élèves Professeur ? »** demanda-t-il à McGonagall qui se raidit au son de sa voix. Sa baguette était toujours pointée vers Black.

**« Dès que nous avons reçu le message des portraits, il a été ordonné de rester dans la Grande Salle sous bonne garde des Préfets en chef. »** répondit-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Ce ne semblait pas être une défense efficace, surtout contre quelqu'un du supposé calibre de Sirius, mais de toute façon, la sécurité de Poudlard avait toujours comporté de nombreuses failles.

**« Monsieur Potter. »** amorça-t-elle maladroitement. **« Pourquoi…pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas effrayé ? »**

Harry releva la tête de surprise, puis haussa tout simplement les épaules. Il le faisait assez souvent ces temps-ci. **« Il est très loin d'être aussi intimidant que Voldemort, Professeur. »** répondit-il.

Snape renifla tandis que McGonagall, Lupin et Black cillèrent à ses mots. Harry se tourna pour regarder Snape et vit que l'homme cachait un rictus derrière un de ses longs doigts. Voyant qu'il avait été découvert, ce dernier lui lança une œillade meurtrière, mais le mal avait été fait. Harry se mit presque à chercher d'autres signes de l'apocalypse. Il avait fait rire Snape ?

Dumbledore choisit ce moment pour se dégager de la cheminée dont les flammes redevinrent rouges avant d'exploser en une gerbe de flammes vertes, laissant apparaître un homme qu'après reconnu, d'après la couverture des journaux, comme étant le Ministre de la Magie. Il fut suivi de près par des hommes en uniforme violet très familiers qui lui firent picoter les yeux et grincer des dents, qui commençaient à être gluantes de poison. Quand bien même il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour lui cette fois-ci, il ne supportait toujours pas d'être si près des gens qui avaient essayé de l'assassiner cet été.

Non pas que la pièce ne contenait pas déjà quelqu'un qui voulait également sa mort…

C'était assez comique cependant, de voir l'expression du Ministre passer de la confiance en soi présomptueuse à l'absolue terreur ainsi que par l'étonnement pur et simple avant de se fixer à mi-chemin entre les deux derniers, ce qui lui donnait un air légèrement constipé. Les Aurors parurent aussi confus mais Harry s'en fichait un peu d'eux. Il aurait vraiment les boules s'il été amené à se défendre au beau milieu de la salle commune des Griffondors, surtout depuis que sa nouvelle façon de se défendre impliquait beaucoup de morts du côté des ses adversaires.

**« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Dumbledore ? »** exigea le Ministre, se retenant à grand peine de bégayer.

**« Il se pourrait qu'il y a eu un énorme malentendu dans l'affaire concernant Sirius Black. »** fit Dumbledore.** « Comme vous pouvez le voir, Peter Pettigrew est vivant et bien portant. »**

Fudge se baissa, frisant le nez alors que son geste le rapprochait de Sirius qui, effectivement, trimballait une odeur assez putride sur lui. **« Il m'a l'air horriblement immobile Dumbledore. »** dit-il.

Harry roula des yeux et entendit l'un des Aurors camoufler un rire avec une très mauvaise imitation de toux subite.

**« Il est pétrifié Monsieur le Ministre. »** énonça-t-il calmement.

Le Ministre sursauta et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux comme s'il venait tout juste de le remarquer assis dans un fauteuil. **« Mon Dieu. »** fit-il. **« Harry Potter. »**.

**« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur le Ministre. »** répondit-il tout aussi calmement en tendant la main. Fudge la serra - et Harry grimaça inconsciemment en se rendant compte à quel point les mains de l'homme étaient moites - et saisit l'opportunité de regarder son front, comme pour vérifier si la tristement célèbre cicatrice était bien là.

**« Dois-je en déduire que vous être celui qui a appréhendé le, euh, criminel ? »** s'enquit Fudge.

Harry fut très tenté de lui demander duquel il parlait. Innocent ou pas, Sirius était toujours un coupable en cavale après tout. **« Oui Monsieur. »** répondit-il.

**« Ah. »** fit Fudge. Il avait l'air un peu déconcerté. **« Bon travail mon garçon. Bien joué. »**

Il tapota l'épaule de Harry et se redressa. **« Très bien. »** fit-il. **« Nous allons les emmener tous les deux si ça ne vous dérange pas Dumbledore. Black ainsi que Pettigrew. »**

Dumbledore acquiesça et désigna les cheminée d'un mouvement de main. **« Bien sûr Cornélius. »** dit-il.

**« Monsieur le Ministre. »** interféra Harry. **« Sirius pourrait-il bénéficier d'un procès cette fois-ci ? »**.

Fudge eut l'air totalement mal à l'aise. Il sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et se sécha les sourcils avant de le ranger à nouveau dans sa poche. **« Oui. »** déclara-t-il.** « Bien sûr que oui. Nous ne voudrions surtout pas commettre de nouveau les erreurs du passé, n'est-ce pas ? ».**

Harry lui sourit. **« Merci Monsieur le Ministre. »**.

Il regarda Pettigrow se faire enchaîner avec des liens spéciaux qui, apparemment, le maintiendraient fermement saucissonné même s'il se transformait à nouveau en rat. Sirius mit ses mains devant lui et laissa un des Aurors lui passer les menottes. Ce dernier eut l'air surpris de constater que Sirius allait les suivre sans faire d'esclandres.

Cependant, ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait Harry. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne s'était-il pas battu plus que ça ? Pourquoi avait-il aidé volontiers ? Il soupçonnait fortement le vieil homme de monter quelques projets pour Sirius et Harry savait à coup sûr qu'il n'allait pas du tout les apprécier.

Il soupira doucement et nota dans un coin de son esprit d'écrire une lettre à Tiberius aussi tôt que possible. Il savait qu'il aurait très vite besoin de l'aide de l'homme.

* * *

Je tiens surtout à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris dans cette traduction et également pour toutes ces reviews que vous m'avez laissées ( non, je n'ai pas changé d'adresse mail ^^) et auxquelles je n'ai sûrement pas toutes répondues.

Si vous tenez absolument avoir une idée de ce qu'il est advenu de moi pendant mon absence…

J'ai eu mon bac, j'ai passé des tests pour entrer dans une prépa, les cours ont commencés dès les vacances de Juillet, mon ordi ( affectueusement nommé Bobby qui m'a accompagné durant 3 ans ) a rendu l'âme, emportant avec lui la fin de la traduction ( vous avez donc lu la version 2.0 ) ainsi que mes projets pour les autres fics ( dont quelques unes que les auteurs ont supprimé de que je devais être la seule à encore les avoir ), mes souvenirs de voyage de ces dernières années ( et j'y tenais ) et plein d'autres bouts de ma vie avec. Snif ! J'en ai maintenant un nouveau ( Enyo Hallagaz) mais je suis tombée dans la spirale du nail art et je dois maintenant concilier la prépa et la fac de médecine, pas évident. Bien entendu je ne me plains pas, ( auquel cas je n'aurai pas repris les upload ), je vous dis juste, histoire de ne pas revenir comme un cheveu sur la soupe ou pire, une ingrate.

Donc voilà milles excuses à vous merveilleux lecteurs et sublimissimes lectrices et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	22. Chapter 22

**Auteur : Evandar**

Traductrice : mava-chan

* * *

**Serpens Armarum**

**Chapitre 22 : Les lettres de liberté.**

* * *

Ce fut dans les journaux dès le lendemain matin. Les gros titres hurlaient que Sirius Black était innocent et que Peter Pettigrew avait été retrouvé vivant à Poudlard, faisant enfler la polémique sur le procès - ou plutôt l'absence de procès - dont le Ministère s'était accommodé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il vit les articles au petit déjeuné ce matin-là. Il les lut avec avidité, son sourire ne flétrissant pas le moins du monde, alors qu'il mâchait un toast au bacon. De l'autre côté de la table Neville le regardait empreint d'une grande nervosité.

**« Tu sais, te vois sourire comme ça me fait penser que tu complotes quelque chose. »** commenta-t-il doucement rajoutant quelques tranches de bacon sur son propre toast - déjà largement tartiné de ketchup.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit une autre bouchée. Il mâcha, avala et leva les yeux du journal. **« Ce n'est pas moi qui complote des choses. »** répliqua-t-il en désignant le devant de la table d'un mouvement de tête pour montrer de qui il parlait. **« Je ne fais que réagir. Même si je dois bien avouer que je m'attendais à beaucoup plus d'interférences. »**

Neville marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à quelque chose du genre** « sale bâtard »** avant de lever la voix à un niveau normal de conversation.** « Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il. **« Ca ne serait pas du Dumbledore tout craché de t'aider à faire libérer ton parrain pour te donner une raison de l'aimer encore plus ? »**

Harry soupira doucement. **« Pas exactement. »** dit-il. **« Pas quand il veut que je retourne auprès de ma famille moldue. Sirius a légitimement le droit de réclamer ma garde, vois-tu, et étant donné que c'est un sorcier - un sorcier auquel le Ministère doit dorénavant une énorme dette - le Ministère sera plus que volontiers de lui passer garde plutôt que de me renvoyer chez les moldus ou d'accepter ma demande d'émancipation. »**. Il fit une pause pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et fixa la photo de Sirius sur la couverture de la Gazette du Sorcier. **« Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si Dumbledore n'aurait pas quelques moyens de pression sur lui. ».**

Neville émis un léger et pensif soupir.** « Probablement. »** dit-il. **« Ca expliquerait certainement pourquoi il ne s'en est pas plaint outre mesure. Peut-être qu'il préfère te voir partir avec Black plutôt que seul puisque ça voudrait dire que tu te trouveras toujours sous son influence ou quelque chose du genre. »**. Il prit une bouchée de son toast, mâcha lentement et avala avant de reprendre la parole.

Une chose qu'Harry appréciait à traîner avec Neville était qu'il avait des manières à table - contrairement à Ron.

**« Bien sûr cette histoire de te garder sous son influence est complètement ridicule ; après tout il reste un Directeur et non un politicien. »**

**« Il est le Président du Magenmagot. »** fit remarquer Harry.

Neville acquiesça.** « Vrai, mais il a choisit une carrière d'enseignant plutôt que de politicien. »** dit-il. **« De plus, le Président du Magenmagot ne devrait pas montré autant d'intérêt envers un simple écolier. Un écolier incroyablement puissant et largement capable d'influencer toute l'école, certes, mais tu n'as que treize ans. C'est assez…malsain je trouve. ».**

Harry fronça le nez. Neville marquait un point : un point dont il avait de plus en plus prit conscience ces derniers mois.** « Ouais. »** fit-il doucement ; aussi Neville laissa tomber.

Après ça la journée se déroula comme dans un brouillard. Harry avait conscience que toute l'école le regardait attentivement - il avait été publiquement annoncé ce matin que Sirius Black était son parrain après tout - mais il avait réussi à les ignorer et à se concentrer sur ses cours. Il avait même réussi à ignorer Ron et Hermione qui semblaient encore plus concentrés à l'étudier que d'ordinaire. L'impression de se faire mentalement disséquer n'était pas aussi forte aujourd'hui et Harry savait que la seule raison à cela était qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup plus de ce que tramait Dumbledore que des réactions de ses petits camarades.

Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il laissé l'innocence de Sirius s'étaler sur toutes les premières pages ? Il aurait pu - assez facilement d'ailleurs - refusé de coopérer et caché toute l'affaire Pettigrew au Ministère. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Harry savait que Sirius demanderait sa garde dès qu'il aura été lavé de tous soupçons lors du très médiatisé procès que le Ministère organisait pour lui. Cela ne devrait-il pas aller contre les plans que Dumbledore avait prévu pour lui ? Ou Neville avait-il raison : Dumbledore possédait-il quelque chose pour manipuler Sirius ?

En tout cas, aussi amical - quoique légèrement fou - avait semblé être Sirius la nuit dernière, il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui. Il préférerait encore retourner à l'Hôtel de Dernier Espoir ; il espérait juste que Sirius serait capable de comprendre son besoin d'indépendance. Ca lui ferait mal au cœur de devoir se battre avec l'homme pour cela.

De plus, ce n'était pas comme si Sirius plaçait la sécurité d'Harry au top de ses priorités. Il n'avait pas vraiment de bonnes références en tant que gardien matériel.

Le lendemain matin fut plus calme. Les journaux déblatéraient encore sur Sirius mais les élèves - du moins la majorité - semblaient avoir accepté le fait qu'il avait été retrouvé dans leur école, quand bien même cette information était perturbante. Disons plutôt qu'ils étaient plus intéressés par le débat que menait le Ministère concernant le maintien ou non des Détraqueurs sur les terres de l'école. De ce qu'Harry avait pu entendre, le Ministère voulait que les Détraqueurs restent à Poudlard étant donné que l'école avait montré un manque évident de sécurité et était totalement aveugle au fait que Sirius avait réussi s'introduire dans l'école malgré la présence des Détraqueurs.

Les parents, les Gouverneurs de l'école, le corps enseignant, les résidents de Poudlard ainsi que les élèves eux-mêmes semblaient s'accorder sur la stupidité affligeante dont faisait preuve le Ministère à propos de cette affaire et voulaient tous que les Détraqueurs s'en aillent. Harry savait que, personnellement, il serait beaucoup plus heureux sans eux et il se sentait légèrement estomaqué qu'il y ait un débat sur une chose pareille.

Ce fut ce matin-là qu'Hedwige plana vers la table des Griffondors et se présenta à lui avec deux lettres avant de se servir parmi ses tranches de bacon et prendre une bequetée de jus de citrouille. Il leva la main et brossa affectueusement les douces plumes de sa tête, geste dont il fut récompensé par un hululement amical. Il récupéra les deux lettres et étudia les écritures sur le devant des enveloppes. Ce ne fut pas difficile de deviner de qui elles étaient : sur l'une d'entre elles son nom était écrit de l'écriture propre de Tiberius tandis que sur l'autre son nom était inscrit avec la calligraphie élaborée de Linael. Avant qu'il ne rencontre Linael il n'aurait jamais cru possible d'insérer autant de boucles dans le prénom _**« Harry. »**_.

Il sourit en regardant les lettres et retira sa main de la tête d'Hedwige pour les ouvrir. Il décida de lire celle de Tiberius en premier.

_« Harry. »_ disait-il.

_« Aurora est actuellement dans un état de panique proche de l'hystérie, se demandant si tu étais ou non le mystérieux Griffondor que les journaux ont mentionnés comme étant l' 'instrument' qui a aidé le Ministère à découvrir la vérité sur Sirius Black. (Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu interroger l'homme sous Véritasérum…). Si tu pouvais nous écrire pour nous dire que tu vas bien et de ce fait nous rassurer tous - même si tu n'étais pas le Griffondor qui a servi d'instrument en question - cela serait grandement apprécié._

_Bien évidemment, j'ai aussi quelques bonnes nouvelles. Cette fascinante tapisserie que tu as chargé Linael de ramener de la Chambre a été envoyée chez les Gobelins qui sont entrés dans une sorte de frénésie. Apparemment, c'est plus de preuves qu'il n'en fallait pour faire de toi l'Héritier du nom et du coffre de Serpentard, ce qui est une bonne chose je suppose, même si je pense que la moitié de leur excitation venait du fait l'arbre de famille s'actualise de lui-même. Ils sont extrêmement difficiles à créer, ils relèveraient d'un niveau bien supérieur aux aptitudes de la plupart des sorciers et le fait que c'est l'arbre généalogique de Salazar Serpentard par-dessus le marché en fait un artefact historique à lui tout seul. Je ne sais pas à quel point tu l'as étudiée mais elle est vraiment fascinante. Certains des noms qui se trouvent sur cette tapisserie comptent parmi les plus célèbres du monde Sorcier ! Sans mentionner bien sûr qu'il semblerait que Lord Voldemort soit ton cousin au troisième degré légitime, deux fois révoqué d'une lignée bâtarde. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment un bonne nouvelle…_

_Le plus extraordinaire là dedans est que les Gobelins acceptent volontiers de te céder le total contrôle sur le coffre de Serpentard. Dès que tu auras atteint la majorité ou que tu seras émancipé - un point sur la procédure un peu plus tard - tu seras alors capable de te présenter aux réceptions en tant que Lord Serpentard. Même si, pour être franc, il n'y a que très peu de gens qui accepteraient de compter Lord Serpentard parmi leurs invités et la seule personne à laquelle je pense en ce moment est un groupe de sorciers Sombres loin d'être sain d'esprit qui rampaient aux pieds de Voldemort._

_Concernant la procédure d'émancipation maintenant : je suis sûr que tu content d'apprendre qu'elle avance très bien. Les Dursley ont été étonnement heureux de céder toutes leurs responsabilités envers toi, ce qui me laisse penser que Dumbledore ne leur donnait pas assez d'argent à leur goût. Donc, pour le moment, tu es une pupille officielle de l'Etat Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Cependant, ça ne durera pas très longtemps puisque le Ministère semble pousser les choses si bien que ton dossier avance beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait fait pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je suppose que ta cicatrice t'apporte quelques avantages finalement. Cependant, obtenir ton émancipation sera beaucoup plus difficile maintenant que ton parrain - l'homme ayant été désigné comme ton gardien devant la loi par tes parents - a été libéré et s'apprête à se faire déclaré non coupable. S'il pose une requête pour ta garde alors il y a une chance pour qu'il l'obtienne à moins que tu saches quelque chose qui prouverait qu'il ne ferait pas un bon gardien pour toi._

_Bien entendu, si tu décides de vivre avec Black, n'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir. Nous te supporterons quoi que tu fasses : c'est ton parrain après tout. Promet nous simplement que tu passeras nous rendre visite de temps à autre._

_Avec amour,_

_Tiberius et Aurora. »_

Harry sourit à la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains avant de la replier et de la remettre dans son enveloppe. Il était soulagé d'entendre que les choses avançaient rapidement à propos de son émancipation ; mais il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était content que ce soit sa célébrité qui accélère les choses à ce point. Mais, supposa-t-il, il ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Il soupira et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main arborant un air pensif, le regard toujours fixé sur l'enveloppe ouverte. Sirius, il savait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise personne. Mais il ne voulait pas vivre avec lui. Harry ferma les yeux brièvement.

Il était devenu orphelin le soir d'Halloween 1981 ; Sirius avait été arrêté le 6 Novembre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé sa garde ? Pourquoi avait-il finit chez les Dursley avant même que Sirius se fasse arrêté ? Tante Pétunia avait souvent mentionné que le 1er Novembre de cette année-là - le jour où elle avait retrouvé son neveu orphelin sur son perron - avait été le pire jour de sa vie.

Harry secoua la tête, ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et prit la lettre de Linael. Alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe, il aperçu Hermione qui le surveillait attentivement de sa place de l'autre côté de la table deux personnes plus loin. Harry fronça les sourcils, elle cilla mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention et sorti les feuilles couvertes de la calligraphie tout en boucles de Linael. Il se demanda si on lui avait appris à écrire comme ça ou si c'était venu naturellement.

Il se demanda également à quoi ressemblait la langue natale de Linael lorsqu'elle était écrite.

Il déplia le parchemin et se mit à lire.

_«** Harry**,_

_J'espère que ton expédition tardive dans la Chambre ne t'a pas attiré trop de soupçons lorsque tu t'es fait prendre, bien que je suspecte que ton souvenir a été remplacé par ton implication dans l'affaire de Sirius Black. Ne pense même pas à nier ; je sais que c'est toi. C'est toujours toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Cette lettre, contrairement à celle de Tiberius, n'a aucun but précis. Je ne t'écris pas pour te parler de l'avancement des procédures légales ou de l'état de tes finances. Je t'écris plutôt pour te demander comment tu vas. Je doute qu'un endroit comme Poudlard soit épargné par les ragots et les rumeurs, au vu surtout des circonstances actuelles, et je sais à quel point tu détestes ce genre de choses. Et, en mettant de côté mon désir de te réconforter, j'aimerai entendre un peu de toi de temps en temps. Souviens-toi que je suis toujours là pour toi lorsque tu en as besoin._

_Concernant les objets que j'ai pris pour toi dans la Chambre, ils sont tous - excepté la tapisserie, qui est maintenant aux soins de Tiberius - dans ta chambre en attendant ton retour. Personne n'y a touché en attendant que tu viennes et décides de ce qui doit être fait d'eux, même si je dois admettre que c'est vraiment affreux de laisser de tel livres s'entasser et ramasser encore plus de poussière._

_Je devrai, je pense, te dire qu'Aurora n'a pas du tout apprécié de me voir ramener autant de vieilleries dans son hôtel. Près d'un siècle de poussière, si tu avais vu le bazar que ça a mit dans ce lieu habituellement si propre._

_Concernant un autre sujet maintenant, j'ai demandé plus d'informations à propos de ton ancêtre, prenant en compte la probabilité pour que seuls les registres de Drow remontent assez loin tout en étant certain d'avoir des informations correctes sur un tel personnage. Surtout lorsque l'on considère le fait que Serpentard semblait plus que déterminé à à garder son existence secrète de tout le monde excepté sa propre lignée - et même à une personne spécifique de cette lignée. Je me demande s'il avait envisagé qu'un Lamia de naissance apparaîtrait à un moment parmi ses descendants. Ca m'a l'air très clair qu'il savait que ça pourrait arriver._

_J'espère arriver à te communiquer toutes informations que l'enquête aura fait ressortir des archives de la Cour d'Hiver et j'espère également pouvoir avoir accès aux archives de la Cour d'Eté et mener une recherche similaire. Ce sera difficile mais les résultats, je le pense, en valent vraiment la peine._

_Linael. »_

Harry cligna des yeux. Non pas qu'il n'était pas reconnaissant que Linael se lance à la recherche d'informations sur les Lamiae pour lui, mais qu'est-ce ça pouvait bien être encore que la Cour d'Eté ? Et tant qu'à faire qu'est-ce qu'était la Cour d'Hiver ? Il avait déjà entendu Linael mentionner la Cour d'Hiver auparavant mais il n'avait pas développé sur ce que ça pouvait bien représenter.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en réfléchissant, se demandant s'il arriverait à trouver quelques infos là-dessus à la Bibliothèque. De nouveau, au vu de la « qualité » des informations qu'il avait déniché sur les Drow un peu plus tôt dans l'année, il en doutait fort.

Puis, lentement, un sourire perça son visage. Il remit le parchemin dans son enveloppe et glissa les deux lettres dans son sac.

**« Bonnes nouvelles ? »** demanda doucement Neville.

**« Ouais. »** avoua Harry en regardant l'autre garçon.

Neville lui sourit en retour. **« Bien. »** dit-il simplement.

* * *

J'espère avoir le temps de traduire encore deux chapitre la semaine prochaine sans que ça n'affecte drastiquement mon travail et je souhaite également que vous ayez passé un bon moment... Sur ceux, je vous laisse et je dis à bientôt, le plus vite possible.

Si jamais l'envie vous dis de faire un tour sur mon blog, l'adresse est sur mon profil.

Good night and good luck !


	23. Chapter 23

**Auteur : Evandar**

Traductrice : mava-chan

J'avoue, je n'ai pas vraiment relu ce que j'ai écrit, on nous as rajouté une colle d'histologie...

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 23 : La folle femme au grenier.

* * *

La fin du mois de Novembre ainsi que le mois de Décembre filèrent dans un brouillard d'activité. Les cours devenaient de plus en plus difficiles, et le temps se faisait plus frais. Il était de plus en plus ardu pour Harry de se sortir du lit le matin ; ses instincts lui criaient de se rouler en boule et de dormir tout l'hiver mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait se le permettre. Combattre ses instincts n'était chose aisée et au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, la victoire se faisait de moins en moins certaine.

Neville, il le savait parfaitement, s'était rendu compte de la léthargie grandissante de Harry. Etant celui qui le tirait du lit tous les matins, il n'aurait pas pu en être autrement. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne posait aucune question en donnant à Harry ses robes tous les matins et le guidait amicalement vers la salle de bain ; Harry lui en très reconnaissant pour sa discrétion, bien plus reconnaissant que lorsque Neville s'assurait qu'il soit toujours à l'heure en cours.

Les cours eux-mêmes n'étaient pas si épuisants en soi. Les devoirs bien entendu étaient très pointilleux dans la plupart des matières. Un vrai défi. Harry était très heureux de l'éthique de travail que Tiberius et Aurora avaient réussi à lui imposer durant l'été ; il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait été s'il avait continué comme en première et en deuxième année, sans compter ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait réussi son passage en cinquième année.

Certains de ses cours lui étaient cependant insupportables. Les Potions ne constituaient plus sa matière la moins appréciée - Snape semblait maintenant le considérer avec une sorte de curiosité plutôt que comme l'incarnation de Satan en personne et le laissait seul la plupart du temps ; projetant sa haine des Griffondors sur Ron, qui constituait une proie plus que facile - et cela l'avait surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, lorsqu'il avait signé pour la classe de Divination qu'il finirait pas haïr ses heures passées en compagnie de Trelawney dans sa tour à l'atmosphère chaude et saturée pas les encens bien plus que les heures passées dans les cachots glacés de Snape. Il avait jusqu'alors pensé que cela serait impossible, mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Il existait des professeurs pires encore que Snape.

Ce n'était pas tant que Trelawney se montrait cruelle et sadique, comme l'était Snape. Ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. En réalité, Harry pouvait voir que ce n'était rien de plus qu'une femme d'âge moyen en quête de frissons et d'aventures et qui prétendait dire la bonne fortune. Prétendait étant le mot clé. Elle était un escroc de première.

Non, la raison pour laquelle il la détestait plus encore que Snape était qu'elle focalisait ses prémonitions de fin douloureuse et de mort précoce sur lui et seulement lui. Et cela avait le don de l'irriter au possible. Apparemment, ce n'était pas suffisant qu'il ait failli mourir deux fois dans l'enceinte de l'école, il fallait qu'elle lui rappelle sa mort imminente au moins deux fois à chaque cours.

Sans mentionner qu'il préférait largement goûter l'odeur des ingrédients du placard de Snape plutôt que de respirer une goulée de cet encens qu'elle persistait à brûler à chaque fois. Il était dégueulasse.

Son dernier cours de la journée s'avéra être Divination. Il avait passé toute la semaine précédente dans un brouillard de nervosité et d'inquiétude. Il retournerait à l'hôtel de Dernier Espoir pour les vacances de Noël - on lui avait pratiquement ordonné de rentrer - mais excepté la fois où Linael l'avait aidé dans la Chambre des Secrets, ce serait la première fois qu'il les reverrait en trois mois. Il avait peur qu'ils aient changé d'avis le concernant une fois qu'il serait revenu ; qu'ils le renvoient chez les Dursley ou à Poudlard. Il avait reçu des lettres, plein de lettres disant qu'il leur manquait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser à propos de son retour.

La tension dans son ventre était montée crescendo durant la journée, et lorsqu'il dû monter la Tour Nord avec Neville pour le cours de Divination il était pratiquement sûr de manquer le repas ce soir-là. Il ne se sentait vraiment mais vraiment pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit plus tard. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un nœud dans l'estomac.

S'aventurer dans la salle humide et saturée d'encens pour écouter Trelawney déblatérer sur la façon dont laquelle il allait mourir était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, mais il se força à le faire quand même.

Après avoir escaladé le sol en argent, il se hissa maladroitement sur l'un des fauteuils et essaya de ne pas se reposer dans les coussins moelleux. Il avait appris par expérience plus tôt cette année-là que Trelawney avait réussi à se procurer des fauteuils qui appréciaient la chair humaine. Se laisser aller dans l'un d'entre eux revenait à signer son arrêt de mort : les merveilleux coussins moelleux à souhait vous avaleraient et ne vous laisseraient plus jamais repartir. Neville prit place en face de lui, s'asseyant maladroitement sur son fauteuil en le regardant par-dessus la table basse qu'il y avait entre eux.

**« Salut. »** dit-il. Harry cligna des yeux. Neville était resté silencieux toute la journée - ils l'avaient tous deux étaient - et apparemment il s'était enfin décidé à parler de ce qui le tracassait. **« Tu vas bien Harry ? ».**

Harry résista à l'envie spontanée de grimacer face à ce genre de question. **« Je… »** dit-il. **« Ouais, je vais bien. ».**

Neville renifla et secoua la tête. **« Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire. »** fit-il doucement. **« Mais je n'aime pas qu'on me mente. ».**

Harry sourit faiblement. **« Je vais très bien Neville. »** dit-il en réussissant à y mettre beaucoup plus de confiance que la première fois. **« Je suis juste nerveux du fait de rentrer à la maison pour Noël. »**

**« D'accord. »** lâcha-t-il. **« Du moment que tu vas bien. ».**

Le sourire de Harry tremblota un peu. Il s'appuya contre l'accoudoir et plissa les yeux, engoncé dans ses pensées. Il venait tout juste de faire allusion à l'hôtel du Dernier Espoir comme étant sa maison. Sa maison. Avant l'été dernier il aurait plutôt qualifier Poudlard comme étant sa maison plutôt que n'importe quel autre endroit. Mais maintenant il semblerait que l'hôtel du Dernier Espoir avait largement surpassé dans son cœur tous les autres endroits qu'il avait considéré comme son foyer.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il se demanda ce qu'en aurait pensé Aurora. Ou Tiberius. Ou Linael ou Nikolaï ou Isabella… Ressentaient-ils la même chose que lui envers l'hôtel ? Ils y restaient toute l'année après tout.

Il poussa un léger soupir et se refocalisa sur le présent. Il ne serait pas correct de rêvasser durant un cours, même s'il détestait le professeur ; même si la seule chose qu'il désirait était de s'enfuir aussi vite que possible, prendre un ticket pour Londres, se rendre à l'hôtel et…et…

Le Professeur Trelawney choisit ce moment pour émerger des ombres. Son voile et ses bijoux clinquants brillaient à la lueur des bougies et la lumière se reflétait sur ses lunettes si bien qu'on ne voyait plus rien de ses yeux. Elle ressemblait véritablement à un dragon.

**« Bienvenu à tous. »** clama-t-elle. Sa voix résonnait doucement - adoucie - à travers la lourde atmosphère. **« Les Augures m'ont informée que nous continuerions notre travail sur les feuilles de thé durant ce cours, avant de passer aux présages dissimulés dans les rêves après les vacances. »**

Harry grimaça rien qu'à l'idée de devoir boire une fois de plus ce thé bien trop chaud et infect qu'elle faisait mijoter. Même son thé avait le goût de l'encens.

**« Bien, prenez vos tasses, et je vous verserai le thé.»** dit-elle.

Sur ce elle reprit sa place dans les ombres jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer que la lumière que reflétaient ses lunettes et les couleurs qui se superposaient sur son corps. Il sourit. Ses petits tours de passe-passe avec les ombres devaient être impressionnants du point de vue des ses camarades de classe mais il en fallait bien plus que ça pour déstabiliser quelqu'un doté d'une vision thermique comme lui.

Il se leva, réussi à se glisser dans l'étroit passage laissé par l'accoudoir du fauteuil et la table basse et rejoignit la queue formée pour récupérer les tasses de thé. Neville le suivit. Il attendit son tour, fixant sans vraiment les voir les teintes blanches et jaunes qui pulsaient à travers les robes de Seamus en rythme avec ses battements de cœur. Puis, lorsqu'il eut récupérer sa tasse, il suivit Seamus jusqu'au bureau de Trelawney, prit une pincée ou deux des feuilles de thé qu'on leur fournissait et attendit qu'elle lui verse l'eau bouillante.

Se rasseyant avec Neville il regarda son ami faire la grimace et prendre une gorgée du liquide bouillonnant.** « Je déteste ce truc. »** commenta Neville en chuchotant. **« Le feuilles de thé je veux dire. A chaque fois j'ai l'impression que je vais les avaler. ».**

Harry sourit et prit une gorgée de sa propre tasse. Les feuilles n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de diffuser leurs arômes, aussi le breuvage lui parut bien trop fade à son goût, sans compter que sa chaleur lui brûlait les lèvres et la langue. Il cilla. Les couleurs qu'il percevait prenaient des teintes de jaune pâle et de blanc.

**« J'aimerai juste que ce ne soit pas aussi chaud. »** fit-il.

Neville acquiesça. **« C'est comme si elle essayait de nous torturer. Le thé bouillant, l'encens, tout ça, ça pourrait être une forme de punition ; inhabituelle mais très cruelle. »**

Harry gloussa. Cela lui en coûta beaucoup de ne pas rire plus fort mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer l'attention de Trelawney trop rapidement. Rassemblant son courage face à la chaleur, il but le reste de son thé, fit tourner sa tasse trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre avec sa main gauche et la renversa sur la soucoupe avant de la tendre à Neville. Quelques minutes plus tard, Neville l'imita et lui passa sa soucoupe.

Il souffla.** « Bien, voyons voir jusqu'où nous pourrons aller cette fois avant de nous faire interrompre. ».**

Harry renifla. Il sortit de son sac son exemplaire de Dévoiler le Future et le plaça sur la table. Trelawney se dirigea vers la table de Lavande et Parvati et Harry soupira de soulagement. Elle resterait de l'autre côté de la salle pendant un bon moment.

Il tourna la soucoupe de Neville, tourna les pages de son cahier et s'essaya à faire ressortir un message de ces lambeaux de feuilles de thé marronnâtes et recroquevillées. **« Bon. »** déclara-t-il après un petit moment. **« Tu as… euh, je crois que c'est un canard et je ne crois pas que ça ait une signification. Mais tu as quelque chose qui pourrait ressembler à un soleil, ça prédit de la joie, donc c'est pas mal. Et puis, il y a aussi une sorte de crâne, ce qui signifie un ennemi mortel ; ça c'est pas trop bien. ».**

Neville pouffa et se mit la main devant la bouche pour étouffer le bruit en faisant signe à Harry de continuer.

**« Euh… tu as une tâche qui pourrait vouloir dire pas moins de 5 choses différentes donc je ne vais pas m'attarder là-dessus. Et tu as aussi un…un cœur ? Je pense que c'est un cœur. Qu'importe, ça veut dire un amour vrai donc ça rejoint le message positif des tâches quelconques numéro deux. ».**

Les épaules de Neville tressautèrent. **« C'est cool. »** dit-il à travers son rire. **« Je détesterai d'avoir un ennemi mortel aussi tôt dans ma vie. »**.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il passa son livre à Neville et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir. **« Vas-y. »** l'encouragea-t-il.

Neville prit une grande inspiration et tourna la soucoupe de Harry. Il cligna des yeux, regarda brièvement Harry puis posa de nouveau son regard sur la soucoupe. **« Tu, euh, a deux cercles entrecroisés, ça veut dire que tu vas te marier. ».**

Harry en resta bouche bée. Il allait quoi ? Tout à coup il fut très heureux que la Divination ne soit qu'un ramassis de non-sens. Un mariage ? Lui ?

**« Il y a aussi un cœur et tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »** continua Neville, apparemment inconscient de l'air complètement étonné de Harry.** « Je vois un… un serpent, ça symbolise la savoir et il y a aussi un ouroboros. Ca voudrait dire une sorte d'éternité. Euh… les cercles avec les bagues entrecroisées, le serpent et le cœur. Et à l'extérieur des ouroboros il y deux crâne, donc deux ennemis mortels. Et puis là je pense que c'est…un dague, je crois, ça prévoit une confrontation. ».**

Il leva les yeux vers Harry. **« Euh…Harry ? ».**

**« Hein ? Désolé, j'en suis toujours à digérer le passage sur le mariage. Tu disais ? ».**

Neville gloussa et redonna sa soucoupe à Harry. Evidemment, les feuilles étaient disposée exactement de la façon dont l'avait décrit Neville, sauf pour une chose. L'ouroboros qui s'étendait au bas de la soucoupe - le serpent géant dévorant sa propre queue - n'était pas un simple ouroboros. Il avait une couronne sur la tête.

Un frisson se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale et redonna rapidement sa soucoupe à Neville. Ses feuilles de thé avaient formé la silhouette d'un serpent royal. Il ferma les yeux et pria pour que Trelawney ne s'approche pas de leur table.

Pour une fois ses prières furent exaucées.

Le lendemain matin fut chaotique. Les bagages de dernière minute restaient à faire et même Harry, qui s'était pourtant organisé, fut tiré du lit pour aider à chercher des chaussettes et des livres disparus. Il grogna et marmonna : il aurait largement préféré dormir comme ses bébés serpents mais il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser tomber ses compagnons de dortoir.

Le petit déjeuné fut rapidement expédié et le hall se remplit de voix alors que les amis disaient au revoir à ceux qui resteraient au château pour les vacances. Harry but tranquillement un verre d'eau, mangea ses toasts au bacon et essaya de rester éveillé. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à aider les gens à chercher leurs affaires, sa engourdissement reprenait le dessus. Une partie de lui enviait Neville, qui s'avérait être une personne matinale, et sa capacité à ne pas s'endormir par un temps aussi glacial.

Neville essayait désespérément de repérer les bébés serpents. Ils s'étaient enfouis le sable meuble du fond de leur vivarium, tout près du chauffage et ronflaient de tout leur saoul. Chaque fois que le volume du hall baissait, Harry parvenait à entendre leurs petits ronflements sifflants. Ce qu'il pouvait les envier.

**« Ils sont très doués pour se cacher, n'est-ce pas ? »** fit Neville entre deux bouchées d'œufs brouillés.

Harry acquiesça. **« Tout comme la plupart des serpents. »** dit-il.

**« Eurk, étais-tu obligé de mettre ces choses sur la table ? »**

Harry se tourna pour voir Hermione prendre place à côté de lui. Ron s'assit à côté de Neville, en face d'Hermione et jeta un regard en direction du vivarium. Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas non plus leur présence.

**« Si tu as un problème avec eux, tu n'as qu'à t'assoir ailleurs. »** lui répondit calmement Harry.

Hermione renifla légèrement. **« Franchement Harry, je pensais que tu avais grandi depuis le temps. Tu sais bien que tu nous manques. ».**

**« Ouais. ».** Il ne la croyait pas le moins du monde.** « Causes toujours, tu m'intéresses Hermione. ».**

Il termina son toast, se leva, et prit son vivarium._ « Allez les gars. »_ siffla-t-il en Fourchelang, tirant plaisir de la façon dont Ron et Hermione tiquèrent. _« Allons nous trouver un endroit un peu plus chaud. »._

Il n'eut pas d'autre réponse que les petits ronflements aigus. Il sourit affectueusement. C'était tellement mignon…

Le voyage en train vers Londres fut long et ennuyant. Il s'assit dans un compartiment avec Neville, ses serpents et quelques premières années qui avaient extatiques à l'idée de rentrer chez eux et de retrouver leurs familles. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait savoir ce que ça faisait.

Il essaya de lire mais il finit par fixer la fenêtre pendant le plus gros du trajet ou tenir de courtes conversations avec Neville. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose à dire et Harry ne se sentait pas l'envie de parler de toute façon. C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait chez Neville : il pouvait être muet qu'il le voulait, Neville ne s'en formaliserait pas tant qu'il était heureux comme ça.

A leur arrivée, la gare était tellement gelée qu'Harry dût resserrer son manteau. Aurora lui avait envoyé une écharpe quelques semaines auparavant : tricotée à la main, toute douce et de la même teinte de vert que ses yeux. Il la portait sous le manteau noir que Nikolaï lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il fut très reconnaissant des sortilèges de chauffage qui avaient été lancés au manteau : c'était eux qui le maintenaient éveillé.

Il traîna sa malle sur le côté, parvenant à jongler entre le vivarium et la cage d'Hedwige - vide, puisqu'il l'avait envoyée avant - sans rien faire tomber. Personnellement, Harry trouvait ça impressionnant de n'avoir pas perdu le contrôle et finit avec toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le quai.

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant de se faire repérer. Tiberius se fraya un passage vers lui le long du quai et voyant le sourire qui ornait le visage du vieil homme barbu, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre au centuple. Mais Tiberius n'était pas seul. Un homme, d'une extrême beauté, à la peau couleur caramel et aux cheveux châtains très foncés avançait à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient Harry eut le sentiment qu'il aurait dû le reconnaître ; il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses hautes pommettes et l'étroitesse de ses yeux.

**« Harry. »** le salua Tiberius et Harry ne put plus se retenir. Il jeta ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme et le serra très fort. Il entendit Tiberius glousser et sentit les vibrations parcourir sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il fixa le compagnon de Tiberius, confus. L'homme lui sourit et immédiatement il sut qui c'était.

**« Linael ! »** s'écria-t-il.

Linael gloussa et s'avança pour qu'Harry puisse le prendre dans ses bras aussi. **« C'est bon de te revoir. »**. Il s'était penché pour pouvoir lui murmurer ces mots à l'oreille.

Harry se sentit rougir. **« Je suis content de te revoir aussi. »** avoua-t-il.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils furent interrompus par un** « Harry ! »** sonore. Il cilla et reconnu la voix comme appartenant à Molly Weasley. La dernière chose qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était bien une confrontation entre les Weasley et Tiberius, ou plutôt entre les Weasley et Linael puisque celui serait probablement plus enclin à leur faire du mal.

**« Bon, sortons d'ici. »** lança-t-il.

Mais Madame Weasley réussi quand même à les rattraper et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier ferma immédiatement ses deuxièmes et troisièmes paupières.

**« Harry. »** fit-elle.** « Te voilà enfin. Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que viendrai nous tenir compagnie durant les vacances, mais on a bien faillit te perdre dans la foule. ».**

Harry retint son souffle et se libéra de sa main. Dumbledore avait dit quoi ? Mais…pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Harry eut la furieuse impression qu'il allait bientôt devoir se dépêtre d'un autre des plans de son Directeur.

Il se tourna vers elle. **« Je ne viendrai pas vous rendre visite Madame Weasley. »** dit-il. Il la regarda fixement et haussa les épaules, feignant l'innocence. **« Ron et moi avons arrêté de nous fréquenter ce trimestre. »**

**« Oh. ».** Elle avait l'air ébranlée. **« Dans ce cas, que fais-tu hors du château ? Tu ne rentres quand même pas chez les Dursley ! ».**

**« Bien sûr que non, simplement j'ai déjà fait mes projets. »** dit-il.

Elle regarda par-dessus ses épaules, là où se trouvaient Linael qui tenait le vivarium et la cage d'Hedwige ainsi que Tiberius qui rétrécissait la malle d'Harry pour la glisser dans sa poche.** « Harry. »** fit-elle doucement. **« Qui sons ces hommes ? »**.

Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et leva la tête en sentant une main atterrir sur son épaule. C'était de longs doigts couleur caramel. Linael.** « Nous sommes sa famille. »** entendit-il Linael dire doucement, aussi ne put-il s'en empêcher. Un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage et il leva les yeux pour voir l'expression du Drow. Il fronçait les sourcils à Madame Weasley mais lorsqu'il le visage rayonnant d'Harry, il baissa la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

**« Venez, vous deux. »** grogna Tiberius. **« Si vous voulez bien nous excuser M'dame, nous allons être en retard pour le dîner. ».**

Et sur ce, Harry se détourna de Madame Weasley, reprit son vivarium et s'en alla. Et alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, la main de Linael ne quitta pas son épaule ; au contraire il sentait la chaleur de ce simple toucher diffuser à travers son manteau et s'imprégner profondément dans sa peau. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte et du coin de l'œil il aurait juré avoir vu Tiberius lever les yeux au ciel et Linael sourire.

Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'ils pensaient. Il était bien trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Il rentrait à la maison.

* * *

Good night and good luck !


	24. Chapter 24

**! Bonne Année !**

* * *

**Serpens Armarum**

**Chapitre 24 :**** De retour à la maison**

* * *

Aurora les attendait lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte. Dès qu'elle eut posé les yeux sur Harry elle l'enserra dans une chaleureuse étreinte avant de le presser vers la salle à manger, laissant Tiberius et Linael s'occuper des affaires d'Harry abandonnées sous le porche. Harry sourit en entendant les bruits de chutes et les insultes qui suivirent. Il surprit le regard complice d'Aurora qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

**« C'est bien fait pour eux. Il n'avaient qu'à ne pas aller te chercher sans rien dire à personne. »** se justifia-t-elle.

La salle à manger était aussi propre qu'à l'accoutumée et un feu prenait naissance dans l'âtre. L'odeur du bœuf rôti s'échappait par vague de la porte de la cuisine laissée entrouverte, Harry inhala profondément - dardant de sa langue pour humer l'air - et soupira. Il était de retour à la maison.

**« Bon retour. »** fit une voix dans son dos.

C'était Isabella. Elle se tenait appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, un verre de sang à la main - qu'elle gardait chaud grâce à un sort de chauffage mineur - et Nikolaï se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle leva la main et farfouilla dans les cheveux d'Harry.

**« Où sont passés les deux autres ? »** demanda-t-elle.

**« En train de mettre du désordre. »** répondit Aurora. **« Allez, venez. Ca ne nous mènera à rien de traînasser sur la pas de la porte. Le dîner sera près dans quelques instants. ».**

Elle disparut dans la cuisine et Harry la suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers le couple de vampires. **« Ils sont en train de monter mes affaires. »** leur dit-il.

**« Oh. »** fit Isabella.

**« Trop paresseux pour le faire toi-même ? »** lui demanda Nikolaï sur un ton taquin en dépassant sa femme pour glisser un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. **« Tu en fais une habitude, Harry, avec tous ces trucs que tu as demandé à Linael de ramener. Tiberius en bavait presque sur les livres, tu sais. ».**

**« Et les gobelins ont pratiquement sauté de joie à la vue de la tapisserie. »** ajouta Tiberius en arrivant par derrière. **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous dans l'entrée ? ».**

Paresseusement, Harry et les autres s'aventurèrent plus avant dans la salle à manger, prenant place à la table. Tiberius et Linael entrèrent - le glamour de Linael s'évanouissant à mesure qu'il avançait : sa peau couleur caramel reprit la teinte de l'ébène et ses cheveux bruns s'éclaircirent jusqu'à devenir blanc étincelant - et prirent place également. Linael réussit à piquer un siège à la droite d'Harry.

Harry lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Tiberius.** « Tu as amené la tapisserie à Gringotts ? ».**

**« Bien sûr. »** répondit Tiberius.** « Ce n'est pas comme si j'aurai pu faire grand-chose avec de toute façon. Ils t'ont déclaré héritier légitime du coffre de Serpentard, mais ils ont besoin de toi pour régler d'autres petites choses. Apparemment les protections du coffre ont besoin d'être changées - le sang de Serpentard qui coule en toi est bien trop dilué pour que tu puisses les désactivées telles qu'elles sont actuellement - afin que tu puisses y accéder. Ils ont également dégelé le compte et il a recommencé à gagner des intérêts. »**

**« Oh. »** se contenta-t-il de dire, sachant pertinemment que si Tiberius s'épanchait plus avant sur les détails financiers de l'affaire, il serait complètement perdu. **« C'est cool. Je prendrai rendez-vous et je passerai les voir pendant les vacances, d'accord ? ».**

**« Très bonne idée. »** acquiesça Tiberius. **« Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pour ce qui est des autres choses que Linael a ramenées pour toi, nous les avons mises dans ta chambre. »**. Il lança une œillade meurtrière envers Linael. **« Nous n'avons pas été autorisés à faire quoi que ce soit d'autre avec. »**.

Linael haussa les épaules.** « Comme je te l'ai dis, de ce que j'ai pu voir des livres, leurs titres étaient écrits en Fourchelang, ce qui signifie que Harry, et seulement Harry peut en tirer une quelconque utilité. ».**

Tiberius renifla, mais toutes ses autres plaintes furent balayées par l'appel d'Aurora qui lui réclamait de l'aide à la cuisine.

**« Comme tu peux le voir, les livres de la Chambre ont soulevés quelques intérêts. »** reprit Linael.** « Même si ce n'est pas si surprenant que ça considérant dans la maison de qui tu les as laissés. ».**

**« Non. Ca ne me surprends pas du tout. »** le rassura Harry avec un affectueux sourire.

OOO

La neige tombait par derrière la fenêtre d'Harry, mais elle ne l'intéressait pas. Il faisait beaucoup plus chaud à l'hôtel qu'à Poudlard, si bien que son besoin pressant d'hiberner s'était légèrement atténué. Au lieu de dormir, il se tenait devant son miroir à étudié son reflet.

Linael avait prit son pendentif en Mornille pour renforcer le glamour qu'il y avait jeté et pour voir s'il pouvait également faire quelque chose pour dissimuler la texture de ses écailles sur sa peau. Elles étaient rugueuses au toucher et Harry savait que sa température corporelle était naturellement plus basse que celle d'un humain. Il se sentait bien trop différent et il ne pouvait pas risquer de traîner à Poudlard ou dans le reste du Monde Sorcier en s'inquiétant constamment que personne ne remarque quelque chose en le frôlant par inadvertance. Ce n'était pas le genre de vie qu'il voulait mener.

Quand bien même il appréciait ses écailles. Il ne s'était jamais réellement donné l'opportunité de les étudier auparavant, n'ayant pas assez de temps ou d'intimité à Poudlard mais il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Bizarrement, il se sentait beaucoup plus attirant avec ses écailles qu'avec sa peau humaine et rosâtre ; ça lui semblait juste, normal.

Les écailles étaient plus petites que celles qui lui recouvraient la colonne vertébrale, et également plus claires : vert pâle sur son torse, son abdomen, certaines parties de son visage ainsi que l'intérieur des ses bras et de ses jambes. Elles se fonçaient au fur et à mesure jusqu'à prendre une couleur à peine une teinte plus claire que le vert empoisonné de sa colonne vertébrale. Elles avaient l'air lisses en apparence mais sur chacune des écailles s'étalait un très léger renflement sur toute la longueur, conférant à sa peau une texture rugueuse.

La statuette de son ancêtre Siessa semblait se moquer de lui depuis sa place sur la table de chevet. Qu'importe à quel point il essayait, il n'arrivait pas à se transformer en demi-serpent. Il ne savait même pas comment s'y prendre, bien qu'il supposait que quelques informations sur la transformation en Animagus pourrait l'aider, il lui suffirait de glaner autant d'informations qu'il le pourrait des livres de la Chambre. Regarder la statuette lui donnait l'impression qu'il était encore bien loin d'avoir fini sa transformation en Lamia et cela le frustrait énormément.

Pourtant ses amis - sa famille - lui avaient dit de ne pas forcer les choses, que sa transformation se ferait d'elle-même lorsque le temps sera venu, et il savait qu'ils avaient raison.

C'était juste tellement frustrant !

Harry se détourna du miroir. Maintenant que Noël était passé et enterré, ses vacances allaient prendre un tournant chaotique. Tellement de choses dans sa vie étaient en train de changer et il savait qu'il devait les faire passer avant son côté serpent en croissance. Elles étaient beaucoup plus urgentes.

OOO

Les gobelins furent plus que ravis de le voir arriver à Gringotts ce 27 Décembre. Lorsqu'Harry, encouragé par Tiberius, réussit à les saluer dans un Gobblebabil hésitant - mais correct - ils se marchèrent presque dessus pour le servir.

Son don de la tapisserie - qui s'actualisait d'elle-même et dont les enchantements tenaient toujours après un millénaire suffisaient à en faire un artefact de valeur sans compter les informations qu'elle contenait - était plus qu'assez pour faire de lui le Lord Serpentard et lui donner le total contrôle des coffres.

Tiberius l'avait accompagné jusqu'au coffre de Serpentard sous l'insistance d'Harry. Il se sentait nerveux et ne voulait pas se retrouver seul en bas. Il savait que ses peurs étaient irrationnelles : les gobelins ne lui voulaient pas de mal et il était assez puissant pour les arrêter dans le cas contraire, de plus les coffres de Serpentard n'étaient rien de plus que ça : des coffres de banque. Quand bien même, l'idée d'en prendre le contrôle le rendait incroyablement nerveux. La présence de Tiberius se faisait rassurante - et familière - et Harry en avait besoin.

**« Merci. »** murmura-t-il alors qu'ils se tenaient devant l'entrée du coffre de Serpentard.

Tiberius posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Harry. **« Le plaisir est pour moi Harry. »** murmura-t-il en retour. **« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi - sur chacun d'entre nous - à chaque fois que tu en as besoin. ».**

**« Ca me parait tellement stupide d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour ça. »** avoua Harry.

Tiberius pouffa et lui serra l'épaule.** « Ca ne l'est pas. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose d'avoir besoin des autres. Ce ne te rend pas plus faible ou plus idiot. Ca veut juste dire que tu es humain. ».**

Il capta le regard vert émeraude et sourit, ce dernier se mettant à rire doucement.

**« Ou pas. »** avoua Tiberius. **« Mais tu as saisi l'idée. ».**

**« Ouais, j'ai compris. »** fit Harry en souriant.

Le rituel qui consistait à renouveler les protections du coffre et par la même de changer de propriétaire avait semblés à Harry beaucoup plus compliqués qu'il ne l'étaient en réalité. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif du processus : les formes de magie, autres que celle du sorcier et de la sorcière lambda n'étaient pas abordées à Poudlard. En raison des relations toujours tendues entre les gobelins et les sorciers, Harry savait que rares étaient les personnes qui avaient assistées à une démonstration de magie gobeline.

Tout d'abord, le gobelin qui les avait escorté mélangea plusieurs herbes à l'odeur très forte dans un mortier jusqu'à en obtenir une fine poudre verte. Lorsqu'Harry darda de sa langue, il goûta quelque chose qui lui rappela fortement les encens qui brûlaient en permanence dans les étals les plus obscurs qu'il avait découvert sur l'Allée des Embrumes. Puis le gobelin versa la poudre dans un bol taillé à partir d'une pierre noire.

**« J'aurai besoin de votre sang, Monsieur Potter. »** déclara le gobelin.

Harry acquiesça. **« Euh, d'accord. »**. Il en savait assez sur la magie pour savoir que les rituels qui faisaient appel au sang étaient incroyablement puissants.

Le gobelin l'approcha doucement et Harry ferma ses deuxièmes et troisièmes paupières, juste au cas où ses instincts réagiraient violemment. Tiberius lui serra de nouveau l'épaule, le gobelin se saisit de sa main droite et la tint juste au-dessus du bol. Puis, avec un couteau taillé à partir de la même pierre que le bol, le gobelin traça une étrange rune dans sa paume. Harry siffla de douleur, mais ses yeux ne prirent pas leur forme Basilic. Il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Était-ce parce qu'il avait autorisé le gobelin à le couper ?

Le sang afflua de l'étrange coupure et le gobelin le força à incliner sa main pour qu'il coule sur la poudre qui se trouvait dans le bol. Dès que la première goutte toucha la poudre, il y eut un flash de lumière verte.

**« Oh. »** fit le gobelin. **« Voilà qui est curieux. Dans tous les rituels que j'ai effectué, la lumière était bleue. »**. Le gobelin le scruta, comme s'il essayait de trouver la raison pour laquelle la couleur n'était pas la bonne sur le visage d'Harry.

Ce dernier haussa simplement les épaules.

Le gobelin relâcha sa main et se mit à mélanger le sang et les herbes pour en faire une pâte épaisse, qu'il utilisa pour tracer d'autres runes - différentes de celle qu'il avait tracé dans la paume d'Harry - sur la porte du coffre. Les runes fraîchement peintes se mirent à siffler et à buller, s'éclairant brièvement d'une lueur verte avant s'enfoncer dans la porte, s'évanouissant sans laisser de traces. Harry darda de sa langue. Il goûta l'étrange odeur fleurie - du géranium - et de l'ozone qui persistait dans l'air renfermé du tunnel.

**« Vous êtes maintenant lié aux protections Monsieur Potter. A partir de maintenant elles s'ouvriront pour vous et uniquement pour vous. »** dit le gobelin.

**« Merci. »** répondit Harry en souriant au gobelin.

OOO

Quatre jours plus tard, Harry se retrouvait au département des Services Sociaux du Ministère, attendant de connaître les dernières avancées de sa procédure d'émancipation. Le Ministère l'avait appelé, malgré que ce soit la veille du Nouvel An, et son cerveau - ou plutôt ses instincts - lui hurlaient que quelque chose d'important se tramait.

Il ferma ses secondes et troisièmes paupières aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans le bureau d'Hestia Rimple, sa représentante d'émancipation. Ce n'était pas en raison de la femme elle-même, mais plutôt à cause des hommes qui étaient déjà installés dans les fauteuils. Le Professeur Dumbledore et le Ministre de la Magie se trouvaient dans deux des quatre fauteuils moelleux installés devant le bureau de Rimple. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête lorsqu'Harry et Tiberius entrèrent, et Harry remarqua que bien que Fudge paraissait alarmé par la présence de Tiberius, Dumbledore, au contraire, avait l'air de s'y attendre.

Madame Weasley devait lui avoir raconté leur confrontation sur le quai 9 ¾ . Cette idée lui fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'était dit qu'elle ferait probablement quelque chose de la sorte mais savoir qu'elle l'avait effectivement fait le faisait se sentir comme vide à l'intérieur. La trahison des Weasley le faisait toujours souffrir.

**« Woodrift ! »** s'écria Fudge. **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ».**

**« Monsieur Woodrift a tous les droits d'être ici en tant qu'employeur et bailleur de Monsieur Potter. »** répondit simplement Rimple, dardant Fudge d'un regard irrité.

Harry devait bien admettre que bien que sa première impression de la femme n'avait pas été très bonne - sa gentillesse étant beaucoup trop feinte à son goût - elle remontait de plus en plus dans son estime.

**« Employeur ? »** s'enquit Dumbledore. **« Je n'étais pas au courant qu'Harry avait un travail. ».**

Avec un soupire, Rimple invita Harry et Tiberius à s'assoir. Se faisant, Harry s'assura de garder Tiberius entre Fudge et Dumbledore et lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas s'approcher d'eux. Le simple fait d'être en présence de Dumbledore rendait ses pulsions meurtrières très difficiles à contrôler. Il savait que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes : il les avait senti le picoter lorsqu'ils avaient changés de couleur.

**« Harry travaille à mi-temps en tant qu'assistant des ventes dans mon magasin. »** commença Tiberius. **« Et ce, depuis l'été dernier. Bien sûr, son contrat a été suspendu durant ses études à Poudlard, mais il a reprit sa place dès la fin de l'école pour les vacances. C'est un bon employé et c'est un plaisir de l'avoir à mes côtés. ».**

Harry sourit doucement face à ces éloges. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, déterminé à apparaître plus relaxé qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il remarqua le regard de Dumbledore s'attardant brièvement dans sa direction.

**« Et que vendez-vous donc Monsieur Woodrift ? »** demanda Dumbledore.

Fudge resta silencieux. Il fixait Harry, la bouche légèrement ouverte comme s'il avait du mal à associer le célèbre Garçon-qui-a-survécu à un vendeur à temps partiel.

**« Des livres. »** répondit Tiberius.

**« Mais…Monsieur Potter n'a sûrement pas besoin d'avoir un emploi à un si jeune âge ? »** fit Fudge en regardant désespérément Rimple.

**« Puis-je ? »** demanda Harry à la femme qui acquiesça. Il prit une profonde inspiration. **« Je n'ai pas besoin de travailler. Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je pourrait très bien passer ma vie à jeter l'argent que ma famille à entreposé dans les coffres durant des années par les fenêtres. Mais ça ne veux pas dire que je dois le faire, ou que je veux le faire. Mener une telle existence serait vraiment ennuyant. Grâce à mon travail j'ai l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup de gens auxquels je n'aurait en temps normal jamais adressé la parole, je peux étudier lorsque le magasin n'est pas bondé et lire la marchandise et bien sûr, cela m'a rendu beaucoup plus responsable envers l'argent.**

**« Je ne veux pas être célèbre pour quelque chose dont je ne me souviens même pas. Si je dois vivre sous les yeux du public, ce qui semble être le cas en ce moment, je veux avoir la chance de faire de ma vie plus que le sacrifice de mes parents. J'ai conscience qu'être vendeur à temps partiel dans un magasin de livre n'est pas vraiment reluisant, mais je n'ai que 13 ans et j'ai encore plein de temps pour me trouver une autre vocation lorsque je le voudrai. Le fait est que ça me permet de faire ce que je veux, que ça me donne un peu d'indépendance ainsi que des responsabilités, choses dont j'en aurai besoin si je veux un jour être vu comme plus que le Garçon-qui-à-survécu. ».**

Fudge avait l'air complètement estomaqué mais Harry était beaucoup plus intéressé par la réaction des autres occupants de la pièce à son petit discours. Il savait que c'était là bien plus qu'il n'en avait jamais dit depuis qu'il avait commencé à se transformer en Lamia, et que personne n'était réellement au courant de ses désirs d'être quelqu'un d'autre que le Garçon-qui-à-survécu - ce qui, selon lui, était un nom totalement ridicule. Bien sûr Tiberius savait, mais simplement parce qu'il l'avait deviné.

Le regardant, Harry put voir la fierté qui irradiait son visage, et cela le réchauffa de l'intérieur. La réaction de Tiberius signifiait beaucoup plus pour lui que celle des autres, et même l'air calculateur qui était apparu un court instant sur le visage de Dumbledore ainsi que l'expression étonnée qui s'était développée sur celui de Rimple ne pouvaient le détourner de la joie pure et simple qu'il ressentait à savoir que quelqu'un qu'il aimait était fier de lui.

**« Bien. »** reprit lentement Rimple. **« Vous êtes plein de surprises, jeune homme. C'était très mature de votre part. »**.

Harry lui sourit doucement.

Rimple se racla la gorge.** « Concernant votre famille d'adoption, Monsieur Potter, ils ont été plus que ravis de passer votre garde au Ministère, dont vous êtes officiellement la pupille. En raison de, euh,disons la publicité inutile que votre cas pourrait susciter, il a été décidé que, si possible, nous devrions régler cette affaire en dehors des tribunaux. Etes-vous d'accord avec cette décision ? ».**

Harry acquiesça mais la joie qui l'habitait il y a peu reflua aussi vite qu'un ballon percé. C'était donc son procès puisque Dumbledore et Fudge étaient présents. Son seul espoir était de s'attirer les faveurs de Fudge, sinon quoi il n'aurait absolument aucune chance face à Dumbledore et il serait obligé de rester sous le contrôle de ce dernier pendant encore très longtemps.

**« Oui. »** dit-il. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, et de ce fait, goûta l'air. Il sentait la nervosité qui suintait de Tiberius, et tandis qu'il appréciait le fait qu'il n'était pas le seul, l'idée que Tiberius était aussi nerveux que lui, le stressait encore plus. Fudge sentait la confusion tandis que Dumbledore irradiait de confiance. Il était sûr de gagner. Harry se figea. Au moins Fudge n'était pas certain de ses allégeances. Il réalisa que son petit discours avait très certainement changé la vision que l'homme avait de lui, et lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas le petit prince pourri gâté qui avait besoin que Dumbledore lui tienne la main pour rester sur le droit chemin.

Cependant, même si Harry réussissait à convaincre Fudge sur son cas, il ne faisait pas du tout confiance à l'homme. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pas avec le DJM et le Département des Mystères sur son dos - même s'ils ne savaient pas que c'était lui qu'ils cherchaient.

**« Très bien. »** commença Rimple. **« Vous nous avez déjà prouvé que vous étiez très mature en regard de vos finances et de votre futur mais vous restez très jeune et l'émancipation est une chose peu commune dans le Monde Sorcier. Notre société est très axée sur la famille après tout. ».**

Harry acquiesça.

**« Vous avez également un parrain, Monsieur Potter, qui a été récemment blanchi des charges qui pesaient contre lui. Même s'il suit actuellement des séances de Soins de l'Esprit pour réparer les dommages causés par Azkaban, il vous serait possible de rester sous la tutelle du Ministère le temps qu'il se rétablisse ; dans ce cas il nous serait très facile de léguer votre garde à Monsieur Black. ».**

Harry se rengorgea. **« Avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »** dit-il. **« J'ai été orphelin le soir d'Halloween 1980. Sirius a été arrêté le 06 Novembre, date à laquelle je me trouvais déjà avec ma tante et mon oncle depuis cinq jours. S'il était réellement sérieux à l'idée de devenir mon tuteur, il m'aurait prit immédiatement avec lui au lieu de courir après Pettigrew. Au lieu de cela, il a placé sa revanche avant les besoins d'un bébé qui, selon la loi, dépendait entièrement de lui. Même si j'aime beaucoup Sirius et que je veux approfondir la relation que j'ai avec lui en tant que filleul, je ne le considère pas comme un bon gardien pour moi. ».**

Rimple acquiesça.** « C'est plutôt compréhensible Monsieur Potter. »** dit-elle. **« Maintenant, comme je vous l'ai dit lors de nos précédentes entrevues, le Professeur Dumbledore est également un candidat à votre tutelle. ».**

Elle le regardait attentivement, et même si elle n'utilisait pas la Légilimencie - il ne sentait aucune pression sur ses barrières - il avait l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui. Apparemment, Dumbledore l'avait caressé dans le mauvais sens du poil. Elle voulait qu'il lui prouve que Dumbledore n'était pas une option.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

**« Comme vous venez de le dire, vous êtes celle qui m'a annoncée que le Professeur Dumbledore était mon gardien magique. Vous me l'avez annoncé après deux ans passés sous les yeux du Professeur Dumbledore, années durant lesquelles il ne m'a aucunement parlé d'un quelconque lien que nous pourrions avoir excepté celui de Directeur et élève. En réalité, au lieu de se soucier de mon éducation comme est sensé le faire un bon gardien, il m'a laissé aux mains de Moldus entièrement réfractaires à la magie qui m'ont négligé émotionnellement et physiquement et qui ne m'ont laissé recevoir absolument aucune information sur le Monde Sorcier, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il fut obligé d'envoyer quelqu'un découvrir pourquoi je ne répondais pas aux lettres de Poudlard - la première étant adressée au placard dans lequel j'ai dû vivre pendant dix ans. ».**

Il fit une pause, se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Ses dents devenaient glissantes à cause du venin et son cœur battait la chamade.

**« Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Dumbledore ait à cœur mes meilleurs intérêts. »** finit-il.

**« Je vois. »** fit Rimple.

**« Je me dois de protester. »** interrompit doucement Dumbledore. **« J'ai pensé qu'Harry se sentirait beaucoup mieux sous la garde de sa famille plutôt qu'être entrainé dans la spirale de procès que sa garde aurait suscitée si tôt après la mort de ses parents. Surtout lorsqu'autant de partisans du Lord Voldemort étaient encore en liberté. ».**

**« Il n'y aurait pas dû y avoir de bataille en premier lieu. »** fit Harry. **« Sirius aurait dû prendre automatiquement ma garde, Directeur, et un témoignage sous Véritasérum l'aurait lavé de tous soupçons. »**. Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air heureux.** « De plus, vous n'êtes pas les services sociaux. Madame Rimple, en fait partie. Et ce problème mis à part, rien ne vous empêchait de me rendre visite de temps à autre chez les Dursley, ce que vous auriez fait si vous aviez été un aussi bon gardien que vous prétendez l'être. ».** Il fit une pause. **« Monsieur. »** ajouta-t-il après coup.

Dumbledore ne méritait pas son respect mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait se montrer insolent. Cela ne le mènerait nulle part.

**« Je suis assez d'accord avec Monsieur Potter. »** déclara Rimple.** « Mon prédécesseur vous a peut-être laissé faire, Professeur, mais je ne peux pas en toute bonne conscience autoriser votre tutelle magique à s'appliquer plus longtemps, ni vous laisser reprendre sa garde. Monsieur le Ministre, je recommande que Monsieur Potter soit émancipé à condition qu'il se soumette à des inspections biannuelles sur son était financier et psychologique. ».**

Harry la regarda bouche-bée un moment avant de refermer la bouche dans un claquement sec. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile. Il n'avait fait que plaider sa cause en s'aidant de logique. Les manigances politiques de Dumbledore n'avaient même pas pesées dans la balance.

Son évaluation d'Hestia Rimple atteignit des sommets.

Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Fudge. Quelle serait sa réaction ? A présent, tout dépendait de cet homme ; un homme que Harry savait être un parfait idiot influencé la plupart du temps par Dumbledore. Pendant un moment, Fudge croisa son regard et Harry réalisa soudainement - aussi idiot qu'il pouvait l'être - que Fudge avait mérité sa place, qu'il était un puissant politicien de son propre fait. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème : avec qui Fudge déciderait-il de s'allier ? Dumbledore, le rusé et puissant Directeur ou Harry : également puissant mais jeune et sans grande influence.

**« Je suis d'accord, Hestia. »** prononça Fudge pompeusement.** « Je pense que Monsieur Potter a ce qu'il faut. ».**

Harry sentit son estomac descendre. Quoi ? Qu'avait dit Fudge à l'instant ?

**« Cornélius, je vous en prie, raisonnez-vous. »** fit Dumbledore.** « Harry est bien trop jeune et Monsieur Woodrift, son employeur, est considéré comme un sombre sorcier. ».**

Tiberius renifla. **« Il y a une différence entre un sorcier sombre et un descendant d'une famille de sombres sorciers, Albus. Vous le savez parfaitement. Harry est un bon garçon, un garçon très intelligent. Il sait qu'il a mieux à faire que de se laisser guider et manipuler aveuglément comme vous le suggérez. ».**

Harry sourit, comprenant le sous-entendu dans les mots de Tiberius. Il lui faisait savoir qu'il avait été percé à jour, et qu'Harry s'était protégé de ses plans tordus. Il se pencha et rencontra le regard bleu perçant de Dumbledore. Les yeux du vieil homme ne brillaient plus vraiment pour une fois. Il le sentit se frotter contre les défenses de son esprit et - sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ; voulant seulement faire ses preuves - il les descendit légèrement. Pas assez pour laisser Dumbledore entrer dans son esprit, tout juste pour qu'il puisse voir l'étendue de ses défenses.

Dumbledore se retira en fronçant les sourcils. **« Je vois. »**. Fit-il doucement. **« Dans ce cas, Harry, nous nous reverrons à l'école. »**.

Harry sourit. **« Au revoir Directeur. »** fit-il avant de se tourner vers Madame Rimple. **« Y a-t-il d'autres formulaires à signer Madame ? »** demanda-t-il.

Elle lui sourit chaudement et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, il vit son sourire atteindre ses yeux. **« Bien sûr, Monsieur Potter. »**.

Harry grogna en la voyant pousser vers lui une pile de papiers. Ca allait prendre des heures !

OOO

Harry rigola lorsqu'Aurora le souleva du sol pour l'étreindre très fort. Elle le redéposa sur le sol assez rapidement, se rappelant qu'Harry devenait nerveux lorsqu'il n'était plus sur le plancher des vaches, mais son visage souriant lui assura qu'elle ne lui avait fait aucun mal. Nikolaï et Isabella choisirent ce moment pour s'amonceler autour de lui, lui offrant leurs félicitations ; Nikolaï lui dérangea les cheveux vigoureusement, les faisant se dresser plus que d'habitude, et Isabella se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Ses lèvres étaient douces, mais presque qu'inconfortablement froides, malgré la chaleur du geste. Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras, avant de frapper Nikolaï sur le bras pour s'en être prit à ses cheveux.

Nikolaï gloussa. **« Un jour tu pourrais vraiment y mettre de la force. »** dit-il.

Harry sourit.** « Mord moi. »** rétorqua-t-il.

Nikolaï grimaça. **« Eurk, je déteste le goût des serpents. ».**

Isabella soupira doucement et leva les yeux au ciel avant que ses lèvres ne se tordent en un sourire taquin. **« Tu as déjà essayé les reptiles auparavant Nik ? »** demanda-t-elle. Elle plissa le nez, secoua la tête, ses cheveux bruns foncés reflétant la lueur des bougies. **« Eurk. Dans ce cas, c'est décidé. Plus de baisers pour toi ! »**.

Nikolaï s'étouffa, incrédule, et Isabella fit un clin d'œil discret à Harry, le faisant éclater de rire à nouveau. Il aurait dû se douter qu'Isabella était le frein idéal au sens de l'humour démesuré de Nikolaï.

Linael s'approcha ensuite de lui, détournant l'attention d'Harry des deux vampires qui se chamaillaient. Linael lui souriait chaudement et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Harry se sentit rougit sous l'intensité de son regard.

**« Je suis très heureux pour toi. »** dit Linael dès qu'il eut rejoint Harry.** « Je suis content que tu n'ais plus à retourner dans ta famille adoptive et que les nouvelles d'aujourd'hui t'aient rempli de joie. ».**

Harry acquiesça. **« C'est un nouveau départ. Et maintenant que je suis émancipé…il y a tellement de choses que je peux faire. »**.

La main de Linael lui toucha gentiment l'épaule. **« Tu sais que nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir à chaque décision que tu prendras. Ton futur est entre tes mains dorénavant mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu seras abandonné à toi-même. ».**

Harry acquiesça.** « Je sais. Merci. »** dit-il.

L'horloge sonna. Douze coups. Il sentit furtivement de longs doigts sur la courbe de sa mâchoire puis soudainement de la chaleur contre sa bouche. Pendant un très court instant, les narines d'Harry furent emplies du doux parfum du miel et de la légère odeur d'ozone de la magie avant qu'un rapide mouvement ne lui fasse regagner ses esprits.

Il cligna des yeux en regardant Linael qui lui souriait gentiment deux pas plus loin.

Confus, Harry porta la main à ses lèvres. Un instant plus tôt il aurait pu jurer que Linael venait de l'embrasser.

* * *

**! Bonne Année !**


	25. Chapter 25

**! Bonne Année !**

* * *

**Serpens Armarum**

**A la croisée des chemins.**

* * *

P_rofesseur Dumbledore,_

_C'est avec très peu de regrets que je me dois de vous annoncer que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard le trimestre prochain, ni pour le restant de ma scolarité. Plusieurs incidents survenus durant ma scolarité à Poudlard m'ont prouvé que cette école ne constituait pas un environnement favorable à la fin de mes études. Ainsi donc je me radie officiellement des élèves de Poudlard._

_Mon éducation n'en souffrira cependant pas le moins du monde, étant donné que j'ai déjà engagé plusieurs enseignants de différentes institutions magiques très réputées pour me donner des cours à domicile. Cette décision a été pleinement approuvée aussi bien par Madame Rimple que par mon inspecteur d'émancipation Henry Phelp-Jones._

_Vôtre sincèrement,_

_Harry ._

OOO_  
_

N_eville,_

_Tu m'avais demandé de te prévenir lorsque je m'apprêterai à refaire quelque chose de complètement dingue. Eh bien, voilà : j'ai abandonné Poudlard pour des cours à domicile. Poudlard n'est vraiment pas sûr pour moi en ce moment, et je pense que je recevrai un enseignement de meilleure qualité en étudiant de mon côté. Dumbledore en sera très énervé, mais que pouvons-nous y faire ? Au fait, j'ai été légalement émancipé et tout est en ordre._

_Bref, voilà ton avertissement, et je te souhaite bonne chance. Prend soin de toi Neville et ne laisse personne marcher sur tes plates bandes. Tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu et j'espère que nous entretiendrons notre relation malgré le fait que nous ne partageons plus de dortoir. Travaille d'arrache-pied Neville et mène leur la vie dure._

_Avec amour,_

_Harry._

_PS : Le « leur » en question est ouvert à toutes les interprétations. Je te suggère de t'allier avec les jumeaux - ils ne sont pas comme leur fumier de frère - et de déclencher un véritable ouragan dans l'école. Mais, tu sais, je dis ça, je dis rien._

- H.

* * *

**! Bonne Année !**

Et pour tous ceux et celles qui se disent qu'il est un peu tard pour souhaiter la Bonne Année, sachez qu'en France, on est le seul pays où on peut souhaiter la Bonne Année jusqu'à fin Février !

With love, mava-chan !


End file.
